Una historia detrás de la Batalla
by isabelweasleygranger
Summary: La Guerra trajo muchos sucesos en el Mundo Mágico, sobre todo para Ron y Hermione. ¿Qué habría pasado si la pasión de esta pareja se hubiese desencadenado durante la búsqueda de Horrocruxes? Y junto con esto una serie de hechos que cambiarían por completo su vida. Pruebas difíciles les esperan a estos dos jóvenes en este viaje transcendental para poner a salvo a quienes aman.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en la Madriguera aunque bastante peculiar, ya que ese día se celebraría la boda del primer hijo del matrimonio Weasley, Bill, y la novia francesa de éste, Fleur Delacour. Aquella casa se encontraba realmente llena de familiares lejanos que recién llegaban y además de los habitantes de la misma, pero, en definitiva quien se encontraba más ajetreada era Molly.

La mujer estaba de un lado a otro sin parar verificando que todo estuviera en orden. Entre tanto estrés no se había fijado hasta cierta hora de la tarde que cuatro adolescentes se encontraban sentados en el patio hablando, sin tomar en cuenta que en solo unas horas era la boda.

Molly se acercó a ellos tomándolos por sorpresa ya que por lo visto hablaban de algo privado. Sin darle mucha importancia a aquello habló.

-Niños creo que ya es hora de que vayan a alistarse. Además Harry debe tomar su poción Multijugos.

Ron y Harry pusieron cara de fastidio y el primero fue quien habló – Mamá, faltan muchas horas para la boda, solo debemos subir a bañarnos, ponernos la túnica y listo.

-Bajo ningún concepto permitiré que todos los invitados lleguen y los vean sin sus túnicas. Vayan a arreglarse ahora mismo.

-¡Mamá! – se quejó el pelirrojo otra vez.

-Ronald tu madre tiene razón – Interrumpió Hermione – Los invitados tienden a llegar temprano para saludar y tomar buenos puestos, deberíamos ser uno de los primeros en estar listos a tiempo.

-Además Hermione y yo si nos tardaremos arreglándonos – Añadió Ginny mirando a su hermano reprobatoriamente.

-Va, solo deben ponerse los vestidos y un poco de maquillaje, no tiene mucha ciencia – dijo él con desdén.

-Ehm Ron, ellas tienen razón, tal vez tu y yo no tardemos mucho pero ellas sí – dijo Harry.

-¿Tú de qué lado estás?

-Ron eres un bruto – dijo Ginny enojada.

Hermione rodó los ojos y luego habló – Como se nota que no sabes nada acerca de mujeres Ronald.

-Oye no le veo mucha complicación a eso, sólo se tardan para hacer esperar a los chicos – dijo él.

-Pues no Ronald. Sólo admite que no sabes nada de mujeres – respondió ella desafiante.

-Tú admite que se tardan solo para hacernos esperar.

-Chicos…- Intentó decir Harry pero fue interrumpido por la naciente discusión entre sus mejores amigos.

-Las chicas necesitamos tiempo suficiente para quedar como queremos y así estar lindas en la citas y…- pero el chico la interrumpió.

-¡Aja! Así que esa es tu intención ¿cierto?

-Chicos…- Intentó interrumpir también Ginny pero fue inútil.

-¿De qué hablas Ronald? – Preguntó la castaña fastidiada.

-"Estar lindas en las citas" – dijo él imitando su voz.

-No le veo nada de malo… ¡Y yo no hablo así!

-Claro que no tiene nada de malo, pero es obvio que hoy quieres "estar linda" para ver a tu búlgaro ¿no?

-Ronald ni siquiera sabes si vendrá o no. Y si fuera el caso él no es mi cita, sólo es mi amigo.

-¿Un amigo al que besaste?

-¡Creí que habíamos dejado claro eso hace unos días!

-¡Eso no cambia el hecho de que lo hicieras!

-¡Ya te dije que él me besó!

-¡Tú le correspondiste y además se escondieron para hacerlo!

-¡Tú besabas a tu novia en plena sala común con millones de espectadores!

-¿Qué hay con eso? – Su mirada cada vez era más penetrante y llena de furia - ¡Era mi novia! – Dijo haciendo énfasis en la primera palabra.

-¡BASTA! – Gritó Molly cansada de la pelea haciendo que los cuatro adolescentes la miraran – No es momento para discutir, vayan inmediatamente a arreglarse.

Ninguno de los chicos dijo nada, se limitaron a levantarse, aunque no sin antes de que Ron y Hermione se dedicaran miradas llenas de enojo y orgullo.

Las chicas se quedaron en el primer piso de la casa para arreglarse en la habitación de Ginny. Ésta antes de entrar a su habitación se dirigió a su hermano y a su novio – Chicos usaremos este baño ¿Sí? Primero iré yo y luego Hermione.

Ron se limitó a seguir subiendo las escaleras rodando los ojos mientras Harry le respondía a la pelirroja – Está bien, usaremos el de arriba. Las veo en un rato – y antes de irse aprovechó el momento para robarle un corto beso en los labios a lo cual la chica se sonrojó mucho.

Ginny entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con una sonrisa en los labios, sin embargo no era el mismo caso de su mejor amiga. La castaña se encontraba sentada en su cama con el ceño fruncido y balbuceando, ya podía imaginar porque estaba así y decidió hablarle.

-La verdad me gustaría saber cómo la conversación dio un giro tan inesperado como para que terminaran discutiendo sobre Viktor y Lavander.

-Tu hermano es un idiota que me saca de mis casillas siempre que tiene la oportunidad. Es frustrante – explotó la chica.

-Sé que a veces se comporta como un troll contigo, pero es porque le gustas – dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

Las mejillas de Hermione se encendieron provocándole calor – ¿De qué hablas Ginny? Sabes que no soy el tipo de chicas que el gusta a tu hermano.

-Excepto por el hecho de que sí lo eres – dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su amiga – Y tú sabes muy bien que él te gusta.

-Es mi mejor amigo, es todo.

-No tiene nada de malo que te guste tu mejor amigo.

-No le intereso de esa manera.

-Sí lo haces, sino ¿por qué te celaría tanto con Krum?

-Sabes cómo es Ron, sigue pensando en que somos amigos porque él quiere acercarse a Harry, ya que según él es el enemigo.

-Es la peor excusa que se le ha ocurrido al idiota de mi hermano, y tú la crees. Además en mi opinión no tiene razón para estar celoso, porque él te gusta.

-¡Te dije que no le intereso de esa manera y mucho menos él a mí!

-¡No seas terca! Además hoy comprobaste que si le dolió lo de tu beso con Krum.

-¿Por qué habría de dolerle? Él y yo solo somos amigos.

-Y lo digo otra vez, tú le gustas y por eso cada vez que recuerda que tu primer beso fue con Krum da la impresión de que quiere matarlo.

-Dices tonterías Ginny… Voy a bañarme o se nos hará tarde si seguimos esta conversación sin sentido.

La pelirroja rodó los ojos y dio un suspiro – Está bien, lo que tú digas.

Hermione tomó sus cosas de aseo personal y se dirigió al baño.

Mientras tanto, en el tercer piso de La Madriguera se encontraban dos adolescentes hablando sobre temas propios de ellos. Harry estaba abrochando su camisa mientras Ron secaba su cabello con una pequeña toalla mientras lucía en su cuerpo otra toalla alrededor de su cintura, no tenía prisa en vestirse.

-¿En serio Ron? ¿"Doce formas a prueba de falla para encantar a tu bruja"? – dijo Harry mientras leía la portada del libro que recién le había mostrado su mejor amigo.

-Es en serio Harry, me lo regalaron los gemelos cuando cumplí 17 pero apenas lo empecé a leer cuando salimos de clases.

-¿Es una broma?

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Me gusta por su buena redacción.

-O más bien ¿Te gusta porque te ayuda a hablar y acercarte más a Hermione?

Las orejas de Ron se pusieron muy rojas y esto no pasó desapercibido para su amigo quien reía – ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Ron es obvio que ellos te lo regalaron por Hermione, y es más obvio aún que lo lees para acercarte a ella.

-No quiero acercarme más a ella, sólo quiero entender más a las mujeres y no quedar como un idiota como hace rato.

-Entonces ¿admites que Hermione tenía razón con eso de qué no sabes nada de chicas?

-No es que no sepa nada de chicas, es solo que quiero saber más. Y no tiene nada que ver con ella y su manía de impresionar a ese búlgaro cada vez que lo ve.

-Ni siquiera sabes si vendrá o no.

-No me importa en lo absoluto.

-¿Qué tal si le pide bailar a Hermione?

-Sigo fiel a mi teoría de que solo la está utilizando.

-Acabas de decir que no te importa.

-Sólo me importa porque es mi amiga y no quiero que un idiota como Krum le haga daño. Tú deberías preocuparte también.

-Me preocupo por ella, pero Krum no es una amenaza.

-¿Cómo dices eso? ¡Era tu competencia!

-Sí, en cuarto año.

-Ese no es el punto. El punto es que debemos cuidarla a toda costa de tipos cejudos como él.

-Sabes que no tienes que estar celoso de Viktor Krum.

-¡No estoy celoso! – Dijo él con las mejillas rosadas y se podía notar su nerviosismo – Esto… ¡Ella es solo mi amiga y la debemos proteger! ¿Por qué no me apoyas?

-Porque a mí no me gusta Hermione, a ti sí – dijo el azabache con una sonrisa en los labios.

-¡Ella no me gusta! – dijo Ron cada vez más nervioso.

-Entonces ¿por qué te enoja tanto que sea amiga de Viktor?

-¡Porque es una amenaza! ¿De qué lado estás Potter?

-Sabes que siempre estaré de tu lado amigo, pero creo que deberías aceptar lo que te pasa con ella.

-¡A mí no me pasa nada con ella! ¡Es simplemente mi amiga!

-¿Amiga con la que le peleas por sus citas y su primer beso?

-¡Eso...! – entonces se dio cuenta que se le acabaron sus argumentos y que su amigo había ganado esta vez, decidió callarse mientras posaba su mirada en la ventana.

-Sabía que lo admitirías – dijo Harry.

Ron se volteó – No he admitido nada y tampoco lo haré porque no me pasa nada con ella. Y que conste solo leo el libro para aprender más sobre mujeres – dijo esto mientras se dirigía a sus cajones y rebuscaba entre sus cosas. Sin éxito de aquello volvió a hablarle a su mejor amigo – Demonios, Ginny volvió a tomar mis grajeas, esta vez no se saldrá con la suya.

Harry le habló a Ron mientras éste se dirigía a la puerta aún con solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura - ¿Irás a pedírselas?

-Sí, tengo hambre y no creo aguantar hasta que comamos en la boda.

-Antes de subir Ginny me dijo que se bañaría ella primero y luego Hermione.

-Bueno eso fue hace mucho, supongo que ya Ginny estará en su cuarto y Hermione en la ducha – dijo él a punto de salir.

-Viejo ¿no pretendes ponerte si quiera los pantalones?

-¿Para qué? ¡Es solo Ginny!

-Estás hablando de mi novia.

-Lo sé y aún no me agrada la idea – dijo él mientras miraba amenazante a su mejor amigo – Además es mi hermana, da igual – y luego de decir esto salió por la puerta y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Por suerte todos estaban abajo y en las plantas de arriba solo estaban ellos alistándose por lo tanto nadie lo reprendería por solo estar con una toalla alrededor de la cintura. Al llegar al primer piso se paró frente a la habitación de su hermana. En la puerta del frente estaba el baño y se escuchaba la ducha, imaginó que Hermione estaría ahí y prefirió abrir sin tocar la puerta.

Sin nada de tacto entró a la habitación mientras hablaba – Ginny sé qué tienes mis grajeas, dámelas o…- sin embargo, no esperaba semejante imagen.

Ron se paró en seco y quedó sin habla al encontrarse parada en medio de la habitación nada más y nada menos que a Hermione vistiendo un simple brassier color negro y unas bragas que hacían juego. La chica estaba anonadada ante tal situación ya que su amigo solo tenía una toalla que lo tapaba, haciendo el momento más incómodo de lo que ya era. Ambos adolescentes se encontraban estáticos hasta que la castaña reaccionó y empezó a taparse cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

-¡SAL DE AQUÍ RONALD!

-¡Hermione yo lo siento!

-¡VETE!

Ron reaccionó rápido y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, cuando estaba en el pasillo dio un suspiro y pasó una de sus manos por su cabello rojo en señal de preocupación, se deslizó por la puerta hasta quedar sentado en el piso con la cabeza abajo _–Debí haber tocado… Ahora esa imagen no la olvidaré nunca. Demonios ¿cómo la voy a mirar ahora a la cara?_ – Pensaba el chico preocupado _– Por Merlín hoy más que nunca me di cuenta que si tiene senos y que en serio tiene buen cuerpo pero demonios ¿por qué tuve que enterarme así? –_ Tratando de apartar un poco estos pensamientos decidió subir a su cuarto para terminar de arreglarse, sin embargo sería difícil borrar esa imagen de su mente.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, apenas Ron había salido Hermione no dudó en ponerse una bata de baño encima de su ropa interior, luego se sentó en la cama mirando un punto fijo en la pared _–Nunca lo había visto sin camisa ¡Por Merlín ni siquiera tenía pantalones puestos! ¡Sólo una toalla! Vale hay que admitir que tiene el torso definido y brazos fuertes, pero ¿cómo se supone que vamos a hablar ahora? ¡Me vio en ropa interior y él prácticamente estaba desnudo!_

Hermione fue sacada de sus pensamientos al ver a Ginny que entraba a la habitación. La pelirroja de inmediato se fijó que su amiga estaba un poco rara y algo pálida - ¿Te pasó algo?

-No ¿por qué? – respondió ella tratando de fingir que no había visto a su hermano casi desnudo.

-Estás un poco pálida ¿Te sientes bien?

-Estoy bien, sólo que me maree un poco, es todo.

Ginny no quedó convencida con aquella respuesta pero se limitó a restarle importancia por el momento – Cómo tú digas… Será mejor que nos arreglemos ya.

Hermione estuvo de acuerdo y ambas chicas se pusieron manos a la obra. Sin embargo aquella imagen de su mejor amigo solo con una toalla alrededor de la cintura sería difícil olvidar, por lo menos por el resto del día.

La Madriguera ya se encontraba atestada de invitados para el atardecer. Ron y Harry ya con poción Multijugos, se mezclaban entre las personas buscando a las chicas a quienes no habían visto desde la discusión del pelirrojo y la castaña.

-¿Dónde estarán? – preguntó Harry intrigado ya que quería ver a su novia.

-Este lugar está repleto de gente, pueden estar donde sea.

-Tal vez las encontremos en el patio.

Los chicos siguieron caminando un rato hasta que por fin llegaron al patio y justo entre tanta gente alcanzaron a ver a las chicas a lo lejos. Hicieron paso entre la gente y llegaron a su destino, ambos chicos quedaron sin habla al verlas.

Ginny usaba un vestido color blanco y negro con muchos detalles, su maquillaje era perfecto para la ocasión y su cabello rojo estaba semi-recogido. Harry simplemente no podía dejar de verla, quiso besarla pero luego recordó que su apariencia era la de otro Weasley.

Hermione llevaba un vestido rojo hasta las rodillas que realzaba sus atributos, un maquillaje sencillo pero perfecto y sus rizos estaban definidos. Ron aún estaba enojado con ella por lo de Krum, pero no podía negar que se veía preciosa. Sin embargo, los dos al verse recordaron su incidente de esa tarde y se pusieron un poco tensos.

Iban a hablar cuando se dieron cuenta que la boda ya iba a empezar, así que optaron por sentarse los cuatro juntos en una misma fila. La ceremonia avanzó con normalidad, fue una boda hermosa para la opinión de la mayoría.

Luego de aquello pasaron a donde sería la fiesta, los chicos decidieron sentarse todos juntos en una mesa. Se encontraban hablando de temas muy variados hasta que Ginny mencionó a la Tía Muriel.

-¿Ya la conociste? – le preguntó Ron a Hermione tomándola por sorpresa.

-Ehm sí, Ginny me la presentó. Es algo estricta.

-¿Estricta? Es una vieja arcaica – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ronald modera tu lenguaje – regañó su amiga.

-Yo apoyo a Ron – dijo Ginny – Es cierto, ella es así con todos… ¡Incluso te dijo que tenías mala postura y que tus tobillos son muy delgados!

-¿Ella dijo eso? – preguntó Ron intrigado.

-De hecho sí – respondió la chica un poco cohibida.

-Yo diría que le caíste bien, hemos escuchado cosas peores desde que somos niños – añadió Ginny.

-No le hagas caso a esa mujer – dijo el pelirrojo – Además tu postura está bien al igual que tus tobillos, tienes lindas piernas – y luego de decir esto se arrepintió totalmente ya que al decirlo recordó el incidente de esa tarde.

A Hermione se le colorearon las mejillas recordando aquello, sin embargo, fue su mejor amiga quien habló.

-Ron tiene razón, no le hagas caso – dijo Ginny desviando la conversación inconscientemente.

Decidieron dejar el tema de la Tía Muriel por el momento y empezaron a hablar de otras cosas hasta que la presencia de alguien más hizo que todos pusieran sus miradas en cierta castaña.

Viktor Krum había aparecido en escena haciendo que Ron frunciera el ceño automáticamente y lo mirara con recelo mientras este saludaba a Hermione y la abrazaba. El búlgaro decidió sentarse junto a ella mientras se unía a la conversación que sostenía todo el grupo.

 _-Maldito búlgaro cejudo, todo iba más o menos bien por aquí y tuvo que aparecer. Demonios él no dudará en sacarla a bailar pronto, debo hacer algo para evitarlo –_ pensaba Ron desesperado ya que necesitaba actuar lo antes posible.

La conversación giraba en torno al padre de Luna Lovegood cuando Ron miró a Hermione y le habló – Vamos a bailar.

Hermione estaba sorprendida ante esta invitación y bajo la curiosa mirada de todos se levantó y fue con Ron hacía la pista de baile. Tomó la mano de ella entre la suya y la otra la posó en su cintura mientras la chica ponía la otra mano en su hombro. Al principio fue un poco incómodo, pero luego decidieron mirarse y fue como si todos sus problemas tales como los celos, los ex novios, la guerra mágica y demás dejaran de tener importancia solo por el simple hecho de mirar al otro.

-¿Lo hiciste por Viktor? – soltó Hermione de repente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Pedirme que bailáramos.

-No te mentiré, en parte si lo hice. Pero fue más porque desde hace mucho tiempo quería bailar contigo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, además tu misma me lo dijiste el cuarto año.

-No puedo creer que lo recuerdes – dijo ella con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-No se olvidan esas noches en las que una chica te grita en plena sala común que la próxima vez tenga el valor de invitarla antes que otro chico.

Hermione se limitó con sonreír y apoyar su cabeza en el pecho del chico siguiendo el compás de la música. Ese momento para ambos fue como estar en el cielo. Era simplemente perfecto.

-Ron – dijo ella captando su atención – Lamento la discusión de hoy, y con respecto a lo de esta tarde…

-Demonios soy un torpe, debí tocar la puerta. Disculpame, Harry me dijo que Ginny se bañaría primero entonces supuse que tú estarías en la ducha.

-Sólo olvidemos que eso pasó ¿Sí? Nadie se va a enterar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo… Y siento también la discusión, no sé nada de mujeres.

Ella se rio ante el comentario y siguieron bailando con un compás lento hasta que de repente un patronus de Kingsley Shacklebolt anunció la muerte abrupta de Rufus Scrimgeour a manos de Voldemort y esto desencadenó el caos en la boda con la llegada de unos Mortífagos.

Hermione tomó con fuerza la mano de Ron mientras ambos buscaban a Harry entre toda la gente, era el momento de escapar e iniciar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes tal como lo habían planeado. Al encontrar al chico aún con la poción Multijugos, lo tomaron de las manos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los tres amigos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno.

 **N/A: Hola mis queridos lectores! Espero que estén genial. Por aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia la cual llevo escribiendo desde hace dos meses y apenas pude terminarla. No había querido subirla ya que no sabía si tendría tiempo por la universidad pero ahora que estoy más desocupada he encontrado tiempo para terminarla y publicarla.**

 **Espero que les guste ya que me he esmerado mucho y que cumpla con sus expectativas. Gracias de antemano a todos los que me acompañarán en esta nueva historia y espero leerlos en los comentarios. Un beso enorme, nos leemos en el siguiente.**


	2. Chapter 2

Los tres amigos se encontraban en el suelo de la sala del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Hace apenas unas horas habían escapado de la boda y junto con llegar a una cafetería del Londres muggle fueron atacados por unos Mortífagos a lo cual se desencadenó un caos en aquel lugar. Los chicos lograron escapar y decidieron refugiarse en la antigua casa del padrino de Harry.

El lugar estaba polvoriento y a decir verdad daba más miedo que cuando estuvieron ahí en el verano antes de entrar a 5to año. Esa primera noche optaron por dormir en el salón y al día siguiente prometieron investigar el resto de la casa para verificar que fuese segura y que no hubiese nadie más aparte de ellos tres.

Hace ya como una hora habían apagado las luces y los chicos se encontraban tendidos en el suelo con unas mantas que encontraron y unos cojines que usaron como almohada. Harry fue el primero en quedarse dormido y se dieron cuenta gracias a sus ronquidos. En cambio, Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en todos los sucesos de aquel día los cuales eran preocupantes, Ron sólo miraba el techo sin poder conciliar el sueño hasta que se dio cuenta que su amiga se removía mucho entre las sábanas, como si no lograra dormir. Antes esto se acercó a ella y sin aviso tomó una de sus manos entre la suya.

Hermione se sobresaltó ante el contacto de su piel con la del pelirrojo y se volteó para quedar frente a él.

-¿No puedes dormir tampoco? – susurró el chico.

-Sólo pienso en el ataque en la boda y en la cafetería. Nos están buscando Ron.

-Oye tranquilízate, sabíamos que esto pasaría. Pronto seremos los más buscados del mundo mágico y lo único que podemos hacer es escondernos.

-Me preocupa Harry, la mirada que le dedicó a Ginny antes de desaparecernos fue muy triste.

-Harry volverá a ver a la enana, y nosotros también, aunque no será pronto.

-Tengo miedo Ron. Vienen cosas feas.

-Oye estaremos los tres juntos como siempre, nada nos va a pasar ¿Confías en ello?

-Sí – dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada a lo cual a Ron no pasó por alto.

-A ti te pasa algo más.

-Mis padres. Aún no puedo creer lo que les hice, soy una hija horrible – dijo la chica soltando algunas lágrimas.

-No eres una hija horrible, lo que hiciste fue para protegerlos y te aseguro que los volverás a ver apenas termine todo esto. Eres lo mejor que les pudo pasar ya que solo quieres protegerlos porque los amas, ellos lo van a entender.

-¿De verdad no crees que los que les hice fue algo horrible?

-En lo absoluto, sabes que todo lo que estamos haciendo es para proteger a nuestros seres queridos. Tus hallaste una forma de protegerlos a la mejor manera muggle.

-Los extraño muchísimo.

-Los volverás a ver, yo sé lo que te digo – esto lo dijo mientras con unos de sus dedos limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas de la chica.

-Gracias por ser el mejor amigo del mundo.

-Puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, aunque a veces sea un idiota contigo.

-Eso solo ocurre cuando peleamos, pero da igual, siempre nos las arreglamos.

-Me alegra que sea así – dijo él sonriendo.

-Igual a mí.

Se quedaron mirando un rato a los ojos mientras solo pensaban en todo lo que se avecinaba pero que, sin embargo, se tendrían el uno al otro para protegerse, y eso era suficiente. Poco a poco se fueron quedando dormidos aún tomados de la mano las cuales se fueron soltando a medida que avanzó la noche, sin embargo, estaban lo suficientemente cerca del otro para sentirse bien.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse en la mañana y pudo notar como sus amigos estaban tan próximos al otro, daba incluso la impresión de que se habían dormido tomados de la mano. Un sentimiento de celos albergó dentro de él ya que deseaba estar en esa misma situación con Ginny. Decidió empezar a investigar la casa él solo en la planta de arriba.

Al cabo de un rato Ron y Hermione despertaron e inmediatamente se dieron cuenta de la ausencia de Harry y no dudaron en separarse para buscarlo en aquella enorme y antigua casa. Fue la castaña quien al entrar a uno de los cuartos lo encontró y se lo hizo saber a Ron. Por la inscripción de la puerta descubrieron que el legendario R.A.B. que había robado el guardapelo de Slytherin era el hermano mayor de Sirius, Regulus Black. Luego de una exhaustiva búsqueda de algo más por la casa se encontraron con el elfo Kreacher quien les relató la verdadera historia sobre el guardapelo, y era que ese no era más que una copia y que el verdadero lo tenía Mundungus Fletcher luego de haberlo robado tras la muerte de Sirius.

Harry ordenó a Kreacher ir en busca de Mundungus para interrogarlo y de alguna manera quitarle el guardapelo. Entre tanto esa misma mañana los chicos recibieron una visita de Remus Lupin quien traía nuevas noticias tales como que todos los Weasley se encontraban bien, pero que Voldemort había tomado el Ministerio de magia y que se ha formado una Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles para discriminar a todos los nacidos de padres muggle. Sin embargo, la intención principal de la visita de Remus era la de acompañar a los chicos en el viaje, a lo que Harry se niega ya que lo hace solo con el fin de abandonar a su esposa Tonks quien recién se enteró que estaba embarazada, lo cual molestó mucho a Harry haciendo que echara a Lupin de la casa tildándolo de cobarde.

Un par de horas más tarde Kreacher volvió a la casa con Mundungus, el hombre fue encantado por los chicos para que pudieran interrogarlo, el ladrón confesó que ya no tenía el guardapelo sino que se lo había dado a una mujer del Ministerio que resultó ser nada más y nada menos que Dolores Umbridge.

Los chicos dejaron ir al hombre y luego de varias horas discutiendo lo que harían optaron por vigilar el Ministerio de Magia cada día, para que así cuando fuera el momento perfecto tomaran la poción Multijugos que habían traído de la Madriguera y así quitarle el guardapelo a la bruja.

Esa noche cayó acompañada de una fuerte tormenta, había sido un día largo para todos así que decidieron irse a dormir cada uno en la habitación que escogieron luego de investigar que todo estuviese en orden en la casa.

La noche avanzaba y con ello la lluvia, los truenos iluminaban cada habitación y las gotas azotaban fuertemente contra el techo haciendo que fuese difícil para Hermione conciliar el sueño. Cuando por fin logró su cometido se arrepintió de aquello por tener el sueño más horrible de su vida.

 _"Una chica castaña se encontraba frente a un hombre y a una mujer algo mayores, ellos la miraban desaprobatoriamente mientras la chica lloraba._

 _-Nos decepcionaste Hermione – decía su madre._

 _-Esperábamos más de ti, pero nos equivocamos – dijo su padre – Jamás creímos que fueses capaz de borrarnos la memoria y todo para nada._

 _-¿De qué hablan? – decía ella entre lágrimas._

 _-Hermione sabías que era inútil hacer todo esto, igual nos encontraron, los de tu mundo – dijo su madre._

 _-Esos asquerosos magos nos encontraron, nos torturaron y nos mataron sin piedad. Todo por tu culpa – dijo bruscamente su padre._

 _-No, no puede ser. ¡No pueden estar muertos! – Gritó la chica llorando – Tengo que hacer algo, no los pudieron haber encontrado ¡Los mandé a otro país!_

 _-Ya es tarde para hacer algo – dijo la mujer._

 _-Nos equivocamos contigo cuando te dejamos ir a esa escuela de magia, nunca nos dio buena espina y mira como acabamos._

 _-Acabaste con nosotros Hermione._

 _-Eres un monstruo._

 _Hermione solo gritaba mientras negaba todo aquello. Era horrible como sus padres le decían todo aquello con odio y desprecio, sus sacrificios no habían servido de nada._

 _-Me avergüenzo tanto de haber sido tu madre._

 _-Creo que nos queda hacer de cuenta que nunca tuvimos una hija._

 _-¡No! ¡Por favor, no! – al decir esto vio como ellos se alejaban y ella se quedaba sola en un espacio vacío y negro mientras daba gritos - ¡No me dejen sola!"_

Y justo ahí fue cuando despertó, al instante lo primero que hizo fue llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Había sido el sueño más horrible de toda su vida, por su mente solo pasaban los rostros de sus padres decepcionados y sus espantosas palabras hacía ella.

Intentó volver a dormir pero era imposible con los truenos, siempre les tuvo miedo y además la pesadilla que acababa de tener no la ayudaba, necesitaba hablar con alguien pronto, de esta forma salió de su cama y abrió la puerta de su cuarto para caminar por el largo y oscuro pasillo de aquella casa.

Un poco más adelante logró divisar el cuarto de Ron, con sumo cuidado abrió la puerta y se metió en su habitación, para su suerte el chico se encontraba mirando el techo, al parecer tampoco lograba conciliar el sueño por el estruendo de la tormenta.

Al notar que la puerta se abría se fijó en la figura de su mejor amiga que se encontraba parada en medio de la habitación en pijamas, pero gracias a un trueno que iluminó su cuarto pudo ver que tenía mala cara. De inmediato se paró de la cama y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué pasa Hermione? – dijo mientras la tomaba de las manos.

-Yo no puedo dormir, le temo a los truenos y acabo de tener una pesadilla – dijo ella soltando unas lágrimas.

-No debió ser una pesadilla cualquiera ¿Me quieres contar?

Ella asintió y ambos se sentaron en la cama del chico. Fue la castaña quien dijo la primero – Fue sobre mis padres… Ellos decían que estaban decepcionados de mí, que se arrepentían totalmente de que yo fuera su hija y de que me mandaran a Hogwarts y… ellos estaban muertos – No pudo continuar luego de esto porque rompió a llorar con más fuerza al recordar aquello.

Ron la abrazó y dejó que llorara en su pecho mientras le susurraba – Debió ser duro escuchar eso de tus padres, pero solo fue un mal sueño Hermione, ellos están a salvo.

-Ellos me decían que los de mi gente, o sea los magos los habían encontrado, torturado y matado de la forma más cruel. Soy un monstruo – y lloró con más fuerza al recordar como lo decía su padre.

-No lo eres, eso fue solo un sueño. Ellos te aman y cuando les devuelvan la memoria tú les vas a explicar todo y ellos lo van a entender y te van a amar más porque los mantuviste a salvo mientras aquí estamos en guerra, nunca los decepcionarías. Son tiempos difíciles y tomaste una medida difícil pero necesaria, eres la persona más valiente que conozco por el simple hecho de alejar a tus padres de ti para que estén a salvo.

-Lo siento por ponerme así, es que han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, la huida, el que no debe ser nombrado tomó el Ministerio, lo de Lupin y Tonks, mis padres lejos, que tenemos que vigilar el Ministerio y luego robarle el guardapelo a esa horrible bruja. Es demasiado, y con los truenos todo se puso feo.

-Calmate ¿sí? – Dijo él tranquilizándola mientras la miraba a los ojos – Lo vamos a resolver, solo debes dejar de preocuparte por tantas cosas a la vez, tus padres están bien, tomaste la mejor decisión y el resto de los problemas los resolveremos juntos sin importar nada. Te lo prometo.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por estar ahí para mí en este momento de debilidad.

-Te dije que podías contar conmigo para lo que sea. Eres una chica fuerte y sé que no demuestras debilidad, es bueno desahogarse de vez en cuando – dijo él mientras le limpiaba una lágrima – Te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos.

Hermione lo miraba fugazmente y sin poder resistirse más acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y lo besó de lleno en los labios. Ron estaba tan sorprendido pero a la vez tan emocionado que no dudó en responderle con las mismas ganas con la que ella lo besaba, incluso la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla más a él mientras ella jugaba con su cabello. Poco a poco fueron profundizando el beso para que sus lenguas se unieran a las nuevas sensaciones que surgían entre ellos. El movimiento era lento pero perfecto, incluso de vez en cuando soltaban algunos gemidos haciendo que el ritmo aumentara.

Ambos cortaron el beso por la falta de aire, se quedaron mirando mientras intentaban tomar aire, sus narices podían tocarse y sus alientos se mezclaban, ninguno podía explicar lo que pasaba y por lo visto no harían nada por detenerlo ya que volvieron a unir sus labios en un beso más profundo y apasionado.

Aún abrazados se recostaron en la cama del chico quedando él encima de ella. Ron tomó una de las manos de ella y la entrelazó con la de él sin dejar de besarla. Mientras tanto con la otra mano tocaba por encima de la ropa a la chica, por otro lado Hermione acariciaba la espalda de él con la mano que tenía libre.

Ambos estaban un poco cohibidos con el otro pero, sin embargo, fue la castaña quien dio el primer paso tratando de quitar la camiseta del chico, por la posición en la que se encontraban se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil así que él se levantó y se la quitó por si solo mientras ella lo imitaba con su camisa de la pijama dejando a la vista un brassier color blanco. Ron quedó extasiado ante la vista y no dudó en besarla con más fuerza y empezar a pasar sus manos a lo largo de su cuerpo, Hermione no quedó muy atrás cuando empezó a tocar su gran espalda y sus fuertes brazos mientras lo acercaba más a ella.

De a poco fueron apartando los pantalones de pijamas de ambos quedando únicamente en ropa interior. A decir verdad luego del incidente de unos días antes ya no era una sorpresa verse en esas condiciones, sin embargo aún no se conocían en su totalidad. Fue Ron quien decidió desabrochar el brassier de Hermione para dejarlo caer y dejando a la vista sus pechos, ella estaba un poco cohibida ante esto y él decidió besarla otra vez haciendo que se dejaran llevar por el momento.

No tardaron en deshacerse de las bragas de ella y los bóxers de él dejándolos a ambos en un estado en el que nunca se habían visto, sus pieles ardían ante el contacto con el otro y sus respiraciones se cortaban, a decir verdad estaban un poco temblorosos. Se miraron a los ojos antes de volver a besarse con más fuerza y pasión haciendo aquello más intenso. Hermione se acomodó debajo de él abriendo sus piernas mientras él se posicionaba entre ellas tratando de buscar que fuese cómodo para ambos. Cuando logró su cometido empezó a moverse lentamente dentro de ella sin apartar sus labios.

Hermione se quejaba un poco al principio por ser la primera vez, incluso tuvo que cortar en beso y mordía el hombro del chico para evitar gritar, Ron trataba ir de espacio ya que se le estaba haciendo difícil aquello por la falta de experiencia por parte de ambos, hasta que encontró el perfecto movimiento de vaivén. Hermione dejó de quejarse y en vez de eso gemía y abrazaba al chico mientras tenía aquella oleada de sensaciones. El ritmo aumentaba conforme pasaban los minutos, ambos adolescentes respiraban con dificultad y gemían el nombre del otro mientras llegaban al orgasmo en la boca del otro.

Cuando dieron el último aliento se miraron a los ojos y pusieron expresiones muy serias al caer en cuenta de lo que acababan de hacer. Ron salió de entre las piernas de Hermione y se acostó a su lado mirando el techo.

Ambos estaban cubiertos con una simple sábana que tapaba su desnudez. El silencio reinaba en aquella habitación que hace unos momentos fue testigo de un apasionado encuentro entre dos adolescentes. Ron no podía soportar aquello y soltó algo.

-Soy monstruo – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello en señal de preocupación.

Hermione se volteó para mirarlo y se sentó cubriendo sus senos con la sábana - ¿De qué hablas Ron?

-Me aproveché de ti en un momento de debilidad. Demonios ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabamos de hacer?

-No te aprovechaste de mí, yo fui quien te besó en primer lugar. Es mi culpa, de hecho ni siquiera debí venir aquí – dijo ella mientras se acomodaba con la intención de levantarse y volver a su habitación.

-No te vayas – respondió el pelirrojo mientras la tomaba de la mano – Demonios, lo que hicimos no estuvo bien, pero no te enojes conmigo.

-No estoy enojada, sólo confundida. No sé por qué lo hicimos.

-También estoy algo confuso, discúlpame si te hice daño, sé que te dolió.

Ella lo miró con ternura – No fue tan malo como decían, creí que sería más doloroso. Lamento haberte besado y que por eso hayamos llegado a esto.

-Oye si vamos a terminar acostándonos cada vez que nos besamos será mejor no hacerlo más ¿no crees? – dijo él tratando de sonar chistoso.

Pero a Hermione no le hizo nada de gracia – Entonces ¿estás arrepentido? Y pensar que me había quedado tranquila por un momento – dijo ella enojada mientras se levantaba de la cama y se vestía rápidamente bajo la mirada de él.

-No Hermione, no lo dije para que te enojaras, quise hacer una broma.

-Pues menuda broma, eres un idiota – dijo ella pestañeando más de lo normal mientras salía por la puerta con destino a su habitación.

-Demonios – maldijo él mientras se levantaba y se ponía rápidamente sus bóxers y salía detrás de ella – Hermione lo siento, no me malinterpretes.

-Es tarde… Sólo no me hables Ron – dijo ella antes de cerrar con un portazo y poniéndole el seguro.

Cuando estuvo dentro de su cuarto se deslizó a lo largo de la puerta hasta quedar en el suelo y ponerse a llorar silenciosamente mientras escuchaba a Ron del otro lado.

-Hermione podemos arreglarlo. Ábreme.

-Ron ve a dormir, vas a despertar a Harry.

-Y un demonio, ábreme.

-Deja de maldecir y vete, quiero estar sola.

Ron suspiró dándose por vencido – Te dejo sola porque me lo pides, no porque yo quiera. Buenas noches, espero que no vuelvas a tener pesadillas, y si eso pasa sabes dónde estoy.

Escuchó como los pasos se alejaban y como la puerta de su cuarto se cerraba. Hermione no se arrepentía de lo que había pasado, siempre imaginó que su primera vez seria con el chico que ella amara y así fue, aunque no estaba muy segura si fue la situación y el momento correcto para hacerlo, ya que ellos seguían siendo solo amigos.

 **N/A: Hola lectores, espero que estén genial y que les guste este capítulo. Por los comentarios pude notar que les agradó el comienzo de esta historia y me alegro por eso, ojalá siga cumpliendo con las expectativas. Gracias por comentar y añadir a favoritos, nos leemos. Cuídense, un beso!**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes dos? – preguntó Harry mirando a sus mejores amigos.

Habían pasado dos días desde su encuentro la noche de la tormenta y esto dos apenas se habían hablado en presencia de Harry para lo necesario, sin embargo, el ojiverde no era tonto, conocía demasiado bien a sus amigos como para tener la certeza de decir que pasaba algo.

Esa mañana se encontraban desayunando en la cocina y para la opinión del chico la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Ante la pregunta fue Hermione quien decidió responderle con toda la naturalidad que pudiese – No pasa nada Harry.

-Ella tiene razón – admitió Ron – ¿Por qué habría de pasar algo?

-Pues los últimos días apenas y se dirigen la palabra – dijo él mirándolos misteriosamente – Por Merlín, ni siquiera los he escuchado pelear.

-Creo que son cosas tuyas – dijo el pelirrojo restándole importancia.

-Es cierto Harry, nosotros estamos bien. Digo no hemos peleado más porque no hay motivos para hacerlo – dijo Hermione.

-Nunca tienen motivos para pelearse, solo lo hacen y ya – acotó Harry.

-¡Oye! – dijeron ambos chicos.

-Vamos chicos, siento que me están ocultando algo y eso no me gusta.

-Harry no estamos ocultando nada – dijo Hermione – Además deberías estar preocupado por otras cosas y no por si Ron y yo nos peleamos o no.

El ojiverde dio un suspiro de derrota – Confiaré en que no pasa nada entre ustedes.

-Si pasara algo entre nosotros te lo diríamos compañero – dijo Ron – Pero creo que ahora debemos preocuparnos más por ti ya que hoy es tu primera guardia en el Ministerio.

-Él tiene razón Harry – añadió Hermione – Creo que ya es hora de que vayas.

Los tres amigos se levantaron y fueron hasta el salón donde Harry tomó la capa de invisibilidad y su varita – No salgan de la casa y estén atentos.

-Tú está atento en ese lugar – dijo Ron seriamente.

-Cuídate mucho Harry, nos vemos más tarde – habló la castaña despidiéndose.

-Los veo más tarde chicos – y al decir esto se escuchó un "crack" y el chico de ojos verdes desapareció dejando a sus amigos solos en el salón.

Un silencio incómodo se creó entre ellos. A decir verdad solo habían hablado un poco desde la noche en que estuvieron juntos, pero era sobretodo porque Hermione evitaba a Ron, aún no estaba lista para hablar de aquello que pasó a pesar de que sea el chico quien inicie las conversaciones.

El pelirrojo vio el momento perfecto para intentarlo una vez más aprovechando que se encontraban solos en la casa ya que Harry estaba en el Ministerio y Kreacher había dicho que iría al Callejón Diagon.

Hermione iba a tomar rumbo hacía su habitación hasta que Ron la tomó del brazo y le habló – Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente.

-Sabes que quiero olvidar lo que pasó. Gracias a eso tenemos que mentirle a Harry y odio hacerlo.

-También odio mentirle pero no puedo pensar bien las cosas sabiendo que tú no me hablas.

-Sí te hablo Ronald.

-Sólo para lo necesario, y si quieres olvidar lo que pasó por mi está bien pero por lo menos ¿podemos hablarlo como adultos?

Hermione dio un suspiro derrotada, debía admitir que Ron tenía razón y que se estaba comportando como una niña pequeña – Está bien.

Ambos se sentaron en los muebles del salón y fue el chico quien empezó aquello – Lamento lo que te dije, no fue la forma correcta porque lo malinterpretaste y no quise decir eso. No estoy arrepentido por lo que pasó, aunque sé que estuvo mal.

-Yo… lamento haberme comportado así estos días, sé que tú querías arreglar las cosas y yo no te dejaba.

-Entenderé si sigues enojada conmigo pero dime que vamos a hacer con Harry.

-Ron no estoy enojada contigo, por lo menos ya no, fue solo esa noche cuando malinterpreté las cosas.

-¿Entonces ya me perdonaste?

-Fue un mal entendido, así que calmate.

El chico sonrió ante esto pero el tema sobre su mejor amigo salió a relucir – No quiero mentirle más a Harry.

-Yo tampoco, pero si le contamos lo que pasó las cosas van a cambiar mucho ¿no crees?

-Creo que eso se sumaría a muchas de sus preocupaciones.

-Hay que tratar de evitar el tema toda costa y así no habría que mentirle – dijo ella algo insegura.

-¿Qué hay con nosotros? – preguntó el intrigado.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco ya que no sabía exactamente a lo que se refería – ¿Nosotros?

-Sí ¿Quieres que evitemos el tema entre nosotros?

Inmediatamente la chica entendió lo que quería decir – Oh eso… Bueno, fue algo que pasó y te seré sincera. Fue mi primera vez y no se me va a olvidar.

-Ehm, sabes que también fue la mía y tampoco se me va a olvidar. Sin embargo sigues sin responder mi pregunta.

-Pues no me incomoda que el tema salga, pero creo que debemos limitarnos con eso. Si llega a salir algún día entonces creo que lo podemos hablar con naturalidad ¿no?

-Creo que sí, estamos tratando de actuar como adultos y eso sería lo propio.

-Entonces ¿todo bien entre nosotros?

-Sí, todo bien Hermione.

Los chicos sellaron la paz por aquel día y decidieron pasar el tiempo mientras esperaban a que Harry volviera. Limpiaron un poco la casa para que fuese más habitable, hicieron el almuerzo e incluso acomodaron todos los libros y las cosas que Hermione había llevado en el bolso de cuentas.

Al cabo de dos horas se encontraban sentados en el sillón del salón acomodando algunos libros y hablando.

-En serio Ron, deberías ser más ordenado con los libros.

-Hermione igual irán en tu bolso y se volverán a desordenar, no tiene caso que seamos tan precisos.

-Sabes que odio el desorden.

-Pero es inevitable que tu bolso no lo sea con todas las cosas que llevas ahí.

-Todas esas cosas son necesarias, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí y debemos estar preparados para lo que sea.

-Lo sé, pero basta con un _Accio_ para conseguir lo que sea en tu bolso así esté desordenado.

-Eres un caso perdido – dijo ella desaprobatoriamente.

-Soy del tipo práctico.

-Y yo del tipo ordenado.

-Eres una maniática del orden.

-Y tu un desordenado.

-Hermione – dijo él suplicante – ¿En serio?

-¿De qué hablas ahora Ronald?

-Demonios no me digas Ronald, y sabes de lo que hablo.

-No maldigas, ese es tu nombre. Y no sé de lo que hablas.

-¿En serio vamos a empezar a pelear por eso?

-Tú dímelo, si no fueras tan desordenado entonces…- pero no pudo terminar su frase porque el chico le aventó un cojín en la cara dejándola muda unos momentos.

-¡Oye! – dijo indignada al ver como el chico se reía.

-Lo siento, tenía que acabar la pelea de alguna manera.

-Oh no la acabaste, esto apenas empieza – esto lo dijo mientras tomaba otro cojín y se lo tiraba en la cara de la misma forma como lo hizo con ella.

Empezaron a pegarse con los cojines y a reírse como si fueran un par de niños pequeños. Hermione incluso llegó a ponerse a horcadas sobre él para atinarle en la cabeza dejándolo fuera del alcance de los otros cojines.

-Ni te creas que me vas a ganar – dijo él mirándola con malicia.

-Olvídalo, estás indefenso – dijo ella con seguridad.

-No por mucho tiempo – Gracias a sus reflejos como guardián y su fuerza logró tomar a la chica de los brazos e inclinarse para quedar encima de ella.

-¿Quién está indefensa ahora? – dijo él con aires de grandeza.

-Yo sólo estoy debajo de ti, técnicamente sigo siendo la ganadora.

-Eso crees.

Y luego de decir esto el chico empezó a hacerle cosquillas en todo el cuerpo haciendo que ella se retorciera de la risa y suplicara que aquello terminara – ¡Para Ron! ¡Basta! – decía entre risas.

Las cosquillas cesaron por parte del chico. Ambos estaban jadeantes por los movimientos de los minutos antes y se miraban aún recostados en el sillón.

La sonrisa de ambos se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco mientras no apartaban la mirada del otro y sin poderlo resistir más juntaron sus labios en un arrebato desesperado. El beso era apasionado y nada delicado, las manos de cada uno viajaban por el cuerpo del otro provocando múltiples reacciones. Sus lenguas se tocaban con fervor y mientras sus labios iban a un ritmo brusco y rápido. Ron se movía encima de ella aprovechando la posición y también debido a esto Hermione podía sentir la naciente erección que tenía el chico ya que chocaba contra ella.

El ambiente se estaba tornando cada vez más caliente para los dos ya que estaban en camino de empezar a quitarse sus ropas hasta que escucharon un "crack" que vino desde la entrada y una voz muy conocida por ambos.

-Chicos ya llegué – decía Harry desde la entrada y se podía escuchar sus pasos acercándose al salón.

Lo primero que hicieron fue separar sus labios para mirarse asustados y avergonzados por aquello, entonces Hermione empujó a Ron hasta dejarlo en el suelo mientras ella se sentaba y arreglaba su ropa y cabello.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! – susurró Ron.

-¡Tú no hacías nada! – dijo ella en el mismo tono. Entonces cuando el chico se levantó ella pudo ver el bulto que había en su entrepierna y le aventó un cojín – ¡Tápate!

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan brusca?

-Sólo siéntate y tápate antes de que tu amiguito nos delate.

Ron en el fondo supo que ella tenía la razón y de inmediato se sentó junto a ella tapando su erección con el cojín.

Unos segundos más tarde Harry apareció en el salón mirando a sus amigos que estaban sentados juntos esperándolo. Sin embargo, algo no le daba buena espina de aquello, en cierto modo el ambiente estaba tenso, pero decidió no preguntar acerca de ello.

-Que hay chicos – saludó mientras se sentaba en el suelo del salón.

-Harry – dijo Hermione aún sobresaltada por toda la acción de hace algunos minutos – ¿Cómo estuvo la guardia?

-Tranquila, no vi a nadie conocido, ya sé cuál es la entrada de los empleados pero aún no logré quitarle el cabello a dos magos y una bruja.

-Tranquilo compañero, aún quedan varias guardias, mañana yo lo intentaré – dijo Ron.

-Si les digo la verdad no pude recorrer mucho porque había demasiada gente y no podía caminar bien, además debía estar pendiente de que la capa no se cayera.

-Relájate, en una guardia no puedes hacer todo. Cuando me toque a mí intentaré pasar entre la gente, tal vez por ser más delgada y pequeña sea más sencillo. Quizás logre conseguir ir a la oficina de Umbridge.

-No creo que sea seguro que llegues hasta allá bajo la capa de invisibilidad – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ron es fácil, solo debo evitar a las personas, no entraré a oficina porque será imposible salir, pero al menos quisiera saber la ubicación.

-Hermione creo que Ron tiene razón. ¿Qué pasaría si tropiezas con alguien y la capa se cae? Ahora más que nunca buscan hijos de muggles y además de todo eso tú eres fugitiva como nosotros. Es muy arriesgado que vayas tu sola a la oficina de Umbridge.

-¿Hablan en serio? – dijo ella indignada mirándolos a los dos.

-Lo hacemos por tu seguridad – dijo Ron seriamente – Tú harías lo mismo si fuese nuestro caso.

-Son injustos conmigo, solo porque soy hija de muggles no quieren que me arriesgue como ustedes.

-No somos injustos – siguió Ron – Debes entender que es peligroso para ti, no imaginas las ganas que tengo en este momento de que fuese yo el nacido de muggles y no tú.

-De igual forma los tres estamos en peligro, el que yo vaya a ver dónde está la oficina de Umbridge no cambia nada. Nos buscan a los tres.

-Hermione escúchanos – Dijo Harry – Ese lugar es horrible en todos los sentidos desde que quien tú sabes lo tomó, debemos tener el mayor cuidado posible, si metemos la pata se acabó.

-No te comportes como una niña Hermione – dijo Ron mirándola fijamente – Creí que habíamos acordado ser adultos en esto – La castaña de inmediato supo que el chico le dijo eso con doble intención por lo que habían hablado unas horas antes.

Ella suspiró resignada – Ustedes ganan, no intentaré ir a la oficina de Umbridge y solo haré la guardia en la entrada de los empleados ¿Felices?

Luego de decir aquello abandonó el salón dejando a sus amigos ahí mirándola desaprobatoriamente.

-Es una cabeza dura – dijo Ron.

Harry no pudo evitar reírse con todas sus fuerzas ante este comentario.

Al pelirrojo no le hizo mucha gracia y habló – ¿De qué demonios te ríes?

-"Es una cabeza dura" – dijo él imitando la voz de su mejor amigo – Eso viniendo de ti es una ironía porque tú también lo eres, tanto como ella.

-¿Soy un cabeza dura?

-Pues sí, siempre lo digo cada vez que pelean por una tontería.

-Pero esta vez no peleamos por una tontería, y se enojó con los dos porque nos preocupamos por su seguridad.

-Ya sabes cómo es ella, tiene un orgullo demasiado grande como para admitirlo.

-¿Crees que dure mucho enojada? – dijo el pelirrojo dirigiendo su mirada a las escaleras.

-Intentemos hablarle en la cena, creo que solo necesita estar sola un rato.

-Mujeres, sigo sin entenderlas del todo.

-Creo que deberías seguir ojeando tu libro para que aprendas a tenerles paciencia.

-Hablando de ese libro no lo he vuelto a leer desde que escapamos de la Madriguera.

-Eso quiere decir que no has avanzado nada con Hermione.

-Viejo ya te dije que solo leo para entender más a las mujeres.

Harry rodó los ojos ante la excusa más gastada que tenía su mejor amigo – Como digas compañero… Ron quiero saber algo.

-Dime viejo.

-¿Por qué demonios desde que llegué tienes ese cojín ahí? – dijo Harry intrigado.

-Oh esto – Ron no tenía la menor idea que decirle así que optó por lo más bobo que se le ocurrió – Ehm, me oriné encima y no quería que Hermione viera.

-Sabes que no te creo ni una palabra – y entonces Harry tomándolo por sorpresa quitó el cojín de ahí y vio perfectamente el bulto que su amigo quería esconder.

El ojiverde alzó una ceja y dijo – ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

-Está bien, me descubriste – dijo Ron tratando de inventarse una excusa mejor aunque algo riesgosa – Me quedé dormido aquí y tuve un sueño de esos que tú sabes, calientes, y cuando desperté Hermione venía y no quería que me viera así, por eso me tapaba.

-¿Tanto te costaba decirme eso?

Ron suspiró aliviado ya que su amigo le había creído esta vez aunque odiaba mentirle – Es que tú sabes, esas cosas ya no nos pasan como desde los 14 años, y me avergüenza que a veces no lo controle.

-En fin, deberías darte un baño si no quieres que Hermione te vea así.

-Lo iba a hacer hasta que llegaste tú – el pelirrojo se puso de pie – Te veo en la cena viejo.

Y así partió camino hasta la planta alta de la casa para tomar una ducha de agua fría y bajar aquello. Se sintió raro al decir que no quería que Hermione viera su estado cuando fue ella la que ocasionó eso. Rio ante este último pensamiento antes de entrar al baño.

La hora de la cena llegó y los chicos ya se encontraban en la mesa esperando a su amiga quien no les había dirigido la palabra aún desde esa tarde en el salón. Al cabo de unos minutos la chica hizo aparición en la cocina y se sentó en silencio bajo la mirada de sus amigos.

Harta de sentirse observada soltó – ¿Se les perdió algo?

-Uh que ruda – dijo Ron con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué te ríes? – preguntó ella indignada.

-A Harry y a mí nos causa gracia que te enojes con nosotros porque queremos protegerte.

-No me enojé por eso – dijo ella.

-¿Y entonces por qué? – preguntó Harry.

-Porque me hicieron sentir inútil – dijo la chica seriamente.

Sus amigos se miraron extrañados y Harry fue el primero en soltar algo – No eres inútil.

-Sí lo soy, apesta ser hija de muggles en este momento.

-Sabes que tú eres la más inteligente de los tres y la que siempre nos hace hacer lo correcto – Añadió Ron – Jamás te diríamos que eres inútil y ni por un momento pienses que eres menos importante por ser hija de muggles.

-Chicos, discúlpenme por comportarme así, no sé qué me pasó, solo me sentí vulnerable y actué como una niña pequeña.

-Tal vez – dijo Ron ocasionando que ella abriera la boca de la impresión – Pero al menos estás consciente de ello, sabes que te disculpamos.

-Él tiene razón, además necesitamos estar los tres juntos en esto, si no la misión fracasará – Dijo Harry.

-Gracias chicos, son los mejores.

Los tres amigos sonrieron y luego se dispusieron a comer la cena que Kreacher preparó para ellos. A decir verdad venían cosas difíciles para todos, y para que las cosas resultaran debían enfrentarlas juntos o estarían perdidos.

 **N/A: Hola lectores, acá les traigo éste nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste tanto como a mí, a decir verdad cuando lo imaginé me causó mucha gracia las escenas y no podía dejarlas por fuera. Díganme que tal les está pareciendo el fic. Cuídense y nos leemos en el siguiente. Un beso enorme!**


	4. Chapter 4

Habían pasado unas cuantas semanas desde que los tres amigos se encontraban alojados en el número 12 del Grimmauld Place y así mismo turnándose cada día para vigilar el Ministerio.

El primero de septiembre Harry llegó a la antigua casa de su padrino con noticias para sus amigos, Severus Snape había sido nombrado director de Hogwarts lo cual les preocupó bastante a los tres, sobre todo por el hecho de que sus amigos se encontraban en aquel lugar y quienes probablemente serán torturados por el sucio de Snape solo por el simple hecho de ser Gryffindor y también por ser amigos del trío.

Aquel día decidieron que ya era momento de infiltrarse en el Ministerio de Magia y quitarle el guardapelo de Slytherin a Umbridge. Hace una semana Ron había conseguido quitarle un poco de cabello a dos magos y una bruja que trabajan ahí, sólo era cuestión de tomar la poción Multijugos y ponerse manos a la obra. El plan ya estaba hecho y se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente.

Hermione se encontraba recostada en su cama tratando de conciliar el sueño por décima vez aquella noche, pero el malestar estomacal se lo impedía y también el hecho de que al día siguiente se llevaría a cabo el plan que han estado organizando tan rigurosamente por semanas, se encontraba simplemente nerviosa y estaba segura que su malestar era gracias a ello.

Una oleada de náuseas la invadió haciendo que saliera corriendo al baño del pasillo para vomitar por tercera vez aquella noche. Se estaba haciendo fastidioso a decir verdad pero no podía detenerlo con nada.

Volvió a su cuarto sintiéndose peor que nunca, sin duda no volvería a comer de esos extraños estofados de Kreacher. Además de que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento con el dolor.

Decidió quedarse mirando el techo un rato mientras pensaba en todas las cosas que habían pasado en tan solo un mes. A decir verdad sólo habían peleado con Mortífagos el día de la boda en aquella cafetería muggle, pero sin embargo, las cosas con sus amigos habían cambiado, especialmente con cierto pelirrojo.

El trío dorado en cierta forma ya no era el mismo, estaban en una situación que ameritaba madurez de su parte y por eso trataban de aportar seriedad cada vez que se hablaba sobre el plan o las rondas para ir al Ministerio de Magia a vigilar, esto era bueno para ellos ya que se notaba que estaban comportándose como adultos responsables. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso en cuanto a la vida personal de cierta pareja.

La imagen de Ron apareció entre los pensamientos de Hermione haciendo que la chica se llevara una almohada a la cara para gritar sin ser escuchada _–Demonios ¿qué estamos haciendo? –_ Esa era la pregunta que la chica se hacía cada vez que terminaba enrollándose con él de cualquier manera.

Desde la noche que estuvieron juntos su trato era distinto ya que apenas tenían la oportunidad terminaban besándose y tocándose mutuamente, aunque no habían tenido relaciones desde la primera vez. Sin embargo, todo aquello era suficiente para que Hermione enloqueciera.

 _-Siempre decimos que vamos a comportarnos como adultos pero cuando estamos solos perdemos el control por completo y hacemos cosas típicas de adolescentes ansiosos por perder la virginidad… Vale admito que hasta hace un mes ambos éramos vírgenes, pero se supone que no lo haríamos más y ahora pareciera que no pudiéramos quedarnos solos porque de inmediato sólo queremos besarnos y tocarnos… ¡Demonios! Ron me vuelve loca –_

Una de las cosas que la chica veía improbable en aquel viaje era la de tener relaciones. Sin duda alguna ella pensaba que sería de esas que llegaban virgen al matrimonio o que simplemente debía esperar al chico perfecto… Sin embargo, en el fondo ella sabía que Ron era el chico perfecto, pero eran amigos, única y exclusivamente amigos que tuvieron un momento de debilidad y terminaron acostándose cuando debían preocuparse por cosas más importantes como el futuro de su mejor amigo o la guerra mágica que se estaba desencadenando en las afueras de aquella casa donde se escondían.

Esto la hacía sentir realmente culpable ya que su cometido con este viaje era el de ayudar a Harry a buscar los Horrocruxes y vencer al que no debe ser nombrado, pero en cambio de eso hasta ahora solo había conseguido permanecer en Grimmauld Place yendo de vez en cuando al Ministerio a vigilar, y de paso viviendo una especie de aventura con Ron que no los llevaría a ningún lado. Y eso le dolía.

La chica fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se abría poco a poco, ella se sentó y tomó inmediatamente la varita que estaba en su mesa de noche y apuntó solo por reflejo hasta que se fijó de quien se trataba.

-¡Demonios Hermione! – Decía el chico – Baja eso.

-Ron – dijo ella bajando la varita y poniéndola en su lugar – Disculpa, fue un reflejo, ya sabes, estoy paranoica por lo de mañana.

El pelirrojo cerró la puerta detrás de él y se acercó a su cama donde se sentó junto a ella – No tienes que estar asustada. Tenemos un plan ¿lo recuerdas?

-Lo sé, pero ¿qué pasa si no funciona?

-Si no funciona sé que nos las arreglaremos para salir de ahí sanos y salvos con el guardapelo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-Porque estaremos los tres, además vas tú, sé que algo brillante se te va a ocurrir y nos traerás aquí de nuevo.

-Tienes mucha confianza en mí.

-Te recuerdo que te he visto en acción desde los 11 años, es más que suficiente para poner toda mi confianza en ti.

-Yo también te he visto en acción desde los 11 años, y a decir verdad desde que te vi sacrificarte por Harry en el juego de ajedrez de la profesora McGonagall supe que eres alguien muy especial y valiente que no le importa dar su vida con tal y sus amigos estén a salvo.

-Diciéndolo de esa forma pareciera que soy como un héroe.

-No eres precisamente del tipo con capa y esas cosas, pero haces un buen trabajo.

-¿Piensas que soy un héroe? – preguntó él conmocionado.

-Pues tú siempre estás ahí para defenderme, y lo vengo comprobando desde que Malfoy me llamó "sangre sucia" en 2do curso y tú tratando de defenderme terminaste escupiendo babosas toda la tarde.

-Ese maldito idiota no tenía derecho a decirte así, merecía tragar caracoles y hasta cosas más asquerosas. Aún me da resentimiento de que mi varita estuviera rota y no te haya podido defender como debía.

-Oye tu intención fue más que suficiente para comprobar que eres capaz de hacer lo que sea por tus amigos, y yo no me consideraba tú amiga precisamente hasta ese momento – admitió ella apenada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Desde primer curso siempre hemos sido Harry, tú y yo.

-Ron ¿no recuerdas que yo no fui su amiga hasta después de lo del Troll?

-Y eso fue en el primer curso, después de eso éramos los tres juntos siempre.

-Tal vez, pero sin embargo yo era más unida con Harry que contigo, por el hecho de que siempre estábamos peleando, pero luego me defendiste de Malfoy y algo cambió.

-Bueno a decir verdad luego de eso fuimos más cercanos y no necesitábamos estar con Harry para tener una buena conversación, aunque a veces me reprendieras por no hacer mis deberes.

Hermione rio ante esto – Tú eres un caso perdido Ron.

-Lo sé, pero así soy tu amigo.

Ella sonrió – Sabes adoro las charlas nocturnas contigo, siempre ayudan.

-Me alegra saber que las desveladas valen la pena.

-Y que lo digas – Entonces Hermione cayó en cuenta de algo que la tenía con curiosidad desde que el chico entró a su cuarto – Ron no quiero sonar mal educada pero ¿por qué viniste?

-Oh eso, te escuché vomitando en el baño desde hace rato, quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

-Bueno ya me siento mejor pero tengo una leve molestia en el estómago, creo que fue el estofado de Kreacher que me cayó mal.

-Si te digo la verdad también tuve un poco de molestia en el estómago más temprano aunque no llegué a vomitar. Espero que para mañana estés mejor.

-Sí, gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-Oye para eso son los amigos ¿no?

Hermione sonrió en respuesta a esto. Ella y el chico se quedaron mirando aturdidos por el silencio de la noche. Sus respiraciones eran pausadas y se sentía una especie de tensión en el ambiente haciendo aquello algo incómodo porque ellos sabían lo que venía, y así fue porque Ron se inclinó lentamente hacía ella para besarla. Hermione para este punto estaba por hacer lo mismo hasta que los pensamientos que la arremolinaban desde hace unos días golpearon contra ella y la hicieron reaccionar a tiempo para detenerlo.

-Ron – dijo ella susurrando cuando sintió los labios del chico chocando con los de ella.

-Ron – repitió ella haciendo que sus respiraciones se mezclaran – Ron – dijo por última vez antes de que aquello se pusiera más intenso y difícil de controlar.

El pelirrojo de inmediato reaccionó y se separó un poco pero aún estaban a una distancia en la que sus narices se tocaban brevemente.

-Hermione yo… - pero la chica se apresuró a hablar primero.

-Ron ¿Qué nos pasa? – decía ella sin separarse de él y haciendo que hablaran en susurros.

-Yo no lo sé, es complicado.

-Ron quiero saber hasta dónde llegará esto – dijo la castaña mirándolo a los ojos.

Él tragó seco y luego habló – No sé ni siquiera porque lo seguimos haciendo si sabemos que no acabará en nada bueno.

-Yo no quiero enredarme, y mucho menos contigo, pero no sé por qué siempre que estamos solos tú y yo las cosas cambian tanto.

-Hermione me pasa lo mismo, siento que sólo quiero estar así ¿entiendes?

-La verdad no – dijo ella confusa.

-Hablo de que sólo quiero besarte y hacer todo lo que hacemos cuando estamos solos.

Hermione no podía creer lo que escuchaba y de inmediato se separó de él para quedar parada – Entonces ¿sólo me quieres para tener sexo contigo? – dijo ella sin ninguna delicadeza.

-¿De qué hablas? Sólo hemos tenido sexo una vez y fue hace un mes.

-Sin embargo, en el último mes cada vez que estamos solos nos limitamos a besarnos y a tocarnos, no me sorprendería que tuviéramos sexo pronto si seguimos a este paso.

-Creí que te gustaba eso y que de alguna forma nos hacía olvidarnos a ambos por lo que estamos pasando – dijo él parándose para mirarla fijamente.

-Ese es el punto Ron, estamos dejando que lo que sea que tengamos nos haga alejarnos de nuestro verdadero cometido y es del ayudar a Harry, en cambio de eso tú y yo nos escondemos para tocarnos y luego actuar como si nada.

-Creí que habíamos dicho que esto no nos afectaría y que actuaríamos como adultos.

-Y yo también creí que habíamos dicho que no lo volveríamos a repetir, pues nada es cierto. Porque sabes muy bien que nos afecta cada vez que lo hacemos, y no es algo muy maduro de nuestra parte.

-Estas armando un drama solo por unos besos insignificantes que nos hemos dado.

-Ah con que eso soy para ti, insignificante.

-Demonios no quise decir eso. Lo que quiero decir es que tú y yo somos solo amigos y unos besos no nos deberían afectar.

-Eso lo dices ahora con los besos ¿Qué será más adelante si nos volvemos a acostar? ¿Me dirás "es solo sexo, tú y yo somos amigos y no nos debería afectar"? – para este momento ella ya estaba enojada con el chico por su actitud.

-Sabes que así no son las cosas ¡Estás exagerando como siempre!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Y baja la voz que vas a despertar a Harry! ¿O quieres que se entere de todo lo que estamos hablando justo ahora y que sepa que le hemos mentido?

-¡No me importa si Harry se despierta o no! Me importa lo que pasa contigo y que entiendas que no eres un pasatiempo para mí.

-¡Pues eso es lo que estás haciendo que entienda!

-¡Eres una cabeza dura!

-¡Y tú eres un idiota insensible!

-¡A veces no entiendo cómo te soporto!

-¡Y a veces yo no entiendo por qué sigo buscándote cuando tengo un problema!

-¡Bien! ¡Entonces no vuelvas a buscarme cuando tengas un problema! ¡Busca a Vicky!

-¡No le digas así! ¡Tú no vuelvas a buscarme cuando estés metido en un problema gordo o en tu defecto cuando tengas ganas de tener sexo!

-¡Bien!

-¡Bien!

Y diciendo esto el chico salió del cuarto hecho una furia maldiciendo por lo bajo por cómo se habían complicado las cosas con Hermione. Al llegar a su habitación se tiró a la cama y se durmió solo para aliviar la confusión y la rabia que tenía en ese momento.

Por otro lado Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta por la que había salido Ron hace unos minutos, y luego de eso tomó su almohada y la volvió a poner en su cara para gritar de frustración y no ser escuchada. Si antes estaba confundida entonces ahora era peor, y no solo estaba confundida, sino también furiosa con el pelirrojo por su actitud.

Sin duda lo que menos quería en ese momento era seguir pensando en él, no se torturaría de esa manera, así que decidió echarse las sábanas encima de ella y dormir a como dé lugar, tratando de concentrarse únicamente en lo que realmente importaba en ese momento, la misión del Ministerio y tratar de que todo saliera de acuerdo al plan.

El amanecer asomó en todos los ventanales del número 12 del Grimmauld Place haciendo que los chicos se levantaran de soslayo para prepararse para la misión de aquel día. No había muchas cosas que empacar ya que Hermione se había encargado de recoger sus pertenencias en el bolso de cuentas y así estar preparados por si no volvían a aquella casa.

Los tres magos abandonaron el lugar y emprendieron camino hasta una calle antes de donde se suponía que estaba la entrada de los empleados del Ministerio. En un callejón tomaron su poción Multijugos tomando la apariencia de tres magos adultos, en Grimmauld ya se habían tomado la libertad de vestirse como ellos para solo taparse con unas capas en lo que caminaban hasta el callejón.

Los chicos siguieron su camino hasta terminar en la entrada de los empleados. Ya dentro del Ministerio se vieron en la necesidad de separarse haciendo que el plan que tenían pensado se desconfigurara por completo, sin embargo, esto no les impediría tratar de conseguir el guardapelo.

Hermione tras la apariencia de Mafalda Hopkirk fue arrastrada por la misma Dolores Umbridge para un interrogatorio a un grupo de nacidos de muggles, la chica pensó que sería un buen momento para obtener el guardapelo así que la siguió. Mientras tanto Ron como Reginald Cattermole fue enviado a cumplir unas tareas impuestas por Yaxley, a lo cual Harry como Albert Runcorn decidió investigar el lugar más a fondo hasta tal punto de llegar a la oficina de Umbridge y recuperar el ojo de cristal del fallecido miembro de la orden, Ojoloco Moody.

Luego de salir de aquel lugar desapercibidamente se reencontró con Ron y se dirigieron a donde suponían estaba Hermione con Umbridge. En efecto, el lugar estaba repleto de personas con padres muggles y la ex profesora de Hogwarts estaba interrogando a una mujer que dio la casualidad de ser la Señora Cattermole, poniendo a Ron en una situación difícil al verse en la obligación de apoyarla ya que ella era su "esposa".

Harry no tardó en atacar a Umbridge y con ayuda de Hermione se desencadenó un pequeño combate en contra de la mujer haciendo que los chicos obtuvieran en guardapelo de Slytherin y liberando así a los nacidos de muggle que se encontraban en esa sala. Sin embargo, no todo era perfecto, al salir de ahí se toparon con el verdadero Reginald Cattermole y justo fue cuando la poción Multijugos perdió su efecto revelando la identidad de los tres chicos.

Yaxley ordenó inmediatamente que cerraran todas las entradas y que capturaran a Harry uniéndose él mismo a la causa, pero los chicos lograron escapar por medio de la aparición conjunta. Para su mala suerte Yaxley tomó a Hermione y vio perfectamente que estaban en Grimmauld Place haciendo que la chica perdiera la concentración, sin embargo, aun así logró zafarse de él y enviarlos a un bosque, lejos de todo.

Al llegar ahí la chica divisó a Harry a unos metros de ella levantándose del suelo pero a su lado estaba Ron, cubierto de sangre y retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Ron! – dijo ella acercándose y empezando a sacar sus ropas para ver las zonas que sangraban.

Harry no tardó en acercarse y enterarse de lo que pasó – Demonios ¡¿Qué le pasó?!

-¡Sufrió despartición! – dijo ella llorando mientras terminaba de quitar las prendas y veía como zonas de su pecho y su brazo sangraban, el chico sudaba y se quejaba de dolor – Harry busca en mi bolso, una poción que dice _Esencia de Díctamo_. ¡Rápido!

Mientras Harry buscaba aquella poción ella solo miraba a Ron con ganas de que mejorara – Ron tranquilo, estarás bien – Decía ella entre lágrimas. Eso había sido su culpa ya que ella los transportó. El ojiverde encontró el frasco y se lo pasó a la chica.

Hermione de inmediato empezó a curar a Ron y vio como sus heridas fueron cerrándose haciendo que el chico dejara de quejarse, sin embargo estaba débil.

Harry se dispuso a armar una tienda mágica que la castaña había empacado mientras ella ponía todos los hechizos de protección que conocía para que no fueran encontrados por ningún mago ni muggle que visitara esa área.

La noche cayó ante ellos, por ahora solo se dedicaban a vigilar las afueras y la chica a cuidar de la salud de Ron. Sin embargo, sabían que a partir de aquí estaban solos los tres, ahora si comenzaba el verdadero y duro viaje.

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, espero que se encuentren de maravilla y que el capítulos les haya gustado, me hacen feliz cuando comentan así que no dejen de hacerlo jajaja xd. Les deseo fin de semana, cuídense mucho. Besos!**


	5. Chapter 5

El primer día, solos en el bosque se dedicaron a la recolección de algunas provisiones que sirvieran de alimento y junto con ello revisar los alrededores para asegurarse de que no hubiese peligro y que los hechizos protectores estuvieran funcionando perfectamente, a lo cual le dieron el visto bueno. Sin embargo, con la comida no podían decir lo mismo, ya que escasamente consiguieron unas bayas silvestres y algunos hongos.

Eso era en cuanto a Harry y Hermione, en cuanto a Ron solo se podría decir que debía guardar reposo por unos días y levantarse para lo necesario en lo que sus heridas se cerraban, sin embargo, estaba bajo el cuidado riguroso de la castaña.

Alrededor del mediodía Harry los convocó a las afueras de la tienda para averiguar cómo destruir el guardapelo de Slytherin. Desgraciadamente ninguno de los hechizos que los chicos conocían servía ya que no dañaban el horrocrux en lo más mínimo, lo único que causó fue que Harry se diera por vencido alrededor de un rato y optara por llevarlo en el cuello hasta encontrar la solución a ese asunto mientras sobrevivían en el bosque.

Para su mala suerte, Hermione fue quien se dio cuenta lo mucho que el relicario afectaba a la persona que lo tenía puesto ya que Harry con el paso de las horas se volvía odioso y despiadado, todo por efecto del horrocrux que llevaba en su pecho. A causa de estos estragos decidió que lo mejor sería que se turnaran para que ninguno sufriera mucho, sin embargo, esta decisión le costó una pelea con su amigo quien se fue hecho una furia directo al bosque a caminar.

Hermione prefirió dejarlo solo ya que sabía que era producto del horrocrux, pasó el relicario por encima de su cabeza y se lo puso como si de un collar se tratara. De esta forma se dirigió al interior de la tienda donde Ron se encontraba recostado en la parte inferior de la litera escuchando un canal de la radio que apenas podía sintonizarse. La castaña se acercó a él y lo primero que tocó fue su frente para verificar su temperatura.

-No tienes fiebre – dijo ella retirando su mano y sentándose en una esquina de la cama.

Él se acomodó un poco para quedar sentado – Sabes me he sentido mucho mejor, creo que incluso ya puedo hacer mi guardia.

-Ni soñando – dijo la chica autoritariamente, a Ron le recordó tanto a su madre – Sufriste una despartición ayer y ya quieres hacer tu guardia como si nada.

-Tú dijiste que no tengo fiebre.

-Lo cual es bueno pero aun así tus heridas no han sanado y tardarán, bajo ningún concepto te dejaré hacer tu guardia por lo menos hasta dentro de una semana.

-No es justo para ti y para Harry.

-Él y yo estaremos bien, tú solo recupérate.

-Hermione ¿por qué tienes eso puesto? – dijo él señalando el relicario de Slytherin.

-Oh eso – dijo ella tocando la prenda – Verás, hace unos minutos estaba hablando con Harry y pues no parecía él, fue como si solo hubiera odio dentro de él, lo podía ver en sus ojos.

-¿Te habló mal? – dijo Ron amenazante.

-Solo me hablo un poco odioso pero estoy segura que es por influencia del relicario y se lo dije inmediatamente, sin embargo, cuando se lo quitó aún estaba enojado y se fue al bosque.

-¿Crees que sea bueno que esté por ahí solo, enojado y con su varita?

-Estará bien, solo necesita esperar que se le pase el efecto del horrocrux. Aunque llegué a la conclusión que los tres debemos usarlo.

-¿El relicario? ¿Por qué?

-Para que no nos haga tanto efecto o si no terminaremos matándonos unos a otros.

-Entonces ¿en unas horas usaré esa cosa? – dijo él mirando el relicario en el pecho de la chica.

-Por desgracia si – dijo ella mientras veía como Ron seguía mirando esa zona, inmediatamente se sintió avergonzada y se tapó con las manos – ¡Deja de mirarme los senos, idiota!

Al chico inmediatamente se le encendieron las orejas y empezó a hablar nerviosamente – ¡No! ¡No te estoy mirando los senos! ¡Sólo me quedé mirando el relicario!

-¡Mentira!

-¡Oh vamos Hermione! ¡No quiero pelear como en Grimmauld Place!

-¡Siempre terminamos peleando!

-¡Lo sé y no creo que sea lo más inteligente en esta situación! ¡¿No crees?!

En este momento a Hermione se le acabaron los argumentos y solo se limitó a bajar la cabeza al darse cuenta que él tenía razón.

Ron se dio cuenta por el silencio de la chica que había admitido su derrota, sin embargo, no podía sentirse satisfecho de ello, ya que sabía que su pelea de la otra noche había sido fuerte.

-Lamento lo que te dije en Grimmauld Place, no fue correcto tratarte así – soltó ella de repente cortando el silencio.

-No Hermione, yo lamento no haber sido claro, además dije que lo que hacíamos era insignificante para mí y no lo es – dijo él con la cabeza abajo imitando a su amiga.

Ella levantó la cabeza para mirarlo – También fue en parte mi culpa, no te dejé hablar.

-No era cierto que no me buscaras cuando tuvieses problemas. Sabes que siempre me gusta ayudarte, sea cual sea la situación.

-Yo fui grosera, en serio aprecio mucho tu ayuda cada vez que me das consejos y me gusta sacarte de tus problemas, por más gordos que sean.

El pelirrojo alzó la vista y se encontró con esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban con un semblante arrepentido – Oye ¿Te parece olvidar aquello?

-¿La pelea? – Él asintió – Creo que acepto, además lo que menos necesita Harry en este momento es que estemos peleados por una tontería.

-Las cosas se pusieron serias ahora ¿no crees? Estamos solos, por nuestra cuenta.

-Sí, desde que te vi herido y me di cuenta que nosotros debíamos curarte supe que ahora dependemos de nosotros mismos queramos o no. Lo que menos necesitamos ahora es estar separados. Aunque no sabes lo culpable que me siento por la despartición.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¿Hablas en serio? – Dijo ella pestañeando velozmente como si fuese a llorar – Yo hice la aparición conjunta, por mi desconcentración tú estás herido y no pudimos volver a Grimmauld Place – para este momento unas pequeñas lágrimas asomaron por sus ojos.

Inmediatamente Ron le tomó la mano y la chica lo miró entre lágrimas sorprendida, fue él quien habló – Ni por un momento te eches la culpa de lo que pasó. Fue culpa del maldito de Yaxley que hizo que te desconcentraras, además eres tú la que me está cuidando y la que sanó mis heridas.

-Pero ni siquiera pudimos volver a nuestro escondite, a cambio de eso nos transporté a un solitario bosque.

-Sabíamos que no duraríamos mucho tiempo ahí, en cualquier momento abandonaríamos Grimmauld Place. Sé que no es como esperábamos pero tarde o temprano nos iba a tocar pasar por algo así.

Ella secó las lágrima y habló – Lo siento, es que de verdad me asusté mucho cuando vi tu brazo y tu pecho ensangrentado, no sé ni cómo se me ocurrió lo de la Esencia de Díctamo.

-Supiste manejar bien las cosas, si hubiese sido al revés hubiese muerto tan solo al verte así.

-Sé que tú también harías algo, jamás te quedarías de brazos cruzados, nunca lo haces.

Ron sonrió en agradecimiento y luego decidió hablarle mientras aún acariciaba su mano entre la suya – Entonces ¿amigos de nuevo?

-Dalo por hecho – dijo ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Gracias por cuidarme, eres una gran enfermera, incluso mejor que Madame Pomfrey – dijo el pelirrojo haciendo reír a la chica.

-Si esa mujer llega a escucharte no dudaría en hacerte tomar una poción con sabor muy feo.

-Desde que te petrificaron y a veces no me dejaba pasar a verte empezó a parecerme una bruja poco agradable.

-No seas así, además muchas veces sus pociones eran las que nos sacaban de apuros.

-Sigo diciendo que tú eres mejor.

Ella volvió a sonreír y luego se levantó de la cama. El chico preguntó – ¿A dónde vas?

-Voy a vigilar en lo que Harry vuelve, sólo vine a ver como estabas y la conversación se extendió como siempre.

-Oh – dijo él un poco triste al saber que se quedaría solo – Ten cuidado.

-Tranquilo, los hechizos funcionan bien, y en el caso que no se activaría el Chivatoscopio.

-Igual recuerda lo que siempre decía Ojoloco.

Luego de pensarlo unos segundos la chica cayó en cuenta y ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo – Alerta permanente.

Se sonrojaron un poco al notar la sincronía, ante esto Ron le picó un ojo a la chica haciendo que su rubor aumentara. Hermione decidió acercarse a él y plantarle un corto beso en la mejilla antes de salir apresuradamente de la tienda por sentirse más avergonzada.

Por otra parte Ron solo se tocaba la mejilla mientras sonreía como un bobo mirando por donde había salido la chica hace unos momentos. Podían haber vuelto a ser amigos, pero estaba seguro que siempre habría algo más entre ellos, algo que tendría que ir forzando un poco más para obtener lo que quería.

Los días pasaban y con ello las semanas, los tres jóvenes magos se movían de un lugar a otro acampando por distintos lugares de Inglaterra. Con el paso del tiempo seguían investigando como podrían destruir aquella cosa o simplemente pensaban en donde conseguir algún otro horrocrux, por desgracia ambas cosas eran inútiles.

Todo parecía malo para los chicos porque apenas comían y dormían hasta que cierto día a finales de Octubre se encontraban acampando en un bosque y escucharon unas voces conocidas a las afueras, aquellas voces pertenecían nada más y nada menos que a su amigo Dean Thomas y a un duende llamado Griphook.

Tenían una conversación en aquel lugar sin saber que las personas más buscadas del mundo mágico se encontraban tan cerca de ellos bajo la protección de millones de hechizos. La discusión sacó un tema bastante importante, se trataba de la espada de Godric Gryffindor, al parecer el duende la había robado del Ministerio de Magia pero ésta era falsa, por lo cual nadie sabía dónde podía estar la verdadera.

Entonces deseosos por saber más acerca de lo que ocurría en Hogwarts Hermione sacó de su bolso de cuentas el retrato de Phineas Nigellus Black para interrogarlo. Phineas les dice que Ginny, Neville y Luna fueron atrapados en el despacho del director tratando de robar la espada de Gryffindor de la urna en la que se encontraba, por lo cual fueron enviados al Bosque Prohibido como castigo, esto hizo enojar mucho a los chicos sobre todo a Harry ya que sentía culpable de que su novia y sus amigos estuvieran haciendo eso por él. Sin embargo, Phineas reveló algo nuevo y fue que Dumbledore usó la espada para destruir el anillo de la familia Peverell. Hermione se da cuenta de que la espada, al ser usada para matar al basilisco de la Cámara de los Secretos por Harry, obtuvo las propiedades del veneno de basilisco, siendo de las pocas sustancias en el mundo que puede destruir Horrocruxes.

Hasta que los chicos no consiguieran aquella espada el horrocrux seguiría torturándolos a diario.

Una nueva ambición se creó en el grupo, pero más que una ambición era una necesidad, no podían dejar que ese relicario siguiera haciendo estragos en el grupo y se sumara a sus inquietudes de cada día, como eran las de escapar por el país y sufrir por comida, lo cual de vez en cuando causaba discusiones entre ellos. Sin embargo, hasta ahora habían sabido sobrellevar aquello con la mayor paciencia posible.

Por otro lado estaba Hermione, los chicos cada vez estaban más preocupados por ella, cada mañana vomitaba y se veía más delgada de lo normal, además la falta de alimento estaba haciendo que su humor cambiara de vez en cuando provocándole desde llantos sin sentidos hasta mucho estrés. Incluso habían tenido que acortar las caminatas ya que últimamente se cansaba muy rápido o la invadían las náuseas.

Ron y Harry trataban de sobrellevarla pero a veces la falta de alimento era inevitable, y además se le sumaba los efectos del relicario cuando lo tenía puesto lo cual la ponían de un humor negro y a veces tendía si quiera a hablarles para no tratarlos mal.

Una tarde se encontraban en la tienda almorzando unas vallas y hongos que Ron consiguió por la mañana y que la chica había intentado cocinar un poco, sin embargo no podían evitar saber de lo peor.

-¿Cómo va todo con tú estómago Hermione? – Preguntó Harry.

-Creo que esta vez sí estoy mejor. Siento que ya puedo caminar mucho y así avanzaremos – respondió ella.

-¿Estás segura? – Inquirió Ron – Sigues sin comer mucho, yo sé que no hay mucho que comer pero demonios no comes ni la mitad.

-Él tiene razón, deberías comer más.

-Chicos sé que se preocupan por mí pero si les digo la verdad no tengo apetito. Quisiera leer un rato antes de…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió unas horribles náuseas y salió disparada al pequeño baño que estaba en la tienda dejando a sus amigos más preocupados.

Harry de inmediato miró a Ron con semblante triste – Es desalentador que ella esté enferma, y ni siquiera sabemos que tiene.

-Le ha durado mucho tiempo como para que solo sea un resfriado o algo así – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Creo que está estresada por todo esto.

-Puede estar estresada pero eso no es excusa para que no coma y esté así de delgada por vomitar a cada hora.

-Concuerdo contigo pero ya ves cómo se pone cuando intenta comer más.

-Lo sé, me preocupa que esté así… ¿Crees que deberíamos llevarla a un médico? ¿Al menos uno muggle? – Sugirió Ron.

-Sería arriesgado pero, de verdad creo que ella necesita ver un doctor, extraño que sea la que siempre nos regaña y todo eso.

-Tienes razón, en ese estado no parece la misma, siempre está deprimida o llorando.

-Debemos tratar de animarla también amigo, opino que no siempre hablemos de esto de la guerra, tratemos de recordar con ella viejos tiempos, tal vez la ayude a animarse.

-Espero que no se ponga de cabezota – dijo Ron.

Harry rio ante esto – Sabes que pienso que tú también lo eres.

-¿Por qué demonios lo dices?

-Tú sabes porque, o me parece que ya olvidaste por quien estabas leyendo "Doce formas a prueba de falla para encantar a tu bruja".

-Ya te dije que no es por…- pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-Y yo sé lo que digo – el azabache se levantó, recogió los tres platos y los lavó rápidamente para luego dirigirse a la salida.

-¿A dónde vas?

-Vigilare por la parte norte del lago, volveré más tarde. Asegúrate de que esté bien – dijo el azabache refiriéndose a su amiga.

-Lo haré. Nos vemos viejo.

-Los veo más tarde – y seguido de esto salió de la carpa con su varita en mano.

Ron se quedó un rato pensativo con eso que dijo Harry de "Yo sé lo que digo", sabía que se refería a Hermione pero aún no estaba listo para compartir lo que sentía por ella tan abiertamente. Y a decir verdad, lo hacía sentirse un poco mal ya que Harry es su mejor amigo y le costaba hablar con él, aunque sabía que ni loco diría en lo que estaban él y Hermione desde Grimmauld Place o las cosas se complicarían… Bueno más de lo que ya estaban.

 **N/A: Hola a todos, espero que estén de maravilla. Por acá les dejó éste capítulo con las primeras semanas en el bosque, ojalá les guste. Un beso enorme y nos leemos en el siguiente.**

 **PD: Ayer vi Sinsajo parte 2 y me ha encantado de verdad, si ya la vieron díganme que opinan. Besos;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione se encontraba lavando sus dientes en el diminuto baño que compartían en la carpa. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las vomitadas que tuvo por ese día y a decir verdad se sentía cada vez peor, había deseado tanto ir a un doctor pero no podía retrasar más la búsqueda de Horrocruxes, de por sí ya se habían tardado de más gracias a que ella se cansaba demasiado rápido, se sentía totalmente inútil.

Al terminar su cometido se lavó la cara y salió del baño para encontrarse a Ron en una silla tratando de sintonizar la radio. A penas se dio cuenta de su presencia le habló.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – dijo él.

-Si te soy sincera creo que estoy peor.

-Ven aquí – dijo él mientras se acercaba a ella y ponía una mano en su frente tal como hacía ella cuando él estaba recuperándose de la despartición – No tienes fiebre, y eso de las náuseas te ha durado demasiado, no creo que sea un resfriado.

-Yo tampoco, pero aun así no me explico qué es lo que tengo.

-Sé que te vas a mejorar pronto.

-Siempre tan optimista.

-Tienes que buscarle el lado bueno a las cosas, por más malas que sean.

Ella sonrió en agradecimiento y luego volvió a hablar – ¿Dónde está Harry?

-Salió a vigilar en la parte norte del lago, sería bueno que encontrara un poco de comida – dijo él bromeando.

-Sí, sería bueno comer como antes.

-Sobre todo tú – dijo severamente.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Sé que nunca has sido de comer mucho pero las últimas semanas prácticamente comes solo un bocado y de además te la pasas vomitando, me preocupa lo delgada que estás.

-Sé que no hemos tenido la mejor alimentación, pero sea lo que sea que tenga me está limitando porque todo lo que pasa lo devuelvo.

-Tendremos que arreglar eso – dijo él levantando una ceja.

-¿Cómo?

-Tenía pensado parar en el próximo pueblo muggle, ir a una tienda y comprar algunas cosas, las necesitamos.

-¿Con qué dinero?

-Antes de la boda los gemelos me dieron dinero, sabían que nosotros teníamos nuestros propios planes y me apoyaban.

-¿En serio ellos hicieron eso?

-Sí, pueden ser bastante buenos cuando se lo proponen.

-Ya veo – dijo ella un poco desanimada.

Al ver su estado Ron sabía lo que venía, tal vez se pondría a llorar sin razón alguna y no se lo permitiría – Oye, detesto cuando te pone depresiva solo porque sí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Últimamente tienes un cambio de humor muy extraño, sólo lloras, y a decir verdad Harry y yo extrañamos que nos reprendas.

Ella rio ante esto y él volvió a hablar – ¡Ves! ¡Te ríes porque es verdad! Sé que tú también lo extrañas.

-En realidad extraño muchas cosas, Hogwarts por ejemplo.

-Te entiendo, es raro no estar allá.

-Sí, a veces siento que todo esto es un sueño y que cuando despierte iré a clases con ustedes, hablaré con Ginny y con Luna, Harry entrenará para el Quidditch y tú y yo pelearemos para después de un rato hablarnos de nuevo, todo de vuelta a normalidad.

Ron la miró con ternura y luego tomó una de sus manos entre la suya – También echo de menos todo eso, pero sé que estamos haciendo algo importante que nos beneficiara.

-Lo sé – dijo ella mirando sus manos agarradas y luego centrar su mirada en el chico – Prometo comer un poco más y no llorar tanto.

-¿En serio? ¿Puedes hacerlo por nosotros?

-Lo puedo intentar.

-Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti, sabes que siempre me animas.

-Para eso están los amigos – dijo él sin apartar la mirada de esos ojos marrones.

-Sí… amigos – respondió ella perdida en esa mirada azul como el mismo océano.

El contacto entre azul y café era acompañado por el silencio de aquella tarde, parecía como si solo existieran ellos dos en ese momento, ellos con la mirada perdida en el otro y con las manos entrelazadas.

Hermione fue quien no resistió más aquello mandando todo al demonio y acercándose al chico para plantarle un beso en los labios que lo dejó aturdido al principio pero sin poder negarse más empezó a corresponderle con la misma fuerza.

Acercaron sus cuerpos hasta quedar pegados al otro mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuerpos. La chica pasó sus manos abrazando al chico por el cuello mientras él no pudo contenerse a poner sus manos en el trasero de ella, ante esto la castaña no pudo evitar dar un salto y enrollar sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él haciendo aquello más intenso. Ron la tomaba con fuerza hasta que decidió caminar así hasta la parte inferior de la litera y acostarse ambos en ella.

Él cortó el beso un momento mientras sacaba su camiseta y la tiraba al suelo, ella no tardó en imitarlo dejando a la vista un brassier color rosa pastel y poniendo su camiseta junto a la del chico. Éste no tardo en empezar a besar la clavícula de ella y desde ahí ir bajando hasta sus pechos, sin embargo la chica volvió a buscar sus labios para plantarle un beso igual de apasionado, sus manos viajaban por su espalda arañándolo un poco.

El sudor empezaba a emanar sus cuerpos junto con el calor de la tarde y sin poderlo evitar más tiempo se deshicieron de sus respectivos pantalones y así mismo la ropa interior. Ron no tardó en posicionarse en sus piernas y empezar a besarla mientras entraba y salía, Hermione gemía en su boca al sentir aquello, sus pieles ardían ante el contacto y solo podían pedir más al otro.

La castaña mordía los labios de él haciéndolo gemir más y aumentando el movimiento de vaivén. Ron de vez en cuando dejaba sus labios para besarle el cuello en lo que también se hacían más intensas las caricias provocando que ella arqueara la espalda y gimiera su nombre.

Él volvió a posar sus labios en los de ella rozándolos mientras se miraban intensamente, sus respiraciones y gemidos se mezclaban, sus cuerpos estaban ardiendo y mojados de sudor. En un último movimiento Hermione echó su cabeza para atrás mientras Ron le daba un último beso en el cuello, la chica dio un último gemido ahogado en lo que terminaba aquel orgasmo.

La tienda había sido testigo del segundo encuentro de estos dos amantes, estaba calurosa y en ella solo se escuchaban respiraciones ahogadas de dos personas en la litera. Toda la tensión sexual acumulada desde que estuvieron juntos por primera vez fue liberada aquella tarde.

Ron estaba recostado al lado de ella y ninguno hablaba, la verdad no había explicación del porqué lo habían hecho, Hermione se sentó en la cama sin tapar sus pechos ya que nunca se quitó el brassier, inmediatamente posó su mirada en el chico que se encontraba totalmente desnudo a su lado. Sin embargo, fue él quien habló primero mirándola intensamente.

-Con que… ¿Amigos?

-¿Te parecería guardar otro secreto de amigos?

-Para ti puedo guardar todos los secretos que quieras, por más sucios que sean.

-¡Oye! – dijo ella escandalizada.

Él rio ante esto – Sabes que bromeo con eso último… Pero puedo guardar cualquier secreto, incluso cuando el secreto soy yo.

-Si tú eres mi secreto ¿Quiere decir que yo soy el tuyo?

-Así parece.

-En cierto modo este es un lindo secreto. Uno que no se volverá a repetir ¿cierto? – dijo ella levantando su ceja sugestivamente.

-Sólo si tú quieres que no se repita… Así dijimos la última vez y aquí estamos guardando otro secreto.

Hermione lo pensó detenidamente y solo se limitó a levantar los hombros y apartar las sábanas para empezar a vestirse antes de que Harry volviera. Ron la imitó y sin decir una sola palabra más decidieron escuchar la radio hasta que su amigo volvió al cabo de media hora más.

Era complicado lo que tenían hasta para hablarlo civilizadamente. Simplemente decidieron callarse y dejarlo como otro de los tantos secretos que tenían juntos.

Un día a comienzos de Noviembre los chicos estaban de paso en un pueblo muggle, tal como había dicho Ron decidieron comprar algunas cosas con el dinero que le dieron los gemelos.

Ese día decidieron usar un poco de poción Multijugos que había sobrado para ir a una tienda, sin embargo, solo había para una toma. A lo cual los chicos decidieron que sería Hermione quien comprara las cosas necesarias mientras ellos la vigilaban debajo de la capa de invisibilidad.

La salud de Hermione había estado mejorando algo, estaba comiendo un poco más tal como lo prometió pero sus náuseas no desaparecían, pero podía decir que habían disminuido un poco. Sin embargo, un nuevo acontecimiento la puso realmente preocupada esa semana, tenía dos meses sin tener su periodo.

Hacía un mes notó la desaparición de éste y culpo de ello al estrés que tenía desde que escaparon, además siempre había sido de tener ciclos irregulares, sin embargo, aquel mes tampoco lo había tenido y eso la ponía nerviosa. No era tonta, y estaba empezando a pensar que tal vez sus náuseas, malestar, y desaparición del periodo no eran coincidencia. Solo esperaba que no fuese eso que ella pensaba, simplemente no podía ser.

Le asustaba la posibilidad de que fuese aquello que tanto temía, pero no quería confirmar nada hasta hacerse una prueba. Como ese día sería ella quien iría a la tienda aprovecharía a comprar uno de esos test muggle y esconderlo de sus amigos para hacerlo luego, necesitaba estar tranquila de alguna manera, pero sentía un nudo en el estómago que no le daba buena espina. Tenía todas las posibilidades del mundo de que aquello pasara, al fin y al cabo había estado con Ron dos veces, ambas sin protección.

Iba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que los chicos le estaban hablando.

-¡Hermione! – dijo Ron sacándola de su ensueño.

-Disculpa, me quedé pensativa.

-Lo sabemos – dijo Harry – ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Segura que quieres ir tú?

-Sí, quiero ir yo – no podía desaprovechar aquella oportunidad de comprar el test, sino no saldría de dudas pronto.

-Está bien, aquí está la poción – dijo Harry pasándole un frasco pequeño – Recuerda no tienes mucho tiempo, compra lo necesario y si pasa algo estaremos debajo de la capa.

-Si tienes problemas solo avisa – dijo Ron.

-Estaré bien chicos – dijo ella antes de tomar la poción.

Al cabo de un rato la chica ya se encontraba en un pequeño mercado muggle donde tomó algunas cosas necesarias para su viaje. Cuando ya tenía todo lo necesario caminó hasta el pasillo donde estaban las cosas de una farmacia, entre ellos encontró los test junto a los condones.

Había de muchos tipos y a decir verdad la chica no sabía cuál elegir, así que simplemente cerró los ojos y escogió una caja al azar para ponerla al fondo de su carrito de compras. Pasó directamente a la caja para pagar y antes de salir tomó la caja del test y la puso en su bolso de cuentas, donde los chicos no la encontraran por equivocación.

Al salir trató de encontrar una señal de los chicos que se encontraban bajo la capa pero no veía nada fuera de lo normal. De repente unas náuseas horribles la invadieron haciendo que se viera en la obligación de vomitar en unos arbustos que estaban por ahí. Cuando descargó todo lo que estaba en su estómago sintió una leve molestia ahí mismo, no apartó la mano de ese lugar hasta que se le pasó un poco para que pudiera caminar de regreso al mercado donde deberían estar sus amigos.

Al verse en el reflejo de una ventana se dio cuenta que la poción había pasado ya que era ella nuevamente, maldijo internamente y se apresuró para encontrar a los chicos y salir de ahí lo antes posible. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer algo sintió como un hechizo le rozó el hombro haciendo que de inmediato sacara su varita.

-¡Hermione cuidado! – Escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de Harry.

Al voltearse veía como el chico era perseguido por dos hombres con mala pinta, sin embargo, cuando estaba apuntando para hacer algo sintió como la tomaban por el cuello y la asfixiaban.

-¡SUÉLTALA! ¡EXPELIARMUS! – dijo la voz de Ron detrás de ella mientras atacaba al hombre.

Hermione cayó al suelo al evitar el hechizo de su amigo. Él se acercó de inmediato – ¿Estás bien?

Cuando iba a responder se fijó como otro de los tipos estaba por hechizar a Ron y entonces sin previo aviso empujó al pelirrojo y apuntó al hombre - ¡Desmanius!

El hombre al recibir el impacto quedó tendido en el suelo. Hermione miró inmediatamente a Ron quien se encontraba aún preocupado por ella – ¿No te atacaron otros?

-No – entonces recordó ver a Harry a lo lejos escapando de los otros tipos – Harry está siendo perseguido por dos de ellos ¡Andando!

Los dos salieron de esa parte y fueron corriendo desde el mercado a lo largo de una calle solitaria que parecía no tener fin, hasta que en una esquina divisaron a los dos hombres acorralando a Harry. Inmediatamente lazaron hechizos defensores.

-¡Petrificus totalus! – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo apuntando a cada hombre.

Estos quedaron en el suelo petrificados mientras los chicos se acercaban a su mejor amigo. Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, aunque me tomaron por sorpresa.

-Salgamos de aquí ahora mismo – dijo Ron – Hermione ¿compraste todo? – Ella asintió – Perfecto, volvamos al bosque.

Los tres magos se fueron de aquel pueblo muggle lo antes posible y se internaron de nuevo en el bosque. Esta vez decidieron ir más allá de donde estaban antes para evitar ser seguidos por los tipos que los atacaron, quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvieron vigilándolos así que lo mejor sería que fueran lo más lejos posible. Optaron por la parte norte del lago que Harry había investigado hace unos días.

Para cuando se hizo de noche ya tenían la carpa y todos los hechizos protectores alrededor de ellos. Estaba lloviendo así que ninguno estaba haciendo la guardia, solo se levantaban cada ciertas horas a mirar un poco hacía afuera, por lo tanto los tres se encontraban durmiendo en las literas, bueno menos Hermione.

La chica estaba esperando que sus dos amigos se durmieran para que así tuviera tiempo necesario de ir al baño y hacer el dichoso test que había comprado ese día, para cuando los ronquidos le confirmaron que ambos estaban profundamente dormidos se escabulló de la cama superior de la litera que compartía con Ron y fue hasta el baño.

Hermione primero leyó la instrucciones que traía la caja las cuales eran bastantes sencillas, básicamente solo debía orinar encima de ese palito y eso le daría el resultado, como en las películas muggle que veía. Algo incomoda y temblorosa realizó aquello pero debía esperar 5 minutos para obtener el resultado.

Los nervios la consumían y un nudo en el estómago se volvió a formar. Vale aquello era un estado muy hermoso para las mujeres, pero no para las que estaban vagando por Inglaterra hasta tiempo indefinido y además en medio de una guerra mágica. Y si le sumaba el hecho de que solo tenía 18 años y que Ron y ella eran solo "amigos" ponía las cosas peores.

Se estaba a punto de quedar sin uñas y el naciente nudo en su garganta le provocaba un ardor ahí que la pondría a llorar pronto, sin embargo, debía ser fuerte ante eso. Ella y Ron se habían metido en aquello y si era lo que pensaba entonces debían afrontarlo con madurez a pesar de la situación en la que estaban.

Pasado un rato Hermione se dio cuenta que ya era momento de ver el resultado. Su mano estaba temblorosa y a decir verdad cerró los ojos mientras tomaba el palito entre sus dedos y lo ponía frente a ella. Tenía la respiración acelerada y no quería abrir los ojos, pero tuvo que hacerlo y así fue.

Al abrirlos se encontró con un signo positivo en el palito, confirmándole su mayor miedo en ese momento.

Estaba embarazada.

 **N/A: Hola lectores, pues acá la confirmación a las sospechas de muchos de ustedes, bueno por los comentarios me di cuenta que algunos no querían mucho esto pero espero que lo acepten en esta historia. Gracias por leer y comentar. Nos vemos en el siguiente, besos.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione seguía mirando el palito con el signo positivo mientras derramaba silenciosas lágrimas _–Metiste la pata Granger, esta vez si la metiste –_ Se decía a si misma lamentándose al verse embarazada en tal situación.

 _-Demonios ¿cómo no pude percatarme esa noche que no había protección? Soy una tonta_ – entonces una imagen de cierto pelirrojo apareció en su cabeza y esto la hizo llorar aún más _– ¿Cómo se supone que se lo diré a Ron? Ya tenemos suficientes problemas como para ahora meternos en esto… Además él y yo solo somos amigos –_ Este último pensamiento fue como si la apuñalaran. Evidentemente ya no eran solo eso, pero sin embargo, seguían sin ser nada, aunque por el momento solo tenían una cosa en común y era ese bebé.

Hermione posó una de sus manos en su plano vientre y empezó a acariciarlo mientras entre tantas lágrimas sonreía _–Tal vez no fuiste planeado y llegaste en un momento difícil pero no es motivo para que no seas bienvenido –_ pensaba ella mientras se masajeaba la parte baja del vientre imaginando como sería su vida a partir de ahora.

 _–No tengo idea de cómo ser madre, bueno sé que mamá me ayudará en…-_ pero entonces una imagen del Señor y la Señora Granger apareció en su cabeza _–Ellos ni siquiera sabrán que tendrán un nieto… Estoy segura que quisieran matarme pero sé que al final lo aceptarían y lo amarían mucho_ – esto hizo que llorara más al recordar lo mucho que extrañaba y necesitaba a sus padres en ese momento.

Pero entonces pensó que ahora solo tenía un problema en mente, y era cómo y cuándo se lo diría a Ron. Tal vez solo fuesen amigos en una extraña y seria situación pero debía decirle aquello antes de que se empezara a notar. No podría ir a un médico así que tendría que cuidar de sí misma en todo el embarazo, a pesar de la falta de alimento tendrá que mantener al bebé sano.

Desde hacía rato estaba tratando de sacar cuentas por lo menos para saber cuántos meses tenía _–Sólo hemos estado juntos dos veces, y la última vez fue hace poco así que es imposible que me haya embarazado ahí… según lo que tengo entendido estos síntomas se hacen notar en el segundo o tercer mes, y si estuve con Ron en agosto entonces debería tener tres meses o algo así –_ se llevó la mano a la boca para taparla de la impresión.

En cualquier momento aquello se notaría, ella debía decírselo a Ron pronto y ver qué harán. Sin embargo, aquella noche decidió que ya era suficiente y se fue a dormir, o por lo menos intentarlo luego de enterarse que estaba embarazada.

Al cerrar la puerta del baño detrás de sí fue hasta la litera, antes de subir a su cama vio en la parte inferior como Ron dormía plácidamente. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír con un poco de tristeza y luego tocar su vientre, acarició con una de sus manos la mejilla del chico raspándose un poco con la barba de tres días que tenía el chico. Luego de aquello subió a su cama y se tapó con las sábanas, sin embargo, le fue difícil conciliar el sueño.

Varios días habían pasado desde que la chica se enteró de su nuevo estado, varios días en los cuales aún no había tenido el valor de decírselo a Ron.

La verdad es que no habían tenido mucho tiempo a solas o cuando los tenían ella entraba en pánico y prefería no contarle nada aún. Sin embargo, los chicos la habían notado extraña pero ella no decía nada, solo trataba de actuar natural; a pesar de sus náuseas estaba comiendo un poco más por el bien del bebé, aunque la comida tal vez no fuese de lo mejor.

Un día a mediados de Noviembre Harry y Hermione habían decidido investigar más a fondo en el bosque, pero aquello se vio nulo al momento que la chica fue a vomitar y luego de eso tropezó con unas ramas cayendo sobre lodo. El azabache rio ante lo bobo que fue aquello y luego ayudó a su amiga a levantarse para que volvieran a la carpa donde Ron hacía la guardia.

Al verlos acercarse y al notar como estaba su amiga tampoco pudo evitar reírse y luego soltar una pregunta – ¿Qué demonios te pasó?

Hermione lo miró como si quisiera asesinarlo – Estaba vomitando y al terminar me tropecé con unas ramas y caí en el lodo.

-No te ves tan mal – agregó el pelirrojo divertido.

Ella volvió a lanzarle una mirada asesina y luego él se retractó – Pero creo que deberías tomar un baño.

-Si no les molesta iré al lago, quiero darme un buen baño de pies a cabeza – dijo ella mientras sacaba unas hojas de su cabello lleno de lodo seco.

-Tranquila, vigilaremos a los alrededores, tómate tu tiempo – Dijo Harry.

-Gracias – dijo ella mientras iba adentro de la carpa a buscar sus cosas.

De inmediato Ron le habló a su mejor amigo – Yo puedo vigilar los alrededores del lago y así tu puedes descansar un rato mientras haces la guardia de la tienda.

Harry alzó una ceja sugestivamente – ¿Seguro que es solo para que yo descanse?

-Sí ¿por qué habría otra razón? – dijo él imaginando las intenciones de su amigo.

-¿El hecho de que Hermione vaya a estar bañándose cerca de ti no tiene nada que ver? – dijo él con una sonrisa pícara.

-Que pervertido Potter.

-Tú eres el que quiere hacer la vigilancia.

-¡Pero no para eso que dijiste!

-Espero que no sea así, o si no te saca los ojos – dijo el azabache refiriéndose a su amiga.

-No te preocupes, ni me acercaré.

Al terminar de decir esto la chica salió de la carpa con varias cosas de aseo personal en la mano y además ropa limpia y empezó a caminar hacía el lago, pero no sin antes voltearse para darle una advertencia a sus amigos.

-Si se atreven a mirar así sea un poco los mataré.

Aquella mirada asesina que les dio iba en serio y los chicos se limitaron a solo asentir nerviosamente mientras veían como la chica se alejaba.

Luego de unos minutos Ron dejó a su mejor amigo haciendo la guardia en la tienda mientras él se internaba en el bosque. Decidió seguir más o menos la advertencia que le dio Hermione ya que de por si se encontraba rara últimamente, no la quería poner peor metiendo la pata. El lago quedaba algo retirado de donde se encontraban acampando esos días así que le tocó caminar un rato antes de llegar a su destino, sin embargo, tenía la suerte de que los hechizos protectores fuesen puestos incluso en esa área.

Y justo cuando llegó ahí se escondió por unos árboles donde era imposible ser visto, aunque su vista era la mejor. Podía ver a Hermione dentro del lago, en ese momento estaba de espaldas a él y tenía acceso a la vista de su blanquecina espalda, ella se encontraba lavando su cabello el cual estaba repleto de lodo seco y al mismo tiempo lavaba sus brazos y pasaba sus manos por todo su pecho.

Estaba tan absorto a aquella vista que no se fijó cuando una diminuta araña se posaba en su hombro hasta que sintió como ésta caminaba dirigiéndose a su oreja, al darse cuenta de aquello casi muere de un infarto provocando que gritara y saliera de los árboles mientras sacudía su cuerpo.

-¡Demonios! – Dijo él gritando – ¡Malditas arañas!

Al terminar de agitarse se dio cuenta que la había embarrado ya que Hermione se encontraba mirándolo tapando sus pechos con sus brazos y su rostro reflejaba una expresión bastante furiosa.

-¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?!

-Vigilándote – dijo él como si fuese lo más normal del mundo aquella situación – Hasta que una maldita araña apareció.

-¡Estabas mirándome mientras me bañaba!

-Corrección: te estaba vigilando.

-¡Eres un maldito pervertido Ronald!

-Eres una mal agradecida… ¡Además no es la primera vez que te veo sin ropa!

-Cierra la boca – dijo ella aun tapando su desnudez – Sal de aquí, no necesito tu vigilancia.

-Si la necesitas – dijo él acercándose más al lago.

-Sé cuidarme sola – respondió ella desafiante.

-Y no discuto ello, sin embargo, no puedes echarme de aquí, es un área libre.

-Un área libre que yo estoy utilizando Ronald.

-Pues es un área libre que yo también utilizaré – dijo él mientras se quitaba la camiseta y empezaba a desabrochar sus pantalones.

-¡¿Qué haces?!

Él bajó sus pantalones dejando a la vista sus bóxers color negro – Me desvisto para bañarme.

-¿Vas a bañarte? ¡¿Aquí?! ¡¿Ahora?!

-Si no te molesta.

-Claro que me molesta Ronald – dijo ella mirándolo desaprobatoriamente.

-Pero es un área libre – respondió él mientras bajaba la última prenda que le quedaba de un solo tirón, juntando su ropa con la de la castaña y entrando al agua.

Hermione al ver eso se volteó dándole la espalda y siguió hablando – Ronald ponte tu ropa y sal de aquí.

-No me digas Ronald, sabes que lo detesto.

-Ese es tu nombre.

Entonces la chica sintió como el chico ponía sus manos en los hombros de ella haciéndola girar para quedar en frente de él.

Hermione seguía con los brazos en sus pechos y su cabello goteaba, al ver al chico así parado frente a ella casi la dejo sin habla, sin embargo logró decir algo – Ron esto no está bien.

-Nunca lo ha estado – dijo él antes de estampar su boca en la de ella.

Vale ella había deseado que él hiciera eso desde que lo vio desvistiéndose, sin embargo estaba mal, estaban a la intemperie, si no fuese por los hechizos protectores cualquiera podría verlos, pero aquello no parecía importarle mucho a Ron.

Ella correspondía el beso mientras abrazaba al chico por el cuello pegando sus pechos a él. La castaña enterraba sus dedos en su cabello mientras él acariciaba su cintura y toda la parte de su vientre, entonces en ese momento varios pensamientos vinieron a la mente de Hermione _– ¡Debes decirle que estás embarazada ahora mismo! ¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Están solos y además a punto de tener sexo cuando se supone que no deberían hacerlo! –_ las cavilaciones de la chica la hacían ponerse nerviosa y por ende no la dejaban decir aquello, además sus labios estaban ocupados en otra cosa.

Ron decidió ponerse algo juguetón y justo en esa posición los aventó a los dos al agua haciendo que sumergieran, no dudo en besarla bajo el lago mientras acariciaba su piel. Al llegar a la superficie ambos se tocaban mutuamente haciendo gemir al otro sin apartar los labios.

Hermione no pudo resistir más aquello y enrolló sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico para sentir su erección chocando contra ella. Él se posicionó y empezó a moverse dentro de ella mientras besaba su cuello lamiendo de vez en cuando las gotas que quedaron ahí. Ella enterraba sus uñas en la espalda de él y gemía su nombre mientras se pegaba más buscando cercanía. Aquello culminó cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía.

Luego de eso se quedaron mirando intensamente unos momentos mientras recobraban la respiración, hasta que decidieron salir del agua para secarse y vestirse.

Mientras Hermione se vestía solo pensaba en una cosa y era en decirle a Ron _–Debo decirle ahora, por más miedo que tenga debo enfrentarlo ahora que estamos solos –_ estaba muriendo de angustia y un nudo se le formó en la garganta poniéndose tensa a lo cual no pasó desapercibido por el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué tienes? – soltó él al notarla así.

Ella se sobresaltó ante la pregunta y decidió que era el momento, ahora o nunca. Ella habló con voz temblorosa – Ron tengo que decirte algo importante.

-¿Es el motivo por el que actúas tan rara estos días?

-Quizás – Dijo ella mordiéndose el labio en señal de nerviosismo.

-Te noto tensa, solo suéltalo.

Ella respiró profundo y lo miró a los ojos seriamente – Necesito que me mires y que por favor me entiendas.

-Me estas asustando – dijo él mientras se acercaba y la tomaba de las manos para posar su mirada azul y profunda en ella.

Hermione tragó seco y al borde de las lágrimas decidió soltar aquello – Estoy embarazada.

Ron pareció no entender lo que ella acababa de decirle hasta unos momentos después. Él la miraba sin decir una sola palabra y tragó seco y se puso más pálido de lo normal. Finalmente luego de unos minutos logró decir algo.

-¿Vamos a tener un bebé? – Esto lo dijo con voz temblorosa – ¿Justo en medio de la guerra mágica?

-Lo siento Ron, de verdad lo siento – dijo ella empezando a derramar unas lágrimas.

-¿Cuándo fue?

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella confundida.

-Digo ¿De cuánto estás?

-Sacando cuentas creo que tengo tres meses.

-O sea que…- dijo él recordando – La noche en Grimmauld Place fue cuando sucedió.

-Sí – respondió ella con la mirada abajo.

-¿Cuándo y cómo te enteraste? No has ido a un médico como para saberlo.

-Empecé a tener síntomas como las náuseas y además no volví a tener mi periodo, el día que fuimos a ese mercado muggle compré una prueba casera y esa misma noche la hice.

-Lo sabes desde hace varios días entonces y no me lo habías dicho – respondió él evidentemente dolido.

-Tenía miedo Ron, no fue fácil para mí enterarme de esto – dijo ella molesta.

-Pero fue fácil ocultarlo ¿no?

-Sabes que así no son las cosas. Tenía miedo y no sabía cómo decírtelo.

-¿Por eso esperaste hasta que tuviéramos sexo en el lago?

Esto sin duda fue la gota que derramó el vaso haciendo que la mano de Hermione se estampara en la mejilla de él dejándola roja del impacto. Ella lo miraba con furia y con lágrimas en los ojos – ¡Eres un maldito idiota! ¡Fuiste tú quien se metió ahí conmigo!

-¡No fue justo que me ocultaras que estás embarazada!

-¡Fueron solo unos días!

-¡Debiste decirme inmediatamente!

-¡Tenía miedo de tu reacción! ¡Sabía que sería esta!

-¡Sabelotodo insufrible!

-¡Idiota insensible!

Después de esto se quedaron mirándose fijamente como si de una competencia a muerte se tratara. Ron fijó sus ojos en el relicario de Slytherin que estaba junto a las cosas de la chica, sin decir una sola palabra lo tomó y se lo puso para luego trazar su camino hasta el bosque dejando a Hermione sola en medio del lago.

La chica lloró fuertemente un rato _–Sabía que lo tomaría mal pero no así… Quisiera tanto que Ginny estuviera aquí, necesito hablarle de esto, sé que ella me entendería a la perfección, pero a cambio de eso estoy aquí sola en medio del bosque… Maldición –_

Estuvo inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que vio como las nubes grises de tormenta se acercaban así que decidió volver a la tienda. Luego de caminar un rato se fijó que Harry seguía ahí haciendo su guardia, ella entró a la carpa evitando mirarlo para que no la viera llorando.

Harry no pasó esto por alto así que prometió que más tarde hablaría con ella acerca de eso. La noche cayó ante ellos y junto con ella una gran tormenta que los tenía concentrados en la carpa, bueno menos a Ron, él había desaparecido desde la tarde y según lo que le dijo Hermione a Harry el pelirrojo había tomado el guardapelo.

El azabache decidió que era momento de abordar a Hermione, ya que por su estado de ánimo podía jurar que Ron tuvo algo que ver.

La lluvia empezó a azotar afuera y Hermione se encontraba preocupada por Ron por más idiota que haya sido con ella cuando le dijo la gran noticia.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Harry tomándola por sorpresa.

-Sí ¿Por qué lo dices? – dijo ella tratando de sonar casual.

-Te noté algo extraña cuando volviste del lago, incluso me dio la impresión de que estabas llorando.

-Oh eso… Es que pelee con Ron – dijo ella, en parte era cierto aunque no podía decirle la razón.

-¿Fue tan fuerte?

-Sabes que a veces se pasa de idiota y no puedo evitar ponerme así. Descuida ya mañana estará todo bien – respondió ella restándole importancia al asunto.

Entonces antes de continuar su conversación entró a la carpa cierto pelirrojo mencionado anteriormente, estaba empapado y traía mala cara. Los chicos de inmediato supieron que era a causa del guardapelo.

-¿Hay algo de comer? –preguntó de mala gana.

-De hecho solo tenemos hongos y algunas bayas como siempre – dijo Harry en el mismo tono.

-Demonios – maldijo él mientras miraba a sus amigos – ¿Cuándo tendremos comida decente y buen lugar para dormir?

Hermione iba a hablar pero Harry se le adelantó – Sabes que hacemos lo mejor que podemos con lo poco que hay y deberías apreciarlo. Además sabías a lo que nos enfrentaríamos cuando escapáramos a la búsqueda de horrocruxes.

-De hecho no, ha sido de las peores decisiones que he tomado.

Entonces antes de que Harry dijera algo más, Hermione fue quien intervino – Ron quítate el guardapelo.

-¿Sólo porque tú lo dices?

-Solo dices eso porque lo has llevado puesto toda la tarde.

-No me digas que hacer.

-No le hables así – dijo Harry poniéndose entre ellos dos.

-Con que de eso se trata ¿no? – dijo Ron mirándolos a los dos acusadoramente.

-¿De qué demonios hablas? – preguntó Harry confundido.

-Están juntos ¿no?

-¡Ron deja de decir tonterías! – dijo el azabache perdiendo la paciencia.

-Pero es cierto ¿no? – dijo él mirándolo desafiante. Pero luego centró su mirada en Hermione y le habló – Te puedo asegurar que es de él.

La chica inmediatamente entendió a lo que se refería y explotó – ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!

-¿De qué hablan? – Preguntó Harry frustrado de confusión.

Para este momento Hermione se puso frente a él mirándolo desafiante – ¿Con qué cara me dices eso?

-Chicos no entiendo de qué hablan – dijo el azabache.

-Demonios Harry no te hagas el desentendido – soltó el pelirrojo.

-No lo hago Ron. Tú estás fuera de control, quítate esa cosa del cuello ¡ahora! – exigió Harry.

Y entonces fue cuando Ron no pudo evitarlo más y se lanzó encima de Harry para empezar a golpearlo, el chico devolvía los golpes sin importarle nada. Sin embargo, fueron separados por una barrera protectora que puso Hermione.

-¡Paren los dos!

-Está bien, pararé y me quitaré esta cosa – dijo Ron sacando el relicario pero luego de esto se acercó a la litera y tomó su mochila – Me voy de aquí.

-No estarás hablando en serio – preguntó ella.

-Pues si lo hago… ¿Vienes conmigo?

-¡Prometimos ayudar a Harry!

Entonces Ron posó su mirada en el azabache que no le dirigía una sola palabra y luego volvió a mirar a la castaña – En ese caso ya has elegido. Adiós.

Y al decir esto salió de la carpa. Hermione fue tras él pero fue detenida por el hechizo que ella misma había puesto, así que lo deshizo y fue siguiéndole el paso bajo la lluvia.

-¡Ron vuelve!

-Tú ya lo elegiste a él – dijo notoriamente enojado y a la vez dolido.

-¡No me dejes sola! ¡No nos dejes! – dijo Hermione tocándose el vientre para darle a entender que se refería a ella y al bebé.

Ron la miró indeciso por un momento pero aún cegado por el efecto del horrocrux se dio la vuelta y salió de los límites que habían puesto con los hechizos y desapareció dejando a Hermione parada en medio de lluvia hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-No te vayas – dijo ella antes de llorar con más fuerza bajo la tormenta de aquella noche.

 **N/A: Hola lectores, pues aquí les traigo uno de los capítulos más intensos que escribí y de los que más me gustó, esperó que no quieran matarme por haberlo dejado ahí. Ojalá les guste y espero que me comenten;)… Un beso enorme, nos leemos mañana!**


	8. Chapter 8

Luego de pasar unos minutos bajo la lluvia asimilando que Ron se había ido, Hermione decidió por su propio bien y el del bebé entrar a la tienda nuevamente.

Ella iba toda empapada por la lluvia y además tenía los ojos aún llorosos, no podía creer que el chico la haya dejado así como así.

Al entrar pudo notar que Harry se encontraba sentado en la cama con la cara entre las manos en señal de preocupación hasta que se percató que ella entró y de inmediato poso su mirada en ella para hablarle.

-Es un maldito idiota – Dijo enojado – No sé por qué demonios lloras por él si nos trató de lo peor.

Hermione estaba tratando de contener las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos y luego se dirigió a su mejor amigo – No lo entiendes ¿verdad Harry?

-¿Entender qué? No sé de qué hablas.

La castaña se acercó para sentarse junto a él en la cama y lo miraba seriamente, debía decirle aquello que él no sabía.

-Harry ¿recuerdas lo que él dijo? Esa parte de la conversación que no entendiste.

-Sí, el muy idiota dijo que tú y yo estábamos juntos y luego sacó esa tontería que no entendí de "debe ser de él" refiriéndose a mí – dijo Harry bastante confundido – ¿Me quieres explicar?

Ella dio un suspiro aun tratando de contener el llanto que luchaba por salir a flote – Sabes que llevo varias semanas enferma.

-Sí pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con esta situación.

-Las náuseas, los vómitos, el cambio de humor drástico, la pérdida del apetito, no eran una enfermedad… Eran síntomas.

-¿De qué?

-Piénsalo un poco, cuando a una mujer le suceden esas cosas es porque algo nuevo en ella ha surgido.

-Hermione no sé mucho de salud pero lo que sé es que ¿tienes síntomas como los de una mujer cuando ella está…? – Entonces Harry abrió los ojos de la impresión – Es imposible.

La castaña no podía decir nada entonces para que su mejor amigo terminara de entender aquello ella se tocó el vientre afirmando las sospechas del chico.

Él apenas pudo articular dos palabras – ¿Estás embarazada?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza antes de romper a llorar desconsoladamente en el hombro de Harry. El chico ante esto solo pudo abrazar a su mejor amiga dejando que se desahogara por completo, sin embargo por dentro no podía evitar sentir tristeza por ella y por la situación en la que se encontraba.

Luego de un buen rato escuchando la lluvia y los llantos de la chica ésta decidió que ya era suficiente, además tenía la necesidad de explicarle todo aquello a Harry. Cuando paró de llorar levantó su cabeza del hombro de él y le dirigió una mirada con los ojos hinchados.

-Gracias – dijo ella agradeciéndole de que la dejara llorar en su hombro.

-¿Estás mejor?

-Un poco, te mentiría si te digo que no me afecta que se haya ido.

-En este momento lo odio como no tienes idea pero sigue siendo como un hermano para mí.

Ella sonrió al ver que Harry no le guardaba rencor a pesar de irse así y dejarlos solos. Entonces el azabache volvió a hablar – Hermione no quiero ser cruel, pero no sé qué decir con respecto a tu embarazo.

La castaña empezó a acariciar su vientre bajo la mirada de su mejor amigo – No tienes por qué decir algo, es algo entre él y yo, aunque se fue y ahora es algo solo mío.

-No digas eso, ni loco te dejaré sola en ese estado, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

-Tú tienes cosas más importantes en las cuales preocuparte.

-Podrán ser importantes, pero hoy me enteré que mis dos mejores amigos serán padres, y aunque él sea un idiota sigue siendo su hijo y en lo que él aparece me veo en la obligación de apoyarlos.

-Harry, debes preocuparte por los horrocruxes. Yo puedo cuidar al bebé sola.

-Ni creas que te dejaré irte de aquí. Somos los más buscados ¿recuerdas? Si te llegan a hacer daño a ti o al bebé no me lo perdonaré.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas y luego abrazar a Harry – Gracias, eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

Él correspondió el abrazo – Para eso estamos, además será mi primer sobrino, nunca creí que tendría sobrinos porque soy hijo único pero ustedes son mis hermanos, es lo menos que puedo hacer por el bebé.

-Serás el mejor tío del mundo.

-En el caso de que sobreviva a la guerra.

-Sí lo harás – dijo ella seriamente – Todos confiamos en que lograrás vencer al que no debe ser nombrado, además si no sobrevives ni el bebé, ni yo, y mucho menos Ginny te vamos a perdonar. Aun tienes que volver a verla, recuérdalo.

-Es lo que más deseo… Si te soy sincero cada vez que los veía a ustedes durmiendo tomados de la mano o cosas así me hacía sentir muy celoso, pero es porque extraño tanto a Ginny.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír nostálgicamente al recordar esos momentos gloriosos con el pelirrojo, pero luego pensó en todo lo que pasó antes de que se fuera y fue como si una estaca la atravesara. Harry de inmediato se dio cuenta de ello y habló.

-No tienes que estar triste por él, fue su decisión irse y conociéndolo se va a arrepentir como nunca y volverá.

-No lo creo Harry.

-¿Por qué?

-No tomó muy bien la noticia de mi embarazo.

-¿Cuándo se lo dijiste?

-Hoy en el lago.

Harry la miró confundido – Se supone que tú ibas a bañarte y él solo a vigilar los alrededores – Entonces a ella se le incendiaron las mejillas y él entendió aquello – Maldito idiota, sabía que no iba solo a vigilar los alrededores.

-Basta – dijo ella – No importa lo que hicimos o no allá, la cuestión es que me enteré que estaba embarazada el día que nos atacaron en el mercado muggle, ese día compré un test y lo hice esa noche. Cuando se lo dije se enojó conmigo porque lo guardé como un secreto por unos días… Tenía miedo Harry.

-No es para menos – dijo el chico – ¿De cuántos meses estás?

-Sacando cuentas y de acuerdo a mis síntomas creo que unos 3 meses.

-Hermione sigo teniendo dudas acerca de todo esto.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Por qué nunca me contaron que estaban juntos? Vale no quiero saber desde cuando tienen sexo.

-¡Harry! – dijo ella escandalizada.

-Pero vamos ¿por qué no me dijeron que estaban juntos? Me habría gustado saber que al fin había pasado.

-Porque no estamos juntos, ni lo estuvimos ni lo estaremos.

-No entiendo – dijo él más confundido – Si no estaban juntos y estás embarazada eso quieres decir que… ¡Oh por Merlín!

Hermione estaba realmente roja al ver que su mejor amigo se había dado cuenta de lo que habían estado haciendo desde hace 3 meses. Era realmente vergonzoso aquello.

-Por favor no me mates.

-No te mato porque eres mi hermana y estás embarazada… Pero espera a que vea a ese maldito idiota pelirrojo.

-Harry – regañó ella.

-No lo defiendas, él nos trató de lo peor y además dudó de que ese bebé fuese de él… ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que tú y yo estábamos juntos?

-Estaba cegado por el relicario, vio cosas donde no las hay… Y supongo que también el miedo al enterarse de que yo estoy embarazada.

-Miedo – repitió Harry – ¿Tiene miedo de ser padre pero no tuvo miedo de tener sexo contigo sin protección?

-¡Harry!

-Sabes que es verdad… Además tuvieron sexo siendo amigos y nada más. Demonios es que ni siquiera entiendo cómo llegaron a eso.

-Sólo pasó – dijo ella en su defensa – ¡Y no pienso darte detalles!

-Si me los das tendré más razones para querer castrarlo y luego matarlo.

-Harry ¿podemos dejar ese tema a un lado?

-Por supuesto, además no quiero ponerme a imaginar cuántas veces se quedaron solos y quien sabe que habrán hecho.

-Concentrémonos en qué haremos ahora – dijo ella poniéndose seria – Él se fue pero no debemos parar la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, y aún debemos encontrar la espada para destruir el guardapelo de Slytherin.

-Opino que debemos salir de este bosque lo más pronto posible.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¿Qué sugieres?

-Llevo varios días pensando en un lugar en específico.

-¿Cuál?

-El Valle de Godric.

-¿Por qué? – dijo ella no muy confiada de ello.

-Es el lugar donde Dumbledore nació y vivió de joven, y además ahí murieron mis padres por lo tanto ahí fue donde ya sabes quién casi muere. Debe ser un lugar perfecto para esconder un Horrocrux o en su defecto encontrar la espada.

-Me parece peligroso.

-Pero ¿por qué? Es el lugar perfecto.

-Exacto, él espera que vayas allá y tú se lo pones de lo más fácil. Piensa en todos los peligros en los que estarías si pones un pie en el Valle de Godric.

-Piensa en todo lo que podemos averiguar.

-No me convence la idea de que te expongas de esa manera.

-No nos vamos a exponer.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Usaremos poción Multijugos.

Ella bufó – Te recuerdo que se acabó, yo usé la última toma para ir a mercado muggle, y todo para nada porque igual nos atacaron. Además no tengo materiales para hacerla y se tardaría como mínimo un mes.

-¿Quién dijo que no tenemos poción Multijugos?

Hermione quedó anonadada ante esto – ¿De qué hablas?

-Digamos que si tenemos una reserva para casos de emergencia.

-¿De dónde la has sacado? – preguntó ella sin poder creérselo.

-De la Oficina de Umbridge.

-¿De cuándo fuimos al Ministerio? – dijo ella sin poder creerlo.

-Exacto, cuando entré ahí tenía una despensa con varias pociones, muchas no las conocía y se veían raras, sin embargo, ésta tenía etiqueta y la tomé, supe que serviría de algo.

-Eres un verdadero genio.

-Sólo pensé en que lo necesitaríamos algún día, y pues aquí está ¿Iremos al Valle de Godric?

Ella dio un suspiro – No estoy muy convencida aún con la idea, sin embargo, prometí acompañarte y apoyarte en todo, así que lo haré.

-Eso significa mucho para mí… ¿No tendrás problemas con el bebé?

-Creo que debo empezar a aprender a cuidarlo en estas situaciones de riesgo, estamos en guerra y estoy embarazada, lo más lógico entonces es que aprenda a sobrevivir así.

-Si es muy arriesgado prefiero que no vengas.

-Ni hablar, quiero ir contigo.

-¿Estarás bien? Puedes quedarte y vigilar desde aquí tu sola.

-Tranquilo, además si tuviera que vigilar no estaría sola, estaría con… - sin embargo, se arrepintió al momento que dijo aquello ya que aún no se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de Ron.

Al darse cuenta de que él ya no estaba su mirada viajó a suelo y pequeñas lágrimas luchaban por salir nuevamente _–Él se ha ido y no volverá, debes entenderlo. Estas sola con el bebé y en lo único que debes preocuparte es en que esté bien –_ pensaba todo aquello mientras sentía como su garganta ardía.

Harry de inmediato se dio cuenta de ello e intervino – Aprenderemos a arreglárnosla sin él. No vale tus lágrimas.

Sin embargo, Hermione seguía sin sacárselo de la mente – Gracias por escucharme, si no te molesta me iré a dormir.

Él asintió y la imitó acostándose en su propia cama. Pero por el lado de Hermione, ella decidió dormir a partir de esa noche en la cama inferior de la litera, la cama que siempre ocupaba Ron, a Harry aquello no le hizo mucha gracia pero respetaría eso y además no quería discutir con ella después de aquel día tan largo.

Hermione se recostó y se tapó con las mantas que eran de él, aún tenía su olor y esencia, justo a lo que olía su _amortentia_. Intentaba conciliar el sueño pero era imposible considerando todos los sucesos de aquel día.

Era increíble de creer como esa misma tarde ella y Ron habían estado juntos en el lago, y luego de eso había tenido que decirle de su embarazo. A decir verdad ella se decepcionó mucho al ver su reacción, sabía que se enojaría pero no a tal punto de gritarle y de decirle que el bebé posiblemente no fuese de él, y además luego irse sin escucharla. Aquello dolía muchísimo y no pudo evitar soltar unas silenciosas lágrimas para que Harry no despertara, al mismo tiempo que tocaba su vientre que pronto estaría creciendo.

 _-Todo se ve tan difícil ahora. Yo debería estar odiando a Ron como nunca en este momento, sin embargo, no puedo evitar preocuparme por él. Demonios quien sabe dónde estará, si tendrá hambre o frío –_ entonces las imágenes de esa misma noche aparecieron en su mente _–Fue un maldito idiota y se dejó llevar por el miserable relicario, cuánto quisiera que no hubiese tenido puesta esa cosa y así habría sido él mismo –_ y justo en ese momento estrelló contra su cabeza la imagen de Ron bajo la lluvia antes de salir de los límites, mirándole _–Al principio se veía frío y sin corazón, pero luego que me toqué el vientre él me miró y fue como si quisiera quedarse a pesar de todo. Esa mirada ya la había visto antes, fue una de esas miradas que siempre me dedica cuando está preocupado por mi… Sin embargo, no puedo evitar pensar en que si llega a volver será difícil perdonarlo –._

Hermione siguió acariciando su vientre mientras aspiraba el olor de Ron que estaba impregnado en esa cama y entonces los recuerdos de sus primeros días de acampada golpearon contra ella haciéndola sonrojar y llorar un poco más _–Justo en esta cama fue dónde estuvimos juntos por segunda vez, donde prometimos guardar otro secreto de amigos… pareciera que aquello fue hace tanto tiempo, incluso nuestra primera vez fue hace 3 escasos meses y parece que habría pasado una eternidad –_ Al recordar aquello no pudo evitar sonreír ante tal noche la que vivieron en el número 12 del Grimmauld Place.

La chica no solo recordaba aquellos días si no todos los que había vivido con el chico hasta entonces, con mucha gracia recordó el día que se conocieron en el Expreso de Hogwarts con unos escasos 11 años y lo mal que se llevaron desde el principio, era difícil de creer todo lo que habían pasado juntos desde ese momento y que ahora iban a ser padres, padres en la más extraña situación del mundo, sin embargo, lo de ellos nunca había sido eso de seguir las reglas. Todo era peculiar con ese par.

Entre más recordaba al chico más le dolía su ausencia y el hecho de que estuviera embarazada y él tuviera ideas equivocadas gracias al maldito horrocrux.

Decidió dormir dejando su mente en blanco y acariciando su vientre como venía haciendo desde hace varios días antes de dormir. Luego de un gran rato logró caer en un sueño profundo, sin poder evitar tener la imagen de vaga imagen de Ron en su mente, y no solo la de él, si no la de ella y un pequeño bebé pelirrojo entre sus brazos, como quisiera tanto que aquello ocurriera, sin embargo, por ahora solo podía soñar con lo imposible, o tal vez no tan imposible después de todo.

 **N/A: Hola a todos! Por los comentarios pude notar que para este momento todos quieren matar a Ron tanto como Harry quiere hacerlo jajaja, bueno en este capítulo Ron no hizo aparición así que espero que no me odien por ello. Nos leemos mañana en el siguiente capítulo, un beso enorme!**


	9. Chapter 9

Varias semanas habían transcurrido, tanto así que Noviembre le dio paso a Diciembre y junto con ello la nieve y el frío que empezaban a invadir cada punto de Inglaterra.

Aquello podría ser fantástico, incluso hermoso para alguien que no tuviera preocupaciones como las de una guerra mágica. Sin embargo, no era el caso de Ron Weasley.

Desde que había abandonado a sus amigos en medio del bosque su vida había sido de lo más miserable y difícil. Cabe destacar que el día después de aquella noche lluviosa apenas se le había pasado los efectos del horrocrux el chico volvió al lugar donde suponía debía estar el campamento, pero para su mala suerte no había nada ahí.

Las únicas opciones para el chico esas últimas semanas había sido las de sobrevivir a como dé lugar. Había estado en otros bosques, mercados muggles, unos que otros bares mágicos o muggles y todo aquello con la vaga esperanza de encontrar a Harry y a Hermione. En definitiva, la peor decisión que había tomado en su vida era la de haberlos dejado de esa forma, nunca se lo perdonaría.

Ron había tenido una vida bastante lúgubre desde que se encontraba solo ya que apenas y se enteraba de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico cuando por casualidad terminaba en algún pueblo no muggle, sin embargo, aquello era de vez en cuando. Había dormido en casas ajenas, moteles muggles, el bosque e incluso debajo de un puente; había pasado hambre más de una vez para poder rendir el dinero en aquellos días en los cuales la nieve y el frío lo azotaba enormemente haciéndolo casi suplicar por un techo y un lugar cálido.

Sin embargo, nada de esas cosas se comparaba con la desgracia que sentía por dentro cada vez que pensaba en Harry y Hermione _–Nunca me van a perdonar lo que les hice, ni en un millón de años, ni siquiera yo me lo perdonaré –_ pensaba el chico mientras pasaba por su mente todas las imágenes de la noche en que él se fue, las miradas llenas de furia y desesperación que le dio Harry y a la vez los ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas de Hermione, entonces la imagen de la chica tocándose el vientre bajo la lluvia golpeó contra su cabeza _–Yo debo ser el maldito idiota más grande que existe… ¿Cómo se me ocurre dejarla en un momento así? ¡Demonios ella está tan asustada como yo con este asunto del embarazo y yo me voy! Soy el peor –_ esto lo pensaba lamentándose y vagamente soltando algunas lágrimas al recordar la mirada triste de Hermione.

Entonces no pudo evitar imaginarse en todos los peligros y situaciones que posiblemente ella y Harry vivirían estando solos por Inglaterra en busca de Horrocruxes _– Sé que ella es la mejor hechicera del mundo pero no quiere decir que no esté en peligro… Maldición ella ya está en suficiente peligro solo por ser amiga de Harry y además por tener padres muggles, el hecho de que esté embarazada posiblemente empeore las cosas, los sucios Mortífagos no tienen piedad por nada ni por nadie –_ pensaba con frustración todo aquello y casi le daban ganas de arrancarse el cabello, necesitaba hablar de sus problemas con alguien pronto o si no estallaría.

Su mente empezó a divagar sobre los posibles lugares a los que pudiera acudir en donde conociera a alguien y no estuviese en peligro, aunque era difícil ya que era de las tres personas más buscadas en el Mundo Mágico.

 _-La Madriguera sin duda no es una opción, por algo escapamos de ahí; El caldero chorreante es muy peligroso, no puedo volver a pisar tampoco Grimmauld Place, ni siquiera podría asomarme en el callejón Diagon y pasar por Sortilegios para ver a los gemelos… Demonios no pensé que ser un fugitivo fuese tan complicado –_ las opciones se le estaban acabando y necesitaba resolver pronto.

Ron necesitaba de un lugar donde fuese recibido y donde viviera alguien en quien podría confiar plenamente, un lugar donde pudiera sustentarse unos días y cobrar fuerzas, pero sobretodo un lugar donde pudiera contarle a alguien todo lo que pasó y además poner en orden sus ideas y decisiones _–Debo ordenar mis prioridades –_ aquello lo pensó sonriendo al recordar a quien le había dicho aquella frase hace unos años en Hogwarts.

 _-Demonios tengo demasiado en la cabeza –_ Entonces recordó algo que traía en su bolso de viaje y que no había tocado en mucho tiempo. Rebuscó entre sus cosas y sacó el libro de "Doce formas a prueba de falla para encantar a tu bruja" y empezó a ojear entre sus páginas _–Recuerdo que cuando los gemelos me lo dieron ni siquiera lo miré y pensar que ahora es de las pocas cosas que tengo conmigo que me recuerdan a casa y a Hermione… Al fin y al cabo Harry tenía razón y si lo estaba leyendo por ella_ – Ron seguía pasando las páginas sin poder sacar la imagen de la castaña de su cabeza y fue cuando se fijó que una de las hojas estaba doblada en una esquina indicando que ese había sido el último capítulo que leyó _–Y pensar que no lo he leído desde agosto en la boda de Bill y Fleur –_ y ahí fue cuando sus pensamientos de iluminaron al igual que sus ojos _– ¡Eso es! ¡La casa de Bill y Fleur! –_

A penas se dio cuenta de ese descubrimiento no tardó en recoger sus cosas del suelo de aquel callejón muggle en el que llevaba escondido gran parte de la mañana.

Se levantó junto con su mochila y con la varita en mano visualizó el destino _–Está bien, solo he ido una vez al Refugio pero la recuerdo bien, si soy muy preciso entonces estaré ahí en cuestión de minutos –_ Ron cerró sus ojos y se concentró en la casa de Bill y Fleur ubicada en una playa a las afueras, un lugar perfecto y que pocos conocían. Apretó fuertemente sus manos y al tener el destino en su mente de un momento a otro desapareció.

Segundos más tarde Ron abrió sus ojos azules y justo como lo había imaginado se encontraba en la orilla de la playa donde un poco más allá se veía la casa de su hermano.

El chico caminó velozmente a la casa mirando a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiese peligro cerca de ahí, al llegar al Refugio tocó y esperó unos momentos hasta que una voz femenina con un acento francés se escuchó a través de la puerta.

 _-¿Quién es?_

-Fleur – dijo él reconociendo la voz de su cuñada – Soy yo, Ron ¿puedes abrirme?

 _-¿Gon? Es impogsible… Él escapó con Haggy y Hegmione pog tiempo indefinido._

-Fleur en serio soy yo, necesito un lugar donde quedarme, prometo contarles pero por favor ábreme – dijo él suplicante.

 _-Necesito que primego me compruegbes que eges Gon._

El chico suspiró ante aquello, sin embargo, estaba bien que Fleur hiciera eso por medidas de seguridad – Nos conocimos cuando yo estaba en 4to año por el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

 _-Eso lo sabe mucha gente ¿Podríags darme un detalle más pegsonal?_

Ron se avergonzó mucho de lo que estaba a punto de decir pero sin embargo era necesario – Te invité al baile de navidad y luego salí huyendo.

Se dejó de escuchar la voz de la muchacha y a cambio de eso la puerta del Refugio se abrió revelando a la esposa de su hermano quien tenía meses sin ver, ella se encontraba anonadada ante aquella sorpresiva visita y además por el estado demacrado en el que se encontraba Ron.

-Hola Fleur – dijo él.

-Gon – dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba y lo llevaba adentro de la casa mientras cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos – ¿Qué ha pasado? No hemos sabido de ustedes en meses y… ¿Dónde están Haggy y Hegmione?

Pero antes de que el chico pudiera responder algo se escuchó una voz bajando de las escaleras – Fleur ¿quién es? – Al llegar se reveló otro pelirrojo que reconoció de inmediato a su hermano y se asombró ante ello – Ron.

-Hola Bill – dijo él.

-Demonios ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Dónde han estado los últimos meses? Y... – entonces fue cuando el hombre se dio cuenta que solo estaba su hermano menor - ¿Dónde demonios están Harry y Hermione?

-Cagiño, creo que lo mejog es que nos sentemos en la cocina y dejag que Gon nos cuente todo – sugirió la rubia.

-¿Ron nos quieres contar? – dijo Bill dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-Sí, tengo semanas que no hablo con nadie de confianza – dijo él mientras pasaban a la cocina.

Al llegar ahí se sentaron en unos taburetes. Fleur fue la primera en hablar – Gon ¿quieges algo de comeg? Te ves más flaco.

-No, gracias Fleur – en realidad desde hace meses que no comía algo decente, sin embargo, en aquel momento tenía más ganas de hablar con ellos que de comer. Además el solo pensar que sus amigos quizás estuvieran muertos de hambre y él disfrutando de una buena comida le hacía sentirse peor.

-Ron ¿estás seguro? Te ves horrible y creo que necesitas dormir bien y comer algo – intervino su hermano.

-Estoy bien Bill, ahora solo quiero contarles.

-Está bien – concordó él no muy convencido – Todos sabemos que escaparon porque Dumbledore le dejó una misión a Harry y que él solo podía contarle a ustedes dos.

-Sí.

-¿Puedes decirme donde han estado?

-En todos lados – Fleur y Bill estaban un poco confusos así que Ron decidió ser más específico – Primero nos escondimos en Grimmauld Place, estuvimos en el Ministerio de Magia, luego en el bosque y hasta fuimos a varios pueblos muggles.

-¿Cómo demonios entraron al Ministerio sin ser vistos? – preguntó Bill con asombro.

-Con poción Multijugos.

-¿De dónde la sacaron?

-Tomé un poco de la que quedó en la Madriguera, de cuando fuimos a buscar a Harry. Nos sirvió de mucho.

-Lo tenían todo bien planeado ¿no? – Dijo él levantando la ceja sugestivamente –¿Se han enfrentado de nuevo a Mortífagos?

-Nos atacaron el día de la boda en una cafetería muggle, en el Ministerio no fueron Mortífagos pero la poción se acabó y nos descubrieron y tuvimos que defendernos, luego nos atacaron en el mercado muggle hace más de un mes y desde que yo me fui me he encontrado con varios Mortífagos y carroñeros pero he logrado escapar.

-Aguarda ¿te fuiste de dónde? – preguntó Bill confuso.

Ron se tensó ante esto ya que era momento de contar todo lo que había pasado hace unas semanas. Su voz estaba temblorosa y su garganta ardía e incluso así logró decir aquello – Abandoné a Harry y a Hermione en medio del bosque.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritaron Bill y Fleur al escuchar eso.

Ron no pudo hacer otra cosa que bajar la cabeza y mirar al suelo sintiendo una presión en el pecho cada vez que imaginaba que estarían haciendo sus amigos.

Fleur fue quien habló – ¿Pog qué los dejaste Gon?

-¿Pasó algo entre ustedes? – preguntó Bill.

-De hecho es confuso – Ron tomó un respiro y siguió hablando – Verán les contaré más o menos la misión pero no todo, seré muy general. Hay un medallón que debemos destruir, pero no es tan fácil, esa cosa se la quitamos a Umbridge en el Ministerio y ahora debemos destruirla a como dé lugar, sin embargo, no lo hemos logrado.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que dejases a Harry y a Hermione?

-El medallón está maldito y cada vez que alguien lo usa te produce estragos y solo puedes ver cosas negativas, tus miedos y todo eso, es una sensación horrible – dijo él recordando aquello – Hace casi un mes nos encontrábamos en un bosque y yo tuve que llevarlo puesto ese día, sin embargo, antes de eso tuve una pelea con Hermione.

-Eso no es novedad Ron – dijo Bill severamente.

-Esta vez fue por algo serio – respondió Ron seriamente a lo cual su hermano siguió escuchando – En fin, me puse el medallón y fui al interior del bosque a pensar. Volví horas más tarde y estaba bajo los efectos de esa cosa, estaba enojado porque no había nada que comer y desde hace tiempo que no estábamos en un lugar decente, sé que me comporte como un idiota mal agradecido pero era el efecto del medallón.

-¿Y pog eso te fuiste? – preguntó Fleur.

-No exactamente – dijo él mientras continuaba la historia – Ofendí a los chicos, incluso Harry y yo nos golpeamos, si no fuera porque Hermione nos puso una barrera protectora nos habríamos dado más fuerte.

-No creí que algún día fueran a pelearse así – dijo Bill asombrado.

-Yo solo sentía ira por dentro y… celos.

-¿Celos? ¿Pog qué? – dijo Fleur.

-Por Harry… en el fondo yo sentía que él y Hermione estaban juntos.

-¡¿Qué?! – Dijo Bill, Fleur por su parte se encontraba sombrada – ¿Es que acaso no ves que Harry es novio de Ginny? Además ¿Harry y Hermione? Eso es imposible Ron.

-No sé qué demonios me pasó, solo lo sentí y eso puso peor las cosas.

-¿Qué hay de Hermione?

Al Ron se le aceleró el corazón al escuchar su nombre – Cuando estaba recogiendo mis cosas le pregunté si vendría conmigo, ella se negó porque prometió ayudar a Harry en esto.

-Debió ser difigcil paga ella decidigse – dijo la francesa.

-Lo fue, el que ella no viniera conmigo me enojó aún más e hizo que saliera frustrado de la carpa, ella fue detrás de mí y me pidió que no los dejara, y yo no le hice caso ella estaba llorando y aun así no me quedé con ellos – dijo él tratando de aguantar las lágrimas.

-Oh Gon – dijo Fleur tomando su mano y mirándolo maternalmente – Estabas bajos los efegtos de esa cosa, no fue deg todo tu cugpa.

-Fleur tiene razón, en parte fuiste un idiota pero sobretodo porque estabas cegado por el medallón, estoy seguro que los encontraras y te perdonaran.

-No es tan fácil Bill, los he buscado por toda Inglaterra desde que me fui y se pasó el efecto del medallón, tienen los mejores hechizos de seguridad, es imposible que los encuentre.

-Estoy seguga que lo hagags, y tag vez cueste pego te pegdonagan.

-De verdad aprecio el apoyo que me dan chicos pero será difícil que me perdonen, sobretodo Hermione por dejarla así como así – dijo él recordando de lo que se había enterado la última tarde que estuvo con ellos.

-Ya has peleado con ella antes y siempre se perdonan, estoy seguro que ella te extraña y está ansiosa por verte – dijo Bill dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano menor.

-No lo creo Bill – dijo él respirando hondo – Hermione me dijo algo importante, algo que cambia mucho las cosas y estoy seguro que nunca me lo va a perdonar.

-¿Es algo muy grave? – preguntó Fleur preocupada a lo cual el pelirrojo asintió.

Esta vez fue Bill quien intervino – ¿De qué se trata?

Ron miró a su hermano a los ojos seriamente aun aguantando de que las lágrimas no se salieran de sus ojos, su garganta ardía como nunca pero fue fuerte y decidió soltarlo – Hermione está embarazada y yo soy el padre del bebé.

El silencio reinó en la cocina luego de aquella confesión. Fleur no pudo hace otra cosa que tomar de nuevo la mano de su cuñado y apretarla con fuerza mientras lo miraba, sin embargo, Bill tenía la mirada centrada en el suelo sin poder decir algo.

-Gon – soltó la rubia – Lo siento muchísimo, debes teneg más ganas de regesag con ellos que cuagquieg otra cosa.

-No imaginas las ganas que tengo de verlos, yo no sé ni cómo estará Hermione o el bebé – Ron hablaba con la esperanza de que Bill dijera algo, sin embargo, seguía solo escuchando.

-¿De cuántos meses está Hegmione?

-Cuando me fui me dijo que tenía 3 meses, para este momento debe tener 4… Ella me dijo que estaba embarazada el día que me fui, por eso peleamos, y aun cuando me fui me detuve un momento a pensar en ella y el bebé, pero esa maldita cosa pudo más que yo y por eso los dejé, fue el peor error de mi vida – escupió Ron con rabia.

-Oh Gon – dijo Fleur.

-Fleur – habló por fin Bill – ¿Podrías dejarme a solas con Ron? Por favor.

-Está bien – dijo ella antes de levantarse – Estagé agiba en la habitación si necesitan algo – y al finalizar esto abandonó la cocina dejando a ambos hermanos solos.

Los dos pelirrojos miraban al suelo sin nada que decir, aquel silencio estaba desesperando a Ron y decidió romperlo.

-Vale Bill, estoy más preocupado de cómo estará Hermione en este momento como para esperar que me des un sermón, habla ahora o me volveré loco.

Pero Bill seguía mirando el suelo sin decirle nada. Aquello desesperó más a Ron al pensar que quizás él estaría juzgándolo y buscando las palabras para decir que había arruinado su vida. Entonces volvió a hablar.

-¡Demonios Bill! ¡Yo sé que la cagué! Pero por la mierda ¡Dime algo! – al terminar de decir esto enterró su cara entre sus manos y unas pequeñas y silenciosas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

 _-La cagué, pero no porque dejé embarazada a Hermione, la cagué diciéndole todo eso y después abandonándola en medio del bosque solo por miedo a que ella está embarazada. Soy un maldito idiota, no merezco su perdón –_ aquellos pensamientos pasaban por su mente mientras más lágrimas salían, esas lágrimas de rabia, tristeza, impotencia y frustración que no podían evitar salir a flote.

Entonces en medio de su desesperación sintió como unos brazos lo rodeaban abrazándolo fraternalmente, se trataba de Bill.

Ron destapó su rostro y miró a su hermano quien empezó a hablarle – No la cagaste.

-Sí lo hice. Maldición no debí irme así, ella debe estar sufriendo mucho con todo esto, ella está muy afectada por lo de sus padres y no me puse a pensar antes en que posiblemente con todo esto del embarazo los debe extrañar muchísimo más, y a mí se me ocurre dejarla sola… ¡Maldición! ¡Le prometí que no la dejaría sola!

-Sigo diciendo que no la cagaste. Tú estabas bajo los efectos del medallón.

-Antes de eso ya la había cagado – dijo él recordando lo del lago.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Cuando ella me dijo que estaba embarazada yo me asusté y terminé gritándole porque se enteró hace más tiempo que yo y no me lo había dicho, pero es porque estaba incluso más asustada… pero no pensé en nada de eso hasta ahora. Además luego en la carpa se me vinieron los celos encima y hasta le insinué que el bebé era quizás de Harry – esto lo dijo antes de volver a derramar unas pocas lágrimas de rabia al recordar ese momento.

-Ron – dijo Bill abrazando a su hermano – Vale fuiste algo idiota. Pero es normal que te asustaras, demonios tienes casi 18 años, estamos en medio de una guerra y de repente tu novia te dice que está embarazada, eso…- sin embargo, fue interrumpido por su hermano.

-Hermione no es mi novia, ella podrá estar embarazada de mí pero ella y yo seguimos siendo solo amigos.

-Aguarda, a ver si entiendo – Dijo Bill confundido mientras trataba de unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas – Si me estás diciendo que Hermione está embarazada pero tú y ella no son novios, me estás queriendo decir que ¿Ella es tu amiga con la que te acuestas o qué? – para este momento Bill ya tenía el ceño fruncido.

Ron sabía que al contarle esa parte si se enojaría con él – Es complicado.

-¿Es complicado? ¡¿Es complicado?! – Bill se levantó de la silla para mirar de frente a su hermano – Ron te acostaste con tu mejor amiga de toda la vida, si saco cuentas con los meses que le dijiste a Fleur puedo llegar a la conclusión de que fue un poco después de nuestra boda, además de todo está embarazada y tú huiste, por supuesto que es complicado, lo que no es complicado es que me digas ¡¿En qué estabas pensando cuando le dijiste que el bebé posiblemente no sea tuyo?!

-¡No lo sé Bill! – Gritó Ron – ¡Demonios no lo sé! ¡En ese momento estaba asustado y estaba buscando todas las posibilidades de que ese bebé no fuese mío y que todo aquello fuera una maldita broma de Hermione! ¡Pero ella no es así! ¡Estaba hablando en serio! ¡Voy a ser padre Bill! ¡A los 18! ¡Por Merlín ni siquiera tú eres padre y ya estás casado! ¡Maldición! – al decir esto volvió a fijar su mirada en el suelo, con rabia.

Bill pensó que la verdad estaba siendo muy duro con él, así que dio un suspiro y se sentó a su lado para hablarle de nuevo – Disculpame, no supe manejar mi reacción.

-Descuida, yo no supe manejar mi respuesta.

-Ron mírame – al decir esto el pelirrojo alzó la vista para ver a su hermano mayor – ¿No quieres al bebé?

-Bill sé que el bebé llegó en mal momento, y no sólo hablo de la guerra mágica, Hermione y yo no somos más que amigos y ahora vamos a ser padres. Sin embargo, no te puedo mentir y luego de pensarlo me emociona la idea de tener un hijo, aunque haya llegado antes de lo esperado.

-Por un momento pensé que estabas arrepentido.

-No me arrepiento de lo hicimos Hermione y yo – al decir esto se le encendieron las orejas al ver que le dio mucha información a su hermano, éste le dio una sonrisa pícara – En fin, quiero al bebé y sobretodo quiero que Hermione me perdone por haberme ido.

-Estoy seguro que cuando vuelvan a verse hablarán, tal vez te golpee y se tarde un poco en ceder porque así son las mujeres, pero sé que al final criaran a su hijo los dos juntos.

-Aunque no como una pareja – dijo él desanimado.

-Eso no lo puedes decir aún, en el futuro pasan muchas cosas.

-Pero me importa el presente ahora, y necesito encontrar a Hermione.

Bill le dio unas palmadas a su hermano antes de hablarle nuevamente con una sonrisa en el rostro – Lo harás Ron.

 **N/A: Hola a todos, pues acá un nuevo capítulo dónde pueden notar la situación en la que está Ron, a pesar de que no está en el bosque con Harry y Hermione pueden notar que la está pasando bastante mal. Espero que les guste y sigan comentando, nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme!**

 **PD: No sabía cómo escribir el acento de Fleur así que si está muy feo discúlpenme.**


	10. Chapter 10

Era una noche fría digna de ese terrible invierno y de aquel bosque en el que actualmente se encontraban acampando Harry y Hermione a mediados de Diciembre.

Eran pasada de las 12:00 a.m. a lo cual el azabache dormía mientras que cierta chica estaba despierta, esto ya se había hecho costumbre desde hace varias semanas ya que a esas horas los pensamientos acerca de cierto pelirrojo siempre se arremolinaban en su mente, en ciertas ocasiones terminaba llorando, cosa que para Harry no pasa desapercibido pero prefería dejarla desahogarse y que ella no supiera que él la escuchaba.

Hermione mientras miraba el techo se tocaba su vientre el cual ya se encontraba algo abultado, para su suerte las náuseas habían desaparecido pero su apetito aumentaba cada día más lo cual no era algo muy ameno por las condiciones en las que se encontraban, ya que su situación no había mejorado por más que lo intentaran.

Harry siempre trataba de servirle un poco más de comida por el bien del bebé así él se estuviese muriendo de hambre, solo pensaba en el bienestar de su mejor amiga. Sin embargo, Hermione se daba cuenta de aquello y en ocasiones se negaba a que él no comiera casi lo cual hacía que entraran en disputas que terminaban siendo él el ganador.

La castaña sonrió ante esos momentos en los que Harry podía llegar a ser la mejor persona del mundo aunque tuviera cosas más importantes en las cuales preocuparse, como por ejemplo la búsqueda de Horrocruxes que no había avanzado nada y además la destrucción del guardapelo de Slytherin que aún los atormentaba cada día.

Cuando Hermione recordaba el guardapelo no podía evitar imaginar la imagen de Ron con esa cosa puesta y diciéndole que el bebé no era de él sino de Harry, habían pasado semanas desde aquello y aún dolía muchísimo.

La chica no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas silenciosas y seguir tocando su vientre _–Es extraño esto… Desde niña desee ser madre, desde que jugaba con mis muñecas, sin embargo, siempre me imaginé que primero trabajaría, luego me casaría y ahí vendrían los hijos, todo un cuento de hadas… Pero esto es totalmente distinto a un cuento, aunque no es una pesadilla –_ la chica desde que estaba sola había tomado mucho tiempo para pensar las cosas _–No sé ni siquiera donde voy a vivir cuando el bebé nazca o como lo mantendré pero estoy segura de que algo se me ocurrirá… Será difícil criarlo yo sola, pero no creo que sea imposible_ – Para estas alturas de la vida ya se había resignado a que Ron volviera y formaran una familia, aquello era cuestión de cuentos.

 _-Sin duda esto no es cuento, pero puedo hacer que la situación sea tan feliz como en un cuento de hadas así tenga que vivir bajo un puente –_ De repente se imaginó a sí misma en esa situación con un pequeño bebé pelirrojo y descartó la idea _–Vale lo del puente no, pero haré todo lo posible para salir adelante pese la ausencia de mis padres y Ron –_ una vaga imagen del Señor y la Señora Granger golpeó contra ella haciéndola suspirar ya que ellos se encontraban con un pequeño bebé pelirrojo, su madre le daba besos mientras su padre hacía morisquetas para hacerlo reír _–Si no salgo de esta ellos nunca sabrán que tendrán un nieto, debo hacerlo por ellos y el bebé –._

Pero había algo en que solo había pensado vagamente y no logró retenerlo en su pensamientos hasta ese momento _–Lo más probable es que sea pelirrojo como él y tal vez tenga pecas… siento que se parecerán mucho –_ pensaba ella sonriendo sin darse cuenta mientras aún algunas lágrimas adornaban su rostro.

Mientras tanto esa misma noche en una casa cercana a una playa, se encontraba un chico recostado en su cama en lo que miraba el techo de aquella habitación en la casa de su hermano mayor, no tenía pensamientos muy distintos a los de cierta chica castaña a kilómetros de distancia.

Desde que Ron había llegado Bill decidió darle la habitación de invitados hasta que recobrara fuerzas para seguir su camino, sin embargo, para preocupación de Bill y Fleur, Ron no estaba comiendo mucho y solo dormía cuando mucho unas 5 horas, solo se la pasaba caminando en la playa viendo el horizonte hasta que se hacía tarde o se encerraba en su cuarto a pensar. Desde que había llegado al Refugio no parecía el mismo de siempre. Ellos decidieron darle su espacio y no mencionar lo del embarazo de Hermione para evitar que el chico se deprimiera de nuevo.

Ron ya ni siquiera intentaba conciliar el sueño, simplemente se perdía entre sus pensamientos mientras miraba cualquier punto del techo _–Han pasado tantas semanas que quizás su barriga ya esté creciendo, daría lo que fuera por verla en este momento y saber cómo está así ella no quiera verme ni en pintura –_

Entonces el chico no pudo evitar pensar en una imagen de Hermione embarazada mientras acariciaba su vientre y sonriéndole _–Menos mal que soñar no cuesta nada –_ pensó él sin apartar esta imagen de su mente _–Se supone que cuando te enteras que vas a ser padre por primera vez te pones feliz y empiezas a consentir a tu chica, pero yo en cambio solo le grité y la dejé, ahora ni siquiera sé si algún día la veré embarazada o si quiera si veré al bebé –_ Un sentimiento de miedo se apoderó de él tras ese último pensamiento.

 _-Me niego rotundamente a ser de esos padres que no ven crecer a sus hijos… ¡Demonios sé que fui un idiota con Hermione y que cometí el peor error dejándola! Pero no puedo dejarle todo el trabajo de la paternidad a ella sola o nunca me lo perdonaría –_ el chico se preocupó bastante por esto y luego tragó grueso al darse cuenta que uso la palabra "paternidad" _– Por Merlín, nunca me he visto como sería de padre, ni siquiera sé cambiar un pañal o hacer un biberón, a penas y puedo cuidarme a mí mismo… Tengo tanto miedo –_ aquellos pensamientos lo estaban atormentando y empeoraban su insomnio así que decidió salir de su cama y bajar a la cocina para tomar algo.

Al llegar ahí tomó un vaso y lo llenó de leche para luego sentarse en la mesa a mirar un punto lejano en la pared mientras seguía pensando en todo lo que lo atemorizaba en ese momento. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que alguien más entró a la cocina.

-Supuse que estarías despierto – dijo Bill.

-Disculpa el ruido.

-En realidad también vine por algo de leche.

Bill se acercó al refrigerador, sacó la leche y la puso en un vaso para sentarse junto a Ron. Ambos estuvieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el mayor de los Weasley habló.

-Sigues pensando en ella.

Ron sabía que no podía engañar a su hermano mayor, lo conocía demasiado bien – En cada minuto del día solo pienso en que tal vez ella y Harry puedan estar en peligro y yo no podré hacer nada… Si al bebé o a uno de ellos dos le pasa algo no me lo perdonaré nunca.

-Ellos están bien – Dijo Bill seguro – Hermione podrá estar embarazada pero sigue siendo la bruja más inteligente de su edad, y Harry no dejará que les pase nada malo.

-No sé cómo pude pensar que ellos estaban juntos.

-Es algo que imaginas producto del mismo sentimiento que tienes por Hermione, el miedo de perderla – dijo Bill tomando a Ron por sorpresa.

-No sé lo que siento por ella, pero el pensar que tal vez ellos dos estuvieran juntos hizo que me hirviera la sangre.

-Creo que está más que claro lo que sientes por ella… Ustedes dos tienen un vínculo especial, y no es solo el bebé, siempre han tenido algo especial.

-Desearía saber dónde están – dijo Ron frustrado – Se acerca navidad y no puedo creer que por mi culpa tú y Fleur no la pasarán en la Madriguera.

-Oye tranquilo, prometimos esconderte a como dé lugar y además no decirle a nadie lo del embarazo de Hermione – dijo Bill consolando a su hermano – Fleur y yo estaremos felices de pasarla contigo y de todas formas sabes que Fleur no soporta a la cantante favorita de mamá.

Ambos pelirrojos rieron ante esto. Entonces Ron recordó las navidades pasadas y su ánimo volvió a decaer – La navidad pasada tampoco estuve con Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

-Fue todo el rollo de Lavander ¿recuerdas?

-Ah cierto – dijo Bill desanimado – Animo, al menos ya no estás con esa chica fastidiosa.

-Y tampoco con Hermione, lo cual es diez veces peor.

-Piensa más bien que en las próximas fiestas navideñas tal vez todo esté en paz. Me refiero a que ya no habrá guerra.

-En el dado caso de que ganemos, aunque las cosas cada día están peor – dijo Ron desanimado.

-Vamos Ron – dijo Bill dándole unas palmadas en la espalda a su hermano – No perdamos las esperanzas aún, además primero debes regresar con Harry y Hermione, esta batalla no está completa si no están ustedes tres juntos.

-Lo sé, los extraño mucho.

-No lo dudo hermano – respondió Bill mientras le daba un abrazo a su hermano menor dándole apoyo en aquella situación.

Al separarse se quedaron sentados mirando al horizonte hasta que Ron habló de nuevo – ¿Crees que mamá se enoje?

-¿De qué hablas?

-Del embarazo de Hermione.

-Sabes que a ella siempre le han emocionado los niños, imagínate cuando se entere de que va a ser abuela por primera vez.

Ron suspiró aún desanimado – Ella en estos momentos espera ser abuela de tus hijos, no de los míos, tú estás casado y tienes un gran trabajo, yo apenas voy a cumplir 18, soy un fugitivo y ni siquiera terminé el colegio. Soy un fraude.

-No lo eres Ron.

-Claro que lo soy – dijo él enojado consigo mismo – Escapé en un viaje peligroso con mis amigos, somos los más buscados del mundo mágico, no terminamos el colegio, solo nos escondemos y escapamos y además dejé embarazada a mi mejor amiga y luego la abandoné. Soy de lo peor.

-Tomaste malas decisiones y el miedo te atacó Ron… Sabes he oído que los padres primerizos siempre se asustan cuando sus novias o esposas le dicen que están embarazadas, la mayoría de ellos casi siempre terminan peleándose con sus parejas y al final lo asimilan y pues es cuando se emocionan mucho ¿no estás feliz o emocionado?

-Sinceramente estoy emocionado, también estoy muy asustado, es como una mezcla que incluso puede llegar a ser excitante, y supongo que si viera como crece el estómago de Hermione puede que me emocione más.

-Espero que los encuentres pronto hermano – dijo Bill dándole ánimos.

-Tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que la volveré a ver aunque no sé si será pronto… Espero que sea lo suficientemente pronto para acompañarla en el embarazo y ver nacer a mi hijo… En el caso de que ella me perdone.

-Estoy seguro que lo hará – finalizó Bill antes de bostezar – Fue una buena charla pero es hora de dormir Ron.

-Sí, intentaré dormir un poco más… Gracias por animarme.

-Siempre estaré para lo que necesites hermano – dijo Bill sonriéndole antes de salir de la cocina y dirigirse a la planta de arriba.

Ron se tardó un poco más en subir hasta que le empezó a pegar el sueño. Fue hasta su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y se dispuso a dormir tratando de no pensar en nada, sin embargo, el último vago pensamiento que tuvo fue el de cierta castaña sosteniendo en sus brazos a un bebé pelirrojo, ella sonreía y eso era más que suficiente para que él pudiera dormir en paz lo que quedaba de aquella noche.

La navidad llegó y junto con ella la oportunidad de Harry y Hermione de ir al Valle Godric para investigar acerca de la Espada de Gryffindor o de algún horrocrux escondido en aquel lugar, sin embargo, se toparon con cosas muy diferentes a eso.

Harry y Hermione bajo los efectos de la poción Multijugos primero visitaron el cementerio del pueblo, donde sorpresivamente encontraron las tumbas de Kendra y Ariana Dumbledore, la madre y la hermana de Albus Dumbledore, dejando claro que el Valle de Godric fue parte importante de la vida del gran mago.

Caminando en aquel lugar también lograron divisar la tumba de Ignotus Peverell, que dada la casualidad tenía una marca igual a la del libro de cuentos que Dumbledore le dejó a Hermione en la herencia, los cuentos de Beedle el bardo, causando una nueva incertidumbre a los jóvenes magos. Sin embargo, nada fue tan épico como cuando Hermione logró divisar la tumba de los padres de su mejor amigo, James y Lily Potter, delante de la cual Harry se derrumbó. La castaña como muestra de respeto decide conjurar una corona de flores para ellos y consolar al chico que consideraba su hermano.

Cuando salieron del cementerio, se encontraron con una extraña mujer llamada Bathilda Bagshot, que dada la casualidad era amiga de la familia de Dumbledore, ésta les hizo una especie de señas para que la siguieran. Los chicos de inmediato sospecharon que tal vez la anciana tenía la espada y le hicieron caso yendo detrás de ella, cuando llegaron a la casa de aquella extraña mujer, ésta les señala que quiere hablar con Harry a solas.

Hermione dudosa de aquello decidió dejarlo a los dos a solas pero sin alejarse mucho, Bathilda señala a Harry un lugar de la habitación y aprovecha la distracción de él para atacarlo sorpresivamente, sin embargo, la mayor sorpresa para los chico fue saber que Bathilda llevaba muerta varios días y el cuerpo estaba siendo usado por la serpiente de Voldemort, Nagini.

Todo era una trampa en la que la serpiente bajo las órdenes de Voldemort debía retener a Harry mientras él llega al Valle de Godric para matarlo. Por suerte Hermione logró liberar a Harry y llevárselo de ese lugar mediante aparición conjunta sin pensar en las consecuencias que podría traerle a su embarazo. Desgraciadamente en la huida Hermione rompe accidentalmente la varita de Harry.

Hermione los transportó a un lugar llamado "El bosque de Dean" donde montaron nuevamente el campamento y pusieron los hechizos de protección. Mientras se recuperaban del reciente ataque de la serpiente, Harry tiene una visión de lo que ocurrió el día que Voldemort mató a sus padres y trató de matarlo a él también provocándole un fuerte dolor en la cicatriz. Hermione lo calma un poco y decide que será ella quien lleve el relicario de Slytherin por las siguientes horas mientras Harry dormía un poco, luego de una discusión ante aquello él accedió mientras ella montaba la guardia afuera.

La castaña miraba a su alrededor en aquella mañana cubierta por la nieve. Aquel lugar era tan conocido para ella ya que estuvo ahí con sus padres hace algunos años, los recordó con la misma emoción y felicidad de cómo si estuviese ahí por primera vez con ellos. Sin embargo, entre tantos pensamientos no podía dejar de tener una corazonada de que algo bueno pasaría pronto, algo positivo, y luego de eso no sabía porque la imagen de Ron apareció brevemente en su cabeza haciéndola suspirar _–Cuanto te extraño –._

 **N/A: Y bueno por acá les dejo el nuevo capítulo, por poco no lo subo hoy por cuestiones de tiempo pero hice un espacio y aquí está, espero que lo disfruten. Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme a todos mi lectores!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Unos pocos días habían pasado desde las fiestas navideñas, era una noche tranquila como cualquier otra en la que Ron se encontraba como de costumbre en la oscuridad de su habitación mirando el techo inmerso en sus pensamientos, hasta hace poco se encontraba con Bill y Fleur cenando pero se excusó como siempre con que no tenía hambre, el matrimonio decidió respetar aquello y se quedaron en la cocina mientras él iba a su cuarto.

Ron se sentía particularmente extraño ese día, había comido menos que cualquier otro y tampoco había dormido mucho, un sentimiento de nerviosismo azotaba contra él desde la tarde pero no podía explicarlo muy bien.

Entonces entre tanta oscuridad y tanto silencio se escuchó algo, una voz femenina que hizo que Ron diera un brinco de su cama por la familiaridad del tono de aquella melodiosa voz, era la de Hermione.

El pelirrojo empezó a recorrer su cuarto buscando de donde provenía eso, se escuchaba tan cerca pero entre tanta conmoción no podía ubicar su origen. Entonces fue cuando decidió pararse en medio de su habitación y escuchar detenidamente. Aquello se oía cortado pero podía jurar que era la voz de la chica, no podía equivocarse.

 _-Demonios, su voz se escucha muy cerca, siento que estuviese aquí conmigo… Espero no estar imaginando esto_ – Y como si algo lo hubiese golpeado en la cabeza pudo descubrir de dónde se originaba aquello.

Introdujo la mano en el bolsillo derecho de sus pantalones sacando de él un artefacto que hasta ese momento había considerado inútil, el desiluminador que heredó de Dumbledore.

Cuando lo vio pudo escuchar con más claridad la voz de Hermione aunque lo que trataba de decir estaba un poco cortado _–"Ron…Recuerda…Varita…Segundo año…Sauce boxeador "-_ El chico no sabía qué hacer ante este descubrimiento, entonces fue cuando decidió apretarlo como si fuese a encender o apagar las luces y entonces fue cuando una bola de luz salió de él donde aún se escuchaba la voz de Hermione.

 _"A Ronald Billius Weasley le dejo mi desiluminador, con la finalidad de que cuando todo parezca más oscuro éste le muestre la luz"_.

Ron recordaba las palabras del testamento de Dumbledore que hace unos meses no habían tenido ningún significado para él, pero ahora era todo lo que necesitaba para estar seguro que debía ir hacía esa luz, no podía ser de otra manera.

Él contrajo la luz aun escuchando la voz de la chica, recogió rápidamente sus cosas para luego salir disparado hacia la cocina donde aún estaban Bill y Fleur sentados hablando. Se quedaron sorprendidos al ver al chico tan sobresaltado y con su mochila pero no tuvieron tiempo para preguntarle porque éste habló inmediatamente.

-Me voy.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Fleur.

-¿A dónde? – Dijo Bill.

-Con Harry y Hermione – dijo él acercándose para abrazar a su hermano mayor y a su cuñada – Gracias por todo, son los mejores. Espero verlos pronto.

-Ron pero qué demonios…- dijo Bill aún sin poder creerlo.

Pero la respuesta nunca llegó porque el chico salió de la casa dejando a Bill y a Fleur más que perplejos.

Ron se alejó de la casa y sacó de nuevo el desiluminador, lo apretó y la bola de luz salió de él nuevamente. El pelirrojo respiraba con dificultad y sentía como si su corazón fuese a salirse de su pecho en cualquier momento por lo rápido que latía.

Dio un suspiro profundo y cuando iba a acercarse más a la bola de luz no tuvo necesidad de hacerlo ya que ésta fue hacía él y lo atravesó de lleno en el pecho haciendo que desapareciera de aquella playa de un momento a otro.

Ron llevaba varias horas caminando en aquel oscuro bosque que se encontraba cubierto de nieve en su totalidad. El desiluminador lo había transportado a aquel lugar tan solitario y desde que llegó la voz de Hermione que salía de él había desaparecido, pero eso no impedía que el pelirrojo empezara a inspeccionar el bosque adentrándose cada vez más.

No tenía la menor idea de la hora que podía ser pero quizás ya sería de madrugada por todo el tiempo que llevaba vagando entre los árboles, aún no tenía señales de Harry o Hermione por aquel lugar. Incluso pensó en darse por vencido hasta que amaneciera pero luego de pensarlo mejor, decidió que no podía retrasar aquello ni un minuto más.

Estaba cansado así que se tomó la libertad de sentarse en una roca mientras pensaba en que no podía darse por vencido a esas alturas, si tan solo supiera por donde ir en aquel enorme bosque.

Entonces como si de un ángel se tratara pudo divisar entre los árboles una luz plateada, él no dudó en acercarse para poder ver su forma, cuando empezó a seguir aquella figura pudo reconocerla como una cierva _–Se parece tanto al patronus de Harry-_ recordó el chico.

Y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de algo que tal vez era la clave de sus problemas _–Es el patronus de Harry –_ pensó emocionado sin quitarle la vista y empezó a seguirlo con más ganas, apenas y podía respirar bien y sus piernas temblaban más por el miedo y la excitación que por el frío.

Luego de un rato siguiendo a la cierva plateada ésta lo llevó al interior del bosque entre unos árboles donde más adelante se divisaba un río totalmente congelado. El patronus desapareció dejándolo frente a ese río, Ron no entendía nada pero si la cierva se había ido entonces en ese lugar debía haber algo importante.

Él se acercó hasta quedar sobre el río y fue cuando se fijó que más adelante había unas ropas junto a un charco, eso era bastante curioso porque si había un charco es porque estaba recién hecho. Fue hasta que quedó parado frente al agua y justo cuando miró adentro pudo ver una luz en el fondo que cuando logró encontrarle forma se dio cuenta que era nada más y nada menos que una espada.

No lo pensó dos veces para dejar su mochila y sumergirse al charco en busca de la que podría ser la Espada De Godric Gryffindor, al fin y al cabo antes de que él se fuera hubiesen hecho lo que sea por tenerla.

Ron empezó a nadar hasta el fondo de ese helado río pero justo antes de llegar al fondo pudo ver otra figura en el agua _–Debe ser la persona que desvaneció el hielo, quizás también quiera la espada_ – pensaba él. Entonces fue cuando se fijó que esa persona no estaba solo nadando, había algo en su cuello que pareciera que lo estuviese ahorcando.

Cuando por fin logró ver bien entre tanta oscuridad supo que aquella figura pertenecía nada más y nada menos que a Harry y que la cosa que tenía en el cuello era el guardapelo de Slytherin.

Aquello le provocó gritarle a su mejor amigo que aguantara porque ya iría por él _–Maldición debo darme prisa –_ y con este último pensamiento terminó de ir hasta el fondo del río donde tomó rápido la espada y luego nadó como nunca hasta donde estaba su mejor amigo luchando por su vida. Lo primero que hizo fue sacarle esa maldita cosa de su cuello y luego tomándolo con cuidado y al mismo tiempo la espada y el horrocrux usó todas sus fuerzas y el poco aire que le quedaba para ir hasta la superficie poniéndolos a salvo.

Ron empezó a darle golpes en la espalda a Harry para que saliera toda el agua que tragó del río, el azabache tosía aún si saber quién habría salvado su vida. Cuando se puso sus lentes que estaban junto con su ropa y levantó la mirada pudo ver al pelirrojo empapado y con la espada y el horrocrux en la mano.

-Ron – dijo él mientras reobraba la respiración y se vestía velozmente por el frío que hacía – Fuiste tú, creí que era Hermione… ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Estaba en medio del bosque y vi tu patronus, la cierva plateada.

-¿La cierva? También la vi pero mi patronus no es una cierva, el mío tiene astas.

-No sé quién demonios lo conjuró pero gracias él encontré el río y vi la espada.

-El guardapelo intentó ahorcarme, no me dejó llegar a la espada – dijo Harry pasando su mano por el cabello mojado.

-Lo vi, al principio no te conocía pero luego sí y fui lo más rápido por ti pero sin abandonar la espada.

-Te lo agradezco en serio.

-Para eso son los amigos ¿no?... Bueno si aún lo somos – dijo Ron algo avergonzado recordando el día que se fue y todo lo que se dijeron.

-Por supuesto que lo somos, hermano – respondió Harry sonriendo.

-Perdóname por ser un idiota.

-Entiendo lo que sentías, no eras tú. Estoy feliz de que volvieras.

-Estoy feliz de estar de vuelta.

-Entonces ya que por fin tenemos la espada ¿Te parece deshacernos de ese maldito horrocrux de una vez por todas?

-No veo porque retrasarlo, nos has causado muchos problemas – dijo Ron tendiéndole la espada y el guardapelo a su mejor amigo.

Entonces Harry movió la cabeza negativamente sin tomar ninguna de las dos cosas. Ante la expresión confusa de Ron decidió hablarle – Creo que tú deberías hacerlo.

-No lo creo, esa maldita cosa me afecta más a mí que a ti – Dijo él negándose a hacerlo.

-¿Para eso volviste? – Preguntó Harry levantándose del suelo y mirándolo seriamente – ¿Para ser un cobarde en momentos como éste?

Las palabras del ojiverde hicieron mucho efecto en él, por supuesto que su mejor amigo tenía razón, si volvió fue para enfrentarse incluso a sus peores miedos.

-Lo haré, voy a destruir esa maldita cosa para que al fin salga de nuestras vidas – dijo decidido.

Harry lo miró sin decir una palabra y tomó el horrocrux para ponerlo en una piedra – Debo hablarle para que se abra, cuando lo haga atácalo de inmediato con la espada. No sé qué hay dentro de esa cosa pero por todo lo que nos hizo pasar debe ser algo malo, no tengas piedad.

Ron asintió con la cabeza silenciosamente. Sentía su corazón en la garganta y un inmenso miedo al saber que tendría que enfrentarse al horrocrux, aquello le aterraba como ninguna otra cosa pero debía ser fuerte, se lo debía a sus amigos.

Harry empezó a hablar pársel mientras Ron se encontraba en posición de ataque con la espada, al terminar fue como si una explosión los envolviera ya que del guardapelo salió una voz acompañada de una oleada de figuras oscuras.

Harry y Ron se habían alejado gracias al impacto de cuando se abrió pero el pelirrojo se acercó un poco más, sin embargo, la voz fría y tenebrosa se dirigía a él.

 _"Ronald Weasley, yo he visto tu corazón y me pertenece…He visto tus miedos"_ – al decirle eso unas pequeñas arañas se acercaban a él haciéndolo espantar, sin embargo aquello no se comparaba con las palabras que salían del guardapelo – _"El menos amado por una madre que deseaba una hija luego de tener tantos varones, y el menos amado por una chica con la que te acostaste y aun así prefiere a tu mejor amigo"—_

Era como si las palabras de aquella cosa se le clavaran en el pecho haciendo que tuviera una presión enorme y un sentimiento de miedo cada vez más grande.

Harry a lo lejos gritaba para que su mejor amigo no se dejara llevar por el horrocrux – ¡Ron clávale la espada!

Pero parecía que Ron fuese sordo a eso ya que solo se fijaba en como del guardapelo salían dos figura, una de Harry y otra de Hermione y ellos le hablaban mientras unas sonrisas burlonas y malvadas adornaban sus rostros entre la niebla.

 _-No sé para qué volviste – decía Harry – Estábamos mejor los dos solos._

 _-Aún debes pensar que el bebé es tuyo – decía Hermione – Pues estás equivocado. Harry y yo estamos juntos y muy felices, tú no pintas aquí._

-¡Ron no le creas! – decía el Harry verdadero que se encontraba a unos metros del pelirrojo viendo aquella escena.

 _-Es tan tonto, de verdad creyó que lo querías solo porque tuvieron sexo un par de veces._

 _-Pude estar contigo un par de veces pero no significaron nada, al igual que tú, no eres nada – Decía Hermione con maldad – Ninguna mujer podría elegirte a ti._

Ron estaba perplejo ante esto sin poder moverse ni un centímetro. Entonces fue cuando de repente ambas figuras se dispusieron a besarse con mucha pasión, ambos se encontraban desnudos de la cintura para arriba y se tocaban mientras se reían de él.

Aquello fue la gota que derramó el vaso y fue cuando Ron gritó – ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO A CREERLO! – y así corrió con todas sus fuerzas entre la niebla y las figuras hasta el horrocrux y lo destruyó con la espada.

El bosque quedó en paz nuevamente, solo se escuchaban las respiraciones entrecortadas de Ron mientras se tumbaba en el suelo para cobrar la postura. Harry se sentó junto a él en silencio hasta que decidió hablarle.

-Fuiste muy valiente – fue lo primero que dijo – Estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ron aún respiraba con dificultad – El guardapelo me hizo creer que ustedes estaban juntos, como la noche que los abandoné – dijo él mirando a su mejor amigo realmente preocupado.

-Ron – dijo Harry entendiendo aquella situación – El horrocrux haría cualquier cosa por hacerte ver lo peor… Amo a Ginny con toda mi vida y sé lo que tú sientes por Hermione desde hace mucho tiempo, nunca me interpondría entre ustedes.

-Eres el mejor amigo del mundo, yo fui un idiota al pensar que ustedes dos estaban juntos. Espero que me perdones.

-Lo hice hace mucho viejo – dijo Harry sonriendo – ¿Sabes que quiero mucho a Hermione como a una hermana cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Por qué pensaste que estábamos juntos? Excluyendo la influencia de horrocrux.

-Es que ella pasaba mucho tiempo contigo, de alguna forma es más cariñosa contigo. Te vi como a un rival.

-Nunca hubo competencia porque ella es mi hermana y nada más.

-Ahora lo sé – dijo él aún arrepentido por su comportamiento aquella noche – No sé cómo pude creer que ustedes dos estaban juntos.

-Y que además el bebé sea mío, eres tan ilógico a veces – dijo Harry con simplicidad.

Esto a Ron lo tomó por sorpresa, no había hablado del embarazo de Hermione con Harry – Ya lo sabes ¿cierto?

-Bueno el horrocrux lo dijo hace rato… Pero me enteré la misma noche que te fuiste, Hermione estaba destrozada y yo no entendía nada, ella me lo contó todo – dijo él mirándolo severamente.

-Sé que fui un maldito idiota dejándola aun estando embarazada, pero me espanté cuando me lo dijo, fue difícil para mí asimilarlo.

-Fue más difícil para mí asimilar que mis dos mejores amigos se habían estado acostando desde hace meses y que vayan a ser padres en medio de la guerra.

-¡Harry! – Dijo él poniéndose algo rojo – No fue nuestra intención que ella quedara embarazada.

-Pero si fue su intención tener sexo ¿no?

-¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tienes que ser así?

-Que seas mi mejor amigo no quita el hecho de que ella sea como mi hermana y de que yo tenga muchas ganas de patearte en los testículos ahora mismo, pero creo que ya sufriste mucho estas semanas estando solo y además esta noche con el horrocrux.

-Tú no imaginas lo que me ha dolido separarme de ustedes. Fui un tonto.

-Oye ya quedó en el pasado – dijo Harry dándole unas palmadas en la espalda mientras veían como el sol empezaba a asomarse en el horizonte – Ya está amaneciendo, será mejor volver al campamento, tienes mucho que contarnos y creo que debes ver a alguien que se encuentra de hecho muy embarazada.

-Ella va a querer matarme, pero no sabes las ganas que tengo de verla así me vaya a golpear y a gritar, lo soportaré solo por verla.

Harry se rio ante esto – No puedes tener más razón, andando.

Al decir esto ambos se levantaron del río congelado y empezaron a caminar en dirección al campamento con la espada y un horrocrux destruido.

Luego de un buen rato caminando entre los árboles mientras veían como se hacía de día, lograron entrar a los límites de los hechizos y junto con eso divisar la carpa, a Ron se le aceleró el corazón al darse cuenta que estaba a minutos de verla.

Al llegar Harry le habló – Iré por ella, debe estar dormida. Espérame aquí. – Ron asintió con la cabeza mientras veía como su mejor amigos se internaba a la tienda.

Harry apenas entró fue hasta la cama donde cierta castaña dormía, él no dudó en despertarla – Hermione, despierta.

La chica de inmediato se removió y se despertó asustada – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás con la ropa húmeda? ¡Vas a resfriarte! – dijo ella al ver el estado de su amigo.

-Tienes que salir ahora, vamos.

-Pero…- sin embargo, Harry volvió a hablar.

-Vamos, ya te darás cuenta.

Hermione algo extrañada por la actitud misteriosa de su mejor amigo decidió seguirlo hacía las afueras de la carpa. Cuando salió pudo ver frente a ella nada más y nada menos que a Ron, se encontraba ahí con la ropa también húmeda, con su mochila en la espalda y en cada mano tenía el horrocrux y la espada de Godric Gryffindor. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

Ron quedó asombrado al verla, tenía puesto un pantalón largo de pijamas acompañado con un sweater que marcaba su pequeño vientre de embarazada, llevaba su cabello tan alborotado como siempre pero para Ron se veía sencillamente bella, aunque por su expresión podría jurar que quería matarlo.

Él decidió hablar tímidamente mirándola – Hola.

De inmediato de arrepintió ya que tal vez fue lo peor que pudo hacer, porque ella puso una expresión bastante seria y se acercó a él pero no precisamente para abrazarlo, empezó a golpearlo en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas mientras le hablaba enojada.

-Tú…Maldito mezquino…Idiota…Cínico – con cada palabra era un golpe que le daba – Apareces después de semanas ¡¿Y solo dices hola?! – Ella estaba realmente furiosa ya que cada vez le daba con más fuerza – Tú sabías que yo estaba embarazada… y aun así me dejaste ¡IDIOTA! – y al decirle esto le dio un golpe más fuerte antes de buscar su varita entre sus bolsillos, entonces recordó que Harry la tenía por la guardia nocturna.

-Harry dame mi varita – dijo ella con furia en los ojos.

-Ehm no la tengo yo – dijo el azabache tratando de esconderla.

-¡Dámela! ¡Le voy a hacer un hechizo muy feo! – dijo ella tratando de quitársela.

-Hermione ya sufrió mucho para el resto de su vida – dijo Harry teniendo compasión por su mejor amigo.

-¡No lo creo!

-Créeme por favor – habló Ron mirándola seriamente – Te lo puedo explicar.

Ella lo miró con furia y cruzó los brazos en su pecho – Te escucho.

-Fui un idiota, irme fue la peor decisión de mi vida, cuando me fui intenté volver pero los hechizos de protección lo impidieron. Cuando me di cuenta de que sería inútil fui hasta un pueblo muggle, me enfrenté a carroñeros e incluso llegué a dormir en un puente.

-¿Lo pasaste así todo este tiempo? – Preguntó Harry asombrado.

-Un poco antes de navidad recordé la casa a la que se mudaron Bill y Fleur, nadie conoce ese lugar y está a las afueras, estuve ahí hasta anoche, sin embargo, no pase de lo mejor pensando en todo lo que podría pasarles.

-¿Cómo nos encontraste? – Dijo él curioso.

Ron miró inmediatamente a Hermione intensamente, ella estaba enojada pero, sin embargo, tenía muchas ganas de escuchar aquello.

El pelirrojo sacó de su bolsillo el desiluminador – Con esto, aparentemente no solo enciende y apaga luces como supuse al principio.

-¿Cómo lo lograste con el desiluminador? – Preguntó Harry.

-Verás anoche estaba en la habitación que me prestaron Bill y Fleur cuando de repente escuché una voz, tú voz Hermione – Respondió él mirando a la castaña.

La chica intentó disimular un poco su rubor ante esta confesión y siguió escuchando – Decías algo sobre una varita en segundo año… En fin, lo tomé y lo apreté y una bola de luz salió de él, supe que esta cosa me traería de vuelta a ustedes aunque no sabía cómo funcionaba.

-¿Cómo te trajo hasta aquí? – Siguió preguntando Harry.

-A penas me di cuenta que me iría del Refugio tomé mis cosas, me despedí rápidamente de Bill y Fleur y salí a la playa, ahí volví a apretar el desiluminador y la bola de luz se fue acercando hasta que me atravesó el pecho, y aparecí en medio del bosque, estaba oscuro y no tenía idea de lo hacer, entonces camine hasta que encontré la cierva plateada que me llevó hasta Harry.

-¿Qué cierva plateada? – preguntó Hermione mirando a Harry.

-Un patronus lo llevó hasta el río, yo encontré la espada sumergida y cuando estaba dentro del agua el Horrocrux intentó ahogarme, Ron me salvó la vida. Luego destruyó el horrocrux con la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Hermione no podía creer aquel acto heroico de Ron, sin embargo, no podía ponérsela tan fácil. Se dio la vuelta y antes de dirigirse a la tienda el pelirrojo volvió a hablarle.

-¿Me crees?

Ella se volteó para darle una dura mirada – Te creo, pero no quiere decir que vaya a hablarte.

-Sé que será difícil de que me perdones, pero es lo que más quiero en este momento. Perdóname Hermione, fui un idiota y no debí dejarte.

Ella estuvo a punto de dar su brazo a torcer al ver la expresión en su rostro, pero decidió tenerlo así por varios días. No le dijo nada y siguió su camino hasta la tienda donde se recostó un momento mientras tocaba su vientre _–Gracias Merlín por traerlo de vuelta_ – pensó ella con toda la felicidad del mundo.

Mientras tanto afuera de la cabaña los dos amigos seguían perplejos ante la dureza de Hermione.

-Debes ganarte su perdón – dijo Harry.

-Haré más que eso – respondió Ron – Ya lo verás.

 **N/A: Y bueno por fin el afamado reencuentro, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan comentando ya que adoro leerlos;). Hasta el próximo capítulo, un beso enorme lectores!**


	12. Chapter 12

Las semanas pasaban rápidamente para los chicos, tanto así que el invierno había quedado atrás hace tiempo y ya se encontraban a finales de marzo. En aquellos meses desde que Ron había vuelto las cosas se habían tornado más o menos normales, aunque no tanto.

Ron había traído consigo varias cosas de la casa de Bill y Fleur tales como comida y algunas ropas, los alimentos decidieron multiplicarlos con el hechizo duplicador y así tendrían más sustento. El pelirrojo no solo había traído cosas materiales sino también una advertencia que le dio Bill unos días antes de su partida y era que al nombre de Voldemort le habían puesto un tabú, si alguien lo pronunciaba entonces serían rastreados inmediatamente por Mortífagos sin importar que tan sofisticados y fuertes fuesen sus hechizos de protección.

Harry y Hermione decidieron acatar esa advertencia por su propio bien, al fin y al cabo a penas y se enteraban de lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico desde que estaban vagando por Inglaterra en busca de los Horrocruxes.

Y hablando de Horrocruxes desgraciadamente los chicos no habían tenido la oportunidad de encontrar alguno otro o tener algún indicio, solo tenía la espada que por los momentos era inútil.

Cuando el pelirrojo volvió fue Harry quien se dedicó a contarle por todo lo que pasaron esas semanas, incluido la visita al Valle de Godric y el ataque de la serpiente, esto a Ron le causó impotencia ya que sabía que se enfrentarían a peligros sin él estar presente. Harry le restó importancia subiéndole un poco el ánimo, sin embargo, Ron no estaría feliz hasta que Hermione lo perdonase y volvieran a ser los mismos de antes… Bueno los mismos de antes pero con la condición de ahora serían padres.

Ahora, en cuanto a la relación de cierta pareja se podría decir que las cosas estaban bastantes cómicas para Harry siendo el árbitro de aquellos dos desde que el pelirrojo había vuelto. Tal como dijo Hermione no se lo puso fácil a Ron eso de perdonarlo ya que a esas alturas a penas y le hablaba para lo necesario, ni siquiera hablaban mucho sobre el embarazo, solo las cosas básicas.

Pero lo que a Harry le causaba tanta gracia es que desde que Ron volvió había hecho hasta lo imposible para que Hermione lo perdonase y ella no daba su brazo a torcer. Aquello iba desde que no le discutía nada hasta que siempre la apoyaba en todo a pesar de que no estuviera totalmente de acuerdo con ella. Aquellas situaciones a Harry le causaban tanta diversión como sus tiempos en el colegio, sin embargo, nunca había visto a una Hermione tan dura y a un Ron tan complacedor.

Pero aquel día de Marzo los tres amigos se encontraban en las afueras de tienda discutiendo acerca de algo que recién había descubierto Hermione en la biografía que tuvo la oportunidad de tomar de la casa de Bathilda Bagshot en el Valle de Godric, sin embargo, al parecer a Harry aquello que ella les proponía no le parecía la mejor idea.

-Simplemente creo que es una coincidencia – dijo Harry.

-No me parece una coincidencia que en esa carta a Xenophilius Lovegood salga exactamente la misma marca que en la de "los cuentos del Beedle el Bardo" – dijo ella pasándole la biografía – Míralo tú mismo, la letra A del nombre de Dumbledore tiene esa marca.

-¿Y? – dijo el azabache restándole importancia.

-Podría significar algo – dijo ella empezando a enojarse – Tú no sabes lo que será el siguiente horrocrux y yo tampoco pero créeme cuando te digo que esta marca significa algo.

Harry suspiró resignado – Está bien, vale supongamos que significa algo ¿para qué quieres preguntarle exactamente a Xenophilius Lovegood?

-Porque para él va dirigida la carta – dijo ella con cara de sabelotodo – Además, si Dumbledore puso esa marca en una carta para él entonces debe saber lo que significa y nos puede explicar, tal vez las cosas sean más fáciles.

-Podría ser peligroso ir con ese hombre, vive muy cerca de la Madriguera ¿Qué tal si nos rastrean o algo así?

-Hemos estado en situaciones peores.

-Pero en esas situaciones tú no has estado tan embarazada – recalcó Harry al darse cuenta que para ese momento la chica ya tenía 7 meses de gestación, por lo que debía tener más cuidado.

-Yo sé cuidarme sola aun estando embarazada, ya lo he hecho por 7 meses. Creo que va a valer la pena el peligro, podemos enterarnos de cosas importantes yendo con Xenophilius Lovegood.

-Sigues sin convencerme – Entonces Harry se giró para ver a Ron quien no había dicho una palabra desde que empezaron a pelearse – ¿Tú qué opinas?

Esto lo tomó por sorpresa ya que había estado ajeno a aquella conversación. Él quería darle la razón a Harry ya que Hermione no estaba midiendo las consecuencias que podría traer aquel riesgo a su embarazo. Intentó ser más o menos parcial pero también quería apoyar a Hermione en todo para lograr conseguir su perdón.

-Creo que Xenophilius Lovegood nos diría cosas importantes para encontrar los otros Horrocruxes – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Te lo dije – dijo Hermione con aires de triunfo.

-Pero…- empezó a decir Harry antes de ser interrumpido por su mejor amigo.

-Sin embargo, no quiero que te pongas en peligro a ti y al bebé Hermione – dijo él mirándola directamente a los ojos.

Ella lo miró indiferente – Tú no me dirás que hacer.

-También es mi hijo ¿vale? Me moriría si le pasa algo a él o a ti.

-Sé cuidarme sola Ronald – dijo ella desafiante – Pude hacerlo mientras no estuviste y puedo hacerlo ahora.

-Pues yo no te voy a dejar sola nunca más – dijo él decidido – Te apoyo en la idea de ir con Xenophilius Lovegood pero no te perderé de vista ni por un momento, tengo un plan.

-¿De qué trata? – preguntó Harry intrigado.

-Podemos ir con Xenophilius Lovegood como si fuese una visita común y corriente, haremos nuestras preguntas rápido sin meternos mucho en el terreno profundo, en cuestión de media hora estaremos fuera de ese lugar sin ser vistos, Hermione podrás sentarte y hacer lo que quieras pero estaré junto a ti ¿está bien?

Harry meditó un momento el plan y luego accedió a la idea – Está bien, si es algo rápido entonces acepto – luego dirigió su mirada a la castaña quien se encontraba no muy feliz – Hermione ¿qué dices?

-Acepto el plan – Dijo ella no muy animada y así se acercó a Ron – Pero que quede claro, puede ser una visita rápida o no, sin embargo, no necesitaría de tu protección – Y al decir esto entró a la carpa dejando a los chicos afuera.

A Ron aquella actitud con él ya no le sorprendía, sin embargo, si le frustraba. Por otro lado Harry decidió hablar para bajar un poco la tensión acumulada – Otro intento fallido.

-Cada día se me hace más difícil que ella me perdone, de verdad no creí que llegaría a estos extremos.

-Ya sabes cómo son las mujeres, digo tu libro debió enseñarte como tenerles paciencia o algo así.

-Ojalá tuviera un manual pero no para entender a las mujeres, sino para entenderla a ella específicamente.

-Ya se le pasará el enojo, está más sensible que nunca – dijo Harry.

-Siempre ha sido sensible, pero el embarazo la tiene el doble – Dijo Ron.

-Y que lo digas – finalizó Harry antes de mirar al interior de bosque – Creo que iré a dar una vuelta y recolectaré algunas bayas para acompañar la cena de esta noche.

-Está bien, me quedaré haciendo la guardia aquí.

Al ver como Harry se alejaba entre los árboles se sentó en el suelo mirando a los alrededores. Entonces decidió buscar su varita entre sus bolsillos para tenerla a la mano en caso de una emergencia, pero se dio cuenta que no la tenía.

 _-Demonios, la dejé sobre mi almohada esta mañana, buena esa Weasley –_ pensó él antes de levantarse y entrar a la tienda en busca de ella.

Sin embargo, lo primero que vio al entrar no fue su varita, sino la imagen de Hermione con sus pantalones, un brassier color blanco y su vientre de embarazada en todo su esplendor.

Hermione al darse cuenta de la presencia de él no pudo evitar pasar sus manos sobre su pecho para taparlos inútilmente – ¡Ronald!

-Lo siento – dijo él ruborizado – Eh, vine a buscar mi varita.

-¿No puedes anunciarme que vas a entrar?

-Qué demonios iba a saber yo que estabas cambiándote de ropa… Además, no es la primera vez que te veo así, de hecho te he visto con menos ropa que eso.

-¡Ronald! – dijo ella poniéndose roja.

-Por Merlín mujer si estás embarazada es porque tuve que verte sin nada de ropa – dijo él nada cohibido mirándola y notando algo diferente en su cuerpo además de su vientre – Hermione ¿Te crecieron los pechos?

-¡Ronald! – Gritó ella – ¡Deja de mirar!

Él no hacía caso a sus regaños, solo se dedicaba a mirar su abultado vientre de 7 meses, tan rápido había pasado el tiempo y ellos a penas se hablaban, ahora que lo pensaba nunca lo había tocado y tampoco le había dado una muestra de cariño estando embarazada.

Hermione se sintió cohibida a que la mirara tanto y decidió hablar – ¿Qué tanto me miras Ron? Te dije que no lo hicieras.

-Sólo miro tu vientre – dijo él con un tono obvio – Y estaba pensando en que nunca me has dejado tocarlo.

-No me vas a tocar – dijo ella seriamente.

-Hermione sé que sigues enojada conmigo pero ya me he disculpado unas diez mil veces desde que volví, han pasado meses y todavía no me perdonas, ya no sé qué hacer – dijo él desesperadamente – Quiero tocar tu vientre y hablarle al bebé como he visto que hacen los padres.

Ella suspiro – Ron…- pero se vio interrumpida por el chico.

-No Hermione, es en serio esto. Digo el bebé debe reconocer tu voz porque bueno ya sabes tú lo llevas contigo todo el tiempo, pero yo ni siquiera le hablo y soy su padre, tal vez no me creas pero en serio quiero formar parte de la vida del bebé desde antes que nazca.

-No parecía así cuando te dije que estaba embarazada – soltó ella evidentemente dolida.

-¡Estaba asustado! ¡Cómo tú!

-¡Y por eso me insinuaste que el bebé no era tuyo!

-¡Fue el maldito guardapelo! ¡Con más ganas lo destruí la noche en que volví!

-¡Sin embargo, me enfrenté a los primeros meses sola! ¡No sabes todo lo que lloré por ti en las noches!

-¿Y crees que yo no sufrí al pensar que tú y mi hijo estaban quien sabe dónde y pasando por quién sabe qué peligros? ¡Créeme la pasé bastante mal sabiendo que no podía hacer nada! – Ella se quedó sin habla ante esto – Sin embargo, volví y aunque me duela que no me hables estoy feliz de saber que tú y el bebé están bien y que estoy aquí con ustedes.

Hermione seguía sin habla, solo se limitaba mirar al suelo mientras tocaba su vientre. Tenía ganas de llorar ya que hacía tanto tiempo que no peleaba así con Ron, ella estaba feliz de que volviera, sin embargo, estaba siendo difícil llevar bien aquella situación.

Ron no apartaba su mirada azul de ella y sin poderlo evitar llevó su mano derecha hasta el vientre de la chica para empezar a acariciarlo sin su previo aviso. Hermione en otro momento pudo gritarle por su atrevimiento, pero al sentir el contacto de sus dedos en su vientre la hicieron reavivar millones de sentimientos, por lo tanto no cortó el contacto pero seguía sin mirarlo.

Los chicos se encontraban en silencio y sin dirigirse una sola mirada hasta que en un momento Hermione sintió una pequeña patada a lo cual hizo que mirara inmediatamente al pelirrojo quien se encontraba entre emocionado y nervioso ya que también había sentido aquello.

-¡Pateó! ¡Ron ha pateado! – dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Nunca lo había hecho? – preguntó él asombrado.

-No, a decir verdad me estaba preocupando – dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo con un brillo en los ojos – Qué feliz estoy – dijo ella antes de tocar su vientre y sintiendo como su manos quedaba junto a la de Ron.

-¿Crees que conoce a su papá? – dijo él bromeando.

-Pues eso creo – respondió ella nerviosa mientras se mordía el labio en señal de eso.

Ron estaba algo ruborizado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin embargo, no pudo evitarlo. Él dejó de mirar a Hermione para ponerse de rodillas y que su cara quedase de frente a su vientre. Ella se encontraba perpleja ante aquello, pero se limitó a escuchar lo que Ron decía.

-Hola ahí dentro – decía gracioso – Oye yo sé que no te había hablado antes pero las cosas estaban un poco difíciles, espero que me perdones… Pero, no sabes lo feliz que nos has hecho al patear hoy, creo que serías un buen guardián o guardiana del equipo de Quidditch para mandar esas bludgers bien lejos.

Hermione se rio ante esto y seguía escuchando – Sé que al principio no estuve muy presente pero quiero que sepas que ahora no me alejaré nunca más, porque soy tu papá y te amo mucho ¿está bien? Estoy asustado pero me han dicho que es normal, no sabes todas las emociones que nos has causado a tu mamá y a mí – dijo él mirándola de reojo – Estás creciendo muy rápido ahí adentro y no lo puedo creer ya que cuando menos lo espere estarás aquí y eso me emociona mucho... Sé que llegaste en un momento difícil, pero aun así no imaginas lo especial que eres para nosotros. Espero que cuando te vea aún recuerdes mi voz, por eso quise hablarte hoy y trataré de hacerlo más seguido… Te veo cuando estés listo para alegrarnos la vida en este momento tan difícil… Te amo – y al decir esto no pudo evitar darle un beso al vientre de Hermione – Oh y pórtate bien con tu madre, está bajo mucho estrés aunque ella es así siempre, igual es la mejor.

Ron se levantó del suelo para volver a mirar a la castaña quien se encontraba con lágrimas en los ojos. Él de inmediato con las manos se dispuso a limpiarlas con sus dedos y a hablarle en susurro – Todo va a estar bien ¿sí?

Ella asintió posando sus ojos marrones en los de él. Se creó una tensión en el ambiente y ambos empezaron a sentir mucho calor, sus corazones latían con fuerza como si se fuesen a salir por el pecho en cualquier momento.

Ron no resistió más aquello y de inmediato estampó sus labios con los de ella liberando todos los sentimientos contenidos desde hace meses. Hermione estaba teniendo una batalla consigo misma al momento de corresponderle, sin embargo, no pudo resistirse y empezó a hacerlo, era realmente complicado resistir aquello cuando en ese aspecto se trataba de Ron.

Ambos pegaron sus cuerpos, él podía sentir el vientre de ella en su propio estómago y aquello le emocionaba tanto que le daba más intensidad al beso. Ella seguía solo con un brassier puesto, a lo cual Ron acariciaba todo su pecho. La pareja gemía al sentir el movimiento de las lenguas y el compás al que iban sus labios.

El pelirrojo no podía evitar pasar desde sus pechos a su vientre y luego partiendo de ahí empezó a acariciar los muslos de ella por encima del pantalón haciendo que aumentara el deseo que tenían reprimido desde hace tantos meses.

Sin embargo, por la mente de Hermione pasaron muchas cosas como por ejemplo el hecho de que aún no lo había perdonado porque todavía le dolía el que se hubiese ido, no podía darse el lujo de acostarse con él por más ganas que tuviera, no caería de nuevo en eso.

Ella cortó el beso abruptamente y él intentaba buscar su boca aun tocándola pero ella se negó – No Ron – dijo ella separándose de él.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?

-El hecho de que me vieras en un momento de debilidad emocional por el embarazo no quiere decir que vaya acostarme contigo de nuevo, no te he perdonado aún.

-Sólo quería animarte un poco y liberarte del estrés por el que estás pasando… Además yo no te pedí que lloraras – dijo él notoriamente dolido.

-Y yo no te pedí que me besarás y me tocarás.

-En el fondo querías que lo hiciera.

-Ni soñando Ronald.

Ambos se miraban con los ojos echando chispa. Él cortó aquello en lo que se acercó a la cama para tomar su varita que era su cometido antes de terminar casi enrollándose con Hermione otra vez luego de tantos meses. Se dirigió a la salida de la tienda pero no sin antes mirarla y hablarle por última vez.

-Que conste que no le dije todo eso al bebé solo porque quería tener sexo contigo ¿vale? Le dije todo eso al bebé en serio porque me importa tanto como a ti.

Ella lo miró con una expresión realmente seria mientras aguantaba las lágrimas de rabia – Vete Ronald.

Él no dijo una palabra más y salió de la tienda para hacer la guardia y olvidarse de lo que pasó con la castaña ahí dentro. Por otro lado, Hermione simplemente se recostó en su cama mientras tocaba su vientre y unas lágrimas de rabia la invadían _\- ¿Por qué todo es tan complicado? ¿Por qué no deja de dolerme el hecho de que se fuera? Quisiera que todo fuese como antes –_ pensó ella antes de ponerse una camiseta y disponerse a seguir leyendo la biografía de Dumbledore, tratando convencerse a sí misma que todo aquello con Ron no le afectaba, lo cual era una total mentira.

Suspiró resignada a que tal vez las cosas en vez de mejorar empeorarían, aquello realmente la desanimaba. Sin embargo, decidió ponerle atención a su lectura y olvidar aquel tema por los momentos, hasta que una especie de milagro arreglara las cosas, lo cual veía improbable.

 **N/A: Hola queridos lectores, primero quiero disculparme por mi ausencia, ahora estoy pasando por un momento difícil y se me había hecho imposible actualizar, pero aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo para ustedes, espero que les guste y les agradezco los comentarios como no tienen idea, sigan así ya que ustedes me inspiran. Un beso enorme para todos, hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

Abril había llegado y los chicos decidieron que era el momento de ir hasta Ottery St. Catchpole, cosa que hicieron tratando de no perder más tiempo.

Al llegar a aquella colina pudieron divisar a lo lejos la casa de la familia Weasley de dónde habían escapado hace 8 meses, el trío no pudo evitar quedarse mirando ese lugar que había sido su hogar de alguna manera, suspiraron para luego dirigir su vista más arriba donde se encontraba la casa de los Lovegood.

Sin embargo, cuando llegaron a su destino el Señor Lovegood parecía estar nervioso, especialmente cuando los chicos preguntaron por su amiga Luna a quien no habían visto desde la boda de Bill y Fleur, el hombre dio una excusa de que no se encontraba en ese momento aún nervioso y dejó pasar a los chicos de todas formas.

Hermione inmediatamente preguntó al padre de Luna si les podía explicar el significado del símbolo que había visto tanto en el libro de cuentos del Beedle el Bardo y en la carta de la Biografía de Dumbledore, Xenophilius ante esto les dijo que aquella marca representa a las Reliquias de la Muerte. Los chicos estaban un poco confusos ya que nunca las habían escuchado mencionar, entonces el hombre decidió explicarles que se trataba de tres objetos que, de acuerdo con el Cuento de los Tres Hermanos, permiten a quien las posea dominar a la muerte.

Al trío cada vez le daba más curiosidad aquella historia, y siguieron escuchando la nueva información que le proporcionaba el hombre, quien dijo que la Varita de Saúco, era la más poderosa varita que jamás haya existido; la Piedra de la Resurrección, permite traer al mundo de los vivos a aquellos que han muerto; y la Capa de Invisibilidad, oculta a quien la lleva puesta de la vista de los demás, al escuchar esto último pensaron en la capa que Harry heredó de su padre, James Potter, pero decidieron no compartirle nada a Xenophilius y hablar cuando estuviesen los tres solos.

Tal como habían acordado fue una visita rápida por cuestiones de seguridad. Sin embargo, cuando los tres trataban de marcharse, Xenophilius los distrae insistiéndoles a quedarse más tiempo con él, y Harry sospechó que pasaba algo, así que se mantuvo alerta al igual que sus dos mejores amigos.

Finalmente al borde de la desesperación Xenophilius confiesa que los Mortífagos se llevaron a Luna porque en su revista El Quisquilloso, no dejaba de enviar mensajes de apoyo tanto para Harry como para la todos aquellos que estaban contra Voldemort, y confiesa que los mantuvo ahí tanto tiempo con la vaga esperanza de que si entregaba a Harry a los Mortífagos podría recuperar a su hija.

El hombre tras mencionar el nombre de Voldemort que tenía un tabú, lo Mortífagos hicieron acto de aparición de inmediato para ir a por Harry. Hermione sin pensarlo oculta a Ron bajo la capa de invisibilidad, él la tenía tomada de la mano por lo que no estaba totalmente cubierto, además se dejó a ella misma y a Harry fuera. En cuanto los Mortífagos entraron en la habitación en la que todos se encontraban, Hermione desesperada destruye el suelo sin pensar en las consecuencias y lanza un hechizo contra un cuerno de Erumpent, que estalla destruyendo la casa mientras los tres se desaparecen de allí mediante aparición conjunta.

Junto con volver al bosque empezaron a hablar acerca de la nueva información sobre las reliquias de la muerte. Harry está totalmente convencido de que su capa de invisibilidad es la misma que se menciona en el Cuento de los Tres Hermanos, que la Piedra de la Resurrección se encuentra dentro de la Snitch que Dumbledore le dejó en su testamento y que Voldemort está buscando la Varita de Saúco. Hermione por otra parte no se sintió convencida al escuchar que el origen de las Reliquias de la Muerte estaba tras un cuento para niños. Ella trata de hacerle ver a su amigo que no es más que un cuento, pero Harry estaba seguro de lo que decía.

Los días avanzaban mientras continuaban con sus investigaciones, Ron por su parte les mostró otra cosa que había logrado averiguar mientras estaba fuera y que no había tenido la oportunidad de mencionárselos, se trataba de la existencia de Pottervigilancia, un programa de radio clandestino que había sido creado por Lee Jordan y varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix con el propósito de transmitir las noticias que el Ministerio está siendo manipulado y también animar a los magos y brujas del país a que protejan a los muggles y traten de buscar maneras de enfrentarse a Voldemort y los Mortífagos a como dé lugar.

Ante la sorpresiva noticia de que Voldemort estaba probablemente en el extranjero, Harry señala que eso es prueba irrefutable de que él está buscando la Varita de Saúco y así convertirse en el amo de la muerte, sin embargo, en ese momento Harry pronuncia accidentalmente el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, lo cual activa el Tabú, que llama la atención de los carroñeros de la zona.

Hermione al darse cuenta de que estaban por ser capturados consigue cambiar la cara de Harry para evitar que lo reconozcan, pero a pesar de todo los hombre irrumpieron en su campamento y destrozaron aquel lugar mientras los capturaban. No tuvieron delicadeza con ninguno de ellos, ni siquiera con Hermione que se encontraba embarazada. Ron no paraba de tratar de zafarse para ir con ella pero era imposible, aquello solo le daba más rabia e impotencia.

Los hombres revelaron que serían llevados a la Mansión Malfoy, a lo cual a los chicos se les erizo la piel de miedo ante aquello. Los carroñeros tomaron todas las posesiones de los chicos que podían ser de valor y desaparecieron del bosque.

Cuando llegaron a la Mansión Malfoy, los carroñeros no tardaron en anunciar que posiblemente habían capturado a Harry Potter. Los dueños de aquella lujosa y antigua casa los hicieron pasar albergándolos en el salón principal, los tres amigos se encontraban frente a Bellatrix Lestrange acompañada de su hermana Narcissa y el esposo de ésta, Lucius Malfoy.

Ellos al darse que no podrían adivinar tan fácilmente si aquel era Harry Potter decidieron ir por su hijo Draco, quien luego de mirarlo un buen rato no logró estar seguro causando enojo en su padre y su tía.

Bellatrix decidió revisar las cosas que habían traído los carroñeros consigo, llevándose una gran sorpresa al ver una de las tantas cosas que había en el bolso de cuentas de Hermione.

-¡¿Cómo la obtuvieron?! – Gritó asustada la mujer al ver la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

Ninguno de los tres iba a responder aquello, ante esto la mujer no esperó más y ordenó a que encerraran a Harry y a Ron en las mazmorras para interrogar a Hermione.

Ron al darse cuenta de que ella se quedaría sola con esa cruel bruja empezó a gritar – ¡No le hagas daño! ¡Interrógame a mí pero a ella déjala en paz!

-¡Silencio! – Gritó Bellatrix con maldad – Haré lo que quiera… ¡Llévenselos!

-¡No! – Gritaba Ron mientras era llevado por la fuerza sin dejar de mirar a Hermione quien lo observaba asustada – ¡Hermione!

Él y Harry fueron arrojados y encerrados a las mazmorras como si fuesen un par de perros. Ron de inmediato miró a su amigo desesperado.

-Tenemos que salvarla.

-Cálmate, primero tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¡¿Quieres que me calme sabiendo que ella está sola allá arriba con esa malvada bruja?! ¡Está embarazada y esa mujer no tendrá piedad de ella solo por eso!

-¡Te digo que te calmes para poder idear un plan pronto! ¡Ella y tu hijo también me importan!

Sin embargo, ellos no pudieron continuar su conversación ya que se escuchó una voz aguda pero increíblemente familiar que provenía de esa misma mazmorra tan oscura – ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

Ron decidió iluminar aquel lugar cuando sacó el desiluminador, y tras hacer esto se revelaron la figura de otras personas prisioneras, que dadas la casualidad eran conocidas. Entre ellos el Sr. Ollivander, Dean Thomas, el duende Griphook y la dueña de aquella voz, Luna Lovegood.

Los chicos quedaron impresionados al verlos así que fue Harry quien habló – Debemos salir de aquí pronto, todos… Hermione está allá arriba con Bellatrix, quien sabe que le harán.

-Es imposible salir – Dijo Ollivander.

Harry estaba a punto de morir de la desesperación, aunque no tanto como Ron. Entonces sintió algo raro en su pierna, al ver hacía abajo notó como sangraba un poco y decidió investigar. Aquello era causa de un pedazo de vidrio que tenía en su calcetín, y sin más una idea surgió en su mente.

-Tengo un plan – dijo él mirando a todos los presentes.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal Hermione estaba siendo observada de una manera desagradable por Bellatrix Lestrange, ella sabía que era hija de Muggles lo cual no ayudaba en nada a su causa.

La bruja la seguía mirando hasta que le habló mirando su vientre abultado – Te has estado portando mal pequeña sangre sucia. Me pregunto de quién será este bastardo que llevas dentro de ti ¿Del feo o del pelirrojo? – Decía ella con una sonrisa de burla –En fin, no me importa, lo único que quiero saber es ¿cómo lograron entrar a mi bóveda de Gringotts y sacar la espada?

Hermione quedó perpleja ante esta confesión, y respondió con toda la sinceridad que podía – No la sacamos de su bóveda. No hemos estado en Gringotts.

-¡Mientes sangre sucia inmunda! – gritó ella con rabia.

La castaña se asustó ante esto, no quería que le hicieran daño al bebé. Y además la angustiaba el hecho de que Harry y Ron estuviesen en las mazmorras, las cosas estaban realmente difíciles en aquel momento.

-¡Dime cómo han entrado a mi bóveda! ¡O ya verás! – gritaba ella despiadadamente.

-No entramos – dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz y con la garganta ardiendo en señal de que estaba al borde de las lágrimas y que el miedo la invadía.

-¡Mientes! – dijo la mujer aventando un vaso contra la pared el cual se rompió en mil pedazos. Ella se acercó a Hermione y la miró con desprecio – Ya que no quieres decírmelo por tu propia cuenta, lo averiguaré yo misma de la forma más dolorosa.

Bellatrix empujó a Hermione dejándola en el suelo haciendo que la chica se diera un golpe. Ella estaba asustada y lo hizo más al ver como la mujer se ponía encima de ella y la apuntaba con su varita.

-¡¿Cómo y cuándo entraron a mi bóveda y robaron mi espada?!

-No lo hicimos – dijo Hermione mientras lloraba – Por favor.

-No te creo nada sangre sucia inmunda – y al terminar de decir esto la apuntó con la varita – _Crucio._

Al escuchar esto Hermione se retorció del dolor, el más grande que había sentido en toda su vida, aquello era indescriptible. Solo podía llorar y gritar de agonía ante esto mientras la cruel mujer escribía con la punta de su varita algo en su brazo izquierdo en lo que se reía con locura ante el sufrimiento de su víctima.

Repetía la maldición mientras seguía dibujando en el brazo de ella, lo cual hacía eso el doble de doloroso. Hermione solo se pedía a si misma aguantar aquello y se repetía mentalmente _–Debes aguantar, por el bien de tu bebé… Y porque tienes que volver a ver a Ron, no puedes dejar que lo último que él escuche de ti sean tus gritos de agonía… Resiste –_ se decía aquello mientras pasaba por una de las peores experiencias de su vida.

Por otro lado, en las mazmorras solo se escuchaban unos gritos de dolor y desespero que provenían del salón, todos los que conocían aquel tono de voz sabían que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Hermione.

Ron sin duda era el que la pasaba peor hasta tal punto de empezar a gritar entre los barrotes de la celda – ¡Hermione resiste! ¡Maldición! – decía él con frustración mientras fallidamente intentaba abrir la puerta.

-Ron – llamó Harry luego de haber hablado con los demás ya que su mejor amigo aún no le había prestado atención – Tengo un plan, escúchame.

Sin embargo, no pudieron decir nada ya que escucharon unos pasos provenientes de las escaleras a lo cual Harry escondió un pedazo de vidrio que tenía entre sus manos. Al ver quien abría la celda las cosas no mejoraron, era el traidor Peter Pettigrew.

Ron de inmediato le hizo frente con el seño fruncido al que por muchos años fue su mascota – Déjenla ir.

-Apártate – dijo él apuntando con su varita – Vengo por el duende.

Griphook pasó al frente y fue con el hombre quien aún miraba desafiante a Ron, el pelirrojo solo le daba miradas de odio nada normales.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron por las escaleras Harry sacó de inmediato otra vez el vidrio y le habló a Ron – Acabo de usar el espejo de Sirius para pedir ayuda, no tengo idea de qué tipo de ayuda será ni quién la va a enviar, pero tenemos que salvar a Hermione.

-Si le pasa algo moriré Harry – dijo Ron respirando con dificultad – No puedo quedarme un minuto más aquí parado mientras escucho sus gritos.

Antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo se escuchó un "crack" del centro de la mazmorra revelando nada más y nada menos que a Dobby el elfo doméstico.

-¡Dobby! – Dijo Harry.

-¡Harry Potter! – respondió el elfo emocionado.

-¿Has venido a ayudarnos?

-Claro, Dobby siempre estará encantado de ayudar a su amigo Harry Potter.

-Cielos, gracias… Ehm Dobby ¿puedes salir de esta mazmorra fácilmente por aparición?

-Sí, por ser un elfo – dijo con simplicidad.

-Perfecto – dijo mirando a Ron y luego al elfo – Dobby, necesito que lleves a Luna, el Señor Ollivander y a Dean fuera de aquí.

-¿A dónde debe llevarlos Dobby?

Harry se quedó callado tratando de pensar en algún lugar seguro pero nada se le venía a la mente hasta que Ron intervino – A las afueras de Tinworth hay una casa frente a playa, déjalos ahí.

Ron percibió la mirada de Harry quien no conocía ese lugar y luego habló de nuevo para tranquilizarlo – Confía en mí.

-Bien Dobby – Dijo Harry – Ahora llévalos a dónde te dijo Ron y luego… - pero nuevamente escucharon pasos por las escaleras a lo cual se escondieron y apagaron las luces. Sin embargo, solo se trataba de Griphook.

Harry al verlo de inmediato le preguntó – ¿Hiciste lo que acordamos duende?

-Sí – dijo él – Pero aún está torturando a la chica.

A Ron casi se le sale el corazón al escuchar esto y no pudo articular ninguna palabra. Así que Harry se dirigió de nuevo al duende – Griphook vete con el elfo y todos ellos, estarán seguros, nos veremos cuando rescatemos a Hermione – luego Harry miró al pequeño elfo – Dobby ¿cuánto tardarás?

Dobby estaba tomando de la mano a todas las personas que debía transportar y luego habló – Dobby tardará unos pocos minutos, nos veremos en las escaleras.

Y al decir esto último con un "crack" todos desaparecieron dejando a los chicos solos escuchando los gritos de agonía de Hermione quien cada vez se escuchaba en peores condiciones.

Ron no pudo evitar gritarle – ¡Hermione resiste!

-La sacaremos de aquí pronto – dijo Harry dándole ánimos, para éste punto Ron se fijó que el hechizo de Hermione ya había perdido el efecto por lo que la apariencia del chico ya estaba como antes – Andando, debemos esperar a que Dobby derribe la puerta de la celda.

Sin embargo, antes de que el elfo volviera alguien más abrió la puerta, y era Peter Pettigrew. Ante esto los chicos tuvieron que ganar tiempo peleando con él como podían. Al parecer la desaparición de Dobby y el grito de Ron atrajeron al traidor ahí de nuevo.

Pettigrew intentaba estrangular a Harry, pero éste habla – Recuerda que te deje libre cuando merecías morir hace unos años Pettigrew.

Peter Pettigrew dudó un segundo, y tras esto la mano metálica que Voldemort le dio como recompensa por ayudar en su resurrección lo estrangula a él, matándolo.

Los chicos no podían creer lo que veían. Sin embargo, no perdieron tiempo en aquello ya que la puerta estaba abierta y solo debían subir y buscar a Hermione.

Al llegar de nuevo al salón principal pudieron ver a la chica tendida en el suelo casi inconsciente mientras ella con lágrimas en los ojos veía a Bellatrix. Aquella imagen destrozó a Ron e hizo que su furia aumentara más haciendo que saliera a escena de inmediato para pelear con la familia Malfoy al lado de Harry.

La estrategia estaba funcionando ya que los chicos adquirieron muchas habilidades mágicas haciéndolos insuperables, pero Bellatrix al ver que le estaban ganando tomó a Hermione del suelo y puso un cuchillo en su cuello dejando helados a los chicos.

-Si atacan ella lo pagará caro – ordenó la bruja.

La mujer se reía desquiciadamente mientras volvía a hablar – Veo que los chicos quieren participar… Pero si se portan mal ella y el bastardo que llevan dentro se mueren.

-¡No te atrevas a hacerles daño! – rugió Ron con furia.

-O ya veo a quien le abriste la piernas pequeña sangre sucia – dijo ella regocijándose – El hijo de una sangre sucia y un traidor a la sangre, será un bastardo despreciable, y más aun sabiendo que sus padres son los mejores amigos de Harry Potter.

-¡Déjala libre a ella y al bebé! ¡Tómame a mí en lugar de ellos! ¡Por favor! – Decía Ron con frustración mientras veía a la castaña quien solo podía mirar al techo debido a que el cuchillo se encontraba en su cuello.

-¡No me dirás que hacer maldito traidor a la sangre! ¡Debería darte vergüenza!

Entonces como si de un ángel se tratara Dobby apareció en escena distrayendo a los Mortífagos a lo cual distrajo también a Bellatrix, Ron vio el momento adecuado para atacarla logrando desarmarla. Al verse atacada ella soltó a Hermione haciendo que corriera hacia Ron tan rápido como las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se lo permitían. Harry por su parte logró recuperar la varita de los tres y el bolso de cuentas de Hermione.

La chica llegó a los brazos de Ron sin intenciones de soltarse, él con cuidado la llevó hasta donde era el encuentro con Dobby para escapar de aquel horrible lugar. Cuando todos estuvieron en posición Dobby hizo la desaparición pero antes de esto Bellatrix sumamente frustrada porque habían logrado escapar ella lanzó el cuchillo en dirección a donde estaban los chicos y el elfo, haciendo que el arma desapareciera con ellos.

Los chicos aterrizaron en una playa que Ron conocía bastante bien, a lo lejos podía ver unas figuras que se acercaban corriendo y que más adelante reconoció como Luna, Dean, Ollivander, Griphook, Bill y Fleur quienes querían asegurarse que todo estuviese bien, sin embargo, no lo estaban ya que el cuchillo que había lanzado Bellatrix logró atravesar a Dobby haciéndolo desangrarse hasta la muerte en los brazos de Harry.

Todos los presentes se encontraban impactados ante aquello, el pequeño elfo había sido su héroe y ahora estaba muerto, pero en definitiva quien se encontraba más afectado era Harry a tal punto de llorar su muerte en la orilla de la playa.

Ron y Hermione observaban aún abrazados aquella triste escena, hasta que la castaña se quejó tocándose el vientre.

-¡Ah! – gritó ella debido al dolor.

Ron de inmediato la miró – ¿Qué pasa?

-Me duele – dijo ella señalando su vientre – ¡Ah!

-Resiste, debe ser aún por el efecto de la maldición Cruciatus.

-Ron me duele – dijo ella llorando.

-¡Bill! ¡Fleur! – Gritó Ron haciendo que su hermano y su cuñada se acercaran a donde estaban rápidamente.

-¿Qué sucede Ron? – Habló Bill.

-Es Hermione, a ella le duele – dijo él sin poder explicarlo muy bien.

-¡Ah! – volvió a gritar ella al sentir ese dolor.

-Déjame vegla – dijo Fleur acercándose a la chica y ayudándola a ponerse de pie. Pero cuando hizo aquello se fijó como los pantalones de la chica estaban húmedos, y no parecía precisamente agua.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Ron sin entender nada – ¿Hermione tus pantalones estaban así de húmedos?

-¡No! – Dijo ella antes de sentir otro dolor – ¡Ah!

Entonces Fleur lo entendió y miró con preocupación a Ron y a Hermione antes de soltar aquello – Ya viene el bebé.

 **N/A: Hola chicos, pues muchos temían por la parte de la tortura y aquí se las dejo, la verdad fue difícil escribirla mientras imaginaba el dolor por el que pasaba Hermione en ese momento, espero que les guste el capítulo y que sigan comentando, gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ron y Hermione parecieron no entender las palabras que acababa de pronunciar Fleur. Ambos querían hablar pero la chica solo podía quejarse del dolor así que fue el pelirrojo quien se dirigió a su cuñada.

-¡¿Cómo dices Fleur?! ¡¿Ahora?!

-Sí – dijo ella nerviosa – Ya gompió fuentes y está teniegdo congtragciones muy fuegtes.

-Es imposible – dijo el pelirrojo sin creerlo – Apenas tiene 8 meses.

-Pues ¡ya viene! – dijo la rubia.

-Ron entiéndelo – dijo Bill interviniendo – El bebé se adelantó, esas cosas a veces pasan y justamente está pasando. Andando, tenemos que llevar a Hermione a la casa.

-¡Ah! – se quejaba ella apenas pudiendo mantenerse de pie.

Bill y Ron tomaron a Hermione y la trasladaron lo más rápido que podían tratando de que ella no sintiera mucho dolor, sin embargo, era difícil ya que de igual forma las contracciones la superaban. Fleur anunció a los demás presentes que Hermione estaba en trabajo de parto y que necesitaría ayuda sobretodo de Luna, a lo cual ella la siguió detrás de los chicos mientras Harry aún se encontraba en la playa con el cuerpo sin vida de Dobby, aún estaba dolido y enojado ante aquello que estaba ajeno a todo lo que había dicho Bill.

Al llegar a la casa subieron de inmediato a Hermione y entraron a la primera habitación que vieron, que dada la casualidad fue la que ocupó Ron durante su estancia hace unos meses, pasaron directamente y la pusieron con cuidado sobre la cama, ella aún gritaba de dolor al sentir cada contracción.

-¡Ah! ¡Demonios me duele!

Ron se acercó a ella para calmarla un poco – Resiste, creo que debes respirar un poco.

-Gon tiene gazon Hegmione, debes gespigag muy progfundo.

-Pero es que no son solo las contracciones – dijo ella causando sorpresa en los presentes.

El pelirrojo la miró de inmediato preocupado y habló – ¿De qué hablas?

-Mi brazo me…- pero otra contracción la atacó – ¡Ah!

-¿Tu brazo? – dijo él tratando de ver algo, pero sus brazos estaban tapados por las mangas del jersey que tenía puesto.

Hermione alzó su brazo izquierdo haciendo énfasis de que se refería a eso y Ron no tardó en subir su manga para revelar algo que posiblemente fuese de las cosas más fea y dolorosas que haya visto.

En el brazo de la castaña podían verse unas marcas tatuadas en su piel, eran letras algo torcidas y estaban ensangrentadas, sin embargo, en ellas se podía leer perfectamente "sangre sucia".

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba viendo – Maldita Bellatrix – escupió con rabia.

-Ron ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? – dijo Bill mirando la marca en el brazo de la chica.

-Bellatrix Lestrange le practicó una maldición Cruciatus – dijo finalmente el chico.

-Eso es hoggible – saltó Fleur asombrada – Voy a cugagle la hegida ahoga mismo.

-¡Ah! – Volvió a gritar Hermione – Siento que las contracciones se hacen más fuertes.

Bill miró preocupado a su esposa y luego a su hermano – Es inevitable, el bebé ya viene y no lo podemos detener. Fleur tú tienes conocimientos básicos de medimagia.

-Bill pego no paga tgaer al mundo a un niño – Dijo la rubia asustada ante la idea.

-No llegaremos a San Mungo, además es demasiado arriesgado para ellos tres aparecerse en un lugar así – dijo Bill – Sé que tú puedes hacerlo, además estamos nosotros y Luna, podemos ayudarte.

Ron se preocupaba conforme escuchaba los gritos de Hermione y miró a su cuñada suplicante – Por favor Fleur.

La rubia aún nerviosa no pudo negarse ante aquello – Necesito mucha agua y toallas, Bil ¿podgrias?

-Claro amor – dijo él saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.

-Luna – dijo ella dirigiéndose a la chica quien los había acompañado hasta la casa - ¿Podrgias ayudarme a quitagle esos pantalones a Hegmione? Y ponegle una sábana.

-Claro – dijo la chica poniéndose manos a la obra.

Sin embargo, antes de que Fleur se dispusiera a ayudar a Luna se dirigió al pelirrojo quien se encontraba al borde de los nervios – Gon, necesito que trates de calmar a Hegmione, háblale.

-Fleur estoy que me muero.

-Pues ella está peog – Dijo al rubia severamente – Necesito que tú tragtes de que ella se calme y así las cosas segan más gapidas paga todos.

Él suspiró – Está bien – y al decir esto se acercó hasta donde estaba la chica, sin embargo, antes de poderle hablar Luna concluyó con su tarea y Fleur se dedicó a examinar la dilatación de Hermione.

-Hegmione – dijo la francesa – Cgeo que aún necesitas dilatag más… Mientgas tanto cugagé tu hegida del brazo ¿Sí?

-Está bien Fleur – dijo ella mientras respiraba profundamente para controlar las contracciones.

-Igé pog todo lo que necesito, Luna pog favog ayúdame.

Ambas rubias salieron por la puerta dejando a Ron y a Hermione solos en aquella habitación. La chica aún se quejaba por las contracciones las cuales se hacían cada vez más fuertes, sin embargo, el pelirrojo la tomaba de la mano y no paraba de mirarla.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, ya has pasado por muchas cosas estos meses y esto no es más que tu prueba final – decía él animándola.

-¿Cómo puedes ver estas situación como un examen? – preguntó ella confundida.

-Porque tu apruebas todos los exámenes y siempre con la mejor nota, por eso sé que lo harás genial.

-Ron – dijo ella preocupada mientras respiraba profundamente – Tengo mucho miedo.

-También estoy asustado, pero debemos ser fuertes por el bebé.

-Sí pero… ¡Ah! – Dijo ella gritando – Demonios, cada vez se hacen más fuertes.

-Pero según Fleur aún no estás lista, debes esperar.

-¡¿Esperar a qué?! – Explotó ella – ¡Tú no eres el que está sintiendo las contracciones! ¡Tú no pasaste por todos los síntomas del embarazo mientras tratabas de sobrevivir vagando por Inglaterra!

-Hermione calmate – trataba él de ser paciente.

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡No sabes lo que estoy sintiendo porque eres hombre!

-¡Pero estoy tan nervioso como tú y no por eso estoy gritando!

-¡Ahora si lo haces!

-¡Porque me hiciste enojar!

-¡Tú siempre lo haces conmigo, idiota!

-¡Demonios! – entonces cuando dijo esto último se escuchó la puerta abrirse revelando a Bill, Fleur y Luna quienes se encontraban preocupados por los gritos.

-¿Por qué están gritando? – Preguntó Bill.

-¡Él es un idiota!

-¡Y ella no se calma!

-¡No sabes por lo que estoy pasando!

-¡Pero no tienes porque….- pero sus palabras quedaron suspendidas en el aire cuando Fleur interrumpió.

-¡Basta! – Gritó la rubia – Bill ¿podgrias hablar un poco con Gon afuega mientras le sano las heridas a Hegmione y la prepago?

Bill asintió y le hizo señas a su hermano con la mano para que salieran de la habitación dejando a las chicas solas.

Fueron hasta la habitación que compartían él y Fleur y ahí empezó a hablar con su hermano menor – No quiero saber porque estaban peleando esta vez pero no creo que sea el momento adecuado.

-Bill ella no se calma y me pone los nervios de punta – dijo Ron exaltado – ¡Yo también estoy asustado!

-Pero ella es la que está embarazada.

-Ya vienes tú con eso – dijo él con fastidio.

-Ron si lo peor que puedes hacer es discutirle a una mujer estando embarazada, imagina la gravedad del asunto cuando le discutes estando en trabajo de parto. Es normal que ella te gritara.

El pelirrojo se sentó a la orilla de la cama de su hermano y se pasó las manos por la cabeza en señal de preocupación. Entonces Bill se sentó a su lado para darle unas palmadas en la espalda.

-No sé qué tan nervioso estás porque no tengo hijos aún, pero sé que más que nervioso por el bebé estás nervioso por ella.

-Bill sigo sin borrar de mi mente lo de la Mansión Malfoy.

-¿De ahí vienen? ¿Por qué?

-Es una historia muy larga, solo te diré que terminamos allá y Bellatrix Lestrange la torturó con la maldición Cruciatus y le hizo esa cosa en su brazo y yo no pude hacer nada para detenerla ¡Soy un inútil!

-No lo eres porque lograste sacarla de ahí.

-Con ayuda de Dobby – dijo él recordando con dolor al elfo – Lo único bueno que hice fue desarmar a Bellatrix.

-Aguarda – dijo Bill sin crees aquello – ¿Desarmaste a Bellatrix Lestrange?

Ron asintió extrañado ante la actitud de su hermano y este volvió a hablar – Ron sabía que eras valiente y buen mago pero esto te superó hermano, lo que hiciste es admirable incluso para aurores experimentados.

-¿Eso crees?

-Eso creo – dijo él mirándolo seriamente – Y también creo que así como sacaste a Hermione de la Mansión Malfoy puedes acompañarla en el parto sin gritarle.

Ron suspiró – Tienes razón, es solo que perdí el control por un momento, además sabes que ella y yo no podemos resistirnos a una pelea.

-Lo sé pero en este momento ella te necesita y si te grita simplemente déjala hacerlo porque es producto del mismo dolor que siente por el parto.

-Demonios, tendré que aguantarlo pero valdrá la pena – dijo él levantándose de la cama.

-Valdrá la pena – dijo Bill imitándolo.

Ellos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a dónde estaban las chicas otra vez. Hermione seguía recostada en la cama respirando profundo pero esta vez tenía una venda alrededor de su brazo izquierdo, el lugar donde se encontraba la marca.

-Veo que todo está en orden por aquí – Dijo Bill – ¿Le falta mucho?

-En gealidad cgeo que casi esta lista – dijo Fleur.

-¿Me necesitarás para hacer algo? – preguntó a su esposa.

-No, más bien cgeo que debegias ig con Haggy y los demás – Sugirió la rubia.

-Estaba pensando lo mismo – dijo él besando a su esposa en la frente – Llámame si necesitan algo – entonces antes de irse miró a su hermano y a Hermione y les habló – Suerte chicos.

Los dos aludidos sonrieron a Bill antes de que desapareciera por detrás de la puerta para auxiliar a Harry a los demás que se encontraban en la playa.

-Está bien Hegmione y Gon – dijo Fleur mirándolo – Como ya escuchagon es hoga. Gon necesito que estés con Hegmione, Luna te necesito aquí conmigo paga que seas mi asistente.

-Tranquila Fleur – dijo la chica rubia – Lo harás bien.

La francesa le dio una sonrisa de confianza y luego Luna se dirigió a sus amigos – Ron, Hermione, todo va a salir bien, su hijo nacerá con una buena alineación de los planetas.

Ambos sonrieron antes las excentricidades que podía sacar su amiga y agradecieron su gesto.

Ron se acercó a Hermione y tomó su mano de nuevo, pero esta vez ella se encontraba un poco temblorosa. Tenía su piel pálida y sudorosa, sus hermosos ojos marrones estaban rodeados por marcadas ojeras, su ropa estaba hecha un desastre con todo el sucio y la sangre y su cabello castaño se encontraba recogido en una coleta, sin embargo, para Ron se veía preciosa.

-Oye estoy aquí y no me iré – le dijo él en susurro mientras apretaba su mano.

-No me sueltes la mano Ron, necesitaré apoyo.

-Me tienes a mí, recuerda que no te volveré a dejar ni que estuviera loco.

-Ron…- dijo ella respirando – Sabes que ya te ganaste mi perdón ¿verdad?

-¿Lo hice? – Ella asintió – Pero ¿cómo?

-Tú desarmaste a Bellatrix y me sacaste con vida de ese lugar.

-Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, así tuviese que entregarme a esa malvada bruja, no me importa si estabas enojada conmigo o no, simplemente lo hice porque me importas mucho – dijo él mirándola intensamente.

-Gracias – dijo ella susurrándole antes de que tuviera otra fuerte contracción haciéndola recordar la situación en la que estaba – ¡Ah!

-Hegmione necesito que pujes con mucha fuegza cuando yo te diga ¿está bien?

La castaña asintió nerviosa mientras respiraba con dificultad y miraba a Fleur examinándola. Ron se fijó de que su nerviosismo aumentaba más y decidió hablarle.

-Sólo mírame a mí – Dijo él captando su atención – No mires lo que hace Fleur o te pondrás más nerviosa, solo mírame a mí o grítame si quieres, solo para que pase más rápido.

-Está bien – dijo ella antes de sentir una fuerte contracción de nuevo – ¡Ah!

-¡Hegmione ahoga! ¡Puja! – gritó Fleur.

La castaña apretó fuerte la mano de Ron mientras pujaba con todo el esfuerzo sobrehumano. Ella sudaba y gritaba como nunca.

-Necesito que lo hagas con más fuegza – pidió Fleur.

Hermione hizo caso a la rubia poniéndole más empeño a aquello. Sentía como si todo dentro de ella se rompiera haciéndola más débil con cada contracción, para ese momento no podía describir que había sido más fuerte, si la maldición Cruciatus o el parto.

-Hegmione, solo necesito que lo hagas un poco más fuegte – dijo Fleur nerviosa.

-Ya no puedo Fleur – dijo ella llorando del dolor.

-¡Pog favog! Prgometo que falta poco.

-Hermione – dijo Ron captando su mirada – Vamos a hacerlos juntos ¿sí? Voy a pujar contigo con todas mis fuerzas y tú también lo harás y me superarás.

-Ron pero yo…- sin embargo, antes de terminar la frase él volvió a hablarle.

-Confío en ti, como siempre lo he hecho.

Ella no dijo una palabra ya que con la mirada dijo suficiente. Hermione pujó con fuerza mientras gritaba al mismo tiempo que Ron lo hacía con ella sin que apartara la vista de la chica, pero ésta mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras sentía aquello como si fuese lo último que sentiría en toda su vida. Hasta que se escuchó un llanto que inundó la habitación.

Ron y Hermione abrieron los ojos de par en par mirándose sin poder creer aquello y luego centraron su vista en Fleur y Luna quiénes envolvían al origen de esos llantos en unas toallas.

-Felicidades – dijo Fleur con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a ellos – Es una niña.

Y acto seguido de esto puso a la bebé en los brazos de su mamá, Ron no podía parar de mirar aquello y tampoco podía hablar.

Hermione sin embargo, antes de todo lloró con más fuerza al ver a la pequeña niña con piel blanquecina y llena de pecas y que en su cabeza podían verse unos cabellos rojizos –Hola pequeña – dijo ella con un hilo de voz mirándola.

Ron estaba extasiado y sin poderlo evitar se acercó a su hija y empezó a jugar con sus pequeñas manos, la niña enrolló sus pequeñas manos en uno de los dedos de su padre a lo cual a Ron le emocionó haciéndolo hablar – Hola princesa, siempre nos tomas por sorpresa pero sin duda valen la pena – dijo él sonriendo.

La castaña no pudo evitar sonreír entre lágrimas al escuchar esto _–Siempre el tono de sorpresa –_ se repitió mentalmente mientras veía como su hija jugaba con los dedos de Ron.

Él se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observado por Hermione y decidió mirarla. Había tantas cosas que querían decirse, pero por las emociones de aquel día a Ron solo se le ocurrió acercarse a ella y plantarle un beso en la frente, aquel beso a Hermione le hizo erizar la piel y le dio un sentimiento de tranquilidad por el resto de la tarde.

Luna se acercó a sus amigos para hablarles – Estoy feliz por ustedes, sabían que se gustaban – dijo ella en tono distraído.

Los chicos se ruborizaron ante aquel comentario ya que para esas alturas de la vida ellos aún no habían hablado sobre sus sentimientos, simplemente eran un par de amigos que tenían una hija. Decidieron no decirle nada a Luna sobre eso en aquel momento.

-Gon – llamó Fleur – Luna y yo vamos a bañag a Hegmione y a la bebé ¿Podrgias bajar y dagles a todos la noticia?

-Claro Fleur – dijo él dándole un beso en la cabeza a su hija antes de levantarse del suelo donde había estado arrodillado todo el parto, pero antes de irse no pudo evitar decirle algo a Hermione – Te veré más tarde – y al decirlo le guiño un ojo y le dio una sonrisa.

Ella se ruborizó un poco ante esto y luego volvió a centrar su vista en su hija, aún sin poder creer aquello.

Ron se acercó a Fleur y la abrazó – Muchas gracias, te debo una grande.

-Tranquilo Gon, ahoga somos familia y nos ayudamos – dijo ella devolviéndole el abrazo.

El pelirrojo y la rubia cortaron el abrazo para que cada uno se dirigiera a hacer lo que le correspondía, a lo cual Ron bajó las escaleras para encontrarse en la sala a Bill, Dean, Ollivander y Griphook. Estaba extrañado ante la ausencia de Harry pero antes de preguntar por él su hermano se acercó a hablarle.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó preocupado.

Sin embargo, Ron le respondió con una sonrisa – Soy padre Bill, es una niña.

-Oh Ron – dijo Bill acercándose para abrazar a su hermano menor – Felicidades.

-Gracias viejo, aunque sigo espantado.

-Ya se te pasará. Serás un buen padre.

Y junto con decirle esto se separaron, a lo cual los otros presentes se acercaron al pelirrojo a felicitarlo por el nacimiento de su pequeña. Sin embargo, Ron seguía preocupado por la ausencia de Harry y volvió a dirigirse a su hermano mayor.

-Bill ¿dónde está Harry?

-Afuera en la playa, enterramos a Dobby y él no ha querido volver.

Ron se sintió mal por no estar con su mejor amigo en ese momento y sin decir una palabra más salió de la casa y camino a la un poco más allá para divisar a lo lejos al chico, se encontraba sentado en la orilla de la playa mirando el horizonte.

Él se acercó y sin previo aviso se sentó junto a él suspirando aquella brisa. Harry se sobresaltó al verlo pero no tuvo tiempo de hablar ya que el pelirrojo lo hizo primero.

-Siento mucho lo de Dobby, todos estamos en deuda eterna con él y estoy triste por no haberlo enterrado.

-Tranquilo viejo – dijo Harry – Además Hermione se puso mal ¿no? Por la maldición Cruciatus ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Fleur trató de sanar su herida y está vendada ahora mismo.

-Espero que supere lo de la maldición aunque por experiencia propia sé que es lo más doloroso y horrible del mundo – dijo él desanimado recordando el regreso de Voldemort en cuarto año durante la tercera prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Lo pude sentir en sus gritos.

-Sí, también yo – dijo Harry aun mirando al horizonte – Oye si la herida fue en la mano ¿por qué ella no podía caminar a tal punto que la llevaron tú y Bill a la casa?

-Oh no lo sabes – dijo Ron.

-¿Qué cosa?

Ron miró a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa en el rostro – Soy padre Harry.

El ojiverde no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, todo había sido tan rápido que ni se dio cuenta – Demonios, mientras yo estaba aquí Hermione estaba allá dando a luz. Me siento el peor amigo de la vida.

-Viejo nosotros entendemos que te afectó mucho más lo de Dobby y no queríamos preocuparte.

-¿Ella está bien? ¿Y el bebé?

-Ella está genial, justo ahora la están bañando… Y no es "el bebé", es la bebé.

-¿Es una niña? – dijo Harry sonriendo.

-Sí Harry, y es hermosa.

-Vaya, quien lo diría, mis dos mejores amigos son padres – dijo él suspirando – Felicidades viejo. Quiero conocerla.

-Supongo que cuando la bañen y todo eso… Aunque te admito que estoy muerto de miedo, no sé cómo ser padre.

-Creo que es algo que irás aprendiendo poco a poco, igual que Hermione.

-¿Crees que seremos buenos padres?

-Pienso que serán los mejores, y que además tendrán las agallas necesarias para que se digan todo lo que se aman y sean una familia.

-Harry – regañó Ron.

-Sabes que estás loco por decirle lo que sientes.

-Pero no lo haré ahora, en este momento solo podemos preocuparnos por la bebé como para sacar a la luz nuestra extraña relación. Por ahora solo somos amigos.

-Con una hija – Recalcó Harry.

-Ella es lo único que nos une en este momento – dijo él desanimado.

-Yo sé que no es lo único, porque ella nació de algo que había entre ustedes desde hace tiempo.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Porque los conozco demasiado bien – dijo Harry con simplicidad – ¿No quieres ir a la casa para ver si ya están listas tus chicas?

-Mis chicas – repitió Ron riendo – Hermione no es mi chica.

-Pues siempre me demuestras lo contrario… Solo vamos, quiero ver a mi sobrina.

-Andando viejo.

Y de esta forma ambos se levantaron de la arena para dirigirse a la casa. Ron por su parte solo se imaginaba como sería su vida a partir de ese momento, una vida totalmente distinta a la que venía llevando desde siempre, le asustaba la idea pero a la vez le emocionaba que aquello de ser padres ya que sea lo que sea que fuese a vivir lo haría al lado de una de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, Hermione.

 **N/A: Hola lectores y lectoras, primero que todo me disculpo por mi ausencia, tuve unos días horribles con un problema personal y la verdad es que sigo bastante desanimada pero me dije a mi misma que ya les debía este capítulo y no podía dejarlos esperando más tiempo, a pesar de mi estado de ánimo tan fatal ayer logré ver sus comentarios y responderles y eso me emocionó al saber que les gustó el capítulo anterior, espero no decepcionarlos con éste.**

 **Agradecería sus comentarios ya que me inspiran y animan de alguna forma en este momento difícil por el que no había pasado antes, disfruten este capítulo, nos leemos en el siguiente. Un beso enorme para todos.**


	15. Chapter 15

La noche cayó en la playa donde se encontraba "El Refugio". Para las 11:00 p.m. ya todos los presentes se encontraban durmiendo después de tan largo día lleno de emociones y sucesos transcendentales.

Debido a que Bill y Fleur no contaban con muchas habitaciones decidieron dejarle la de invitados a Hermione y su pequeña, mientras que Harry, Ron, Luna, Dean, Ollivander y Griphook se alojaron como pudieron en la sala, todos se encontraban recostados en los muebles o en el suelo con solo una almohada y una manta, sin embargo, nadie se quejaba porque aquello era cien veces mejor que estar en una mazmorra en la horrible Mansión Malfoy.

Hermione se encontraba en la habitación de invitados, para esas horas de la noche aún no lograba conciliar el sueño, y no era para menos sabiendo que en una pequeña cuna que le había conseguido Bill estaba durmiendo su pequeña pelirroja. Ella sonrió al darse cuenta que sus suposiciones eran ciertas, ella se parecía mucho a Ron.

Aquel día sin duda había sido uno de los más largos de su vida, y no solo por el hecho de que tenía más de un día sin dormir, sino por el hecho de que tuvo que dar a luz y soportar una maldición imperdonable en un mismo día, aún tenía un sentimiento de miedo ante esto último y por ello no había logrado dormir, todavía podía sentir el dolor de la maldición inundándola y los gritos de Ron desde las mazmorras, un miedo y un dolor inexplicable.

Entonces Hermione decidió levantarse un momento de su cama con cuidado y se acercó a la cuna donde dormía plácidamente la niña _–Mi hija con Ron-_ se decía mentalmente sin poder creerlo aún. La chica aún no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar en cuanto a cómo mantendría a su hija en lo que la Guerra terminaba, no sabía dónde viviría o cómo la alimentaría. Fleur había sido muy amable en salir a comprar pañales, leche y ropa para la bebé ya que sabía la posición en la que se encontraba Hermione, ella se lo agradeció pero, sin embargo, no podría depender de ello todo el tiempo, tenía que salir adelante con su pequeña.

A pesar de todas las cosas que le esperaba no podía dejar de sentirse feliz cada vez que veía a su hija, parecía mentira lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo ya que aún recordaba cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada y también la noche en que fue concebida. Al pensar esto último no pudo evitar sonrojarse mucho y sentir cosquillas en el estómago al tener en mente a cierto pelirrojo.

Ella fue sacada de sus recuerdos al escuchar cómo se abría la puerta de su cuarto de a poco revelando a la persona en quien justamente estaba pensando.

Ron entró a la habitación encontrado sorpresivamente a Hermione levantada frente a la cuna de la bebé. Desde hacía muchas horas que se encontraba dando vueltas en el suelo de la sala tratando de dormir, pero no había podido con tal solo pensar en todo lo que había pasado ese día. Después de millones de intentos fallidos decidió ir al cuarto de huéspedes para asegurarse de que tanto Hermione como su hija se encontraran bien.

Cuando él cerró la puerta se quedaron mirando unos momentos antes de que ella hablara adivinando la razón de su visita.

-Tampoco puedes dormir ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué siempre lo sabes todo? – dijo él divertido.

Ella río al ver que logro su cometido y le respondió – Siempre el tono de sorpresa.

Él sonrió al escuchar esa frase que tenía tanto tiempo sin oír, de verdad que esa frase les quedaba bien a ellos dos – Acertaste, no puedo dormir, no fue un día normal.

-Nada normal… Hoy nos volvimos padres por primera vez – dijo ella mirando a su hija.

Ron decidió acercarse a donde estaba ella y ambos observaban con anhelo a su pequeña. Ron decidió hablar de nuevo – Lo hicimos bien ¿no crees?

La castaña lo miró confundida – ¿De qué hablas?

-A ella – dijo él refiriéndose a la bebé – Digo es muy bonita y a pesar de que se adelantó está muy sana, supongo que algo hicimos bien.

A Hermione se le colorearon las mejillas al entender el significado de sus palabras y ésta lo regaño susurrando para no despertar a la niña – ¡Ronald! ¡No digas esas cosas frente a ella!

-¡Está dormida! ¡Y no se va a acordar!

-Igual – dijo ella severamente con los brazos en el pecho.

-Vale, lo siento – dijo él apenado – Pero concuerdo contigo, hoy nos volvimos padres, debería ser un día especial para nosotros.

-Lo es – recalcó ella – Aunque también sea el día que quedó muy claro de que soy una sangre sucia – dijo ella bajando la mirada.

Ron la miró preocupado ante esto y la tomó de la mano – Ven, vamos a sentarnos.

Y de esta manera la llevó hasta la cama para que se sentaran. En este punto Hermione solo miraba su brazo izquierdo que se encontraba vendando, aunque sabía lo que estaba ahí y aquello dolía, y no solo físicamente.

Ron apretaba más fuerte su mano entre la de ella y con la otra tomó su barbilla para obligarla a mirarlo, pudo fijarse que tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Tú no eres eso que dice ahí – dijo firmemente sin dejar de mirarla.

-Si lo soy Ron, hoy quedó claro.

-Lo que te haya hecho esa maldita bruja no debería afectarte. No dejas que nada te afecte nunca y no quiero pensar que justo ahora optarás por eso.

-Ron, mis padres son muggles… Bueno antes de que dejaran de serlo – dijo ella recordando que ellos se encontraban en alguna parte de Australia con una nueva vida, sin saber que tenía una hija, y ahora una nieta.

-Ellos siempre van a ser tus padres, y aunque no lo recuerden siempre te van a amar mucho – dijo él seriamente – Esa cosa que tienes en el brazo es solo una cicatriz de lo que estamos pasando, no significa nada, es solo una cicatriz como la que Harry tiene en la frente o como la que me dejaron a mí los cerebros en quinto curso cuando fuimos al Ministerio de Magia.

-Es distinto Ron.

-No lo es. Esta Guerra que estamos viviendo desde hace años ha sido fuerte, y no podemos terminarla sin algún recordatorio de todo lo que pasamos, aún no ha terminado pero cuando lo haga esa cicatriz solo te va a recordar lo fuerte que eres al resistir una maldición imperdonable hecha por una de las más crueles brujas del mundo.

-Solo quisiera que todo acabará de una vez por todas – dijo ella llorando – No quiero que mi hija viva en un mundo gobernado por uno de los magos más horribles de la historia, y que no tenga una vida normal porque sus padres son una de las personas más buscadas del mundo.

-Ella no va a vivir en un mundo gobernado por ya sabes quién. Estamos cerca del final y vamos a triunfar, y entonces ella va a vivir en un mundo muy feliz y tú también, porque después de todo lo que pasaste lo mereces.

-Tú también lo mereces.

-Yo las abandoné apenas me enteré que ella iba a venir al mundo.

-Pero lo hiciste por influencia del horrocrux – dijo ella mirándolo intensamente – Y sé que me costó entenderlo y perdonarte, pero tú volviste y además de todo me salvaste de Bellatrix Lestrange, quien sabe si no la hubieses podido desarmar, pero tú te arriesgaste por mí, por nosotras.

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer para proteger a quienes me importan, lo haría otra vez sin pensarlo dos veces.

-Y no lo dudo… Serás un gran padre Ron.

-No sé cómo serlo aún, lo único que puedo hacer por mi hija en este momento es mantenerla a salvo aquí y terminar con esta guerra a como dé lugar.

-Y eso te hace un gran padre, quieres lo mejor para ella.

-Y también para ti – dijo él mirándola profundamente.

-Yo tengo que ayudarte a terminar con esta guerra para darle a ella lo mejor.

-Ni soñando te dejaré seguir interviniendo, casi mueres hoy – dijo severamente.

-Es parte de esta guerra estar a punto de morir ¿qué sentido tiene que me quede de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada?

-¿Qué sentido? El sentido que te dice que debes cuidar a nuestra hija en el dado caso de que yo no lo logre.

Hermione quedó sin habla por un momento ante aquella confesión y sin pensarlo una mano se estampó en la mejilla del chico mientras ella soltaba una lágrimas – ¿Cómo se te ocurre insinuarme de que puede que mueras?

-Estoy siendo realista.

-Hace un minuto dijiste que querías darle lo mejor a ella y terminar la guerra.

-Pero la guerra traerá muchas muertes, no creo que lo logre.

-¿Qué paso con eso de no dejarme sola más nunca? ¿Eran solo palabras?

-No es eso Hermione, es solo que…- pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Es solo que nada, si pretendes dejarme sola porque tienes esa loca idea de morir es mejor que ni siquiera trates de encariñarte con la niña porque no sé cómo podría explicarle que su padre tuvo la idea de morir en la guerra incluso antes que ocurriera, y sin duda es algo que no te perdonaría jamás.

Ron se quedó mirándola un momento y luego como si todo el control de su cuerpo se perdiera puso su cara en el cuello de ella aspirando su olor y luego lloró como nunca. Hermione se encontraba anonadada ante esto y aunque aún le dolía todo lo que dijo acerca de morir decidió abrazarlo y al mismo tiempo soltaba algunas lágrimas.

Entre todo aquello él decidió hablar – Lo siento, de verdad tengo mucho miedo y solo puedo pensar en proteger a ti y a ella, ni siquiera pienso en mí mismo con tal y ustedes estén bien, pero por lo visto no lo estarán si yo muero tan fácilmente.

-Odio cuando no te aprecias a ti mismo, es tu mayor defecto ya que no ves lo valioso que eres, y no sabes cuánto te quiero y cuánto odiaría que murieras de esa manera, por favor no me hagas pasar por eso y por favor no me hagas ser madre y padre para ella, te necesito en esto.

-¿Tú me necesitas? – dijo él sacando su cara de su cuello para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te necesito y quiero que esto lo vivamos juntos y compartamos todo como lo hemos venido haciendo desde los 11 años.

-¿Sabes que te quiero mucho verdad? Eres de las personas más importantes en mi vida y de las más especiales.

-Tú también lo eres, no me dejes sola otra vez o me sentiré como en la Mansión Malfoy, desprotegida y frágil.

-Jamás te dejaré pasar por eso de nuevo, ni siquiera te dejaré soñarlo.

-Lamento haberte dado una cachetada – dijo ella dándole un abrazo aún con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos – No debí hacerlo.

-La merecía, tranquila. Si vuelvo a decir algo así de estúpido por favor lánzame un maleficio muy feo.

-Solo no vuelvas a decirme que morirás de esa manera – dijo ella mientras se abrazaban con más fuerza – Además ¿quién espantará a los novios de la niña cuando esté más grande? Siempre se necesita un papá celoso.

-¿Novios? – Dijo él cortando el abrazo y mirando a Hermione celosamente – Ella no va a tener novios.

-Algún día lo hará Ron – dijo ella conteniendo la risa.

-¡Hermione apenas va naciendo hoy! Déjame disfrutarlo… Además no va a tener novio y mucho menos si van a ser como Vicky o el idiota de Cormac.

-Ronald ellos no fueron mis novios – dijo ella severamente.

-Pero saliste con ellos y además Vicky te besó – dijo él aún dolido.

-No significó nada para mí y lo sabes.

-En fin, no quiero hablar de esos idiotas – dijo él restándoles importancia.

-Eres tan celoso – masculló ella entre dientes.

-¿Dijiste algo? – preguntó él creyendo escuchar algunas palabras de su amiga.

-Yo nada – dijo la chica para luego sonreír al ver que aquella era una típica conversación de ellos, como en los viejos tiempos.

-Hermione – habló él captando su atención – Justo ahora vengo a caer en cuenta de que ella no tiene un nombre – dijo refiriéndose a la niña – y es bastante incómodo solo decirle "ella" o "la bebé" o "la niña", necesita un nombre.

-Merlín, tienes razón – respondió ella asombrada al ver como se les pudo pasar aquel detalle por todas las emociones de ese día.

-¿Tienes algo en mente?

-Ni siquiera sabíamos el sexo hasta que nació, no he pensado en nada.

-Entonces nos tocará escogerlo ahora. Debe ser algo acorde a ella.

-¿Acorde a ella? – Dijo Hermione confundida – Ron tiene un día de nacida, básicamente lo único que tenemos es que es pelirroja y pecosa como tú, y aún no hemos visto sus ojos.

-Bueno es pelirroja como todo Weasley, hace justicia a su familia ¿no crees?

Ella sonrió ante el comentario – No podría ser de otra forma, tiene la marca Weasley… Me parece tan delicada y cuando nació tenía las mejillas rosadas.

-Rosadas, rosa… Rose – susurró Ron.

Hermione lo miró confundida y le habló – ¿Qué es lo que dices Ron?

-Rose Weasley – dijo él mirándole – ¿Te gusta?

Ella sonrió al ver que parecía un buen nombre – Me gusta mucho pero ¿qué nombre combina con Rose?

-De hecho me hubiese gustado el de mamá, pero no combina… ¿Qué tal Jean?

-¿Mi segundo nombre?

-Rose Jean Weasley Granger – dijo él – Dicho completo suena bastante bien ¿no crees?

-De hecho me gusta mucho para mi pequeña.

-Entonces está decidido, mi princesa Rose.

-Sabes Ron – dijo ella captando su atención – Siempre tuve la vaga idea de que los padrinos de mis hijos serían mis mejores amigos.

-¿Ya estamos hablando de padrinos? – dijo el impresionado.

-Sí, pero si tú quieres escogerlos por mi está bien.

-Escucho tus ideas – dijo él.

-Bueno pues como padrino creo que Harry es el indicado, estuvo conmigo todo el embarazo y siempre me apoyó.

-Sabes que él es mi mejor amigo, no dudaría en ponerlo como padrino – dijo Ron sonriendo – ¿Qué hay de la madrina?

-Bueno será algo raro porque ella ni siquiera sabe que tengo una hija o que todo este tiempo estuve embarazada – el pelirrojo la miró confundida y ella decidió ser más específica – Hablo de Ginny.

-Cuando la enana se entere que es tía y además madrina de nuestra hija va a saltar de felicidad, y más sabiendo que su novio es el padrino.

-Entonces ¿te parece bien la idea de los padrinos?

-Es perfecta, aunque creo que tendremos que esperar a que pase la guerra para que ellos sean sus padrinos oficialmente.

-Ron estoy preocupada – dijo ella tragando grueso.

-¿Por qué?

-Por tu familia, nosotros escapamos hace meses y ellos ni siquiera saben que tú y yo ahora tenemos una hija, siento que no les va a caer muy bien la noticia en plena guerra y dada nuestras condiciones.

-Demonios no pienses así – dijo él abrazándola – Ellos van a amar a Rose tanto como nosotros, se van a llevar una enorme sorpresa cuando les digamos de ella pero te puedo asegurar que se van a alegrar, después de todo luego de cada Guerra hace falta algo de felicidad.

-Ron promete algo.

-¿De qué trata?

-No les vamos a decir hasta que todos los horrocruxes estén destruidos, al igual que tú sabes quién. No quiero preocuparlos, lo mantendremos entre nosotros en lo que estamos aquí en el Refugio.

-Creo que es lo correcto, sé que Bill y Fleur no dirán nada, no lo hicieron mientras estuve aquí y estoy seguro que esperarán a que nosotros demos la noticia.

-Gracias, aunque eso no me quita la preocupación de lo que vamos a hacer.

-¿Lo que vamos a hacer?

-No puedo vivir con Rose aquí por siempre y depender de las cosas que me compre Fleur, tengo que salir adelante.

-¿Por qué de repente hablas en singular? Te recuerdo que ambos somos padres de Rose, ella es cuestión de los dos y los dos tenemos que salir adelante para darle lo mejor así sea difícil al comienzo.

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Escucha – dijo él tomándola de las manos – Tengo un fuerte presentimiento de que las cosas pronto se pondrán feas pero gracias a ello todo esto acabará y nosotros podremos criar a nuestra hija en paz. Pero, mientras tanto necesito que te mantengas aquí con ella y luego yo prometo conseguir un trabajo donde sea y un lugar donde vivir.

-Ni creas que lo harás tu solo, yo te voy a ayudar.

-Tú la debes cuidar a ella.

-Es cuestión de los dos ¿recuerdas?

Pero ellos no pudieron continuar su conversación ya que desde la cuna escucharon un leve llanto de su hija. Hermione de inmediato se levantó para tomarla en sus brazos y empezar a calmarla.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ron preocupado – ¿Hablamos muy fuerte?

-No es eso – dijo ella mientras se acercaba con Rose a la cama para sentarse de nuevo – Tiene hambre, recuerda que los recién nacidos comen cada 3 horas.

-Ah – Dijo él al ver que no sabía nada de bebés – Pero ¿qué le vas a dar de comer?

Hermione se sonrojó un poco y luego masculló algo – Debo darle pecho Ron.

Ese pequeño comentario hizo que el chico se pusiera tan rojo como su cabello, pero, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de ver a Hermione y a su hija.

La castaña muerta de la pena y bajo la mirada del chico desabrochó un poco su pijama para sacar uno de sus senos y empezar a alimentar a Rose.

La verdad no sabía cuál de los dos se encontraba más avergonzado así que decidió hablarle – Ron esto es muy incómodo, no me mires fijamente.

-Lo siento – dijo él apartando la vista apresuradamente – Es solo que yo no me acordaba de que ahora le debes dar pecho a Rose, y es raro.

-Es más raro para mí tener leche en los senos.

-Ya veo porque estaban tan grandes cuando te vi en la tienda sin el jersey – dijo él sin ningún disimulo.

-¡Ronald!

-Vale ya, sólo bromeo – dijo mirando de reojo lo que Hermione hacía.

La castaña luego de unos minutos de silencio acabó su labor y volvió a abrochar su pijamas para poner a la bebé recostada en su pecho y empezar a darle palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Ahora qué haces? – preguntó curioso.

-Le saco los gases, siempre se debe hacer para que no vomite – dijo ella – Sabes todo esto me lo enseñó Fleur hoy, parece una experta en maternidad.

-No me sorprendería que pronto nos dijera que ella también será mamá – dijo él sin quitar la vista de sus chicas.

-Ni a mí, tiene ese instinto maternal – respondió Hermione centrando su mirada en Ron quien se encontraba bastante atento a lo que ella hacía – ¿Quieres intentarlo?

Esto tomó por sorpresa a Ron – ¿Yo? ¿Sacarle los gases? ¿Y si fallo?

-Solo debes ponerla así en tu pecho – dijo Hermione pasándole a su hija – Y darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda – él lo hizo aún tembloroso – Te dije que podrías.

Él sonrió emocionado al ver de lo que era capaz con ayuda de Hermione, y decidió disfrutar de aquel momento. Hermione por su lado observaba la escena encantada de ver a su hija con su padre, en ese momento la invadía la ternura y la felicidad.

Luego de un rato sacándole los gases pudieron notar que ya era suficiente y que era hora de que la niña durmiera de nuevo, entonces Ron le dijo algo a Hermione – ¿Puedo hablarle a Rose un poco antes de volverla a dormir?

-Oh claro – dijo ella un poco confundida – ¿Puedo escuchar o prefieres que los deje solos?

-Claro que puedes escuchar.

-Está bien – respondió ella aún un confundida.

Entonces Ron tomó a la bebé entre sus brazos y empezó a susurrarle – Hola Rose, espero que aún te acuerdes de mi voz y de la conversación que tuvimos hace unos días. Bueno verás, quería decirte que como siempre nos sorprendiste al llegar antes pero igual estamos muy felices y emocionados, nos estás enseñando a ser padres. Sin embargo, estamos en un momento difícil pero haremos hasta lo imposible por salir adelante y así darte lo mejor, tú mamá y yo te lo aseguramos. A penas todo esto termine te juro que dejarás de ser un secreto y los tres viviremos muy felices juntos. Te amamos pequeña – y al decir esto Ron no pudo evitar en darle un beso en su cabeza a lo cual la niña abrió los ojos mostrando dos esferas color azul como el mar.

Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas al ver sus ojos – Ron tiene tus ojos.

-Sí – dijo él sin poder creerlo – Es preciosa.

Hermione se acercó para darle también un beso a su hija – Te amamos Rose.

Ron empezó a mecerla poco a poco en sus brazos hasta que la niña se quedó dormida. El pelirrojo se levantó y con cuidado la depositó en su cuna arropándola, se quedó unos segundos mirándola y dando gracias a Merlín por su pequeño milagro, y luego de eso volvió a sentarse en la cama con Hermione.

A penas se sentó a su lado nuevamente la castaña fijó su mirada marrón en el él intensamente – Fueron hermosas las palabras que le dijiste a Rose.

-Creo que solo soy así de sincero con ella y contigo. No puedo mentirles.

-Ron – dijo ella en susurro – Te quiero muchísimo, nunca lo olvides.

-Nunca olvides que también te quiero y que eres de las personas más especiales de mi vida, no sé qué haría sin ti.

Hermione no pudo resistirse más y sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a Ron y posó sus labios en los de él como nunca lo había hecho. Él ni siquiera dudó en responderle aquel beso que anhelaba desde hace tanto tiempo pero que por respeto a ella no había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar.

El beso cada vez se hacía más intenso y sofocante a tal punto que tuvieron que recostarse en la cama quedando él encima de ella, sus lenguas se rozaban haciendo que de vez en cuando alguno gimiera. Hermione tenía sus manos rodeando su cuello mientras él la tomaba por la cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba su barbilla. Aquellas sensaciones ocasionadas por el beso eran inexplicables a tal punto que estuvieron así, solo besándose hasta que se vieron en la necesidad que separarse para tomar aire y mirarse a los ojos intensamente.

Ron decidió hablarle entre jadeos aún encima de ella – Hermione, sobre nosotros… - pero ella puso su dedo índice en la boca de él callándolo.

-No digas nada por ahora, solo déjate llevar y prometo que cuando sea el momento lo hablaremos, cuando salgamos de todo este rollo de la Guerra ¿sí?

-Si es lo que quieres entonces por mi está bien – dijo él aun mirándola.

-¿Me haces un favor?

-Lo que quieras.

-¿Podrías dormir conmigo esta noche? Han pasado muchas cosas hoy y a decir verdad aún me siento tan asustada como en la Mansión Malfoy.

-Claro que dormiré contigo, y si te soy sincero también tengo esos momentos en mi mente, en especial tus gritos de dolor.

-Ambos necesitamos compañía esta noche.

-Pues no se diga más.

Y al decir esto se acostó a su lado en la pequeña cama quedando bastante pegados el uno del otro, ninguno se quejaba ante esto, de esta forma pasó unas cobijas por encima de ellos. Ron no pudo evitar abrazarla por la cintura atrayéndola más a él a lo cual Hermione no se negó y sonrió. Y sin demorarlo más se desearon las buenas noches y se quedaron dormidos juntos en su primera noche como los padres de Rose, aquello no podía hacerlos más felices.

 **N/A: Hola chicos y chicas, primeramente muchísimas gracias a todos por sus palabras de apoyo, de verdad me hacen sentir mejor y fuerte en este momento tan difícil de mi vida, los quiero muchísimo por eso son mis queridos lectores!**

 **Estoy feliz de que el capítulo anterior les gustara tanto y espero lo mismo con éste, no olviden de comentar ya que me inspiran mucho.**

 **Quiero disculparme con una lectora, Jimena15 ya que sin querer eliminé tu comentario del capítulo anterior, y no pude darte las gracias por tu apoyo querida lectora, eres excelente dando buenos ánimos como el resto de los lectores y espero que te encuentres bien.**

 **Sin más que decir les deseo una buena semana y nos leemos en el siguiente. Un beso enorme!**


	16. Chapter 16

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que los viajeros habían llegado de la Mansión Malfoy, dos semanas desde que la muerte del valiente elfo doméstico Dobby, y dos semanas desde que la vida de Ron y Hermione había dado un giro extremo al convertirse en padres.

El mismo día de su llegada Harry tuvo una visión en la cual revelaba que Voldemort había descubierto que la varita de Dumbledore era la legendaria Varita de Saúco, y la estaba robando. Compartió aquello con Ron de inmediato y éste dijo que debían ir a por él para impedir que lo hiciera, sin embargo, Harry dijo que no, pues llegarían tarde, y además no serviría de nada, ya que sabía de antemano que Dumbledore no quería que él tuviera la varita. La misma visión de Harry le confirma que Voldemort había conseguido robar la varita de la tumba de Dumbledore.

Alrededor de una semana después de su llegada tanto Luna como Dean abandonaron el lugar agradeciendo por salvarlos de la Mansión Malfoy, pero ya era momento para ellos de regresar a Hogwarts y prometieron mantenerlos informados acerca de cualquier suceso. Sin embargo, quienes aún permanecían ahí eran el duende Griphook y el Señor Ollivander, esto era beneficiante para Harry ya que desde hace días venía pensando en que tal vez podrían serles de gran ayuda para encontrar el siguiente horrocrux.

Habían resultado días agitados para todos los habitantes que quedaban en el Refugio ya que tanto Bill, Fleur y Harry trataban de ayudar en lo que podían a los padres primerizos, Ron y Hermione. Desde que Rose había nacido aquel lugar era un manojo de pañales y biberones por todas partes, y sin mencionar los llantos. Sin duda, los que se veían más afectados eran los padres ya que ambos dormían en la misma habitación que la pequeña para poder atenderla por las noches.

No se sabría diferenciar quien tenía más ojeras, si Ron o Hermione ya que ambos cada noche se turnaban para darle de comer a Rose o para cambiarle el pañal, aquello era agotador para ambos. Desde su primera noche en el Refugio Ron había optado por dormir con Hermione así la cama fuese pequeña ya que solo quería estar cerca de ella y su hija.

Los días habían sido cansados pero, sin embargo, no podían descuidar su misión de conseguir los horrocruxes para destruirlos y con ello a Voldemort, por lo tanto luego de esas semanas de descanso y recuperación de la Mansión Malfoy decidieron continuar su cometido.

Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron hablar con Griphook, y le preguntaron si podría ayudarlos a infiltrarse en Gringotts para ir a la cámara de los Lestrange. Griphook les aseguró que la espada que estaba en la cámara de Bellatrix es la espada falsa y él por ser duende les daba completa seguridad de que la que ellos poseían era la auténtica espada de Godric Gryffindor. Sin embargo, Harry quería que él los ayudara a entrar ahí porque tenía la leve sospecha de que esa cámara era el paradero de uno de los Horrocruxes por la actitud que tomó Bellatrix al pensar que ellos habían ido a su cámara anteriormente.

Más tarde, Ollivander les confirmó la existencia de la Varita de Saúco, lo cual despertó más el interés de Harry en las reliquias de la muerte, el hombre les dijo que una varita puede transferir su lealtad si su dueño muere o es desarmado. Además de esto, les añade una advertencia que los chicos escucharon con cuidado, aunque la Varita de Saúco es invencible, su amo siempre debe protegerse contra los ataques sorpresa.

Estaba decidido, aquella misma tarde se infiltrarían en Gringotts, a la bóveda de Bellatrix Lestrange con la esperanza de encontrar un horrocrux en ese lugar.

El plan iba de que Harry y el duende irían debajo de la capa de invisibilidad mientras Ron se transformaría en un mago extranjero y Hermione utilizaría poción Multijugos y un cabello que cayó en su ropa cuando fue torturada por Bellatrix Lestrange para hacerse pasar por ésta. Aquella parte del plan no tenía nada tranquilo a Ron y una hora antes de irse mientras Hermione cambiaba a Rose, ellos dos discutían sobre ese tema.

-No tienes por qué hacer esto – decía él preocupado mientras la miraba vistiendo a Rose.

-Quiero y tengo que hacerlo – respondió ella con firmeza.

-No estás obligada a nada, te recuerdo que hace apenas dos semanas te torturaron y además diste a luz, creo que necesitas más reposo.

-No estamos en tiempos para reposos Ron – dijo ella seriamente – Además me necesitan para hacerme pasar por Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Podemos hacer una excepción, yo podría hacerme pasar por ella y así tú te quedarías aquí con Rose a salvo.

-No me quedaré tranquila sabiendo que ustedes dos están allá y yo aquí, simplemente no lo soportaré. Además sabes que solo yo puedo hacerme pasar por Bellatrix por la voz de mujer.

-Podemos decirle a Fleur.

-Ronald – regañó ella – Esta en nuestra misión, no la de ella y no es bueno que se entrometa en esto o se podrán en riesgo.

-Todos estamos en riesgo, estamos en tiempos de guerra.

-Sí pero sobretodo estamos en riesgos nosotros, lo que haremos es una misión suicida pero igual nos vamos a arriesgar por buscar ese Horrocrux.

-Es demasiado peligroso que te hagas pasar por esa bruja.

-Es igual de peligroso como el que tú te vas a hacer pasar por ese mago extranjero. Tengo fe en que todo saldrá bien y que para la cena estaremos de vuelta con Rose.

-Es duro que apenas tenga dos semanas de nacida y ya tengamos que dejarla porque seguiremos con esta misión.

-Ya hablamos de que todo esto es para darle a ella un mundo mejor.

-Sí, pero no me quita el miedo de que tú vayas.

-Me sé cuidar sola ¿recuerdas?

-No es suficiente para mí, quisiera que solo te quedaras con Rose y dejaras que yo continúe la misión con Harry, pero es obvio que no me lo permitirás.

-Es bueno que estés claro, además tengo una fuerte corazonada.

-¿De qué? – miró el confundido.

-De que pasarán cosas feas pero que gracias ello todo acabará, como me lo dijiste hace dos semanas.

Él sonrió ante esto y luego fue sorprendido al ver como ella dejaba a Rose en la cuna y se acercaba a él para abrazarlo y susurrarle algo – Vamos a salir de esta juntos.

-Confío en ello – dijo él correspondiendo su abrazo.

Estuvieron así un rato hasta que sintieron como alguien abrió la puerta y los encontró en aquella situación, se trataba de Harry quien lucía bastante incómodo.

-Ehm, lamento interrumpirlos chicos – dijo él carraspeando – Pero ya es momento de que Hermione tomes la poción Multijugos y de que Ron hagas la transformación, además se tienen que cambiar.

Ellos se separaron un poco sonrojados por lo que acababa de suceder, sin embargo, siguieron hablando con total naturalidad.

-De acuerdo amigo – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Ron ¿puedes llevar a Rose con Fleur? No quiero que me vea siendo Bellatrix – dijo la chica.

-Claro – respondió él mientras con cuidado cargaba a su hija y se dirigía a la puerta con su mejor amigo.

Harry se acercó a Hermione para darle un frasco que traía con él – Aquí está la poción, tú tienes el cabello y la ropa, ya sabes que hacer. Te esperaremos abajo y nos iremos.

-Está bien, los veo en un rato – dijo ella tomando el frasco entre sus manos.

-Espero no te veas tan horrorosa como esa bruja – dijo Ron divertido mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Hermione sonrió mientras veía como se cerraba la puerta para disponerse a tomar la poción Multijugos y seguir con misión que Dumbledore les encomendó.

Tal como se había planeado los chicos partieron a Gringotts mediante aparición. Primeramente Hermione y Ron distrajeron a los duendes mientras le daban tiempo a Harry de utilizar un hechizo Confundus y luego la maldición Imperius para poder pasar a la cámara, los cuatro lograron iniciar la bajada a la cámara de Bellatrix, pero un fuerte hechizo utilizado como medida de seguridad hizo que tanto Hermione como Ron volvieran a su imagen original, lo cual les indicó que debían darse prisa o serías descubiertos. Una vez abajo, logran ahuyentar al dragón que vigila la cámara y la abrieron adentrándose en ella.

Sin embargo, los problemas no cesaron una vez dentro de la cámara de Bellatrix, ya que los encantamientos que habían en el interior de dicha cámara les causaron inconvenientes a los chicos, pero a pesar de todo Harry logró sentir la presencia de un horrocrux en aquel lugar, tal y como lo había sospechado y sin importar los problemas causados por los hechizos logró obtener la copa de Helga Hufflepuff. Desgraciadamente en ese momento, Griphook los traicionó, llevándose la espada de Godric Gryffindor y avisando a los magos y duendes de su presencia. Sin otra alternativa, el trío de magos se subió al dragón y lo liberaron, escapando con él de Gringotts.

Una vez fuera, los tres se cambiaron y trataron de curar sus heridas mientras llegaban al Refugio, pero entonces Harry tuvo una visión: Voldemort había descubierto que la copa de Hufflepuff había sido robada, lo cual ocasionó que el mago oscuro empezara a buscar los demás Horrocruxes para asegurarse de que estuviesen donde deberían. Y como si fuese cosa de un milagro Harry descubre entonces dónde está el último Horrocrux que desconocen: en Hogwarts, y además tenía algo que ver con la casa de Ravenclaw.

Con esta nueva y valiosa información los chicos aparecieron de inmediato en El Refugio para contarles todo a Bill y Fleur. Harry al finalizar expresó que esa misma noche necesitaba entrar en Hogwarts para ir en busca del último horrocrux. Sin embargo, con Voldemort buscando sus horrocruxes pronto se daría cuenta que varios ya habían sido destruidos, poniendo la situación más peligrosa y arriesgada, por ello Harry pidió ayuda a Bill ya que estaba seguro que necesitaría apoyo de la Orden del Fénix y de sus amigos y compañeros que se encontraban en Hogwarts, sería una noche larga y lo más probable, peligrosa.

Bill y Fleur inmediatamente contactaron a los miembros de la Orden, tales como los Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt y Remus y Tonks, éstos últimos hace apenas un mes se habían vuelto padres a lo cual Fleur informó que Remus iría mientras Tonks no muy convencida se quedaba con el pequeño Teddy en casa de su madre, Andrómeda Black.

Se sentía la tensión en el ambiente y las horas de aquella tarde pasaban velozmente, a lo cual Harry le pidió a Ron y Hermione que se prepararan para salir y aparecer en Hogsmade esa misma noche. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo centró de inmediato su mirada en su mejor amiga y no pudo evitar hablarle.

-No puedes ir – dijo él preocupado.

-¿Disculpa? – respondió ella sorprendida ante su actitud.

-Ahora si se van a poner las cosas feas y peligrosas. Debes quedarte con Rose.

-Quedamos en que los iba a ayudar a terminar esta misión de cualquier manera, la empezamos juntos y así la terminaremos.

-Pero Rose no puede quedarse sola.

-Fleur me dijo que Tonks y la Señora Andrómeda no tendrán problema en cuidarla mientras nosotros vamos a Hogwarts, conocen nuestra situación y creemos que es lo mejor.

-¡No lo es para mí Hermione!

-¡¿Por qué no puedes confiar en que nada va a pasarme?!

-¡Porque es muy peligroso! ¡Me preocupo por ti y por Rose!

-¡Yo también me preocupo por ella y por ti! ¿Cómo crees que voy a sentirme si todos están allá enfrentándose a ya sabes quién mientras yo estoy sin poder hacer nada?

-¡De la misma manera en que me sentiría yo sabiendo que tú estás ahí en peligro!

-¡Sabes que sé cuidarme sola!

-¡Nunca sabes lo que puede pasar! ¡Me moriría si te pasa algo!

-¡También me moriría si te pasa algo a ti por defenderme a mí!

-¡Tú vales más que yo! ¡Sabes que es mejor que Rose crezca con una madre a su lado!

-¡Te he dicho que dejes de menospreciarte! ¡No te perdonaría que me dejaras sola otra vez y a Rose sin padre!

-¡No lo entiendes Hermione!

-¡Pues explícame! – dijo ella al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Haría lo que fuera por protegerte así yo tuviese que morir! ¡No quiero perderte de la forma más cruel!

-¡Tampoco quiero perderte! ¡Quiero que todo esto termine y que volvamos a nuestras vidas!

-¡Sabes que nada volverá a ser igual que antes!

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-¡Porque ya no eres solo mi amiga! ¡Me importas más de lo que crees y no puedo dejarte ir a Hogwarts y que te arriesgues así! ¡Entiéndeme!

Hermione quedó sin habla ante esto y solo se limitó a tomarlo de la mano y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos mientras bajaba el tono de voz – Nada te convencerá de que yo los acompañe a Hogwarts esta noche ¿cierto?

Ron le devolvió la mirada – Solo quiero protegerte. No quiero que pienses que no significas nada para nosotros en esta misión, pero creo que ya has hecho suficiente y ya has sufrido bastante estos meses.

La castaña miró al suelo pensando muy bien las cosas, a decir verdad quería ir a Hogwarts y ayudarlo a terminar la misión, pero por otro lado no se sentía cómoda dejando a su hija recién nacida mientras ella iba a ese lugar, era una decisión difícil. Finalmente decidió hablar.

-Voy a quedarme con Tonks y Andrómeda.

-¿En serio? – dijo él aliviado.

-Pero apenas escuche algo de lo que está ocurriendo no dudes en que estaré allá contigo.

-Las cosas van a terminar antes de lo que puedas imaginar, hay un plan.

-Los planes tienen sus fallas y lo sabes.

-Confío en que éste no las tendrá.

-Solo una cosa más – dijo ella seriamente.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Yo me quedaré con Tonks y Andrómeda, pero tú debes prometernos a Rose y a mí que vas a volver con vida a como dé lugar.

-Hermione yo…- pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Promételo Ron – dijo la chica sin dejar de mirarlo intensamente.

Él sabía que aquella no era una promesa cualquiera, se la estaba haciendo a su hija y la chica más especial de su vida, no podía defraudarlas de ninguna manera. Sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos marrones soltó firmemente – Lo prometo, volveré con ustedes.

Apenas anocheció, Hermione se despidió con todo el dolor de su alma de sus dos mejores amigos antes de aparecerse en la casa de Andrómeda Black dejando a sus amigos solos en el resto de la misión. Bill y Fleur prometieron ir a Hogwarts en cuanto contactaran con toda la Orden del Fénix y así aparecerían allá.

En cuanto a Harry y Ron, ellos aparecieron en Hogsmeade bajo la capa de invisibilidad del ojiverde, pero para su mala suerte un hechizo alertó de su presencia. Los mortífagos que patrullaban trataron de averiguar si el intruso era el tan buscado Harry Potter, convocando la capa de invisibilidad primero y después enviando a los dementores a hacer lo suyo. Harry se vio en la obligación de a usar su patronus, el cual indicó a los mortífagos que era él. De repente, como si fuese cosa de un milagro una puerta se abrió y una voz desconocida avisó a Harry para que entrara por ella. Ambos muchachos entraron, mientras que la persona que los había ayudado hizo creer a los mortífagos que fue él quien había activado el hechizo y lanzado el patronus, los hombres creyeron aquello y continuaron la vigilancia.

Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Aberforth, el hermano de Albus Dumbledore. Harry lo reconoció inmediatamente ya que era él al que había visto a través del espejo de Sirius Black. Aberforth insiste a que huyan, creyendo que la guerra es un caso perdido, pero Harry se niega a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente a esas alturas y le dijo a Aberforth que estaba dispuesto a entrar en Hogwarts, ya que tenía que terminar la misión que Dumbledore le encomendó a como dé lugar. Cuando Harry vio un cuadro de una niña pequeña, Aberforth le dijo que era su hermana Ariana, y les contó cómo Ariana perdió el control sobre su magia después de que unos chicos muggles la aterrorizaran, lo cual llevó a su padre a atacarlos y ser enviado a Azkaban, mientras que Ariana tuvo que quedarse en casa para que no se supiera lo que le había pasado. A los catorce años, Ariana mató a su madre accidentalmente, lo cual causó que Albus se tuviera que quedar a cuidar de ella, y en ese verano conoció a Grindelwald. Al final de verano, hubo una pelea entre Aberforth, Albus y Grindelwald que acabó con la vida de Ariana.

Luego de escuchar aquella triste historia del pasado de Albus Dumbledore y de varias insistencias por parte de Harry, finalmente logró convencer al hombre para que les dijera cómo entrar a Hogwarts, a lo cual Aberforth le dijo al cuadro de su hermana que fuese al otro lado. Los chicos miraron confundidos aquello pero esperaron, al cabo de unos minutos ésta vuelve, el cuadro se abrió, y un excitado Neville Longbottom entró en la habitación.

Los tres adolescentes volvieron al pasadizo secreto mientras Neville les contaba lo que había estado pasando en Hogwarts desde que empezó el curso el cual ellos perdieron por la búsqueda de Horrocruxes. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Hogwarts, Harry descubrió que un gran número de estudiantes se está ocultando en la Sala de los Menesteres, escondiéndose de la dictadura de los hermanos Carrow. Harry de inmediato les comentó que estaba buscando algo de Ravenclaw. A lo cual la excéntrica Luna sugirió que podría tratarse de la diadema perdida de Ravenclaw. Harry le pidió a los de Ravenclaw que lo llevaran hasta su torre, para que pudiera ver cómo era la diadema. Cho Chang se ofreció para llevarla hasta allí, pero Ginny no muy convencida con la idea de que Harry fuese acompañado por su ex novia, le pidió a su amiga Luna que lo acompañe, y Luna aceptó.

Al llegar a su destino, Harry vio cómo era la diadema, pero por desgracia Alecto Carrow también estaba allí, y avisó a Voldemort de la presencia de Harry Potter. Luna logró aturdirla para ganar tiempo, y Harry consiguió esconderse debajo de la capa antes de que llegara Amycus Carrow y la profesora McGonagall.

McGonagall sin estar de acuerdo con aquella dictadura impuesta por los Carrow se enfrentó a Amycus por decir que sería capaz de dejar que los niños de Ravenclaw cargaran con la culpa, y en ayuda a su profesora Harry atacó a Amycus cuando éste escupió a la cara a la mujer. Harry advierte a la profesora de la inminente llegada de Voldemort en cualquier momento, y ésta se ofreció a proteger Hogwarts para darle a Harry tiempo de encontrar la diadema. Snape huyó cobardemente cuando se enfrenta a McGonagall, y todos los miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore y de la Orden del Fénix acudieron al llamado de Neville.

Ron se encontraba con Neville para recibir a la Orden, él solo pensaba en ver a su familia luego de meses sin saber de ellos, de verdad aquello era algo inexplicable. A penas entraron por la puerta de la sala de los menesteres pudo divisar primero a sus padres y no pudo evitar acercarse para abrazarlos, Molly lloraba mientras Arthur correspondía el abrazo de su hijo. Ron saludó a los gemelos, de verdad los había extrañado, igual que a Ginny y a Charlie quien había venido desde Rumania. Incluso fue capaz de saludar a Percy quien hace poco se había disculpado con su familia por su comportamiento en los últimos años.

De ese mismo modo Ron saludo de nuevo a Bill y Fleur y a todos los miembros faltantes de la Orden del Fénix. Por último se acercó a Remus Lupin para hablarle.

-Felicidades Remus – dijo él refiriéndose a que hace un mes ya era padre de Teddy.

-Gracias Ron – respondió su ex profesor para entonces acercarse a él y hablarle en voz baja – Sería lo correcto felicitarte a ti también, Rose es muy bella.

-Gracias – dijo él sonriendo – Pero por favor no digas nada, ellos aún no lo saben – exclamó refiriéndose a los Weasley.

-Lo sé, Hermione nos contó todo.

-Ella está con Tonks y Andrómeda ¿cierto?

-Sí – dijo el hombre algo triste – Sé que como a mí me costó dejar a Tonks y a Teddy atrás, a ti te costó dejar a Hermione y a Rose.

-No imaginas cuanto, pero aun así necesitaba ponerlas a salvo.

-Todo terminará esta noche Ron – dijo Lupin con firmeza.

-Espero que sea así, ya quiero verlas de nuevo.

Remus estaba sonriendo paternalmente a Ron pero luego fijó su mirada en la puerta de la sala de los menesteres por donde entraban dos personas que eran muy conocidas para él, apenas pudo hablar se dirigió de nuevo a Ron.

-Creo que no tardarás mucho en volverla a ver.

Ron miró confundido a su ex profesor – ¿De qué hablas?

-Voltea y verás.

Ron no dudó en girarse sobre sí mismo para ver cómo se acercaban desde la entrada dos figuras femeninas. Ambas caminaban con impaciencia y firmeza, una de ellas pertenecía a Tonks, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no podía apartar los ojos de la persona que venía a su lado, la cual poseía un abundante cabello castaño y los ojos marrones más hermosos que haya visto jamás.

En aquel momento tenía muchas sensaciones mezcladas ya que ella había ido a Hogwarts cuando le prometió quedarse con Rose, pero no podía solo enojarse ya que esa era la persona que lo hacía volverse un manojo de emociones en cuestión de segundos.

Se trataba de Hermione.

 **N/A: Hola lectores y lectoras! Wao de verdad que apenas hace un rato he podido responder sus comentarios y quería agradecerles a cada uno por el apoyo que me han dado en este momento, de verdad muchas gracias a todos porque me han levantado el ánimo como no tienen idea, son los mejores. Hoy he terminado de leer por milésima vez "Harry Potter y el Prisionero de Azkaban", les juro que es mi libro favorito y como es el libro dónde salen los dementores y pues varios días me sentía como si estuviera en presencia de ellos y no tenía ningún pensamiento positivo pues me ayudó mucho en mi semana difícil, la Señora Rowling siempre ayudando hasta en las peores situaciones con sus maravillosos libros.**

 **Pues con respecto a este capítulo espero que les guste mucho y pues ahora se viene la Guerra como muchos han esperado, gracias nuevamente por comentarme e inspirarme, por favor sigan así. Los adoro lectores, nos leemos mañana, un beso enorme!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione y Tonks pasaban a lo largo de la Sala de los Menesteres, pero antes de poder llegar con Ron y Remus ambas mujeres fueron retenidas por Molly y el resto de los Weasley, en especial la castaña quien tenía meses sin ver, Tonks se acercó a su esposo para abrazarlo mientras Hermione se quedó más atrás siendo interrogada por Molly.

-Querida ya me estaba preocupando porque no llegaste con los chicos.

-Tranquila Señora Weasley – dijo ella un poco nerviosa – Me retrasé un poco más y por eso vine con Tonks, cuanto me alegra verla.

-Y a nosotros verte a ti sana y salva, no saben cuánto hemos pesando en ustedes tres los últimos meses.

Hermione iba a decir algo pero una cabellera larga y pelirroja se acercó a donde estaba ella y se abalanzó en sus brazos para abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hermione!

-¡Ginny! – dijo ella respondiendo al abrazo de su mejor amiga con mucha alegría.

-No sabes cuanta falta me hiciste ¡No vuelvas a irte así! ¡Eres una mala amiga! – dijo ella fingiendo enojo.

Hermione rio ante esto – Tranquila, haremos hasta lo imposible por acabar con esto hoy y así no me volveré a ir.

-Más te vale – dijo la pelirroja mirándola con una ceja levantada – Hay mucho de lo que tenemos que hablar.

La castaña no pudo evitar pensar inmediatamente en Rose mientras miraba a su mejor amiga y a Molly, ninguna de las dos sabían que para ese momento ya eran tía y abuela respectivamente, pero debía mantener aquello en secreto por un poco más de tiempo.

-Hermione cariño – dijo la Señora Weasley – ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica se sobresaltó al ver que la habían descubierto distraída y rápidamente se excusó – Sí, solo un poco nerviosa.

-Como todos – añadió la mujer.

-Ginny nos enteramos que tú, Neville y Luna intentaron robar la espada de Gryffindor, de verdad que los admiro – dijo la castaña mirando con orgullo a su mejor amiga.

-Pero no lo logramos – dijo ella bajando la cabeza.

-Sí pero al menos se arriesgaron a intentarlo y eso es lo que importa.

Ginny sonrío y junto con su madre empezaron a preguntarle a la chica cosas acerca del viaje, a lo cual ella respondía sin mucho detalle ya que tendría que contar una historia demasiado larga, sin embargo, la conversación fue interrumpida cuando Ron se acercó y miró directamente a la castaña.

-Hermione ¿podemos hablar?

Ella sabía lo que le esperaba y debía enfrentarse a ello. De manera educada se excusó con su mejor amiga y Molly – Disculpen, luego les seguiré contando.

-Oh no hay problema cariño – dijo Molly – Voy a estar por allá con Remus y Tonks.

-Yo iré con los gemelos un rato – pero antes de irse se acercó a su mejor amiga y le susurró al oído – Suerte.

Hermione quedó un poco aturdida pero luego entendió que aunque Ginny no tuviera idea de lo que iban a hablar sabía que era algo serio por la expresión de Ron.

Los jóvenes se fueron a una esquina alejada de sus familiares y amigos para poder hablar más a gustos sobre ese tema que no todos conocían. Junto con llegar Ron habló severamente a Hermione.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Terminando la misión, igual que tú.

-Quedamos en que te quedarías con Rose ¡Esto no era parte de nuestro plan!

-Lo sé, lo siento pero no podía quedarme allá – dijo ella nerviosa – A penas Remus se fue ninguna de las dos podía quedarse tranquila y no pudimos evitar venir aquí aunque ustedes se enojaran.

-Es muy peligroso que aparecieran así ustedes dos solas.

-Teníamos que arriesgarnos porque todos ya estaban aquí, por favor entiéndeme.

-A veces quisiera que no fueses tan testaruda, pero ni modo así te quiero – dijo él aunque luego de pensarlo bien al parecer habló de más a lo cual ambos se sonrojaron. De inmediato cambió un poco el tema – ¿Y Rose?

-Está con Andrómeda, ni loca la iba a traer.

-Tenemos que volver con ella.

-Volveremos con ella – respondió la chica firmemente.

-Ven aquí – dijo él mientras se acercaba para que ambos se fundieran en un fuerte abrazo haciéndolos sentir bastante bien a los dos en cierto modo.

Hermione decidió hablar de nuevo aún un poco nerviosa – ¿Eso significa que no estás enojado conmigo?

-No puedo enojarme contigo solo por ser como eres, debí imaginarme que tarde o temprano vendrías aquí.

Ella sonrió al ver lo mucho que la conocía, era de las tantas cosas que le gustaba de su personalidad. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos la llevaron a la situación que estaban viviendo y habló – Ron ¿dónde está Harry?

-En la torre de Ravenclaw con Luna, ella dice que puede que el horrocrux podría ser la diadema perdida.

-Tal vez, pero ese no es nuestro único problema, debemos buscar cómo destruir la copa también y sin la espada lo veo difícil.

Sin embargo, no pudieron continuar su conversación ya que la voz de Voldemort retumbó por todo el lugar avisando a los habitantes del castillo de que si entregaban a Harry Potter los dejaría en paz. Pansy Parkinson trató de convencer a los alumnos de que lo hicieran para que todo aquello se acabara, pero todos los Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw se negaron rotundamente ante semejante petición. Más adelante todos los Slytherin y los menores de edad fueron sacados del lugar, mientras Harry continuaba buscando la diadema, tenía una corazonada de que ésta era el Horrocrux que buscaba.

También se dio cuenta de que el hecho de que nadie vivo haya visto la diadema no significaba que nadie la haya visto, y de inmediato corrió a buscar a la Dama Gris, el fantasma de Ravenclaw, que le contó que ella era Helena Ravenclaw, la hija de Rowena Ravenclaw y que había robado la diadema de su madre, para luego morir a manos del hombre que siempre la había amado, que se suicidó y se convirtió en el Barón Sanguinario. La diadema se quedó en Albania, donde ella la había ocultado, hasta que Tom Ryddle le preguntó por ella hace tantos años y logró sonsacarle la historia. Ryddle usó entonces la diadema como Horrocrux y la ocultó en Hogwarts, en la Sala de los Menesteres, y que luego Harry la usó para marcar el sitio donde escondió el libro de Pociones del Príncipe Mestizo.

Mientras tanto Ron y Hermione seguían parados en medio de la Sala de los Menesteres tratando de idear un método para destruir los horrocruxes al presentase ante la ausencia de la espada de Godric Gryffindor.

-Necesitamos algo que destruya horrocruxes – decía Hermione estresada – Algo con las propiedades mágicas de la espada.

-No funcionara cualquier cosa, tenemos que ser muy precisos.

-Sí, pero no hay muchos métodos, solo tenemos la espada y el fuego maldito pero es muy arriesgado.

Entonces a Ron se le ocurrió algo de lo que no se había percatado antes – Colmillo de basilisco – dijo en un tono casi audible.

-¿Qué dices Ron?

-¡Un colmillo de basilisco! El esqueleto del basilisco debe estar aún en la cámara de los secretos, recuerda que Harry destruyó el diario de Tom Ryddle con un colmillo de esos.

Hermione abrió la boca de la impresión y luego abrazó a Ron – ¡Eso es! ¡Eres brillante!

Ron al escuchar aquello y corresponder el abrazo sintió como sus orejas y sus mejilla se ponían rojas al parecerle brillante a Hermione. Un poco nervioso decidió hablar – Ehm, mejor andando, tenemos que ganar tiempo en lo que Harry vuelve.

-Sí, andando.

Los chicos no perdieron tiempo en ir desde la Sala de los Menesteres hasta el baño de niñas del tercer piso. Cuando llegaron ahí el lugar estaba solo como era de esperarse, aunque si contaba con la presencia de un fantasma que lloraba y gemía, se trataba de Myrtle la llorona. Los chicos hicieron caso omiso al fantasma del baño y fueron hasta el lavabo donde se suponía que debía estar la entrada a la cámara. Al principio no tenían idea de cómo entrar porque solo se podría hablando pársel, lengua que ninguno de los dos manejaba, pero entonces Ron sin darse por vencido decidió imitar los sonidos que recordaba hacía Harry al hablar pársel, luego de tantos intentos logró abrirla para sorpresa de Hermione.

Ambos bajaron por el hueco que se abrió en medio del baño deslizándose como si se tratara de un tobogán. Al caer en el suelo él la guiaba a través de la cámara ya que la conocía desde que entró en ella en segundo curso y luego de un rato caminando lograron divisar otra puerta con unas serpiente a lo cual Ron volvió a hablar pársel para que se abriera, revelando la histórica cámara de los secretos.

Hermione se encontraba asombrada ante la magnitud de aquel lugar pero sobre todo por el enorme esqueleto de una serpiente que se encontraba en medio de la cámara. Ron de inmediato y con sumo cuidado se acercó a los huesos de la boca de la serpiente para tomar los colmillos.

-Ron cuidado con el veneno – advirtió la chica nerviosa.

-Tranquila, tomaré todos los necesarios y los llevaremos para cuando Harry encuentre el siguiente Horrocrux y así lo destruyamos al instante.

-Buena idea – dijo ella cada vez más impresionada con las ideas que le daba el chico.

Él terminó su labor para alivio de Hermione y ésta hablo mientras sacaba la copa de Helga Hufflepuff de su bolso de cuentas y se dirigía al chico – Creo que deberíamos destruirla aquí y así salir de ella pronto.

-Estoy de acuerdo – dijo él mientras le tendía un colmillo de basilisco.

Hermione lo miró confundida – ¿Yo? No puedo hacerlo.

-Sí puedes – dijo él dándole el colmillo – Tengo fe en ti y eres la indicada, además eres la única de los tres que no ha destruido un horrocrux.

Hermione lo miró asustada y tomó el colmillo de basilisco entre sus manos para luego arrodillarse en el suelo mientras sentía un aura negativa saliendo del horrocrux. Ron se arrodilló en frente de ella sin quitarle la vista y Hermione armándose de mucho valor le clavó con fuerza el colmillo a la copa provocando un fuerte viento y luego una inundación en aquel lugar que los hizo salir despavoridos de vuelta a la superficie donde la guerra se encontraba en pleno apogeo.

Harry luego de hablar con la Dama de Gris corrió hacia la Sala de los Menesteres para ir a por la diadema, y en el camino se encontró con Ron y Hermione empapados y que venían con varios colmillos de basilisco. Hermione le dijo rápidamente que a Ron se le ocurrió ir a la Cámara de los Secretos, y que la pudo abrir gracias a que todavía recordaba lo que Harry dijo para que se abriese el guardapelo.

Los tres amigos entraron a la Sala de los Menesteres que se encontraba solitaria a excepción de la presencia de Tonks, Ginny y la abuela de Neville, Harry les pidió que salieran para poder entrar en la sala donde se oculta todo y donde se suponía estaba la diadema. Ellas no se negaron y mientras las tres mujeres salían para entrar en combate, Harry, Ron y Hermione empezaron a buscar la diadema entre todas las cosas. Justo cuando Harry la encontró aparecieron Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban buscándolo precisamente a él. Hubo una pelea entre los magos a la cual Crabbe utilizó una maldición que inicia un fuego que no puede apagarse y que devora todo lo que encuentra a su paso. Harry, Ron y Hermione escaparon apresuradamente del fuego y montaron en escobas, salvando en el proceso a Malfoy y Goyle, pero Crabbe no corrió con tanta suerte muriendo en el fuego que él mismo había convocado. Harry encontró la diadema, pero estaba ennegrecida, y nada más salir de la sala se partió en dos. Hermione le dijo que se trataba del fuego maldito, una de las pocas cosas que puede destruir un Horrocruxes.

La guerra se propagaba por todo el castillo y llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos. Percy y Fred lucharon juntos contra dos mortífagos, y Percy logró dejar fuera de combate al ministro títere Pius Thicknesse, haciendo un chiste a lo cual Fred se ríe, sin embargo, aquella alegría no duraría mucho ya que Rookwood sorpresivamente hizo explotar uno de los muros del colegio causándole la muerte a Fred Weasley aún con la última sonrisa grabada en su rostro. Aquello dejó pasmados a Percy, Harry, Ron y Hermione.

Mientras aquello los distrajo, Harry pudo conectarse de nuevo con la mente de Voldemort para averiguar dónde se encontraba, y descubrió que estaba en la Casa de los Gritos. Tragaron grueso ante la reciente muerte que acababan de presenciar y el trío corrió hacia abajo, tratando de ayudar a los demás en la medida que avanzaban hacia su destino. En el exterior, un grupo de dementores los atacaron, y por un momento Harry se vio incapaz de convocar un patronus, pero Luna, Seamus Finnigan y Ernie Macmillan entraron en acción y los salvaron con sus propios patronus. Los tres lograron colarse en el sauce boxeador y llegar hasta la Casa de los Gritos.

Allí, encontraron nada más y nada menos que a Voldemort, Nagini y Snape. Éste último le estaba pidiendo permiso a Voldemort para entrar en batalla y buscar a Harry, pero Voldemort se negó rotundamente ya que debía ser él quien lo buscara. Después de una breve discusión sobre el hecho de que la Varita de Saúco no respondía a él tan bien como debía, Voldemort concluye que es porque Snape es su dueño ya que mató a Dumbledore, y sin piedad lo asesinó al instante, para luego marcharse sin remordimiento. Harry sin dudar entró en la habitación donde estaba un moribundo Snape, y éste como última acción le dio varios recuerdos, para pedirle luego que lo mirara a los ojos antes de morir.

Cuando volvieron a Hogwarts, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en el Gran Comedor, donde habían traído a todos los muertos, entre ellos Fred, mientras Harry se separa de ellos silenciosamente y sube al despacho del director, para poder ver los recuerdos de Snape.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a los Weasley quienes lloraban desconsolados la reciente muerte del bromista Fred Weasley, pero sin embargo, quienes se veían peor eran Molly y George. Aquello era un cuadro demasiado triste, y lo fue más al ver los chicos que dos personas bastante conocidas se encontraban junto a Fred, se trataba de los cuerpos sin vida de Remus y Tonks.

Aquello solo pudo hacer que Hermione se alejara por un momento de todo el grupo de gente para poder procesar la muerte de personas tan importantes en sus vidas. Ella se encontraba llorando y luego sintió como alguien la tomaba de la mano, al girarse pudo encontrarse con Ron quien tenía una semblante triste. Ambos decidieron salir del Gran Comedor y se dirigieron a unas escaleras con muchos escombros, sin importarles nada se sentaron ahí abrazándose sin ninguna inhibición.

-Él murió Hermione, frente a nosotros – dijo Ron refiriéndose a su hermano.

-Lo sé Ron, no me lo puedo creer aún – dijo ella llorando – Y Remus y Tonks… Pobre Teddy.

-Ellos no se lo merecían, no merecían tener un final así – decía él entre lágrimas – Su hijo tiene solo un mes y es huérfano, todo por ese maldito de Voldemort.

Hermione quedó impresionada a que Ron dijera su nombre completo, aunque ya no tenía caso evitar nombrarlo. El pelirrojo siguió hablando – No pude hablar más con Fred, no pude darle las gracias y sobretodo no pude decirle que ya era tío.

Aquello hizo llorar más a Hermione recordando a su pequeña Rose – Aunque no esté presente será igualmente el tío de Rose, y siempre será tu hermano.

-Siempre lo quise mucho Hermione, nunca se lo dije directamente pero a pesar de las peleas y de sus bromas pesadas era mi hermano y lo quería, no podemos dejar que Voldemort gane, ni Fred, ni Remus, ni Tonks, ni siquiera Dobby van a morir en vano.

Hermione lo miraba y escuchaba sus firmes palabras y sin poderlo evitar tomó el rostro de él entre sus delicadas manos y lo acercó a ella para besarlo brevemente, no sabía si aquello estuvo bien pero tuvo la necesidad de hacerlo. Luego de cortar el beso Ron la abrazó por la cintura y ella puso su cabeza en el hombro de él para soltar aún unas lágrimas por las pérdidas de aquella noche. Habían hecho mucho para salvar a los que podían pero al parecer aún faltaba algo, sin embargo, solo era cuestión de esperar.

 **N/A: Hola chicos, sé que aún falta mucho por narrar pero quedará para los próximos capítulos, por acá puse el inicio de la Guerra y tres de las muertes que más me dolieron: Fred, Remus y Tonks. Espero que les guste este capítulo y que sigan comentando, nos leemos en el siguiente, les envío un beso enorme!**


	18. Chapter 18

Al cabo de un rato Harry volvió de la oficina de Dumbledore luego de haber visto los recuerdos de Snape en el pensadero y al darse cuenta de su destino, les contó aquello brevemente a Ron y Hermione quienes aún se encontraban al pie de la escaleras, ellos estaban sorprendidos ante esos recuerdos pero Harry no se quedó a discutirlo porque se fue solo al Bosque Prohibido pese la preocupación de sus amigos. Una vez allí, se dio cuenta de que la inscripción que había en la Snitch, "Me abro al cierre", se refería a su muerte y dentro de ella se encontraba la Piedra de Resurrección, la cual utilizó para invocar a los espíritus de James y Lily Potter, Sirius Black, y Remus Lupin, quienes lo animaron y prometieron acompañarlo hasta el mismísimo final, fueron hasta el claro donde se encontraba Voldemort, y lo protegieron de los dementores. Harry, sin embargo, entregándose a su destino permitió que Voldemort le lanzara la maldición asesina siendo invadido por un último pensamiento el cual fue su amada Ginny.

Harry despertó en la Estación de King's Cross. Allí se encontró algo que parecía un bebé malformado, y también se encontró con Albus Dumbledore. Éste se disculpó por todo lo que le hizo pasar a Harry por los Horrocruxes, y le habló no sólo de sus errores de la juventud, sino que también le explicó muchas cosas que el azabache no habría podido intuir, tales como que, al igual que Voldemort no podía morir mientras un fragmento de su alma permanecía en Harry, Harry no podía morir mientras su sangre permanezca en Voldemort.

Harry revivió, pero fingió que estaba muerto. Voldemort le ordenó a Narcissa Malfoy a que comprobara si Harry había muerto, pero después de que el chico le confirmara a la mujer que Draco estaba vivo, ella mintió a Voldemort aceptando la muerte de Harry Potter.

El cuerpo de Harry fue trasladado en brazos de Hagrid y guiado por Voldemort hasta los destruidos patios de Hogwarts donde se encontraban los sobrevivientes a la noche de la Guerra. Hermione al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas y refugiarse en el pecho de Ron quien la abrazaba sin poder creer aquello, y al mismo tiempo que escuchaban las crueles palabras de Lord Voldemort, sin embargo, esto no fue por mucho tiempo.

Neville sorpresivamente se enfrentó a Voldemort, y éste lo paralizó, para luego ponerle el Sombrero Seleccionador y prenderlo en inminente fuego sobre su cabeza al ver que éste se niega a unirse a él. Para ese momento, Horace Slughorn, los parientes de los magos y brujas que estaban defendiendo Hogwarts y los habitantes de Hogsmeade atacaron sin piedad a los mortífagos. Harry aprovechó la distracción para esconderse bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y Neville valientemente logró sacar la espada de Gryffindor del Sombrero y mató a Nagini destruyendo de esa manera inconscientemente el último Horrocrux.

La batalla se reanudó, pero esta vez los mortífagos estaban perdiendo ya que unos optaban por escapar y otros morían intentando no darse por vencidos, hasta que sólo quedaron dos, entre ellos, la despiadada Bellatrix Lestrange, que estaba luchando con Hermione, Ginny y Luna; y Voldemort, que peleaba con McGonagall, Shacklebolt y Slughorn.

Cuando Bellatrix casi mata a Ginny, Molly Weasley intervino sin piedad y se enfrentó a Bellatrix, apartando a las chicas, y tras un exhaustivo encuentro la mató. Cuando Voldemort sorpresivamente estuvo a punto de matar a Molly, Harry lanzó un encantamiento escudo protegiéndola de esta manera y se quita la capa, revelándose ante todo el mundo y para luego enfrentarse a Voldemort una última vez.

Mientras daban vueltas, rodeados por todos los combatientes, Harry le explicaba a Voldemort los errores que había cometido, desde el momento en el que mató a su madre y a su padre hasta que trató de matarlo a él, señaló que su incapacidad de comprender otros tipos de magia es lo que lo había hecho perder. Y al final, para sorpresa del Mago Tenebroso, Harry reveló que la Varita de Saúco que Voldemort llevaba en sus manos no responde bien a él porque no es su verdadero dueño. Voldemort creyó que era necesario matar al dueño anterior para hacerse con la varita, pero en verdad bastaba con ganar en un combate, y el que logró hacer eso fue Draco Malfoy un año atrás cuando desarmó a Dumbledore antes de que Snape lo matara. Y finalmente cuando Harry desarmó a Draco en la mansión de los Malfoy, Harry se convirtió en el dueño de la Varita de Saúco.

Voldemort encolerizado ante aquella confesión, tuvo más ganas de deshacerse para siempre de Harry Potter y lanzó una maldición asesina contra él, que contraataca con un Expelliarmus. El Avada Kedavra rebota en el Expelliarmus, golpeando a Voldemort con su propia maldición y además por el Expelliarmus, quitándole la Varita de Saúco y matándolo al mismo tiempo.

Después de la batalla, mientras todos se encontraban descansando en el gran comedor, Harry se escabulló con ayuda de Luna, y junto con Ron y Hermione fueron hacía la oficina del director y le dijeron al cuadro de Dumbledore, que conservaría la Capa de Invisibilidad ya que se la habían heredado, pero que la Piedra de Resurrección permanecería perdida en el bosque. Y en cuanto a la Varita de Saúco, decidió primero arreglar su propia varita que estaba rota desde que visitó el valle de Godric, y luego fue colocada en la tumba del Director, el verdadero lugar que se merecía. De esta manera, si Harry moría naturalmente, sin ser vencido por ningún otro mago, el poder de la varita se extinguiría.

Tras hacer esto, los tres amigos dieron por finalizada aquella larga y exhaustiva Guerra, ante lo cual se abrazaron y sonrieron entre sí, todo había valido la pena.

Harry les comentó que iría al Gran comedor a por Ginny, a quien no había visto desde hace varias horas y a decir verdad ya la necesitaba. Sus amigos le desearon suerte y le dijeron que irían a la Torre de Gryffindor, que probablemente estaría destruida pero solo querían ir a un lugar que les trajera buenos recuerdos.

Ron y Hermione emprendieron camino hasta aquel lugar y tal como lo habían sospechado estaba en ruinas, aunque no les importó ir hasta allá y sentarse en uno de los sofás frente a chimenea y recordar cuántas veces habían estado ahí pensando en cómo derrotar a Voldemort a través de los años, y que ahora él estaba muerto, así como muchos seres queridos. Ante estos pensamientos Hermione no pudo evitar entristecerse y desahogarse en el hombro de Ron, quien también estaba conmocionado.

En aquel momento era difícil tener un solo sentimiento ya que todo se resumía en algo épico luego de semejante guerra; sensaciones tales como miedo, alegría, rabia, orgullo, tristeza, paz y demás hicieron que ambos pensaran en su exhaustiva búsqueda aquellos meses, el abandono, la tortura en la Mansión Malfoy, la muerte los padres de Harry, la de Sirius, Dumbledore, la de Dobby, Fred, Remus, Tonks y todos los que se sacrificaron en aquella Guerra desde el comienzo hasta el mismísimo final, incluso luego no pudieron evitar pensar en su pequeña Rose, todo había acabado y ella viviría en un mundo seguro. Luego de todo aquello, ambos jóvenes se recostaron en el sofá e involuntariamente se quedaron dormidos abrazados, inundados aún con diversos sentimientos.

Al cabo de unas horas dos personas más entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, se trataban de Harry y Ginny quienes venía tomados de la mano. A decir verdad, se sintieron un poco intrusos al ver a Ron y Hermione durmiendo de esa manera, pero ya era hora de que se reunieran en el Gran Comedor con el resto de los Weasley, y ellos tenían muchas horas perdidos de todos los demás. Tuvieron que despertarlos.

-Chicos – dijo Harry.

Ellos removieron de inmediato sobresaltándose y se sonrojaron un poco al ver que Harry y Ginny los habían descubierto durmiendo juntos. Sin embargo, no hicieron bromas al respecto y la pelirroja fue quien habló.

-Chicos mamá dijo que ya es momento de que bajen, todos iremos pronto a la Madriguera.

-¿Ya se han ido todos del castillo? – preguntó Hermione levantándose.

-Quedan solo unas pocas personas – respondió su mejor amiga – Además debemos ir a descansar un poco, mañana serán los funerales de los caídos y…- pero la chica no pudo terminar ya que rompió en llanto recordando a Fred, Remus y su querida amiga Tonks.

Harry de inmediato la abrazó y Ron y Hermione no tardaron en unirse al abrazo, era un momento doloroso para todos pero debían ser fuertes.

-Chicos pueden adelantarse, quiero decirle algo a Hermione – dijo Ron – Vamos detrás de ustedes.

Harry asintió y salió con Ginny aun abrazándola y consolándola. Al quedarse nuevamente solos Hermione no pudo evitar ver que unas lágrimas salían de los ojos de él, quien miraba al suelo para no ser visto. Sin embargo, ella sin previo aviso se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza dejando que ahora fuese él quien llorara la muerte de su hermano.

-Puedes desahogarte todo lo que quieras – susurró ella abrazándolo.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se soltaron y él la miró a los ojos intensamente – Gracias.

-Cuando quieras.

-Hermione hay algo de lo que si quería hablarte.

Ella estaba un poco extrañada pero igual lo escuchó mientras seguía hablándole – Tenemos que decirles lo de Rose antes de buscarla en casa de Andrómeda.

Hermione había supuesto de que fuese algo así ya que ella también lo había pensado – Quisiera esperar a que se les pasara la tristeza a todos, pero no podemos esconder a Rose por más tiempo. Además, Andrómeda ya debió haberse enterado de lo de Remus y Tonks, quiero ir a verla y darle mis condolencias, y no quiero que se sienta obligada a cuidar a Rose porque nosotros no le hemos dicho nada a nadie aún.

-Tienes razón, es momento de que ya todos sepan… ¿Te parece bajar, reunirlos a todos los Weasley y decirles?

-Creo que sí, llego la hora – dijo ella algo nerviosa.

Ron notó aquello y la tomó de la mano para darle a entender que no estaba sola en ese momento. Ella le ofreció una sonrisa de confianza y ambos abandonaron la sala común de Gryffindor. Caminaban por destruidos y solitarios pasillos de Hogwarts un poco nerviosos pero seguros de que las cosas saldrían bien. Al llegar al Gran Comedor pudieron notar que en efecto no quedaba mucha gente, de hecho ya no había alumnos, solo algunos profesores y los Weasley, aquello tal vez haría las cosas más fáciles a los chicos.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a la familia Weasley quienes se encontraban parados en medio del lugar hablando entre ellos sobre lo que se haría aquellos días de luto por la Guerra, y a la vez Molly sin tocar mucho el tema de los muertos ya que rompería a llorar de nuevo, trataba de ver como asignaría la habitaciones de la Madriguera para todos.

Molly al darse cuenta de la presencia de su hijo menor y de Hermione les habló – Niños, me dijo Harry que dormían, es bueno que ustedes recuperaran algunas fuerzas, pero es hora de irnos a casa.

-Mamá – dijo Ron aún tembloroso – Tengo que decirles algo a todos.

-¿Qué pasa Ron? Te ves algo nervioso – notó su madre.

-Señora Weasley – intervino Hermione también con voz temblorosa – ¿Podría decirles a todos que vengan? Así nos iríamos a la Madriguera pronto. Les explicaremos porque nuestra actitud.

Molly los miró preocupada y asintió llamando a todo el clan Weasley acercándose. El primero en venir fue Arthur quien se puso al lado de su esposa, seguido de Harry y Ginny, George que venía junto con Charlie, Percy, y finalmente Bill y Fleur, esto últimos tenían la leve sospecha de lo que les dirían, sin embargo, se mantuvieron en silencio mirando a los chicos.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo Arthur preocupado.

Ron y Hermione se mantenían tomados de la mano y temblorosos, y fue él quien empezó a hablar – Verán, quizás lo que les voy a decir primero no lo creerán ni se lo explicarán, pero es necesario que lo sepan y yo sé que no es buen momento para decirles por todo lo que ocurrió, pero por favor solo les pido que no se enojen demasiado.

-Ron me tienes con angustia, habla de una vez – dijo Molly.

Ron apretó más fuerte la mano de Hermione y con un nudo en la garganta miró a sus padres y a todos su hermanos y soltó aquello – Hermione y yo tenemos una hija.

A excepción de Harry, Bill y Fleur, ninguno de los presentes parecieron entender lo que acababan de escuchar, y esto hizo que los chicos se asustaran más aún, era peor que no hablaran a que les gritaran. Sin embargo, aquel silencio no duró mucho ya que Molly volvió a hablar.

-Es imposible Ron, si es una broma no es graciosa – dijo seriamente.

-Mamá no me jugaría con esto, te lo digo en serio.

-Pero ¿cómo? – Dijo Arthur – Se supone que ustedes estaban en quién sabe dónde buscando Horrocruxes… ¿En qué momento? Ustedes se fueron en Agosto y estamos a Mayo, y eso son…- y entonces comprendió que los cálculos eran correctos – 9 meses.

-Te lo puedo explicar – Empezó a decir Ron.

-No puedo creerlo Ron – dijo Arthur serio.

-Papá escúchalo – dijo Bill – Podrá sonar loco ahora pero cuando los escuches entenderás por todo lo que pasaron éstos meses.

Sin embargo, Molly fue quien habló esta vez – ¿Qué sabes tú que nosotros no William?

-Mucho mamá – dijo Bill sin inhibiciones – Pero dejaré que ellos les cuenten ya que les corresponde.

-Vale ya basta de rodeos – Dijo Ron mirando a sus padres – Sí, es evidente que lo que hicimos fue irresponsable pero no les voy a dar detalles de eso. Solo les voy a decir que Hermione se enteró que estaba embarazada y el día que me lo dijo tuvimos una pelea por eso mismo y por otras cosas, terminé enojándome tanto que la abandoné a ella y a Harry en medio del bosque.

-¿Qué tú hiciste qué? – Dijo Ginny asombrada ante aquello – ¡Eres un bruto Ronald!

-Ginny déjalo que hable – intervino Bill conociendo la historia de antemano.

-Pero ¿no lo estás escuchando?

-Sólo déjalo hablar.

-Gracias Bill – dijo Ron continuando la historia – Les dije cosas horribles de las que me arrepiento y sufrí como nadie cuando me fui, pero todo gracias a la influencia de un maldito Horrocrux. En fin, estuve vagando solo y miserable por semanas hasta que fui a casa de Bill y les conté todo a ellos, me tuvieron como huésped incluso en navidad poco después logré volver con Harry y Hermione, y aunque me costó que ella me perdonara estuve ahí para ella desde entonces.

-Pero no lo entiendo Ron – dijo Molly – Se supone que si se fueron en Agosto ¿ella ya estaba embarazada?

-De hecho les puedo decir que se embarazó en ese mismo mes pero fue luego de que escapamos – dijo él un poco apenado – Sin embargo, la bebé nació hace dos semanas por lo que se adelantó un poco.

-¿Nació en el bosque? – Preguntó Ginny.

-No, nació en el Refugio – habló finalmente Hermione – Fleur fue quien me ayudó en eso.

-Fleur ¿tú te encargaste del parto? – dijo Molly impresionada.

La rubia asintió y Hermione siguió hablando – Y no solo eso, ella me enseñó lo básico de ser mamá, compró cosas para la bebé y además sanó mis heridas.

-¿Heridas de qué? – preguntó Molly.

Entonces aquí los chicos se tensaron. Hermione decidió alzar la manga izquierda de su chaqueta y mostrar las marcas que había dejado la maldición que decían "Sangre Sucia". Todos los presentes se asombraron ante aquello y fue Ron quien se adelantó a hablar.

-Fuimos capturados por Carroñeros y nos llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange torturó a Hermione con la maldición Cruciatus para que dijera de dónde habíamos sacado la espada de Gryffindor, Dobby nos sacó de ahí y nos llevó hasta el Refugio dónde él murió gracias a un cuchillo que le lanzó Bellatrix, junto con llegar nos dimos cuenta de que la bebé ya venía.

-Por Merlín – dijo Ginny impresionada ante aquello.

-Cariño – dijo Molly maternalmente mirando a Hermione – Sufriste la maldición Cruciatus y diste a luz en el mismo día, sin duda tu dolor solo lo comprendes tú misma.

-Me atrevería a decir que Ron también lo comprende, fue él quien me salvó de Bellatrix e incluso la desarmó, y no me dejó sola durante el parto, siempre estuvo conmigo – dijo ella apretando fuertemente su mano.

-Chicos – dijo Arthur – De verdad me cuesta creer todo lo que sufrieron y que aun así salieran adelante con su hija.

-¿Dónde está ella? – Preguntó Molly.

-Con Andrómeda – dijo Hermione – Tonks y yo íbamos a quedarnos con ella pero no lo resistimos, Teddy y Rose están con ella desde anoche.

-¿Rose? – preguntó Ginny.

-Así se llama, Rose Weasley – dijo Ron sonriendo a su hermana.

-Entonces – dijo Molly sonriendo a su esposo – Arthur somos abuelos.

-Y yo soy tía – Expresó Ginny emocionada.

-Vaya chicos – dijo Charlie quien se había mantenido callado con sus hermanos – Ustedes sí que saben animarnos. Felicidades.

-Charlie tiene razón, espero que sean felices con su pequeña hija – añadió Percy.

Ron y Hermione sonrieron y luego vieron como George se acercaba. Era extraño verlo a él solo sin su gemelo. Él les habló – Estoy feliz de ser tío de una hija de ustedes dos y sé que Fred lo habría estado también, no saben cuántas bromas habíamos planeado para cuando fuesen novios.

Entonces aquí los chicos se tensaron mucho al hacerles la mención de la palabra "novios", cosa que ellos no eran y decidieron aclarar.

-No somos novios – dijeron al mismo tiempo causando confusión ante los presentes.

-¿Qué? – Dijo Ginny – ¿Cómo que no son novios?

-Ronald – empezó diciendo su madre – ¿Cómo es que tienen una hija y no son novios?

-Explícate Ron – dijo seriamente Arthur.

-Verán – empezó a decir el pelirrojo bastante incómodo – No quiero darles detalles porque saben el proceso por el que hay que pasar para tener hijos.

-¡Ronald! – dijo Hermione completamente roja de la vergüenza.

-Bueno el punto es que Hermione y yo tenemos una hija pero no somos pareja, sólo amigos ¿me captan? – aquello lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que hizo que Arthur explotara.

-¡¿Me estás diciendo que fue sexo entre amigos?!

-¡Papá no lo digas así!

-Ron, tú y Hermione comieron postre antes de la cena – dijo George preocupado pero sin dejar de sonar divertido.

-No es momento para bromas George – dijo Molly – Ronald sólo dinos que fue lo que pasó.

-Vale ¡ella y yo lo hicimos! Y luego nos arrepentimos porque sabíamos que fue un error, pero ya pasó, ella y yo tenemos una hija pero somos amigos ¿sí?

Aprovechando que Ron hablaba con sus padres Ginny no pudo evitar ponerse al lado de Hermione y susurrarle al oído – Error o no tienes que contarme cómo pasó.

-Ginny – dijo Hermione en susurro – No es el momento.

-Sí pero tendremos tiempo, tienes mucho que contarme.

Sin embargo, las chicas dejaron de hablar ya que la cosa seguía tensa con los Señores Weasley. Ron seguía hablando – Sé que suena disparatado y fue irresponsable pero deben saber que ambos vamos a salir adelante con Rose a como dé lugar, ha sido nuestra meta desde que supimos que Hermione estaba embarazada. Aún no sé dónde vamos a vivir ni cómo vamos a mantenerla pero lo haremos.

Arthur suspiró – Vale Ron, sabemos que acabamos de salir de una Guerra y todos hemos pasado por muchas tragedias. Tal como teníamos planeado Hermione vendrá a la Madriguera, y ahora vendrá con la bebé, se quedarán ahí hasta que sea necesario.

-¿Lo dices en serio papá? ¿No vas a echarme?

-Por Merlín Ron, eres mi hijo y es un momento difícil, necesitas apoyo y sin duda tú madre y yo te lo daremos.

-Tú padre tiene razón – intervino Molly – Y bajo ningún concepto permitiré que tengan a mi nieta en la calle teniendo tantas habitaciones disponibles en la Madriguera, cuenten con nosotros.

-Son los mejores padres del mundo – dijo Ron acercándose para abrazarlos a los dos fuertemente – Los amo, de verdad serán abuelos fantásticos.

Cuando se alejaron los señores Weasley no pudieron evitar acercarse a Hermione quien aún se encontraba algo nerviosa y la abrazaron con fuerza.

Arthur fue quien habló primero – Sabes que te queremos como a otra hija y el hecho de que nos hagas abuelos es lo mejor del mundo en este momento, que no te de pena contar con nosotros.

-Gracias, de verdad estaba muy preocupada por lo que pondrían pensar de mí.

-Tranquila cariño –Dijo Molly – Es un momento difícil y la familia siempre se debe ayudar.

-Muchas gracias, de verdad – cortaron el abrazo y Arthur fue hacía donde estaba Ron.

Aprovechando el momento a solas Molly se acercó y le habló a Hermione en voz baja – Yo sé que no son novios pero sé que vendrán cosas buenas para ustedes, y siempre soñé que entre todos los nietos que tendré un día alguno fuera de ti y de Ron.

Hermione se puso bastante roja ante aquello pero no pudo decir nada ya que el chico se acercaba a ella y a su madre.

Molly volvió a hablar – ¿Cuándo buscarán a mi nieta? No puedo esperar para verla.

-De hecho estaba hablando con papá, ustedes se adelantarán a la Madriguera y Hermione, Harry y yo iremos a casa de Andrómeda por Rose… Además Harry quiere ver a Andrómeda y hablar con ella.

-Pobre Andrómeda – dijo Molly – Al parecer ahora solo tiene a su nieto Teddy.

-Harry es el padrino de Teddy y hablará con ella para que ambos se encarguen de él, aunque primero supongo que debe asimilar lo de Remus y Tonks.

-Sí, hablaré con ella mañana en el funeral – dijo Molly un poco triste al recordar aquello – Entonces los veo en la Madriguera.

-Nos vemos más tarde mamá.

-Cuídenseme mucho – añadió la mujer.

-Hasta pronto señora Weasley – dijo Hermione.

La mujer les dio una última sonrisa y se unió al grupo que iría a la Madriguera. Harry se acercó a sus mejores amigos y les habló.

-¿Listos para ir a buscar a su hija?

Ellos asintieron sonriendo ante la emoción de volverla a ver luego de aquella horrible batalla. Los tres se tomaron de las manos y fue Hermione quien hizo la aparición conjunta, de un momento a otro los tres amigos estaba fuera del lugar que los vio crecer y que fue su casa por tantos años, Hogwarts.

 **N/A: Hola chicos, espero que estén de maravilla y que les guste este capítulo. Sé que muchos estaban ansiosos por ver la reacción de los Weasley por lo de Rose y espero no haberlos decepcionados. Gracias por los comentarios, sigan así;). Nos leemos en el siguiente, un beso enorme y feliz fin de semana!**


	19. Chapter 19

Los tres amigos aparecieron frente a la casa de Andrómeda Tonks en cuestión de segundos, no tenían idea de la hora que podría ser ya que desde hace mucho que no tenían noción del tiempo pero suponían que debía ser alguna hora de la tarde aunque se encontrara algo nublada.

Harry fue quien se atrevió a acercarse a la puerta y tocar, unos minutos después la mujer apareció en el umbral asombrada ante la visita de Harry y sus amigos, ella de inmediato lo abrazó llorando y le habló.

-Ustedes si lo lograron.

Harry no tuvo de otra que responder su abrazo con fuerza y hablarle ya que era obvio que ella sabía que Remus y Tonks estaban muertos – Lo siento tanto Andrómeda.

-Oh Harry, primero mi esposo y ahora mi hija y mi yerno – dijo la mujer llorando con más fuerza.

-Ya todo ha acabado Andrómeda – dijo Harry mirándole.

Hermione no pudo evitar en acercarse a la mujer y abrazarla dándole apoyo, la chica lloraba mientras le hablaba a Andrómeda – Lo siento mucho, nosotras debíamos quedarnos aquí pero yo no podía quedarme tranquila y… siento que fue mi culpa que ella decidiera ir al Castillo.

-Oh Hermione – dijo la mujer – No tienes que culparte por nada, aunque tú te hubieses quedado estoy segura de que Nymphadora igual hubiese ido a esa Guerra a luchar al lado de Remus, mi hija era bastante obstinada en ese aspecto.

La castaña se separó aun con unas pocas lágrimas en los ojos y luego se giró al sentir la presencia de alguien detrás de ella, era Ron, él primero le acarició el hombro para que se tranquilizara y luego abrazó a Andrómeda y le habló.

-Lo siento mucho… Aún no se ha recuperado de la muerte de su esposo y ahora la de Remus y Tonks – dijo él.

-Oh Ron te pareces tanto a Arthur… Él y mi esposo eran muy amigos y verte a ti es como si volviera a nuestros tiempos en Hogwarts… Pero no los aburriré con los relatos de una anciana, por favor pasen.

Los tres magos entraron a la casa en silencio, era triste volver a aquel lugar ya que en la sala había varias fotos en las que salían tanto Ted y Tonks, e incluso había una en la que salía ésta junto con Remus y el pequeño Teddy recién nacido, se veían de lo más felices.

Hermione no pudo evitar entristecerse ya que Tonks se veía tan feliz en aquella foto siendo madre por primera vez y ahora no podría experimentarlo. Sin embargo, ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Andrómeda quien le habló.

-Ron, Hermione – dijo la mujer atrayendo la atención de los dos – Sé que están ansiosos por ver a su hija, ella está arriba, ya sabes en cual habitación Hermione.

-Sí, gracias Andrómeda – dijo la chica entendiendo las indicaciones de la mujer.

-Harry tú puedes subir a ver a Teddy si quieres, yo te llevaré.

-Eso estaría bien, gracias – dijo el azabache.

Todos los presentes subieron las escaleras hasta el segundo piso de la casa para llegar a un pasillo dónde estaban las puertas a las habitaciones. Harry y Andrómeda se quedaron en la primera de ellas pero Ron y Hermione avanzaron hasta el final del pasillo donde la chica había dejado a su hija la noche anterior antes de irse a Hogwarts.

Al llegar abrió cuidadosamente la puerta y pudo divisar la cuna que estaba en la habitación. Ella y Ron se acercaron sin pensarlo dos veces y al asomarse pudieron encontrar a su pequeña pelirroja despierta mientras tenía entre sus manos una maraca color rosa que le había regalado Fleur.

Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír y cagarla entre sus brazos – ¡Rose! – la chica abrazaba a su hija y lloraba de la emoción al verla y al saber que todo lo malo había acabado.

Ron sonreía al ver aquella escena y no pudo evitar acercarse a sus dos chicas abrazarlas con fuerza. Él se acercó a Rose y le dio un beso en su cabeza – Aquí estamos otra vez contigo Rose. Ya se acabó todo y estaremos los tres juntos.

Hermione aún con unas lágrimas en los ojos miraba a Ron intensamente mientras él le decía todo aquello a su hija, de verdad que en ese momento no le cabía la felicidad y no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo con fuerza y susurrarle – Gracias por cumplir tu promesa, te quiero.

Él se limitó a abrazarla más fuerte y luego darle un beso en la mejilla – Lo hice por ustedes dos – dijo sin separarse de ella.

Aquella era una hermosa escena digna de ver, y aunque ellos no se percataran ahí parados en el umbral de la puerta se encontraban Andrómeda y Harry quien tenía en sus brazos a Teddy, todos sonreían ante tanta felicidad por parte de los chicos.

Ellos al cortar el abrazo se dieron cuenta que estaban siendo observados desde hace rato e incluso se pusieron un poco rojos. Sin embargo, Harry no hizo bromas al respecto, solo se limitó a sonreírles. En cambio, Andrómeda conmovida si dijo algo.

-Los veo a ustedes con Rose y es como si viera a Remus y Nymphadora con Teddy – dijo ella conteniendo las lágrimas – Estoy tan feliz porque ustedes volvieron con su pequeña.

-Andrómeda todo va a estar bien – dijo Hermione acercándose aún con Rose en sus brazos – No estás sola, te vamos a ayudar y estoy segura que Teddy te necesitará ahora más que nunca, sé fuerte.

-Gracias – dijo la mujer – Quisiera saberlo todo.

-¿A qué se refiere? – dijo Ron acercándose confundido.

-Quiero que me cuenten como sucedió, cómo murieron Nymphadora y Remus.

-Andrómeda – dijo Harry – Mejor vamos a la sala a sentarnos y podremos hablar con más calma.

-Está bien – aceptó ella empezando a bajar las escaleras.

Todos bajaron hasta la sala y se sentaron en los muebles en silencio. A decir verdad aún no querían conmemorar los recuerdos de tan fatídica y trágica noche, pero Andrómeda merecía saber quién había asesinado a su única hija y a su yerno.

Harry suspiró y se dirigió a la mujer – ¿Cómo te enteraste que Remus y Tonks estaban muertos?

-McGonagall vino personalmente a decírmelo hace unas horas, dijo que no era correcto decírmelo por un patronus, pero sin embargo, su visita fue corta y no me dio detalles.

-Entonces no sabes nada de lo que pasó – dijo Hermione dándole a Rose a Ron ya que quería tenerla un rato después de aquella noche.

-Sólo sé que mañana es el funeral de los caídos, aunque no sé quiénes más fallecieron.

Para este momento Ron se tensó y bajó la vista. Hermione de inmediato le abrazó ya que lo tenía a su lado. Andrómeda no comprendía aquello entonces fue Harry quien con todo el dolor de su alma se lo explicó – Fred es uno de los fallecidos.

-Oh por Merlín – dijo la mujer yendo a donde estaba Ron para abrazarlo – Lo siento tanto, no puedo imaginar cómo están Molly, Arthur y todos tus hermanos.

-Tranquila Andrómeda, mamá lo está tratando de llevar lo mejor que puede, sin embargo, mañana es el funeral y sé que será inevitable que llore como nunca.

-Molly es una mujer fuerte.

-Igual que tú – dijo Hermione – Y ambas saldrán adelante a pesar de las pérdidas que dejó la Guerra.

Andrómeda le dedicó una sonrisa a Hermione y volvió a sentarse para reanudar la conversación. Ella fue quien habló – Quiero saber quiénes mataron a Nymphadora y a Remus.

Harry tragó grueso y con un nudo en la garganta evitando mirar a Teddy le respondió a la mujer – Remus fue asesinado por Dolohov – ante esto tomó un suspiro antes de decir lo más doloroso – Y a Tonks la mató Bellatrix.

Al escuchar aquello Andrómeda no pudo evitar romper en lágrimas como cuando se enteró que su esposo había muerto en manos de los carroñeros. Harry se acercó a abrazarla para que ella desahogara todo el dolor por el que estaba pasando, era una situación difícil para la pobre mujer.

Sin embargo, entre lágrimas Andrómeda logró hablar – No puedo creer que la maldad de mi hermana haya llegado a tal punto de matar a su propia sobrina.

-Ella no merece ser llamada tu hermana – Soltó Ron – Yo sé que los hermanos pelean mucho entre sí, pero Bellatrix y Narcissa se avergonzaban de ser tu hermana solo porque te casaste con un hombre nacido de muggles. A Bellatrix no le importó hace unos años matar a Sirius que era su primo y por lo que veo tampoco le importó matar a su propia sobrina y creo que es lo más horrible del mundo, pero sin embargo, tú eres una mujer excepcional y no mereces ser llamada hermana de una basura como Bellatrix.

Aquello dejó helado a todos los presentes a tal punto que ni la misma Andrómeda podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Ron siguió hablando – Sé que tú familia te juzgo de la peor manera solo por no ser como ellos, pero a pesar de todo el dolor que has sufrido al perder a tu esposo, tu hija y tu yerno no se compara con todo lo malo que ellos van a pasar, ya que Bellatrix está muerta y Narcissa pasará mucho tiempo en Azkhaban con Lucius.

Esa confesión dejó helada a Andrómeda – ¿Bellatrix está muerta?

-Sí – respondió Harry.

-¿Cómo?

-Mamá la mató cuando ella quería asesinar a Ginny – dijo Ron seriamente.

Andrómeda no dijo nada ante aquello simplemente bajó la cabeza hasta quedar mirando el suelo. Harry decidió hablarle – Es hora de seguir adelante, tal vez Remus y Tonks ya no estén pero Teddy si está y él nos necesita, a mi como su padrino y a ti como su abuela ¿Estarás conmigo en esto Andrómeda?

La mujer alzó la vista y miró a su nieto que estaba en brazos de Harry – Lo haré, se lo debo a Remus y Nymphadora, y sobre todo se lo debo a Ted que estaba muy emocionado por ser abuelo.

Harry, Ron y Hermione le sonrieron a la mujer ante la decisión que había tomado, después todo el sufrimiento y las pérdidas de aquella fatídica Guerra, Teddy tendría una familia, tal vez una sin sus padres lo cual era doloroso, pero una familia amorosa al fin al cabo, y eso era más que suficiente.

Los chicos estuvieron media hora más con Andrómeda antes de volver a la Madriguera con la pequeña Rose, Harry prometió ir a ver a Teddy los siguientes días y así tanto él como la mujer estarían con el niño.

Los tres amigos se encontraban frente a la Madriguera caminando hacia la puerta para entrar a aquel lugar que tenía tanto tiempo sin visitar, parecía que hubiesen pasado muchos años cuando solo había transcurrido uno, sin embargo, muchas cosas habían ocurrido desde la última vez que estuvieron ahí.

Ellos entraron al hogar aunque no todo era como cuando se fueron. El día que escaparon a pesar de que estuvieran en una boda se encontraban en tiempos de guerra y debían estar en alerta permanente tal como decía el fallecido Ojoloco, pero ahora todo había acabado y sin duda esa casa no volvería a ser la misma y todos sabían que era por el dolor de perder a Fred y a todas las personas queridas en aquella horrible guerra.

Caminaron hasta la sala dónde pudieron encontrar a todos los Weasley sentados manteniendo conversaciones en voz baja o simplemente en silencio. Sin embargo, aquello se perdió cuando Harry hizo acto de presencia y Ginny se acercó para abrazarlo, aunque la verdadera atracción fue cuando Hermione y Ron entraron a la sala y todos se fijaron en la pequeña que el chico traía entre sus brazos.

Ginny al estar tan cerca de Ron no pudo evitar separarse de Harry y saltar hacía su hermano para tomar a la pequeña entre sus brazos – ¡Es mi sobrina! ¡Y es pelirroja!

Molly se levantó del sillón y se acercó a su hija quien le mostró a la niña que miraba a todos con curiosidad – Oh es mi nieta – luego miró a su esposo con lágrimas en los ojos – Arthur ven a verla, tiene los ojos de Ron.

El hombre se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba su esposa y su hija mirando a su pequeña nieta – Sin duda es una Weasley en todo su esplendor.

Charlie, Percy y George no se demoraron en levantarse para conocer a su sobrina, por otra parte Bill y Fleur se quedaron apartados ya que ellos si la conocían y sabían que los demás estaban emocionados por ver al nuevo miembro de la familia Weasley.

George miró a Ron y Hermione y les sonrió pícaramente, no había sonreído ni hecho un chiste desde que su gemelo había muerto pero decidió decir aquello ya que es sin duda algo que hubiese hecho Fred – Buen trabajo chicos.

Ron y Hermione se sonrojaron al entender el verdadero sentido de esa frase que les dijo George pero no le dijeron nada al respecto, simplemente se limitaron a ver como todos se emocionaban al observar a su hija.

Molly se acercó a los nuevos padres con Rose en brazos y se la tendió siendo Hermione quien la tomara. La mujer luego les habló – Estoy tan emocionada por mi nieta, de verdad debemos darles las gracias por traernos algo de felicidad en este momento tan difícil, aunque sé que pasaron por muchas cosas.

-Gracias a ustedes mamá.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó la mujer confundida.

Pero fue Hermione quien se adelantó a responder – Porque ustedes son maravillosos, porque a pesar de todo por todo lo que tienen que lidiar en este momento abrieron un espacio para aceptar a nuestra hija, que a pesar fue irresponsable la forma en la que ella vino al mundo a ustedes eso no les inmutó, simplemente nos están apoyando pese a nuestra irresponsabilidad y al hecho de que escapáramos.

-Oh mi querida niña – dijo Molly maternalmente – Siempre los vamos a apoyar, sabes que siempre has sido como una hija para nosotros, no dormiríamos tranquilos si los dejáramos en un momento así, los ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

-Gracias Señora Weasley.

-Te he dicho muchas veces que me digas Molly querida – dijo la mujer antes de hablarles a los dos de nuevo – Ya me iba a poner a hacer la cena antes de que llegaran, comeremos temprano para descansar ya que mañana es el funeral de los caídos.

-Mamá ¿ya repartiste las habitaciones?

-De hecho sí – dijo Molly – Todos dormirán en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de Harry y Hermione… Antes de saber de Rose había asignado a Hermione con Ginny como siempre y a Harry contigo, pero creo que Harry dormirá en la habitación de George y Hermione podríamos poner la cuna de Rose en el cuarto de Ron y tú dormirías ahí, sé que como madre debes despertarte varias veces por la noche.

-De hecho sí, estar en la misma habitación que ellos dos hará las cosas más fáciles, gracias Molly – dijo la chica.

-Sólo espero que no hagan cosas indebidas mientras Rose duerme – dijo Charlie quien no pudo evitar bromear ante aquella situación.

-¡Charlie! – dijeron Ron y Hermione escandalizados.

Él solo pudo reírse junto con su hermano Bill quien no decía nada pero igual no podía evitar molestarlos ante tal situación, era un objetivo fácil.

-Bueno niños – dijo Molly dirigiéndose a Harry, Ron y Hermione – Pueden subir a tomar un baño y a cambiarse para la cena.

Los tres asintieron y empezaron a subir las escaleras, pero no sin antes escuchar un último comentario proveniente de Bill – Ron y Hermione pueden tomar un baño pero procuren que sea por separado.

-¡Bill! – dijeron los mencionados bastante rojos mientras escuchaban las fuertes risas de los hermanos Weasley.

Los tres amigos subieron, Ron y Harry se turnaron para utilizar el baño del tercer piso mientras Hermione utilizó el que estaba frente a la habitación de Ginny. Para la hora de la cena ya todos se encontraban sentados en la mesa, era la primera cena en familia desde que la guerra había terminado, la primera cena con Rose, la primera cena desde el regreso de Percy pero sobretodo la primera cena sin Fred, y eso hacía que fuese silenciosa.

Al terminar de comer nadie dijo nada, solo se limitaron a levantarse y ayudar a Molly a recoger la mesa y lavar los platos para luego cada quien subir a su respectiva habitación. Ron y Hermione subieron con su pequeña en brazos hasta llegar al cuarto del chico.

Hermione se dedicó a ponerle a Rose una de sus pocas pijamas y luego mecerla entre sus brazos para dormirla. Ron se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado sin decir una sola palabra hasta que Rose logró conciliar el sueño y Hermione la puso en la cuna que Ron había trasladado al cuarto.

La castaña se quedó por unos momentos observando a su hija mientras dormía plácidamente, era la primera noche en paz que tenían y era imposible de creer, entonces la chica no pudo evitar en pensar en sus padres quienes se encontraban desmemorizados en Australia y silenciosamente empezó a llorar con la cabeza abajo.

El chico quien no la había perdido de vista ni por un segundo se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano hasta sentarla junto a él en la cama. Él la miraba mientras acariciaba sus manos y le limpiaba las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasó? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

Ella apartó la mirada del suelo y posó sus ojos en él – Estaba pensando en mis padres.

-Supuse que apenas terminara todo esto de la Guerra estarías ansiosa por irlos a buscar.

-Y eso es lo que me hace sentir egoísta.

-¿Por qué te sientes egoísta? – preguntó él extrañado.

-Porque justo ahora tú y toda tú familia están sufriendo por la muerte de Fred y además Andrómeda está dolida con la muerte de Remus y Tonks, y aun así yo solo puedo pensar en buscar a mis padres – dijo ella llorando.

Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó con mucha fuerza mientras le susurraba – Yo sé que tú estás sufriendo con lo de tus padres tanto como yo estoy sufriendo por lo de Fred, además tú tienes casi un año sin verlos ni saber nada de ellos, sé que es duro.

-Los extraño tanto Ron – dijo ella devolviéndole en abrazo.

-No lo dudo – dijo él y entonces fue cuando se separó para mirarla de nuevo – ¿Cuándo piensas ir por ellos?

Ella se sorprendió ante la pregunta – La verdad aún no lo he pensado, primero quiero estar para los funerales y no quiero irme tan pronto, además esta Rose.

-Sabes que sea cual sea la fecha y el momento que elijas yo te acompañaré ¿cierto?

-¿Tú qué? – dijo ella sin creerlo.

-Te acompañaré, ni loco te dejaré sola en un momento así… Además no sabes cuánto tiempo tardarás en encontrarlos, necesitas compañía.

-Ron pero está Rose, a ella no la podré llevar y no se puede quedar sola.

-Sabes que ya había pensado en eso, y estoy seguro que mi madre y Ginny estarán fascinadas de cuidarla mientras tú y yo no estamos.

-Ron me parece un abuso que la dejemos con Molly por tiempo indefinido.

-Ella entenderá que es porque tienes que buscar a tus padres, además piénsalo así, no podemos aparecer allá con Rose, primero les tienes que explicar todo lo que pasó.

-Tengo miedo.

-¿De qué?

-De que no acepten a Rose, y de que no me apoyen en esto y sobretodo de que no me perdonen por haberles borrado la memoria.

-Pero tú les vas a explicar porque lo hiciste y sabes que lo van a entender, hiciste todo eso porque los amas y querías ponerlos a salvo, y así fue.

Ella se quedó callada mientras miraba su mano enlazada con la de Ron y éste volvió a hablar – Esperaré a que tú me digas cuando quieres ir por ellos.

-Quiero estar con Rose en sus primeros meses, creo que lo mejor es esperar a que ella crezca un poco más y a que se acostumbre a tu familia. Además debo buscar un empleo de medio tiempo para comprar pasajes de avión y las cosas de Rose.

-Más bien debemos buscar un empleo, también quiero comprarle cosas a Rose y el pasaje para ir contigo… Y tengo que buscar un lugar para que vivamos.

-¿Qué? – preguntó ella asombrada.

-No vamos a vivir con Rose aquí toda la vida, sólo tenemos este cuarto y pronto no será suficiente, necesitamos un lugar así sea pequeño.

-¿Quieres que vivamos los tres juntos?

-Bueno tú eres su mamá y yo su papá, lo correcto es que crezca y nos vea a los dos conviviendo con ella, aunque no estemos juntos – esto último lo dijo con un tono apagado.

Hermione lo miraba nerviosa pero sin decir nada. Luego unos minutos en silencio él decidió seguir hablando – Sé que me dijiste que solo me dejara llevar y que luego hablaríamos de nosotros pero…- sin embargo él no pudo terminar la oración ya que ella se había inclinado a él y lo había besado.

Ron se encontraba entre sorprendido y extasiado ante aquello y no pudo más que responder al beso con mucho furor. El contacto cada vez se hacía más intenso a tal punto que se encontraban abrazados recorriendo el cuerpo del otro con sus manos y podían sentir como aquel choque de pieles podía quemar. Pequeños gemidos salían de sus bocas al sentir el roce de lenguas del otro, ese encuentro hubiese llegado a más si ella no hubiera cortado el beso apenada.

-Lo siento Ron – dijo ella nerviosa lo suficiente cerca de él como para que sus alientos se mezclaran – Soy una tonta, no debí besarte cuando estabas hablando.

Sin embargo, Ron no dijo nada sino que volvió a besarla sin poder resistirlo, reanudando aquel roce y el contacto de pieles ardiendo. Hermione pasó sus brazos por el cuello del chico y lo atrajo hacía ella para que se recostaran en la pequeña cama sin dejar de besarse. No saben cuánto tiempo pasó pero nunca separaron sus labios ni dejaron de soltar de vez en cuando algunos gemidos.

Hermione dejó aquello por un momento y lo miró a los ojos para hablarle – Ron ¿Qué somos?

Él respiraba con dificultad y aun así le respondió – Seremos lo que tú quieras que seamos.

-¿Te molestaría por ahora ser solo los padres de Rose?

-Cómo tú quieras para mi estará bien. Pero sabes que me tendrás aquí para cuando quieras hablar de nosotros.

-Necesito aclararme Ron.

-Tómate tu tiempo para aclararte. Sin embargo, eso no cambiará mi idea de que vivamos los tres juntos apenas tengamos dinero y un lugar.

-¿No será un poco raro?

-¿Cuándo ha sido normal algo entre nosotros?

-Creo que tienes razón, siempre somos una caja de sorpresas.

-"Siempre el tono de sorpresa" – ella sonrió al escuchar esa frase, sin duda era la que más los definía.

-¿Quieres dormir ya? Mañana será un largo día – dijo la chica.

-Creo que sí, además Rose no tardará en despertar para darle de comer y necesitamos dormir un poco – esto lo dijo mientras se quitaba de encima de ella para que fuera a la cama que siempre ocupaba Harry.

Pero Hermione no se movió, más bien miró la cama con ganas de no querer ir a ella y entonces lo miró a él y le habló – ¿Te molestaría si duermo contigo?

-En lo absoluto – dijo él mientras buscaba un par de sábanas y se recostaba en su cama al lado de ella pasando su brazo por su cintura para atraerla.

Hermione se acomodó y luego soltó – Buenas noches Ron.

-Buenas noches – respondió el chico antes de darle un beso en la mejilla y acariciar un poco su cuello.

Aquello era realmente una escena reconfortante por ser la primera noche en que dormirían en paz, y eso los hacía sentirse dichosos de tenerse el uno al otro.

 **N/A: Hola lectores, por acá un nuevo capítulo que espero que les guste y que sigan comentando tal como han venido haciendo, espero verlos en el siguiente, un beso enorme!:)**


	20. Chapter 20

El día del funeral de los caídos sin duda fue uno de esos días tristemente inolvidables, la mañana fue nublada y realmente silenciosa, solo se escuchaban algunos susurros de aquellos que daban el pésame a los respectivos familiares y de las personas que lloraban las pérdidas que dejó la Segunda Guerra Mágica.

Era un ambiente trágico que pocos soportaban sin derramar una sola lágrima, sobre todo si uno de los fallecidos era algún conocido bien sea miembro de la Orden del Fénix, estudiante o ex estudiante de Hogwarts o simplemente algún mago involucrado en tan fatídica Guerra.

Sin embargo, quienes se encontraban más afectados era la familia Weasley ante la pérdida de Fred y de todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix a quienes consideraron parte de la familia. Molly no había parado de llorar en el hombro de Arthur, mientras que todos los hermanos se abrazaban y trataban de calmar a George que aún no asimilaba la muerte de su hermano gemelo, sin duda ya no volvería a ser el mismo. Harry no había dejado sola a Ginny ni por un minuto ya que ella aún estaba afectada por la muerte de su hermano y además por la de todos sus amigos que lucharon, y sin duda por la de su querida amiga Tonks.

A pesar de que todos los miembros de la Familia Weasley se encontraban juntos, Ron era la excepción. Él se encontraba alejado, cerca de un pequeño lago lanzando algunas piedras solo para distraer su mente, no había llorado por su hermano desde la noche en que éste había muerto pero sin duda le había afectado mucho al verlo fallecer frente a sus ojos, sin embargo, trataba de ser fuerte. Por su mente solo divagaban todas las cosas que quedó por decirle a su hermano antes de que partiera.

 _-Es increíble como nunca le conté sobre que el libro estaba dando resultado… Ni siquiera le conté acerca de mis sentimientos por Hermione, simplemente lo negaba por no estar seguro de lo que sentía en ese momento. Quisiera por lo menos verlo una última vez y decirle que su libro fue un éxito y que además ahora era tío, aunque me cueste admitirlo quisiera saber todas las bromas que me hubiese hecho al respecto –_ todo esto lo pensaba sin dejar de sentirse realmente triste, pero sin derramar una lágrima, solo con la presión en el pecho.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos y su labor de tirar piedras al lago que no se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más detrás de él.

-Hey – dijo una voz femenina.

Al voltearse pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de Hermione quien vestía un sencillo vestido color negro poco más abajo de las rodillas, mientras llevaba a la pequeña Rose en sus brazos, ella se acercaba a él.

-Hola – respondió él.

-Quería saber si querías compañía.

-La verdad es que vine aquí porque todos allá están muy tristes y ya no puedo ver a mamá llorando tanto, me duele mucho.

-Oh entiendo – dijo ella con un tono de decepción – Es evidente que quieres estar solo, mejor me voy – finalizó mientras se daba la vuelta.

-No, espera – dijo él nervioso – Lo siento, es solo que no quiero estar con mucha gente, pero tú compañía y la de Rose no me vendría nada mal.

Hermione sonrió y se acercó de nuevo al chico para que se sentaran en las rocas mirando el lago y sintiendo la ligera brisa tocando sus rostros.

Ninguno hablaba hasta el momento en que Rose se puso algo inquieta y empezó a lloriquear un poco atrayendo la atención de sus padres. Hermione de inmediato se dispuso a mecerla entre sus brazos para dormirla pero se le estaba complicando aquella tarea.

-Oh vamos Rose, no llores por favor – dijo la chica angustiada.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Me vendría bastante bien.

Ron no dudó en tomar a su hija y ponerla entre sus brazos, la niña aún lloraba pero entonces fue cuando el chico la meció y hacía algunos sonidos para que ella se durmiera. Hermione estaba encantada ante tal escena y no pudo más que mirar en silencio hasta que el pelirrojo concluyó con su tarea sin dejar de mirar a su hija.

-Tienes un don para dormirla – dijo ella susurrando atrayendo la atención de él.

-No soy tan bueno. Ella es una buena Weasley y como tal debe dormir mucho, y nada la despertara al menos que tenga hambre.

Ella rio y luego habló – Ron si eres bueno, te he visto en las noches cuando la duermes, es como si ella te viera y dijera "ahí viene papá, es hora de dormir", yo aún tengo dificultades en eso.

-No debes angustiarte, no tiene ni un mes, es cuestión de que te acostumbres y aún no hemos disfrutado el ser padres como tal, supongo que por eso nos está costando.

Los chicos se vieron interrumpidos cuando alguien carraspeó haciendo que ambos se voltearan y encontraran a Harry y Ginny.

-Lamentamos interrumpir chicos – dijo el azabache.

-No hay problema amigo – dijo Ron – ¿Sucedió algo?

-No – respondió su mejor amigo – Sólo queríamos saber dónde estaban.

-Y les quería pedir algo – Dijo la pelirroja algo nerviosa.

-¿De qué se trata? – preguntó Hermione.

-Ehm – tartamudeó un poco Ginny – Es que quería saber si podría tener a Rose un rato y así ayudarte a que no estés todo el tiempo cansada, y es que me encanta la idea de ser tía y aún no he estado casi con ella.

Hermione sonrió a su mejor amiga y tomó a Rose de los brazos de Ron para levantarse y dársela con cuidado a Ginny – Cuando quieras estar con Rose solo dímelo, además quiero que ella se acostumbre a toda su familia.

-Gracias – dijo la pelirroja sonriendo.

-Acaba de dormirse – Agregó Ron.

-No hay problema, puedo cuidarla un rato y así ustedes hablaran sin tener que susurrar. Los veo por ahí.

-Adiós chicos – dijo Harry mientras se iba con su novia y su sobrina.

-Es increíble como Rose puede animarnos en un momento tan triste – soltó Ron.

-Y que lo digas, es como si a pesar de todo lo malo que ocurrió ella fuese un buen motivo para alegrarnos – dijo la castaña.

Hermione volvió a sentarse al lado de Ron en total silencio y así fue como se mantuvieron un rato, solo apreciando el horizonte y sintiendo el viento en su cara mientras cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces de repente sin medir sus palabras Ron soltó algo.

-Aún quisiera verlo y hablarle una última vez.

Hermione volteó hacía él y se pudo fijar que él solo miraba el paisaje intensamente mientras hablaba – No puedo creer que sus últimas palabras fueran para reírse de una broma de Percy o que simplemente él no esté aquí para consentir a Rose.

-Ron… - comenzó a decir ella mientras se acercaba para entrelazar sus dedos con los de él.

-Él y George me dieron algo que por más inútil que pareciera al principio me ha servido de mucho y nunca tendré la oportunidad de darle las gracias, tampoco volveré a escucharlo mientras ríe o cuando mamá los reprendía a él y a George por meterse con Ginny, Percy o conmigo. Y a pesar de que por Fred les tema a las arañas nunca olvidaré cuando convirtió mi oso de peluche en una de esas cosas. Me habría gustado que viviera más.

Y al finalizar de decir aquello no pudo evitar empezar a soltar una lágrimas a lo cual Hermione se dio cuenta de inmediato y no dudó en abrazarla mientras él le hablaba – Odio que me vean llorando, pero sin duda tú conoces las facetas de mí que pocos han visto.

-Ron puedes llorar frente a mi todo lo que quieras, no te voy a juzgar – susurró ella – Quiero que sepas que no estás solo en esto, Fred no está y a mí también me duele que se haya ido de esa manera pero debemos seguir adelante a como dé lugar, así lo habría querido él... Y me duele tanto como a ti que Rose no vaya a conocer a uno de sus tíos, pero estoy segura de que donde sea que esté Fred él está feliz y haciendo bromas sobre nosotros como siempre.

Él se rio ante esto último y luego la miró a esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban y le habló – Gracias por estar conmigo, de verdad que eres la mejor y te quiero por eso – y al decir esto no pudo evitar acercarse a su rostro y darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-Y por eso necesito contarte algo – dijo él tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿De qué se trata?

-Esta mañana George me ofreció trabajar con él en Sortilegios Weasley, me dijo que necesitaría ayuda ya que se ausentó por mucho tiempo.

-Ron – dijo ella abrazándolo – Es una noticia maravillosa.

-¿De verdad te parece bien que trabaje en Sortilegios?

-¿Bromeas? Adoro la idea, ahora solo me toca a mí conseguir un empleo de medio tiempo y podremos salir adelante con Rose.

-Pero yo trabajaré en Sortilegios, no ganaré mucho pero será suficiente para los tres, y tal vez en unos meses o tal vez un año reúna lo suficiente para mudarnos de la Madriguera.

-Ron no te dejaré que me mantengas, entiendo que Rose es tu hija y quieres darle lo mejor pero yo también quiero ayudar en esto, y si ambos trabajamos podemos mudarnos más rápido y además comprar los pasajes de avión para Australia.

-Pero Rose está muy pequeña, no quiero que no nos reconozca porque pasaremos todo el tiempo trabajando.

-Pero necesitamos el dinero.

-Y lo obtendremos poco a poco – dijo él tranquilizándola – George conoce nuestra situación y prometió pagarme lo suficiente, sin embargo, me esforzaré mucho para ganar todo lo posible. Pero quiero que tú estés con Rose al menos los primeros meses.

-Ron no puedo quedarme en la Madriguera con Rose mientras tú estás trabajando, me sentiría inútil.

-No serás inútil, vas a criar a Rose y más adelante cuando ella se acostumbre a no estar con nosotros todo el tiempo entonces podrás trabajar tranquila.

-No me convence la idea.

-Anda, solo unos meses ¿sí? – Dijo él tratando de convencerla – Yo trabajo y tú la crías mientras ella crece y se acostumbra a mi familia, y al mismo tiempo ahorraremos para los pasajes de avión y para un lugar.

Hermione suspiró resignada – Está bien, esperaré unos meses para trabajar.

-Siempre tomas buenas decisiones, ya verás que todo resultará bien.

-Confío en ti como siempre Ron.

Los meses transcurrían, el mundo mágico y Hogwarts se restauraban de todo el caos que la Guerra había dejado en el mes de Mayo aunque aún dolieran las muertes de todos aquellos valientes que lucharon con furor en aquella catástrofe.

La familia Weasley aún sufría por el fallecimiento de Fred, pero sin embargo, los últimos meses había tratado de volver a sus labores diarias y así no revivir tanto dolor. Por suerte la presencia de la pequeña Rose a medida que crecía les daba mucho que hacer tanto a sus padres, como a sus abuelos y tíos; Molly se la pasaba todo el día ayudando a Hermione en lo que podía al igual que Ginny quien no había podido dejar de estar presente en la maternidad de su mejor amiga. Ron se pasaba gran parte del día en Sortilegios Weasley con George, pero sin embargo, le quedaba tiempo para estar con su hija al llegar a la Madriguera.

Por otra parte, Harry se encontraba haciendo el papeleo para ingresar a la Academia de Aurores para la cual le habían notificado tendría una plaza y no habría necesidad de que terminara su educación en Hogwarts, tanto a Ron como a Hermione les habían ofrecido esa misma oportunidad, sin embargo, tuvieron que rechazarla así como también el ingreso a Hogwarts para poder cursar 7mo año.

Aquello los había desanimado, en especial a Ron quien siempre había soñado con ser Auror, pero ante eso expresó que lo más importante para él en ese momento era darle lo mejor a Rose, por lo cual necesitaba seguir trabajando en Sortilegios Weasley.

Un día a mediados de Julio Hermione y Ginny se encontraban charlando en el cuarto de la pelirroja mientras veían a Rose ya con tres meses jugar con algunas cosas muggle que su abuelo Arthur le había regalado, aunque aquello a veces fuese inútil ya que Ginny no podía evitar tomar a su sobrina entre sus brazos y empezar a jugar con ella.

La castaña veía a su mejor amiga y le sonreía – Ginny no es bueno que Rose se sienta consentida todo el tiempo.

-Hermione ella es mi primera sobrina, déjame consentirla por lo menos un poco – dijo la pelirroja haciéndole caras graciosas a la niña a lo cual ella se reía – Rose es muy linda como para que tengan tanto genes de Ron.

-Ginny ella es igual a Ron.

-No del todo, podrá tener el cabello, los ojos y las pecas pero hay algo en su cara que me recuerda mucho a ti – Ginny le dirigió la mirada a su amiga y le guiñó el ojo – Hicieron buen trabajo.

Hermione entendiendo su intención se puso muy roja y gritó escandalizada – ¡Ginny!

-¡Oh vamos! Fue así como Rose vino al mundo, es algo natural.

-¡Ginny! Ya hablamos de este tema y dijimos que lo dejaríamos en el pasado.

-Créeme después que me contaste todo eso es difícil olvidar que tú y mi hermano tuvieron sexo varias veces mientras estuvieron de viaje.

-¡Ginny no digas eso frente a Rose! ¡Y solo fueron tres veces!

-Ella no lo entiende – respondió la pelirroja con simplicidad – Además, cuando esté grande le tienes que explicar de dónde vino ella y sus futuros hermanitos.

-¿Cuáles hermanitos?

-Los que les darás a Rose.

-Ginny – regañó Hermione.

-Ya vale, lo siento – se disculpó la chica – Aunque no estaría mal la idea de que me des más sobrinos.

-Sabes que Ron y yo no hemos vuelto a estar juntos desde hace un año, en este momento solo somos amigos.

-Porque tú se lo pediste así – dijo ella recordando lo que le había contado Hermione – No entiendo porque simplemente no le dices lo que sientes y así las cosas serían más fáciles.

-Aún no estoy segura de lo que siento.

-¿No estás segura de lo que sientes después de haberlo hecho con él varias veces y de tener una hija juntos? Sin mencionar todo lo que han pasado.

-Si lo dices así suena muy insensible – dijo la castaña.

-Porque lo es – dijo Ginny poniéndose seria – Tú sientes algo por Ron desde hace mucho tiempo y sé que a pesar de que te doliera que te abandonara y lo idiota que a veces es, tú igual lo quieres y estoy segura de que lo que más te gustaría es que las cosas estuvieran bien entre ustedes.

-Las cosas entre nosotros están bien.

-Excepto por la parte de su vida sentimental, creo que ya es hora de que tú y él tengan esa conversación.

-No puedo aún.

-¿Qué caso tiene posponerlo más?

-Tenemos muchas responsabilidades con Rose en este momento, no quiero que nuestra vida sentimental sea un problema ahora.

-¿Sabes que algún día vas a tener que enfrentarlo?

-Lo sé, creo que Ron ha tenido mucha paciencia pero sé que eso se acabará y él querrá hablar, sin embargo, aún debo aclararme un poco.

-Espero que no sea tarde para cuando lo hagas – dijo su mejor amiga tratando de no sonar tan cruel – Porque no quiero verte sufrir a ti, ni a él y mucho menos a Rose.

-Prometo que se resolverá pronto.

-Por el bien de ustedes.

-Gracias por entenderme Ginny.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, sería un delito si no lo hago.

Y luego de abrazarse siguieron hablando de temas triviales el resto de la tarde, tales como que Ginny volvería a Hogwarts en Septiembre para cursa el 7mo curso, aunque aquello lo dejaron sin profundizar ya que Ginny conocía la situación de la chica en ese momento. Y aunque Hermione no lo expresara en voz alta, daría lo que fuera por volver a Hogwarts y cursar el último año, por desgracia no podría ser así.

Hermione se encontraba en el porche de la Madriguera alrededor de las 11:30 de la noche, solo miraba el paisaje y sentía la brisa sobre su cara mientras pensaba en diversas cosas, por ello aprovechó que Ron se quedó con Rose y así ella podría descansar un poco, pero a decir verdad solo quería pensar en la oferta que le había hecho George aquella tarde, y era la de trabajar en Sortilegios Weasley.

Esa fue una oferta algo inesperada para la chica, sin embargo, la estaba considerando. Aunque tenía un problema mayor, y era Ron. Éste no le había expresado aún su opinión pero cuando George les dijo él se había puesto algo serio y pudo ver poco convencimiento por las miradas que le lanzaba.

A decir verdad la chica tenía muchas cosas encima en ese momento y no estaba segura de casi nada; en su mente cosas como el trabajo, el deseo de regresar a Hogwarts, ver a sus padres, criar a su hija y además sus sentimientos hacia Ron la hacían llenarse de frustración a tal punto de soltar unas lágrimas de rabia al no tener idea de que hacer.

Sin embargo, fue interrumpida de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una voz conocida detrás de ella.

-Rose ya se durmió, estaba bastante activa pero por fin lo logré – dijo Ron parándose junto a ella.

-Gracias por dormirla – dijo ella tratando de no mirarlo para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba llorando, pero fue inútil ya no pasó desapercibido para él.

Ron tomó su cara y la giró para mirarla mejor – ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Por nada – dijo ella volteando la mirada.

-Has estado todo el día rara, me hace que si tienes algo.

-Sólo estoy estresada.

-¿Por Rose?

-Por todo – dijo ella encarándolo seriamente.

-No entiendo.

-Es solo que siento que soy inútil.

-No eres inútil Hermione. Te pasas todo el día aquí cuidando a Rose, haces un excelente trabajo como madre.

-No quiero ser solo madre Ron, quiero trabajar o estudiar para sentirme útil – soltó ella por fin.

Él la miró entendiendo todo – Esto es por la oferta de trabajo en Sortilegios ¿verdad?

-No es solo por eso Ron – contestó preocupada – Siento que no estamos avanzando, yo no trabajo y por lo tanto no ahorramos lo suficiente.

-Sabíamos que esto sería difícil ¿te estás arrepintiendo?

-¡Por supuesto que no! – Dijo ella algo enojada – Sólo quiero sentirme útil, quiero ser algo más que madre. Antes de lo de Rose y de los Horrocruxes yo solo pensaba en graduarme de Hogwarts e ir a la escuela de Leyes Mágicas, y me frustra no haber hecho nada de eso porque mi vida dio un cambio muy inesperado, siempre quise ser independiente y trabajar en lo que me gusta.

-¿De verdad crees que me gusta trabajar en Sortilegios? Digo es algo bueno pero sabes que siempre quise ir a la Escuela de Aurores con Harry, y me frustra saber que él irá en Otoño y yo no lo haré teniendo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Tú crees que no me siento mal por eso? Sé más que nadie que el deseo de ustedes dos es el de ser aurores, y aunque a mí también me lo ofrecieron me emociono más la idea de volver a Hogwarts y hacer el 7mo curso con Ginny, pero no será posible.

-Yo sé que nada de esto es como lo imaginábamos – dijo él dolido – Pero no sabía que ser los padres de Rose nos iba a impedir hacer tantas cosas.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos – ¿Tú estás arrepentido de tener a Rose?

-Hermione no… - Pero ella estaba realmente dolida y siguió hablando.

-Yo querría hacer todas esas cosas pero por nada en el mundo me arrepiento de ser su mamá, yo sé que solo tengo 18 años y este momento no tengo la menor idea de lo que voy a hacer con mi vida, lo único de lo que estoy segura es que trataré de ser el mejor ejemplo para ella.

-Hermione me malinterpretaste, yo… - pero ella seguía hablando.

-Ron ya me lo dijiste, estás arrepentido de haber estado conmigo – dijo ella sintiendo como ardía su garganta – Yo sé que no soy la más linda de las chicas y tal vez lo hicimos solo porque nos dejamos llevar por el momento, pero me duele mucho más que te arrepientas de ser el papá de Rose.

-Hermione ¿qué sucede?

-Todo Ron, todo sucede – dijo ella alejándose de él – Yo creo que no hay oportunidades para mi allá afuera.

-No digas eso – dijo él tratando de tomarla de la mano pero ella se negaba.

-No me digas mentiras, ya me basta con que estés decepcionado por la vida que nos has tocado.

-Hermione no seas así. Sabes que no estoy decepcionado.

-¡Acabas insinuarlo! ¡Eres un cínico!

-¡Te comportas como una niña asustada!

-¡Eres un idiota! – Dijo ella soltando lágrimas de rabia mientras se alejaba un poco más – Quiero estar sola.

-No hasta que dejes de comportarte así.

Ella lo miró desafiante y soltó – Ron simplemente no me busques – y al decir esto último se escuchó un crack y de un momento a otro la chica no estaba.

Ron quedó estático y luego pateó el suelo furioso al ver que ella había desaparecido. Estaba furioso con ella y consigo mismo, y solo pudo quedarse en el porche hasta que ella se dignara a regresar y así podrían hablar _– Si quiere estar sola entonces la dejaré_ – pensaba él frustrado. Sin embargo, no sabía a dónde había ido a esas horas de la noche, y aquello si era realmente preocupante.

 **N/A: Bueno chicos por acá un capítulo donde se pudieron ver distintos sucesos pero sobretodo una escena bastante intensa entre Ron y Hermione, espero que no quieran matarme por dejarlo así pero prometo actualizar pronto. Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, sigan comentando. Besos y cuídense mucho!**


	21. Chapter 21

Hermione apareció en la sala de la que solía ser su casa, tenía un año sin pisar aquel lugar y estaba exactamente igual a como lo había dejado ya que ella fue la última persona en estar ahí, sin duda muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

Ella caminaba por toda la casa como si se tratara de un lugar extraño al que iba por primera vez, la verdad es que no se había detenido a pensar en visitar su antiguo hogar hasta esa noche, ya que lo único que deseaba era estar sola y lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue aquel lugar el cual contenía los recuerdos de toda su vida hasta hace un año.

Cuando llegó no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres, imaginarse a ella junto a su padre sentada en la sala leyendo o hablando de cualquier cosa mientras su madre preparaba café en la cocina, eso sin duda era una tarde al estilo Granger, bueno eso hasta que las cosas se complicaron.

Hermione luego de dar un vistazo a la planta baja decidió subir a las habitaciones entrando primeramente a la de sus padres, muy pocas veces entraba en ella pero sin duda necesitaba estar ahí aspirar el olor de ellos que había quedado impregnado e incluso ver las fotografías sobre la mesa en las cuales estaba su favorita, y era una que salían ellos tres en Francia cuando era una niña, se veían felices y eso la hacía sin duda una foto hermosa.

Luego de derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas dejó la foto en sus sitio y caminó hasta su habitación, al entrar ahí y recostarse sobre su cama no pudo evitar sentirse como la Hermione antes de la Guerra, aquella chica que cuando regresaba a casa para las vacaciones ansiaba con que terminaran para volver a Hogwarts con sus amigos, la chica que estudiaba y leía mucho, y sin duda la chica que cada vez que tenía la oportunidad pensaba en Ron. Aquello se sentía tan lejano.

Se levantó de su cama para explorar y admirar de nuevo su cuarto y se acercó a la cartelera que estaba colgada en su habitación, esa cartelera contenía muchas de las cosas que la hacían realmente feliz, tales como fotos con sus padres, sus abuelos, algunas medallas que ganó en varios concursos de la primaria, su carta de Hogwarts, banderines del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y sin duda fotos mágicas con sus amigos a lo largo de los años, incluso tenían una del primer día del segundo curso, estaban realmente pequeños y parecían despreocupados a pesar de que el curso pasado ya habían tenido varias de sus peligrosas aventuras, pero aquellas aventuras fueron el comienzo de un ciclo de momentos significativos en sus vidas.

 _-Quien iba a decir que terminaría enamorada del niño odioso de la nariz sucia_ – pensó ella sonriendo mientras miraba a Ron en la foto, así lo había apodado cuando lo vio en el tren por primera vez y aún no sabía su nombre. Vale, aún no lo había aceptado en voz alta pero sin duda desde hace tiempo ella sabía que el pelirrojo era especial para ella, desde hacía tanto tiempo que lo miraba con otro ojos y el hecho de que actualmente ellos tuvieran una hija parecía irreal para ella, a pesar de que aún no hubiesen hablado de sus sentimientos.

Con aquellos recuerdos llenándole la mente decidió recostarse en su cama y cerrar los ojos para disponerse a dormir en la paz y silencio de su casa, pero no sin antes pensar en una última cosa _–Sólo quiero que las cosas mejoren –_ y con este pensamiento fue cayendo de a poco en los brazos de Morfeo, aunque sin duda alguna los brazos que necesitaba que la envolviesen en ese momento eran los de Ron, como cada noche desde que Rose nació y habían compartido la cama en el Refugio, y aunque fuera contradictorio ya que ella misma le dijo que quería estar sola, lo necesitaba.

A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó gracias al sol que entraba por la ventana y le daba en la cara, por un momento había olvidado que se encontraba en su casa e incluso de asustó al casi no reconocerla. Perezosamente se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño para cepillarse y tomar un baño antes de decidir qué haría.

Al cabo de un rato ya había hecho todo aquello, tenía algo de hambre pero eso tendría que esperar ya que la casa estaba abandonada hace un año y por lo tanto no habría comida en la despensa y tampoco tenía dinero muggle, su estómago tendría que aguantar por un rato más.

Hermione decidió ir a la biblioteca que estaba justo al lado de su cuarto ya que la noche anterior no entró en ella. Al estar en ese lugar se percató de inmediato del olor a libros que desprendía y la hizo recordar las tardes de lectura que solía tener en las vacaciones, sin duda eran de sus momentos favoritos.

Se acercó al enorme estante y pasaba sus manos por los lomos de los libros mientras leía los títulos que se sabía de memoria, habían desde cuentos de su infancia hasta los libros más complejos que había llegado a leer en su vida, una larga travesía que se encontraban entre las páginas. Pero, entre la sección de libros pertenecientes a su padre y que ella rara vez miraba encontró algo muy particular, hizo un espacio sin desorganizar y sacó de ahí una carpeta que contenía varios papeles que nunca había visto.

 _-¿Qué será esto? –_ pensó ella con curiosidad mientras se acercaba al escritorio para leer aquellos papeles tan curiosos.

Lo primero que encontró fue el acta de matrimonio de sus padres a lo cual sonrió nostálgicamente ya que cuando les cambió las identidades y les borro la memoria tuvo que hacer otra de esas actas con sus nuevos nombres, ese papel sin duda la alegró mucho.

Dejó eso a un lado y siguió leyendo encontrando actas de nacimiento de sus padres y además de ella misma, entre tantas cosas también logró conseguir los papeles de su actual casa y los del automóvil que se encontraba en el garaje desde hace un año. Pero sin duda, lo último que encontró fue algo inesperado.

Se trataba de un sobre color amarillo que se veía bastante viejo, por lo tanto decidió abrirlo con cuidado sacando varios papeles, al principio no entendía mucho de lo que decía pero entre todo aquello habían varias fotografías de un edificio que ella logró reconocer.

 _-Es el departamento al que se mudaron mamá y papá recién casados, recuerdo que mamá me contó que viví como 6 meses ahí antes de que nos mudáramos aquí_ – pensaba ella mientras ojeaba las fotos del pequeño apartamento y los documentos del mismo _–Quizás solo se quedaron con unas copias, no es nada –_ pensó ella despreocupada mientras recogía los papeles para guardarlos en el sobre de nuevo, pero descubrió una última cosa en ese sobre de la cual no se había percatado hasta ese momento, se trataba de unas llaves.

Hermione las sacó y las miró por un momento tratando de sacar algo con sentido, y entonces fue cuando recordó un dato importante que le dio su madre cuando le contó acerca de ese departamento donde ellos vivieron hace muchos años _– Mamá me dijo que nunca lo vendieron, lo dejaron cerrado para alguna emergencia y si la llave y los documentos están aquí es porque aún es así –_

Al darse cuenta de aquel descubrimiento a Hermione no le cabía la emoción e incluso temblaba al ver esa oportunidad frente a ella. No pudo evitar empezar a leer los documentos para averiguar dónde estaba ese departamento, luego de ubicarlo no dudó en anotar la dirección y guardarla en el bolsillo de sus jeans junto con las llaves.

Hermione recogió todos los documentos y salió de su casa caminando ya que al parecer el departamento se encontraba cerca de ahí aunque no sabía exactamente dónde. Ella se dispuso a caminar por las calles de Londres y de vez en cuando preguntaba por el edificio cuando pasaba por un local o veía personas de la zona, hasta que por fin encontró el lugar.

No era lujoso pero tampoco un basurero, en realidad estaba bastante bien, por fuera parecía un edificio clase media de esos que puedes pagar no mucho de alquiler, pero para su suerte aquel lugar ya era de sus padres y por lo tanto no tendría que pagar nada. Entró al edificio decidida y subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, logró divisar el pasillo donde estaba la puerta con la inscripción "3-F" que era la que buscaba y se dirigió a ella. Al estar ahí sacó sus llaves y rogándole a Merlín de que encajaran, las fue probando hasta que para su suerte una de ellas abrió la puerta.

Hermione entró ahí un poco temerosa, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y la única llave estaba en su casa, por lo tanto nadie entraba ahí desde hace mucho tiempo. Se encontró primero con la que suponía era la sala, y al caminar un poco más adelante consiguió la cocina y el pasillo que dirigía a las dos habitaciones y a los dos baños.

Vale, era pequeño y necesitaba muchos ajustes ya que se veía bastante abandonado por la ausencia de habitantes tantos años, pero sin duda era perfecto para aquella situación, era una casa.

La chica sonreía mientras admiraba el lugar que a pesar de que tuviera polvo por todos lados y estuviese bastante abandonado le parecía la mejor casa que haya visto jamás. Estaba tan emocionada que incluso olvidó el enojo con Ron y en ese momento solo quería ir a la Madriguera y darle la noticia.

Estaba un poco nerviosa ya que por ese momento pensó en que tal vez todos estuvieran preocupados por ella porque se fue a mitad de la noche y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Suspiró profundamente y se preparó para pedir disculpas y aceptar el enojo de Ron ya que se lo merecía. Luego de esto salió del departamento cerrándolo con llave, miró a los lados para asegurarse de estar sola y de un momento a otro desapareció.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste ahora Ron? – dijo Ginny enojada.

-¡No hice nada! – respondió él enojado mientras le daba papilla como desayuno a Rose.

-¿Nada? ¿Y por nada Hermione se fue sin decir a dónde? – preguntó Molly evidentemente enojada también con su hijo.

Ron suspiró resignado, esa mañana se encontraban desayunando en la cocina, Ron avisó a George que llegaría tarde ya que se ocuparía de Rose y además tendría que explicarles a su hermana, a Harry y a su madre que Hermione se había ido anoche porque pelearon, lo cual no había caído nada bien a ninguno de los presentes.

-Ella se enojó conmigo.

-Eso no es una novedad Ron – dijo Harry.

-Pero cuando se enoja contigo no se va sin decir a dónde Ronald – dijo la pelirroja – Le hiciste algo.

-No le hice nada, solo peleamos por algo que no te incumbe Ginevra.

-No me digas así – respondió enojada al escuchar su nombre completo.

-No me digas Ronald entonces, y no te metas en lo que no te importa.

-¡Eres un…! – pero Molly harta de la pelea los interrumpió.

-¡Basta los dos! Parecen unos niños, no le dan un buen ejemplo a Rose – dijo la mujer mientras veía como su hijo le daba de comer a la niña – Ron debió ser algo fuerte para que ella fuera así.

-No lo sé mamá – dijo él preocupado – Ella estaba muy frustrada y enojada, la pelea lo complicó más y ella malinterpretó algo que dije, incluso me quedé esperándola en el porche hasta las 2:00 de la mañana, pero nunca apareció, hubiese esperado hasta el amanecer pero tuve que ir a ver a Rose.

-Es muy extraño, ella no escapa de los problemas – añadió Harry preocupado.

-Lo sé y es lo que más me aterra – dijo Ron mirando a su hermana y a su madre – ¿Y si escapó y se fue para siempre? ¿Y si se fue con Krum porque nada de esto le pareció bien?

-Ron estás diciendo tonterías – respondió Ginny enojándose de nuevo – Sabes que ella jamás abandonaría a Rose ni a ti.

-Ella tiene razón Ron, estás exagerando – dijo Harry – Quizás solo quería estar sola.

-Exacto, me dijo que quería estar sola y que no la buscara pero tengo el presentimiento de que no debí dejar que se fuera así.

-Ella desapareció – dijo Molly – Por más que quisieras no podías hacer nada al respecto más que esperarla.

Ron suspiró resignado sin decir una sola palabra mientras seguía alimentando a Rose _–Demonios ya me tiene demasiado preocupado, ella no es así, no dormiré bien hasta que ella vuelva, no puede dejarme así, simplemente no puede… No creo soportarlo –_ pensaba él frustrado al no poder hacer nada más que esperar. Hace unas horas había tenido la idea de buscarla en varios lugares, pero Hermione era una chica lista, si quería estar sola escogería el lugar que Ron menos podría imaginar.

-¿Ya consideraste la idea de buscarla en el Callejón Diagon? – preguntó Ginny sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿O en el caldero Chorreante? – Añadió Harry.

-Sí, pero no será tan fácil, puede estar en cualquier lugar.

-Es una chica lista y sabrá defenderse, también es muy fuerte – Añadió Molly – Admiro su fuerza desde que nos contó que tuvo que desmemorizar a sus padres y enviarlos a Australia para que estuvieran a salvo.

Entonces como si una Bludger le pegara en la cabeza Ron reaccionó haciendo sobresaltar a su madre, a su hermana, a Harry y hasta a su propia hija – ¡Eso es! ¡Mamá eres un genio! Ella debe estar en casa de sus padres porque los extraña y como no quería verme anoche fue hasta allá para estar sola.

-Ron me das tanto miedo a veces – dijo Ginny tomando a su sobrina entre sus brazos para limpiar su boca ya que estaba sucia.

-Hijo tómalo con calma ¿estás seguro de que Hermione está en el Londres Muggle? – preguntó Molly.

-Sí mamá. Tengo que ir por ella ahora… ¿Pueden cuidar a Rose?

-Ron sabes que te apoyaremos en todo pero… - empezó a decir Molly pero luego fue interrumpida por su hija.

-Hermione te dijo que quería estar sola y que no la buscaras.

-Eso fue anoche Ginny, tal vez ya se le pasó, además quiero hablar con ella – dijo Ron.

La pelirroja iba a decir algo pero escucharon un crack proveniente de la sala y sin pensarlo fueron hasta allá encontrando en medio del salón a Hermione un poco desorientada y evidentemente apenada.

-Hola – dijo ella avergonzada – Por Merlín disculpen si los preocupé.

-Oh cariño que bueno que te encuentres bien – dijo Molly acercándose a la chica – ¿Tienes hambre? Hice desayuno.

-Gracias señora Weasley, de verdad que si me gustaría desayunar pero antes necesito ver a mi pequeña – respondió Hermione.

-Sabía que estabas bien – dijo Harry sonriéndole a su amiga.

-También es bueno verte – respondió ella.

-Qué bueno que no llora al no verte – dijo la pelirroja acercándose a su amiga con Rose – Sé que querías estar sola pero al menos debiste dejarme una nota, no voy a decirle a Ron – respondió ella guiñándole el ojo.

-¿Se despertó por la noche? ¿Ya desayunó? – preguntó Hermione refiriéndose a su hija.

Pero recibió respuestas de la persona a quien aún no había dirigido la palabra – Se despertó una vez pero logré dormirla como siempre, y acabo de darle su papilla.

-Gracias Ron – dijo ella apenada por la pelea de anoche mientras caminaba para quedar frente al chico.

-No tienes por qué darme las gracias, soy su papá y también me gusta hacer esas cosas por ella, no me arrepiento de nada – respondió el chico evidentemente dolido por lo que le dijo la noche anterior.

Hermione sabía que estaba enojado y era momento de enfrentarlo – Ron de verdad lo siento, no debí decirte eso, fue un momento difícil y solo pude decirte cosas malas.

-No quiero pelear contigo ni que te sientas inútil, tú tienes días bastantes agitados cuidando a Rose por más que la pases aquí en la Madriguera, no eres para nada inútil.

-Me costó verlo así, pero no estaba enojada contigo, solo conmigo. Disculpame por gritarte, fui una tonta.

-No eres una tonta, fue un momento de debilidad y yo no debí decirte que eras una niña asustada.

-Me lo merecía.

-No es cierto, es solo que me haces enojar y digo las cosas sin pensarlo. Aunque si me sorprendió que te fueras así de la nada.

-Bueno lo cierto es que en serio quería estar sola, y eso trajo algo bueno – dijo ella sonriendo.

-¿Estabas en casa de tus padres cierto?

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Mamá fue la que inconscientemente me dio la idea – dijo Ron mirando a su madre con una sonrisa – Ya iba a buscarte allá.

-¿Por eso no has ido al trabajo cierto? – Dijo ella severamente – No debes preocuparte por mí de esa manera, yo sé cuidarme sola.

-No puedo evitarlo – respondió con simplicidad – Explícame como tu escapada tuvo algo bueno.

-Estuve en casa de mis padres, estaba demasiado nostálgica y por eso fui ahí. Dormí en mi cuarto como en los viejos tiempos, esta mañana fui a la biblioteca y entra tantas cosas conseguí esto – dijo ella sacando las llaves y mostrándoselas a todos.

Los presentes se encontraban confundidos y Ron en el mismo estado preguntó – ¿Unas llaves?

-No son solo unas llaves – dijo ella sonriendo y dispuesta a explicarles todo – Cuando mis padres se casaron compraron un pequeño departamento en la ciudad, de hecho mi madre me contó que llegué a vivir ahí pero solo unos meses antes de mudarnos a la casa.

-No comprendo Hermione – dijo Ginny confundida.

-Tiene razón ¿qué tiene que ver? – preguntó Harry.

Pero Hermione no dejaba de mirar a Ron – Mis padres nunca vendieron ese departamento, simplemente lo cerraron y guardaron las llaves junto con los documentos, fui a ese lugar hace rato y en efecto estaba cerrado y ahí no había nadie.

Ron estaba impresionado y su cerebro no procesaba mucho, por eso necesitaba escucharlo de sus labios – ¿Qué quieres decirme con esto?

-Tenemos una casa Ron – dijo ella sin poder contener la felicidad.

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Sí, digo está abandonada y necesita varias mejoras pero es una casa y…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Ron la abrazó con fuerza hasta que la levantó del suelo haciéndola sonrojar.

Tanto Harry, Ginny y Molly se encontraban felices al escuchar aquello y no pudieron evitar reírse ante el acto de Ron.

Hermione completamente roja habló – ¿Esto quiere decir que ya me perdonaste?

-¿Bromeas? Me has dado una noticia maravillosa, como cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada – dijo él sin pensarlo.

Cuando ambos cayeron en cuenta de ello se pusieron bastante rojos y también por la posición en la que se encontraban frente a los presentes, sin embargo, ellos disfrutaban aquello, y Ginny aún con Rose en brazos decidió hablar.

-Hasta su hija se emociona al verlos así – dijo ella resaltando que desde que sus padres se habían abrazado Rose se había emocionado y estaba sonriendo.

Ron bajó a Hermione y ambos se acercaron a dónde estaban los demás para ser felicitados por su nuevo hogar. Sin duda lo que había comenzado como una mañana de preocupación y angustia se había convertido en una escena llena de felicidad y entusiasmo, Hermione de reojo miraba a Ron quien jugaba con Rose y no pudo evitar sonreír y pensar de que tal vez si había futuro para ellos, solo que debían ir despacio y sin duda aquello era el primer paso.

 **N/A: Hola chicos! Por lo que veo quedaron bastantes intrigados por el capítulo anterior y me disculpo por eso, por acá les dejo un capítulo donde sin duda las cosas mejoran bastante para nuestra querida pareja por más que aún no se hablara de sus sentimientos, espero que les guste y que sigan comentando, un beso enorme para todos, cuídense!**


	22. Chapter 22

Alrededor de un mes había transcurrido desde que Hermione había visitado la casa de sus padres y por consiguiente el descubrimiento del departamento que sería su nuevo hogar.

Las últimas semanas Ron y Hermione con ayuda de Ginny y Harry se habían dedicado a hacer del departamento un lugar habitable ya que con los años se había deteriorado y necesitaba mejoras tales como pintura, limpieza y los servicios básicos.

La verdad es que estuvieron varios días poniendo el lugar decente pero se divirtieron en el proceso ya que casi siempre terminaban en guerra de pintura o con agua dependiendo del caso, como unos niños pequeños ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertían de esa manera ni disfrutaban de su juventud por estar preocupados con cosas de adultos tales como la Guerra y en el caso de Ron y Hermione, la paternidad.

Cuando por fin aquel lugar quedó impecable y pulcro solo restaba acomodar sus pertenencias, las cuales no eran muchas. En cuestión de muebles los chicos decidieron poner la cuna y las cosas de Rose en la habitación más pequeña, dejando así la más grande para compartirla, como apenas tenían dinero para lo necesario decidieron cada uno llevarse sus propias camas de sus respectivas casas y algunas de sus pertenencias tales como ropa, libros en el caso de Hermione, la escoba de Ron y fotos familiares. Lograron conseguir un refrigerador y un pequeño y antiguo sofá para la sala y también una mesa con cuatro sillas para el comedor. No poseían mucho, sin embargo, estaba bien para ellos.

Junto con estar listo el departamento no dudaron en mudarse, fue algo doloroso y triste sobre todo para Molly al ver que su hijo menor se iría de casa con apenas 18 años, sin embargo, estaba feliz de que él y Hermione estuvieran saliendo adelante. Con lágrimas en los ojos logró despedirlos y desearles suerte, aunque ya se había acostumbrado a la compañía de Hermione y a la de Rose quienes estaban todo el día en casa, pero era momento de continuar.

Octubre estaba en pleno apogeo y las cosas se estaban llevando bastante bien últimamente. Harry había ingresado hace poco a la escuela de Aurores al mismo tiempo que Ginny había vuelto a la reconstruida Hogwarts para cursar su último año, tanto Ron como Hermione estaban felices de que sus amigos estuvieran saliendo adelante, aunque ellos lo hicieran también pero a su propia manera.

Ron seguía trabajando junto a George en Sortilegios Weasley mientras Hermione se quedaba en el departamento cuidando a Rose, sin embargo, cada mañana no dudaba en salir a comprar periódico muggle y ver los clasificados, ya tenía la necesidad de trabajar y ayudar a Ron a mantener a Rose. El pelirrojo aún no estaba muy convencido de que la chica buscara trabajo pero ya lo había aceptado un poco más ya que a medida que Rose crecía necesitaba más cosas.

Desde que Hermione había estado en casa de sus padres, el deseo de ir a Australia a por ellos se había incrementado mucho más, sin embargo, se debía controlar a sí misma y no echarse a llorar ya que sabía que aún no sucedería. Aquellas cosas la hacían sentirse triste pero luego veía a su pequeña hija de 6 meses feliz y creciendo y eso la hacía sentirse la persona más feliz del mundo.

Una noche como cualquier otra desde que se habían mudado Hermione se encontraba dándole de comer a Rose, pero con cierta preocupación ya que Ron aún no había regresado de Sortilegios, llegó a pensar que tal vez decidió pasar la tarde en la Madriguera o algo así, sin embargo, se estaba haciendo tarde y aquello la tenía bastante inquieta.

Junto con terminar de darle de comer a Rose se dispuso a cambiarla para ponerle la pijama y llevarla a su cuna para dormirla, al cabo de media hora logró su cometido y aún angustiada por Ron decidió ir a sentarse en la sala a leer un libro y a esperarlo.

Sin embargo, era muy difícil concentrarse en la lectura sabiendo que él aún no estaba, desde que la Guerra había terminado se habían vuelto más unidos y aunque no habían aclarado sus sentimientos las muestras de cariños a veces se pasaban de los límites como amigos, pero no habían estado juntos otra vez.

Hermione pensaba en todas las posibilidades, tantos las que se trataban de Mortífagos sueltos que habían quedado tras la Guerra hasta las probabilidades de que Ron tal vez estuviera en una cita con alguien, aquello último siempre la ponía realmente mal ya que ella no había tenido el valor suficiente de decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y por lo tanto aunque tuviera una hija él era libre de salir con quien quisiera, al fin y al cabo solo eran amigos.

 _-¿Qué tal si una chica en la tienda le pidió una cita?_ – Pensaba ella celosamente _– Vale yo sé que no puedo reclamarle, pero ¡demonios vivimos juntos y tenemos una hija! Eso debería ser suficiente para que cualquier chica no trate de meterse con él_ – Entonces los recuerdos del sexto curso en Hogwarts golpearon contra ella _– Lavander no dudaba en hacer espectáculos públicos ¿Qué tal si ella va a la tienda y trata de volver con él? ¿Qué tal si se casan? ¿Qué tal si trata de quitarme a Rose? ¡Ah! –_ Pensaba la chica frustrada tratando de apartar aquello de su mente _– Te escuchas ridícula y paranoica Granger, debes tener control, nadie te va a quitar a Rose porque eres su madre… Aunque tal vez si te guardas lo de Ron más tiempo alguien se va a adelantar –_

Estaba triste y furiosa consigo misma por el hecho de no poder ser una valiente Gryffindor y decirle todo a Ron _–Debo ser clara con él… Los besos ocasionales no le van a decir nada si yo no digo algo, además siento que los besos y la muestras de cariño que nos damos a veces solo complican y entorpecen más las cosas, sobre todo cuando peleamos… Por suerte no nos hemos vuelto a acostar por lo que las cosas están bien por ese lado_ –

Entonces al pensar eso último una fuerte preocupación la invadió _– ¿Y si está teniendo relaciones con alguien? Digo él es hombre y hace un año que no lo hacemos, debe tener necesidades o algo así… Demonios no quiero pensar que eso es cierto porque así no podré decirle lo que siento, no tendré el valor sabiendo que se está viendo con alguien más –_ pensó ella aún más preocupada.

Por suerte, fue sacada de sus pensamientos al escuchar la puerta del departamento abrirse revelando a Ron. Hermione se levantó de inmediato para acercarse a él mientras cerraba la puerta.

-Hola – dijo el pelirrojo.

-Hola – respondió ella aliviada pero aún con algo de angustia por lo pensamientos que tuvo anteriormente.

-¿Te pasa algo? – Preguntó él – Te noto algo tensa.

-Solo es cansancio – dijo la chica restándole importancia y cambiando el tema – ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Estaba preocupada.

-Ehm – dijo él algo nervioso y tratando de no mirarla – Tuve que hacer unas cosas luego de salir de Sortilegios.

Hermione notó aquello y de inmediato solo pensó en todo las posibilidades que consideró minutos atrás, sin embargo, decidió no seguir con ese tema para no enterarse de algo que tal vez la hiciera llorar toda la noche – Entonces supongo que ya hiciste todo lo que tenías que hacer y mi preocupación fueron solo ideas mías.

-No hables así, entiendo que te preocuparas, llegué más tarde de lo usual, discúlpame por haberte preocupado y que te quedaras despierta hasta esta hora, sé que estás cansada. Además, también quería ver a Rose pero imagino que está dormida.

-Sí lo está desde hace un rato – dijo ella con la cabeza abajo – Creo que me iré a la cama si no te importa – y al decir esto se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al dormitorio.

-Espera – dijo Ron de inmediato haciendo que se volteara – ¿Te molestaría hacerme compañía mientras me como mi cena? Hace días que no hablamos mucho.

-Está bien – dijo ella sin mucho ánimo sentándose junto a él en la mesa de la cocina.

Ron cenaba mientras Hermione guardaba silencio y miraba sus manos distraídamente tratando de no pensar en que tal vez la posibilidades de que Ron estuviese con otra chica fueran ciertas, sin embargo, fue inútil _– ¿Por qué más llegaría esta hora y no me diría lo que estuvo haciendo? Obviamente no quiere decirme que se está viendo con otra chica porque yo solo le doy besos ocasionales… Quizás ella es más bonita y evidentemente tendrá un cuerpo genial ya que no habrá tenido de que dar a luz aún… Creo que he perdido mi oportunidad –_

Tan ensimismada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que Ron había terminado de comer hace bastante rato y se encontraba mirándola preocupado, no pudo contenerlo más y le habló.

-Hermione – dijo él captando su atención – No me mientas, sé que te pasa algo.

-No es nada Ron – dijo ella volteando su cara para que él no notara que estaba a punto de llorar.

-Sí es algo, y quiero que lo hablemos.

-No quiero hablarlo Ron – dijo la chica levantándose de la silla y derramando unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Él no dudó en seguirla y tomarla de los brazos para girarla y que quedaran de frente – ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-No me pasa nada.

-¿Y por nada estás llorando?

-Sabes que soy muy delicada y cualquier cosa me afecta.

-Pero si me lo explicaras podría entenderte.

-No me vas a entender Ron.

-Sólo tenemos que sentarnos y hablar – dijo él llevándola a sofá, sin embargo ella se zafó de él y lo encaró.

-¡No quiero hablar contigo sobre tus citas!

Aquello descolocó mucho a Ron y puso una cara de enorme asombro – Hermione ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cuáles citas?

-¡Las que tienes luego de salir de Sortilegios! Entiendo que yo no sea tu novia ni nada por el estilo pero ¿al menos podrías pensar en Rose?

-Hermione ¡calmate!

-¡No me digas que me calme cuando vienes de acostarte con cualquier chica y yo aquí preocupada por ti como una idiota!

-Hermione… - decía Ron inútilmente ya que ella seguía hablando.

-Y pensar que me la paso aquí todo el día cuidando y educando a Rose, pero a ti no te importa porque sólo vas y te acuestas con la primera que se te insinúe.

-¡HERMIONE BASTA!

Para este momento la chica no tuvo de otra que callarse y mirar al chico mientras era él quien hablaba ahora – No sé en qué has estado pensando últimamente pero te puedo jurar por Merlín que no me he estado viendo con ninguna chica, y mucho menos me he estado acostando con alguien.

-¿Qué? – dijo ella asombrada y realmente apenada.

-Lo que escuchaste – dijo él seriamente – Hermione respeto mucho a Rose, respeto la casa que tú misma conseguiste y sobre todo te respeto a ti aunque no seas mi novia, jamás podría estar con otra chica sabiendo que estamos en esto juntos… Me refiero a criar a Rose.

Hermione se puso realmente roja de la vergüenza y primero se tapó la cara para luego empezar a hablarle al chico – Ron, demonios soy una idiota, lo siento mucho.

El chico al principio solo pudo reírse a lo cual ella frunció el ceño – Oye solo me estoy riendo porque dijiste una maldición.

Hermione se relajó un poco más y luego habló – ¿Me perdonas por comportarme como una loca?

-Entiendo que te preocuparas, lo que no sé es porque pensaste esas cosas precisamente.

-Me siento de lo más apenada por eso y de verdad lo siento, no quise decir que eres un mujeriego o algo así, en realidad eres un chico genial.

-Sé que es difícil que tú estés aquí todo el día y yo trabajando, imagino que piensas mucho… Igual te perdono, sé que no lo hiciste con malas intenciones.

-Sólo fueron posibilidades que vinieron a mi cabeza, no quise reclamarte ya que eres libre de estar con quien quieras – dijo ella forzadamente.

-En este momento creo que la persona con quien quiero estar aún no me corresponde totalmente. Pero ya dejemos el tema – dijo él cortándolo.

Hermione sintió una vaga indirecta por parte de él, sin embargo, no se quiso hacer falsas esperanzas y solo sonrió antes de hablar – Creo que ya es hora de irnos a dormir.

-De hecho hay una cosa que quiero mostrarte.

La castaña lo miró extrañada – ¿De qué trata?

Ron no dijo nada, solo se acercó a la mochila que llevaba consigo al trabajo de vez en cuando y aquel día lo había hecho, luego de rebuscar entre sus cosas Hermione no pudo ver qué fue lo que sacó de ahí, solo se fijó como Ron se acercaba a ella con una de sus manos escondiendo algo detrás de su espalda.

-¿Por qué tanto misterio Ron? ¿Qué tienes ahí?

-El día de la boda, en Grimmauld Place te prometí que saldríamos juntos de la Guerra y así fue.

-Ron no entiendo.

-Desde ese entonces tienes deseos de ver a tus padres y recobrarles la memoria, tal vez no me lo has vuelto a decir pero yo sé que es así, sé que los extrañas y lo que más deseas es estar con ellos de nuevo y ponerlos al tanto de tu vida.

-Ron yo tengo ganas de verlos desde que los dejé ir, pero en este momento tenemos prioridades y ya me hice la idea de que el hecho de verlos tendrá que esperar más tiempo.

-Creo que te equivocas.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creo que los verás antes de lo que piensas.

-Ron explícate, es imposible apenas tenemos dinero para comer, los pasajes son caros y el dinero no nos alcanza para eso, además no tenemos permiso para aparecer en otro país, algo podría salir mal.

-¿Quién dice que no tenemos dinero para los pasajes?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida – Ronald ¿Qué estás tramando?

Ron ni siquiera se enfadó porque ella lo llamó por su nombre completo, simplemente reveló aquello que escondía detrás de su espalda mostrando a Hermione unos boletos de avión con destino a Australia.

Ella no podía creer lo que estaba viendo – Ron tiene que ser una broma, estás pasando mucho tiempo con George en la tienda.

-No lo es, nunca haría una broma con algo así.

-Pero ¿Cómo?

-Sabes me dan buenas propinas en Sortilegios de vez en cuando, además nunca rechazo un trabajo extra cuando me lo ofrecen.

-¿Qué hay de los ahorros que dejamos para los boletos?

-Están justo dónde tus los guardaste, no fueron necesarios.

-¿Esto es real Ron? – dijo ella aún sin poder creerlo.

-Sí Hermione, tú mereces esto después de todo lo que has pasado desde que tus padres no están. Yo sé que ellos te hicieron mucha falta durante el embarazo y en estos primeros seis meses de vida de Rose, no quiero que se pierdan más cosas y tampoco quiero verte triste por su ausencia nunca más.

-Ron, este es sin duda el mejor regalo del mundo – dijo ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras se acercaba a él para abrazarlo con fuerza – Me siento una tonta.

-¿Por qué? – dijo él sin separase.

-¿Compraste los boletos hoy?

-Sí pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-Yo te acusé de estar viéndote con otra chica y tú solo estabas comprando los boletos con el dinero que reuniste, me siento fatal.

-Oye era parte de la sorpresa y no quise decirte nada para no decepcionarte si no lograba conseguir el dinero.

-De cualquier manera me hubieses sorprendido, nadie ha hecho esto por mí nunca y estoy muy agradecida.

-También estamos en esto juntos, recuérdalo siempre.

-Gracias Ron – dijo ella dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla y separándose para mirarlo a los ojos un poco roja, y pudo ver como él también estaba sonrojado.

Para cortar un poco la tensión, él le tendió los boletos y ella los examinó, pero se dio cuenta de algo de inmediato y habló – Hay solo dos boletos.

-De hecho quería hablarte de ello – dijo él seriamente – El dinero no alcanzaba para un tercer boleto y además Rose está muy pequeña para hacer un viaje tan largo.

-Ron pero tiene seis meses, no sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos en Australia y además no creo poder dejarla tanto tiempo, podemos usar los ahorros.

-Pero Hermione piénsalo un minuto, ella solo tiene seis meses por lo tanto el vuelo será horriblemente fastidioso para ella y para nosotros, no está lo suficientemente grande para aguantarlo, ella puede quedarse con mamá en la Madriguera y sabes que no molestara, y así nosotros nos concentraremos en hallar a tus padres y puede que sea más rápido.

-Ron creo que mi problema está en que no la he dejado sola desde la noche de la Guerra, me he acostumbrado a ella.

-¿Crees que yo no? Tal vez me pase todo el día en Sortilegios pero me he acostumbrado a ella de la misma manera que tú, y también me pesa mucho dejarla por tiempo indefinido.

-Y yo que creí que más bien ella era la que sufría con eso de despegarse de sus padres, pero a nosotros también nos duele.

-Ella va a estar bien, es momento de que tú tengas tu propio encuentro con tus padres.

-Es lo que más quiero Ron.

-En ese caso, partimos en una semana.

-Creo que será la semana más larga – dijo ella antes de percatarse de una cosa muy importante – Ron sé que solo hablé de ir a Australia pero ¿cómo voy a encontrar a mis padres? Digo Australia es enorme y hay millones de muggles, solo recuerdo que los envié a la ciudad, tengo que idearme un plan lo más pronto posible.

-Sabes que ya resolví eso ¿cierto?

-Aguarda ¿Qué? – Dijo ella confundida.

-Kingsley es un gran hombre y a pesar de que está con todo eso del Ministro de Magia logré hablar con él y después de un largo proceso contactó con el Ministro Muggle y el Mágico de Australia localizando así a tus padres.

-Ron ¿eso si es una broma verdad?

-No estoy haciendo ninguna broma hoy.

-Ron eso debió ser demasiado difícil.

-En realidad no, Kingsley sabe tratar con los muggles y en definitiva con los Ministros, me consiguió toda la información que necesitamos.

-Es decir, que solo tenemos que ir a Australia ¿y ya?

-Pues Kingsley me dijo que le avisara por un patronus cuando estuviese allá, así el Ministro Mágico de Australia convocaría a los magos encargados para deshacer tu Obliviate.

-¿No tendré que hacerlo yo?

-Kingsley y yo estamos seguros de que tú lo harías sin problema, pero por medidas de seguridad el Ministro de Australia prefiere que lo lleven a cabo los expertos, será un plan fácil y nosotros participaremos así que… - pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque Hermione se acercó y lo besó con fuerza.

La castaña puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándolo mucho más y él no dudó en corresponder a aquel beso. De vez en cuando ellos se besaban pero castamente y tendían a no hablar de ello, pero esta vez el contacto estaba siendo más intenso a tal punto de tumbarse sobre el pequeño sillón de la sala quedando ella encima de él.

Hermione estaba sentada a horcada sobre él mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, Ron pasaba sus manos desde los muslos de ella hasta su cintura haciéndola estremecer. Sus lenguas jugueteaban y gemidos salían de sus bocas tornando el momento más sofocante y abrumador para ambos. Sin embargo, la chica separó sus labios de los de él y aún en aquella posición y con las respiraciones agitadas lo miraba mientras se mordía el labio.

-Ron, yo lo siento, no quería complicar las cosas – dijo ella apenada.

Aunque la respuesta que le dio el chico fue otra de las sorpresas de aquella noche – Hermione para mí no se complican más las cosas porque es esto lo que me hace sentir bien, tú me haces sentir bien. Bajo ningún concepto estaría con otra chica porque tú eres la única que amo.

Aquellos sin duda dejó muda a Hermione y por lo tanto fue él quien siguió hablando – No podía guardármelo más tiempo, vale me gustas desde hace varios años y me siento como un tonto por haber tenido que pasar por tantas cosas como una guerra, maldiciones, novias psicópatas y todo eso para tener que decírtelo... Me di cuenta lo mucho que te amaba cuando te abandoné de esa manera porque sufrí mucho, y nunca fui tan feliz como cuando me dijiste que estabas embarazada y cuando vimos a Rose por primera vez, y sin embargo, así no tuve el valor de decírtelo hasta hoy.

Hermione lo miraba pero esta vez con preocupación y además en su interior solo sentía miedo y no podía hablar. Así que él siguió – Y no sé si sientes lo mismo que yo, pero independientemente de eso solo quería que supieras que yo te amo y que lo que más deseo en el mundo es verte feliz, espero que no me odies por eso.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con unas pequeñas lágrimas y le habló débilmente – Jamás te odiaría, pero no puedo decir nada ahora, lo siento Ron. Buenas noches.

Y junto con decir esto se bajó de él y prácticamente corrió hasta la habitación que ellos compartían y se derrumbó en su cama bajo sus sábanas para llorar, ahora solo estaba enojada consigo misma por perder una oportunidad como esa, sin duda era la mayor idiota del planeta.

Por otro lado, Ron aún se encontraba tumbado sobre el sillón asimilando lo que acababa de suceder, estaba frustrado pero a la vez aliviado, aunque no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento, solo podía esperar a que las cosas siguieran su rumbo y así se daría cuenta si en realidad su destino era estar con Hermione o sólo eran cosas de su cabeza.

Esa noche decidió dormir en el sofá y con un último pensamiento solo recordaba los mejores momentos de su vida junto a la chica que amaba mientras se decía a sí mismo _–Lo intenté –._

 **N/A: Primero que todo, no me maten por dejarlo así! Yo sé que es de las cosas más crueles que he hecho pero tenía que hacerlo y espero lo entiendan y no quieran lanzarme un Cruciatus o algo así muy feo. Bueno a pesar de haber sido de lo más cruel con ustedes, pueden ver que al fin Ron le ha dicho a Hermione que la ama ya que no puede guardárselo más tiempo y espero que eso les haya gustado. Nos leemos mañana sin falta y espero que no me odien, cuídense mucho, besos mi queridos lectores!**


	23. Chapter 23

La semana en realidad había pasado bastante rápido para todos entretanto ajetreo con el trabajo y los preparativos para el tan esperado viaje a Australia.

George había entendido la situación de Ron en aquel momento y no dudó en darle esos días libres sin ningún problema, además ya contaba con la ayuda de otros trabajadores en Sortilegios además de su hermano.

Pero, sin duda la parte más difícil para los chicos fue la de dejar a Rose en la Madriguera.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en el hogar Weasley dos horas antes de su vuelo a Australia para dejar a su pequeña, bajo ningún concepto habían aceptado dejarla la noche antes ya que aún no se hacían la idea de estar tanto tiempo sin ella.

Los chicos trataban de retrasar lo inevitable diciéndole a Molly todo lo necesario sobre la pequeña. La mujer los miraba cómicamente al verlos tan nerviosos y solo escuchaba las indicaciones que les daban.

-Molly por favor recuerda que le gusta su biberón tibio – dijo Hermione.

-Mamá y también recuerda que no puede dormir si no tiene a su oso de peluche, y no la dejes sola hasta que se duerma – agregó Ron.

-Y ten mucho cuidado porque ya sabe gatear y está algo traviesa y me preocupan las escaleras.

-Empacamos suficientes juguetes para que no se aburra.

-Y también suficiente ropa para mucho tiempo, las ordené por colores Molly.

-Mamá justo al fondo del bolso están los pañales.

-Sí y puse también unas medicinas por si tiene fiebre o algo por el estilo.

-Y mamá recuerda que si esa endemoniada cuna rechina mucho entonces ni se te ocurra dormirla ahí.

-Ronald no maldigas – dijeron ambas mujeres al chico.

-Lo siento – respondió apenado.

-Molly y como buena Weasley que es, Rose se enoja mucho cuando tiene hambre, tal como lo hace Ron.

-Yo no me enojo cuando tengo hambre, es solo que no soporto el hecho de tener el estómago vacío – respondió el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

-Ron si lo haces – dijo ella con cara de sabelotodo.

-Pues ella por lo menos no se enoja cada vez que intento ser gracioso, tal como tú lo haces.

-Yo no me enojo cuando intentas ser gracioso, es solo que a veces no tomas nada en serio.

-¿Yo no tomo nada en serio? Entonces fui yo el que se fue la otra noche por… - pero antes de sacar a relucir los sucesos de aquella ocasión en la que Hermione lo dejo en el sofá, Molly interrumpió llamando la atención de ambos.

-¡Chicos! ¡Ya basta de pelear!

Ambos se callaron y se sonrojaron al ver que su pelea había hecho enojar a Molly.

-Lo siento – dijeron al mismo tiempo, bastante apenados.

-Yo sé que están nerviosos por el viaje y porque tienen que dejar a Rose por un tiempo, pero deben evitar las peleas para que todo salga bien y así podrán encontrar a los padres de Hermione y volver lo antes posible – decía ella mientras los miraba seriamente – Como padres primerizos que son sé que les cuesta dejar a Rose, pero recuerden que yo soy madre y ahora abuela y sé mucho sobre bebés, ella va a estar bien.

Hermione miró a Rose que estaba en sus brazos y luego miró a la mujer frente a ella – Gracias Molly, de verdad que eres genial.

-Mamá siempre sabes que decir – agregó Ron.

-Saben que pueden contar conmigo para todo – respondió ella sonriendo – Chicos no quiero sacarlos tan rápido de aquí pero ya deben irse para que lleguen temprano a su vuelo.

Los chicos ni siquiera dijeron algo, Hermione abrazó a Rose y Ron no dudó en acercarse a ellas dos y abrazarlas con fuerza. El pelirrojo fue quien habló dirigiéndose a su hija – Pórtate bien Rose.

-Hazle caso a tu abuela – dijo Hermione – Nosotros volveremos pronto.

Los chicos cortaron el abrazo y la castaña le pasó a su hija a Molly y luego no dudó en abrazarla a ella también. La mujer correspondió el abrazo y habló – Buena suerte querida, sé que los vas a encontrar y que volverán a ser una familia.

-Gracias Molly.

-Adiós mamá, otra vez gracias – dijo Ron abrazando a la mujer.

-Oh mi pequeño Ron, buena suerte para ti también – le susurró Molly en el oído dejando un poco confundido al chico ya que no sabía a qué se refería exactamente – Cuídense mucho.

Los chicos para no perder más tiempo tomaron sus equipaje y vieron a Molly y a Rose por última vez antes de que de un momento a otro desaparecieran.

Sin duda había sido un día agotador para Ron y Hermione.

Desde que llegaron al Aeropuerto tuvieron problemas ya que el vuelo se retrasó unas dos horas por una interminable tormenta, el viaje fue de aproximadament horas sin escala y además tuvieron que pasar por inmigración al venir de otro país.

En el Aeropuerto de Australia tuvieron un gran problema al encontrar taxi y además encontrando el hotel que Kingsley les había recomendado ya que estaba cerca del Ministerio de Magia de Australia y por lo tanto cerca de las personas que los ayudarían con el caso de los padres de Hermione. Sin embargo, debido al tráfico estuvieron una hora tratando de llegar al hotel.

Cuando por fin llegaron a su destino fueron notificados en la recepción de que solo les quedaba una habitación libre. Los chicos estaban bastante aliviados hasta que la mujer de la recepción mencionó que era una habitación matrimonial, por lo tanto solo contaba con una cama.

Para este momento ambos se aterraron ante la idea ya que desde hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían una cama, y eso les preocupaba bastante, sobre todo a Hermione ya que apenas podía hablar con Ron sin sentirse culpable por no responderle cuando éste le dijo que la amaba. La chica le pidió un minuto a la recepcionista y fue a un rincón a hablar con Ron a solas.

-¿No te incomoda compartir la cama?

-En lo absoluto, ya he dormido contigo antes – dijo él haciendo que ese comentario les incomodara a los dos a tal punto de ponerse muy rojos – Digo, cuando nació Rose dormíamos juntos todo el tiempo, perdimos ese hábito cuando nos mudamos pero no me molestaría dormir contigo mientras estamos aquí.

-Entonces está bien, podemos dormir los dos ahí y turnarnos con el baño.

-Está bien – finalizó él un poco nervioso.

Ambos volvieron a la recepción y tomaron la llave para dirigirse a la habitación por el ascensor, apenas llegaron al lugar vieron que en efecto solo tenía una cama matrimonial, y además contaba con un televisor, dos mesas de noche, dos muebles individuales, un closet y el baño. Un lugar acogedor.

Hermione se dispuso a desempacar sus cosas mientras que Ron optaba por enviarle Patronus a su madre para que supiera que habían llegado bien, y además a Kingsley quien se comunicaría lo antes posible con el Ministro de Australia y empezar de inmediato con los trámites para devolverles a los padres de Hermione la memoria lo antes posible.

Al cabo de media hora ambos habían finalizado con su tarea y Hermione le habló a Ron quien estaba desempacando sus cosas.

-Ron voy tomar una ducha, me vestiré en el baño para que tú sigas desempacando.

-Ya casi termino en realidad, y voy a salir un rato para tomar aire fresco, puedes cambiarte aquí tranquilamente y prometo tocar la puerta antes de entrar.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, no hay problema.

-Gracias Ron – dijo ella tomando sus cosas para el aseo personal y entrando al baño.

Ron no la perdió de vista hasta que entró al tocador, en ese momento se encontraba hecha un desastre por todas las horas vuelo, su cabello estaba más esponjado que nunca y su cara demostraba cansancio, pero de igual forma de veía hermosa para él.

El chico terminó de desempacar y justo como dijo salió de la habitación y bajó con destino al jardín y la piscina ya que eran al aire libre y aquello era justo lo que necesitaba. Él caminaba mientras pensaba en la chica del cabello castaño _–Extraño tanto hablar con ella como antes, la tuve que cagar con mis sentimiento y ahora ella solo me habla para las cosas necesarias, quisiera recuperar su confianza y volver a ser amigos – se_ decía a él mismo mientras llegaba a las puertas traseras, pero pudo notar que estaba lloviendo fuerte así que su salida al aire libre no ocurriría.

 _-Bueno supongo que lo deje para mañana –_ pensó mientras se daba la vuelta y volvía al ascensor _– Demonios incluso extraño pelear como antes, ya no es lo mismo porque por lo menos me perdonaba y volvíamos a hablarnos pero ahora solo peleamos y luego no volvemos a hablarnos más que para algo de Rose, no es así como quiero estar con ella, simplemente no puedo después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos –_

El ascensor se abrió y él salió caminando por inercia hasta llegar a su habitación, seguía tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no tocó, por suerte Hermione seguía en el baño, así que solo entró y se dispuso a sacarse los zapatos, la camiseta y los pantalones para luego buscar una toalla antes de que saliera la chica y lo viera en ropa interior, pero todo esto lo hacía aun pensando en ella.

 _-No puedo evitar la idea de que tal vez no pueda controlarme más tarde y la abrace mientras duerme, recuerdo que cuando nació Rose y dormíamos juntos siempre lo hacía, pero en aquel entonces ella no conocía mis sentimientos y la situación no era tan incómoda como ahora, debo controlarme para que ella no se aleje de mí, o bueno más de lo que ya se ha alejado por mi gran boca_ –.

Al finalizar aquel pensamiento encontró una toalla, pero antes de tener tiempo de ponérsela se abrió la puerta del baño y salió de ella Hermione luciendo una fina bata de seda para baño la cual llevaba abierta, dejando a la vista que llevaba unas bragas de encaje color lila y un brassier que hacía juego. Ron olvidó que él mismo estaba también en ropa interior al mirar el cuerpo de la chica tan expuesto, ya que desde hace muchos meses no la veía sin tan poca ropa. Sin embargo, ese contacto no duró mucho porque Hermione de inmediato le gritó mientras cerraba la bata rápidamente.

-¡¿Ronald no se suponía que estabas afuera?! – dijo ella apenada y además impresionada al encontrar al chico solo con unos bóxers color negro.

Él le respondió mientras envolvía su cintura con la toalla – Disculpa, si salí y está lloviendo, entonces volví aquí.

-¿Y por qué estás desnudo si se puede saber?

-Me estaba desvistiendo para meterme de una vez a bañarme, pero no encontraba una toalla y además estaba distraído pensando.

-¿No pudiste siquiera avisarme que habías vuelto? ¡Así me pude haber tapado!

-¡Estaba distraído!

-¡Tenías ganas de verme desnuda!

-¡No es cierto! ¡Además no es la primera vez que te veo desnuda!

-¡Pero igual es incómodo!

-¡Pues no debería serlo si tuvimos sexo tres veces!

-¡Eso fue hace un año! ¡Mi cuerpo ha cambiado y por eso no me gusta que me veas sin ropa!

-¡Pues me disculpo de nuevo por estar distraído! ¡Pero no quería verte desnuda, te respeto mucho y no te vería desnuda si tú no quieres que lo haga!

Hermione bajó la vista y también la voz ya que era tarde y no quería causar molestias en el hotel. Y luego habló con voz entrecortada – ¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo así?

-¿De qué hablas? – respondió él confundido.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir siendo tan genial conmigo cuando me dijiste que me amabas y yo hui de la sala?

Ron no esperaba aquella pregunta tan directa, pero lo visto era el momento de hablar sobre la noche en que le dijo lo que sentía, aunque estaba nervioso por eso – Lo que te dije esa noche es cierto, te amo Hermione y aunque tú no me respondieras nada lo sigo haciendo y por eso no veo razones para dejar de ser genial contigo, además mereces todo esto.

Ella se sentó en la cama tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Ron no dudó en sentarse junto a ella y hablarle – Hermione yo voy a estar bien, yo puedo soportar que no me respondas y que sigamos todo como va, pero no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto?

-Me preocupa que no seamos los mismos de siempre, sabes que no he parado de darle vueltas al asunto desde que me lo dijiste.

-No te angusties con eso – dijo tomándole la mano – Escucha, sé que la embarré con mis sentimientos pero te pido que no te estanques por eso, yo sólo quiero tenerte en mi vida y verte feliz, así no quieras estar conmigo.

-Ese es el problema Ron – dijo ella encarándolo.

-¿Cuál?

Hermione sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho por lo rápido que latía pero debía decir aquello ahora o nunca – Que yo quiero estar contigo.

Ron quedó impresionado ante tal confesión pero no dijo nada, solo espero a que ella siguiera hablando, lo cual hizo al instante.

-Desde que me dijiste que me amabas he estado enojada conmigo misma por ser una cobarde y no decirte que desde hace tanto tiempo siento lo mismo que tú.

-¿Desde hace mucho tiempo yo te gusto? ¿Pero cómo? Soy un inútil – dijo él divertido.

-Oye eso no es gracioso porque no eres un inútil – respondió ella seriamente – Pero sí, tal vez comenzó como algo de amigos, yo creí que era normal que me gustaras porque te conozco desde los 11 años y estábamos creciendo cuando empezaste a gustarme, pero luego vino lo de Lavander y ahí me di cuenta que no era algo pasajero, de verdad te quería y odiaba que estuvieras con ella.

-Sabes que eso fue un error porque nunca la quise, solo estaba enojado porque besaste a Krum y yo no había besado a nadie aún, bastante infantil de mi parte porque por eso pasamos sin hablarnos casi todo el sexto curso.

-Tú no debiste ponerte así porque él nunca me gustó, me tomó por sorpresa cuando me dio ese beso y me pidió ser su novia, y sin embargo le dije que no porque tú ya me gustabas para cuarto curso y por eso me decepcionó aún más cuando fuiste novio de Lavander, yo creí que nunca volveríamos a hablarnos.

-Pero lo hicimos.

-Exacto, pero luego vino la búsqueda de Horrocruxes y junto con eso la primera vez que estuvimos juntos. De verdad no sabes lo feliz que estaba cuando lo hicimos, y me dolió mucho que esa noche también terminara en una de nuestras peleas, sin embargo, fue una de las mejores de mi vida. Y sin duda, me di cuenta que te amaba más que nunca cuando te fuiste, cuando me salvaste de Bellatrix y cuando te vi cargando por primera vez a Rose.

Ron no podía creer lo que escuchaba e intentó hablar – Hermione… - pero ésta dijo algo más.

-Y quiero que sepas que no te lo había dicho antes porque tenía miedo a que no sintieras lo mismo que yo y que nuestra amistad se arruinara por completo, por eso te dije en el Refugio que te dejaras llevar y luego hablaríamos de esto, pero ya no puedo solo dejarme llevar.

-Nunca me dejé llevar por el momento – dijo Ron mirándola intensamente – Simplemente hacía lo que sentía.

-Te amo Ron – dijo ella sonriendo y con unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Te amo Hermione, tú y Rose son todo para mí – dijo él antes de acercarse a ella y besarla como había deseado desde hace tanto tiempo.

Esta vez no había inhibiciones ni secretos, todo era tan puro y lleno de amor que parecía sacado de una novela romántica. Sus labios se movían al mismo compás lento y sus lenguas jugaban entre sí creando una ola de emociones por parte de ambos, Ron no dudó en desajustar la bata de seda de Hermione dejando a la vista su cuerpo vestido únicamente con la ropa interior de encaje, sin dejar de besarla se deshizo de la bata y de la toalla que él mismo tenía en su cintura quedando con sus bóxers, y de esta manera tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la recostó en la cama debajo de él.

Hermione aprovechó la posición para recorrer con sus manos la espalda de él arañándolo un poco haciéndolo gemir en su boca. Ron apartó sus labios de los de la chica para posarlos en su cuello y empezar a besarlo provocándole risas.

-Me haces cosquillas – dijo la castaña entre gemidos.

-Tú me arañaste la espalda y no me quejé – dijo él mientras besaba desde el cuello hasta la clavícula de ella.

Hermione gimió ahogadamente cuando sintió que los labios de Ron llegaron hasta el inicio de sus senos y los besaba con impaciencia mientras con sus manos viajaba por los muslos de ella, al cabo de unos minutos Ron dirigió sus labios de nuevo a la boca de ella haciendo aquello más excitante. La castaña decidió que era su turno y sin aviso alguno empujó a Ron hasta dejarlo a su lado y luego se sentó a horcadas sobre él y empezó a besar su cuello y a morder un poco sus orejas mientras con sus manos recorría su pecho desnudo.

Ron entre gemidos pudo decirle algo – Puedes ser muy salvaje cuando te lo propones ¿lo sabías?

Ella apartó sus labios del cuello del chico y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa – Sé que adoras que sea salvaje en estos momentos.

-Me encanta cuando te pones salvaje, no pares – dijo él sentándose en la cama y besándola de nuevo en los labios.

Hermione no se resistió a aquello y rodeó el cuello del chico con sus brazos para estar más cerca, Ron sentía como los pechos de ella chocaban con el de él pero con el brassier de por medio, y no podía resistir más no sentirla por completo, así que decidió llevar sus manos hasta el broche y rápidamente abrirlo para quitarle el brassier y que pudiera sentirla contra él.

Ron la recostó de nuevo en la cama quedando él arriba de ella y esta vez trazó un camino de besos que iba desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello, bajando por sus senos y por su estómago hasta llegar a sus bragas de encaje, él estaba algo tembloroso pero de igual forma logró bajar poco a poco esa prenda hasta que dejó a la chica totalmente expuesta.

La castaña no tardó en poner sus manos en la elástica de los bóxers de él y bajarlos de un tirón para dejarlo en el mismo estado que ella. Sus respiraciones estaban entrecortadas y gemidos se escapan de sus bocas por la excitación y el nerviosismo, como si fuera la primera vez que fuese a estar juntos. Sin embargo, antes que hiciera alguna otra cosa Ron recordó algo importante y empezó a rebuscar rápidamente en la gaveta de la mesa de noche que se encontraba en su lado de la cama.

Hermione lo miraba curiosa y luego se fijó que Ron sacó de ella un pequeño paquete color plateado el cual logró reconocer como un condón. No tenía la menor idea de dónde él había conseguido uno de esos pero agradecía enormemente aquello.

Al cabo de un minuto Ron ya estaba listo y volvió a recostarse encima de Hermione mirándola intensamente y con la respiración entrecortada, la castaña acariciaba su mejilla dándole confianza y también con cierto nerviosismo abrió las piernas y él entró en ella lentamente, Ron capturó sus labios ahogando los gemidos que salían de la boca de ambos al sentir aquello nuevamente, el momento era placentero y excitante, el contacto de las pieles ardientes hacían que ansiaran por más del otro.

Ron enterró su cara en el hombro de ella mientras entraba y salía aumentando la intensidad del vaivén, Hermione enterraba con más fuerza sus uñas en la espalda de él mientras gemía y ansiaba por el futuro orgasmo al que llegarían al cabo de un rato, y así fue.

Luego de una larga sesión de gemidos y sudor ambos yacían recostados en la cama y tapados por las sábanas de colores blancos, abrazados y sonrientes mientras de vez en cuando se robaban un beso o se acariciaban de cualquier manera mientras recordaban el momento de gloria que habían tenido.

-No puedo creer que estuvimos un año sin hacer esto – dijo Ron aún con la respiración entrecortada mientras acariciaba la espalda desnuda de Hermione.

-Aunque fue un año de abstinencia que valió la pena – respondió ella también con la respiración cortada y una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

-No volveremos a estar un año así, extrañaría demasiado esto otra vez.

Ella rio fuertemente – ¿Lo extrañaste?

-Por Merlín Hermione, soy un hombre, y compartimos la cama varias veces, además mis sueños a veces me traicionaban, no me quedaba de otra que hacerlo por el método natural.

-¿Te estuviste masturbando Ron?

-No quería decirlo tan directamente.

-Tuve que suponerlo, sabes nunca te conté que un día un poco después de mudarnos al departamento fui al ginecólogo.

-No puedes decirme que estás embarazada de nuevo porque acabamos de tener sexo después de más de un año – dijo él alarmado.

-No es eso tonto – para este momento Ron respiró aliviado – Fui a hacerme un chequeo, tuve un parto fuera de la clínica, además no tuve cuidados prenatales y aún no había tenido mi período, así que el doctor me chequeó y me habló sobre los síntomas del embarazo que tuve y hay uno en particular que me dejó bastante pensativa.

-¿Cuál fue? Dudo que fuesen las náuseas.

-Me dijo que uno de los síntomas más frecuentes en las embarazadas es el aumento del deseo sexual.

Ron rio fuertemente sin poder creer aquello – ¿Tenías ganas de tener sexo conmigo durante el embarazo?

-De hecho tuvimos sexo dos veces mientras estuve embarazada pero no lo sabíamos aún… Fuera de eso, creo que debo admitir que si me hacía mucha falta.

-Dos veces, es cierto – dijo él recordando – En la carpa y en el lago.

-Es increíble que haya pasado más de un año desde eso.

-Y que lo digas – Entonces Ron se percató de algo y decidió hacerlo a modo de broma – Sabes agradezco mucho que hayas estado embarazada.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó ella confundida.

-Porque hasta hoy no me había podido fijar en lo mucho que te crecieron los pechos.

-¡Ronald! – Dijo ella escandalizada.

-¿Qué? Sólo estoy agradeciendo a Rose ya que por ella ahora tienes pechos más grandes y una cadera más pronunciada.

-¡Basta Ronald!

-Oye solo quería bromear un rato contigo.

-No fue gracioso – dijo ella fingiendo enojo – Aunque sí, mi cuerpo cambió mucho.

-No me quejo por ello – dijo él pícaramente mientras le robaba un beso en los labios.

Al cortar el beso Hermione recordó algo importante que la tenía con curiosidad desde hace rato – Ron ¿De dónde sacaste un condón?

-Oh eso, pues verás la primera vez que me dieron uno fue papá cuando cumplí 17 y me explicó lo básico, pero con la búsqueda de Horrocruxes se quedó en casa y pues ya sabes lo que pasó – Admitió el bastante apenado, pero no tanto como cuando contó lo siguiente – Entonces George habló conmigo un día en la tienda sobre eso y me regaló varios condones por si algún día los necesitaba ya que para ese entonces pronto nos iríamos a vivir juntos.

-¿Y los tenían en tu maleta?

-Sí, sabes mi padre, Bill, Charlie y George me han enseñado que no salga sin ellos.

-Creo que es una regla de vida para los hombres.

-Algo así, pero es bueno que los trajera, ser padre me encanta pero no estoy preparado para otro bebé tan pronto.

-Créeme yo tampoco – acordó Hermione con él.

Se quedaron callados un momento solo acariciándose y disfrutando de ellos mismo, hasta que la chica volvió a hablar.

-Ron sé que es egoísta, pero por un momento olvidé porque estábamos aquí en Australia.

-Oh mierda – dijo él también cayendo en cuenta – Mi culpa, lo siento.

-No es tu culpa, aunque creo que ya deberíamos dormir, mañana tenemos que ir al Ministerio de Magia o más bien esperar a que Kingsley nos de noticias.

-Buena idea – dijo él apagando las luces y acercándose a ella para rodear su cintura con su brazo.

-Ron ¿no te quieres vestir?

-Si te soy sincero no quiero y estoy muy cansado para hacerlo, prometo no hacer nada raro.

-Tranquilo, confío en ti y también estoy muy cansada como para buscar un pijama – respondió ella acomodándose muy pegada a él.

-Buenas noches, te amo – dijo Ron en susurro.

-Te amo, duerme bien – respondió ella en el mismo tono antes de caer dormida.

Tal vez el día había sido bastante largo y ajetreado para ambos, no habían pensado en lo absoluto que terminaría así, pero sin duda los sorprendió y estaban felices por eso. Al fin y al cabo ellos dos eran una caja de sorpresas.

 **N/A: Hola chicos! Bueno por acá les traigo la recompensa por haberlos hecho sufrir tanto, imagino que en estos momentos mucho de ustedes deben estar dando brincos de alegría porque al fin estos dos se dijeron lo mucho que se aman. Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, un beso enorme para todos!;)**


	24. Chapter 24

Los rayos del sol traspasaban el ventanal de la habitación, iluminando los cuerpos desnudos cubiertos por una sábana de color blanco. Hermione se encontraba recostada boca abajo, la tela solo la tapaba de la cintura para abajo mientras que uno de los brazos de Ron la rodeaba y caía sobre su espalda descubierta.

Ambos jóvenes dormían plácidamente hasta que por la ventana entró un lince plateado haciendo sobresaltar a Ron, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en presencia de un Patronus y que de él salió la voz de Kingsley.

 _"_ _Buenos días Ron, debo informarte que logré arreglar con el Ministro de Magia de Australia el caso de los padres de Hermione y todo está pautado para que el plan sea ejecutado esta misma tarde._

 _Necesito que tú y Hermione se dirijan hoy a las 2:00 de la tarde al Ministerio, ahí les explicaran todo lo que deberán hacer y para el final de la tarde los padres de Hermione tendrán su memoria restaurada._

 _Espero haberles ayudado y que tengan mucha suerte"._

Ron al terminar de escuchar esto dirigió su mirada a Hermione quien se encontraba aún dormida y sonrió al saber que después de tanto tiempo al fin estaría con sus padres, no podría retrasar aquella noticia más tiempo y decidió despertarla.

Se acercó a ella y fue depositando pequeño besos a los largo de su espalda blanquecina y desnuda hasta llegar al cuello y dirigirse a su oreja para empezar a susurrarle mientras ella se removía de a poco al sentir el contacto de los labios de Ron con su piel.

-Oye sé que tuvimos una noche movida pero ya es hora de despertar.

Hermione se movía perezosamente aún sin despertar totalmente, así que Ron siguió hablándole.

-Si no te levantas no podré darte una sorpresa que te tengo.

Al escuchar esto Hermione alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar al chico que le estaba sonriendo graciosamente y él volvió a hablar – ¡Oye! ¿Así si te levantas verdad?

Hermione se rio para luego levantar bien su cabeza pero con su cuerpo aún boca abajo tapando sus senos, esta vez sí decidió hablar – Buenos días.

-Buenos días, no sabía que tuvieras el sueño tan pesado – dijo él en broma.

Ella sonrió penosamente – Te culpo por eso.

-¿Qué tengo que ver yo ahí? – dijo fingiendo indignación.

-Tú mismo dijiste que fue una noche movida.

-Oh claro cúlpame por eso, además no fui yo el que comenzó todo.

-Pues no fui yo la que se desnudó, tú lo hiciste por mí.

-Pero si me besaste y luego de eso te pusiste salvaje.

-Tú fuiste el que se recostó sobre mí.

-Y tú fuiste la que me rasguñó toda la espalda, eres una salvaje.

-Dijiste que te encantaba lo salvaje – dijo ella recalcando lo de la noche anterior.

En este momento Ron se acercó a ella hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de su rostro y le habló en susurro – Y no mentía cuando te lo dije ¿por qué crees que adoro pelear contigo? Te pones de lo más salvaje – y al terminar esto le plantó un beso en los labios.

Debido a que se encontraban en una posición incómoda Hermione se recostó de forma correcta en la cama y sin tardar mucho Ron se puso encima de ella para empezar a acariciar su cuerpo desde aquella nueva posición mientras la besaba con desespero. Ambos ahogaban gemidos al sentir la cercanía del otro. Ron sabía a lo que iba todo eso si continuaban así que con la respiración ahogada decidió hablarle a la chica.

-Recuerda que tengo una sorpresa para ti.

-¿La sorpresa no puede esperar? – Dijo ella mientras le plantaba unos besos en el cuello.

-De hecho no puede esperar si quieres ver a tus padres hoy.

Al escuchar esto Hermione dejó los besos y miró al chico sin creerlo, él se tumbó a su lado y se sentó en la cama, ella lo imitó tapándose con las sábanas y aún sin poder creer lo que había escuchado, así que decidió hablarle.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Antes de que despertaras recibí un patronus de Kingsley, me dijo que todo está listo para que les regresen la memoria a tus padres, no me dio detalles, solo me dijo que debemos ir al Ministerio a las 2:00 de la tarde y ahí nos informaran todo.

-¿En serio Kingsley pudo hacer todo eso tan pronto?

-Bueno supongo que como lleva tiempo con este caso solo era cuestión de que viniéramos y de que localizaran a tus padres, sin embargo, no nos iremos de inmediato porque sé que quieres pasar tiempo con ellos.

-No puedo creer que los veré hoy, después de tanto tiempo Ron.

-Ya era hora de que todo tu esfuerzo durante la Guerra tuviera resultados, todo va estar bien.

Hermione miró a Ron y se acercó a él lentamente para besarlo, pero esta vez no fue como la primera vez, lo hizo de una manera suave y pausada, este beso los hizo sentirse distintos en muchas formas ya que no sólo era erótico y apasionado, esta vez era con amor y con la satisfacción de saber que podían contar el uno con el otro en las buenas y en las malas, tal como debía ser.

Ambos se separaron y Hermione volvió a hablar sin dejar de mirar al chico a los ojos con mucha intensidad.

-Gracias por todo.

-No me lo agradezca, tú te lo mereces por ser la persona más maravillosa del mundo.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras sonreía – Te amo Ron.

-Te amo Hermione, y ni creas que te dejaré sola, incluso veré contigo a tus padres aunque tal vez quieran matarme.

-¿Por qué habrían de matarte?

-Ehm bueno, supongo que tú les quieres contar sobre Rose ¿verdad?

-Pues claro que sí, y también les contaré todo lo que pasó y haré lo posible para que no te maten.

Entonces Ron decidió hacerle una pregunta que le generó intriga y nerviosismo – ¿Les contarás sobre nosotros?

-¿A qué parte de nosotros te refieres? – Él la miró confundido y ella decidió ser más específica – Digo que si ¿les contaré sobre los que pasamos el último año, o sobre nosotros como padres de Rose?

-Me refiero a que estamos juntos, a lo que somos.

-¿Y qué somos Ron? – preguntó ella seriamente.

El chico se quedó callado unos minutos ya que no se había puesto a pensar aquello – ¿Tú y yo somos novios?

-Nunca escuché la propuesta.

-Pero lo de anoche... – dijo él para que ella lo interrumpiera.

-Anoche te dije lo que sentía y tú lo hiciste hace ya una semana, además tuvimos relaciones y dormimos juntos, pero eso no significa que sea tu novia, en este momento seguimos siendo solo los padres de Rose.

-Vale, lamento haberlo sobreentendido y tienes razón – dijo él dando un suspiro y tomando la mano de la chica entre la suya – Hermione ¿quieres ser mi novia a pesar de todas mis idioteces?

-Ron no haces idioteces, además a mí me gustas así como eres.

-¿Eso es un sí?

Ella sonrió y luego le dio un corto beso en los labios – Es un sí.

Ron no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre ella para empezar a besarla por todas partes mientras Hermione hablaba entre risas – Ron sé que estás feliz pero creo que debemos prepararnos para ir a Ministerio.

-Sólo le estoy dando besos a mi novia – dijo él haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabra y mientras besaba la clavícula de ella.

-Bueno pero tú novia necesita un baño y también tiene hambre.

En este momento Ron dejó de besarla y la miró – De hecho también tengo mucha hambre.

Ella rio sonoramente – Lo supuse. Tomemos un baño y bajemos a comer algo antes de irnos.

-¿"Tomemos"? O sea que quieres bañarte conmigo – dijo él pícaramente.

-No me refería a eso – dijo ella bastante roja – Quise decir que primero tú y después yo… - pero él la interrumpió.

-No lo niegues, eres una chica mala y quieres bañarte conmigo.

-No es cierto… ¡Oh vamos! – dijo ella mientras le daba un pequeño empujón y lo sacaba de encima de ella.

Hermione se levantó de la cama y se puso su bata de seda que había quedado en suelo la otra noche, todo bajo la mirada de Ron quien aún estaba recostado.

Ella caminó hasta el baño y se giró al escuchar la voz del pelirrojo quien le dijo algo – Sé que solo te quieres hacer rogar, en el fondo sé que quieres que vaya y me meta en la ducha contigo.

-Si te metes en la ducha conmigo no saldremos pronto, así que mejor dejamos ese plan para otro día.

-¡Sabía que sí querías!

-Me parece un buen plan pero para otro momento, mientras tanto disfruta tu ducha solo – dijo ella mientras cerraba la puerta del baño detrás de ella.

Ron se quedó en la cama mirando el techo y sonriendo como un idiota enamorado, porque así mismo se sentía. Es como si cuando estuviese con ella todo lo demás desapareciera y eso le encantaba porque nunca antes había pasado por una experiencia así, y a decir verdad esperaba que todo se mantuviera así, haría lo que fuera para que funcionara.

Ron y Hermione se encontraban en una pequeña sala de espera de un Edifico Muggle, según lo que les habían explicado en el Ministerio justo en aquel Departamento se llevaban a cabo todas las intervenciones con muggles para que así éstos no fuesen llevados directamente al Ministerio de Magia ya que estaba prohibido.

Justo a las 2:00 estuvieron en el Ministerio de Magia de Australia dónde conocieron al propio Ministro, éste los dejó con los encargados de devolverles la memoria a los padres de Hermione.

El plan iba de que los padres de la chica irían al edificio por una invitación a una convención de dentista en la ciudad, pero aquello solo era para traerlos al lugar sin levantar sospechas. Ya desde hacía una hora que los hombres del Ministerio estaban encerrados en un cuarto con los padres de Hermione, sin embargo, aquello no dejaba tranquila Hermione y Ron estaba consciente de eso.

-Relájate, todo va a salir bien – soltó él captando su atención.

-Por más que quiera no puedo estar tranquila – dijo ella nerviosa – ¿Qué tal si algo sale mal y no me recuerdan? ¿O sí solo recuerdan hasta cuando era niña y no saben nada de que soy bruja? Todo puede pasar.

-Hermione ellos son profesionales, lo van a hacer bien y tus padres van a recordar todo – dijo él tranquilizándola – Tal vez al principio estarán algo confundidos pero poco a poco les irás recordando todo.

-Eso no es lo único que me preocupa – dijo ella clavando la mirada en el suelo – Tengo miedo de que no les guste la vida que estoy llevando justo ahora, no se van a esperar nada de lo que les voy a contar, y creo que en cierto modo se van a decepcionar.

-¿Por borrarles la memoria para que estuvieran a salvo? Ya dijimos que lo que hiciste fue lo más valiente del mundo y además no fue fácil para ti hacerlo.

-Ron sabes que lo que más me preocupa es que no acepten a Rose y que tampoco te acepten a ti.

Ron la tomó de la mano y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos – Independientemente de eso, sabes que ellos nunca te van a dejar sola, estoy seguro que van a aceptar a Rose, y no importa si a mí quieren matarme pero les voy a demostrar que voy en serio contigo y que no estoy arrepentido de lo que pasó.

-Confío en eso, pero no me quita la sensación de miedo.

-Yo voy a estar contigo cuando les digas todo y también trataré de explicarles, todo va a salir bien.

-¿Te he dicho que eres el mejor?

Él sonrió y se sonrojó un poco – De hecho ya lo sabía – respondió con aires de grandeza.

-No es para tanto – dijo ella rodando los ojos.

-Sabes que estoy jugando contigo.

-Lo sé.

-Lo sabes todo.

Ambos rieron bajando la tensión en el ambiente, definitivamente es algo que Ron siempre causaba en Hermione y es que de cierta forma a pesar de la situación tenía algo positivo que decirle o simplemente buscaba hacerla reír y hacer que se olvidara de sus problemas por un momento, sin duda en un efecto que causaba solo él.

Estaban tan inmersos en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta cuando los hombres del Ministerio salieron por la puerta y se acercaron a ellos haciéndolos levantarse de inmediato, la primera en hablar fue Hermione.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Como todo proceso de recuperación de la memoria fue largo y complicado, pero fue un éxito – dijo uno de ellos.

-Sí, de verdad te felicito porque hiciste un buen hechizo que no dejo secuelas a tus padres – dijo el otro hombre.

-Entonces ¿ellos están bien y recuerdan todo? – dijo ella sin poder creer aquello.

-Están bien, algo confundidos y deberían recordar vagamente el momento en que los desmemorisaste, ya les dijimos donde estaban y el día exacto para tenerlos un poco actualizados, fuera de eso ellos están bien y tienen muchas preguntas que supongo estarás ansiosa por responder.

-¡Gracias! – dijo Hermione dando un salto y abrazando a Ron fuertemente.

Los hombres miraban la escena felices y uno de ellos decidió hablar.

-Debo informarles que es hora de retirarnos, pueden permanecer en la sala o pueden irse.

-Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias – dijo Ron aún sin soltar a Hermione.

Los hombres hicieron un gesto con la cabeza y se retiraron silenciosamente dejando a la pareja en medio de la sala de espera. Hermione se separó de Ron para mirarlo y darle un pequeño beso y luego hablarle – Esto es gracias a ti, de verdad muchas gracias.

-Ya me has agradecido demasiado, anda entremos a ver a tus padres.

Hermione no discutió aquello y fue ella quien se puso frente a la puerta y giró el pomo nerviosamente y al hacerlo entró a la sala dónde en un sillón se encontraban nada más y nada menos que sus padres los cuales al ver a su única hija no pudieron más que poner una enorme sonrisa y levantarse, aunque no hizo falta aquello último porque Hermione se acercó casi corriendo hacía ellos y los abrazo con fuerza, como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡Mamá, papá! – Dijo ella entre lágrimas – No puedo creer que esté con ustedes.

-Hermione – dijo su padre.

-Hija, estamos tan confundidos pero alegres de estar contigo – respondió su madre.

Hermione se separó de ellos y los miró a los ojos – Estoy tan feliz de estar con ustedes, y tengo mucho que contarles.

-Ya veo que sí ¿Te parecería ir a nuestra casa y ponernos al día allá? – sugirió su padre feliz.

-Me parece genial.

Entonces la Señora Granger dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta donde se encontraba cierto pelirrojo viendo la escena pero ajeno a ella, la mujer decidió hablar – Ron ya me he acordado de ti, pasa querido.

Él se sobresaltó ya que no esperaba que lo recordara tan pronto, así que decidió entrar y abrazar a la madre de Hermione y darle un apretón de manos a su padre – Me alegro que recuerden todo y de que estén bien.

-Estamos felices de que hayas venido con Hermione – dijo el Señor Granger.

-No podía dejarla sola en algo así – respondió él.

-Me alegra que acompañaras a mi hija, pero ¿el resto de tu familia se quedó en el hotel o están en la sala de espera? Invítalos también a nuestra casa – dijo la Señora Granger creyendo que todos los Weasley se encontraban en Australia.

Ante aquel comentario tanto Ron y Hermione quedaron helados ya que evidentemente ese viaje fue planeado por el chico para ellos dos, todos los demás estaban en Londres. La castaña fue quien habló un poco nerviosa – Es que sólo vinimos Ron y yo.

-¿Ustedes dos solos? – dijo el Señor Granger mirándolos raro.

Ambos asintieron penosamente, los padres de Hermione no dijeron nada más al respecto y optaron por dirigirse a su casa que se encontraba a unas cuadras del edificio, los chicos los siguieron hasta el estacionamiento donde se subieron al auto de los Granger y el hombre condujo por un rato debido al tráfico.

Al cabo de un rato ya se encontraban en la sala de la casa con unas tasas de té preparadas por la señora Granger quien se encontraba ansiosa por saber con lujo de detalles de todo lo que se habían perdido en el último año que estuvieron desmemorizados y en Australia.

-Entonces chicos – dijo el padre de Hermione mirándolos – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Primero que todo – intervino la señora Granger – Hermione ¿por qué nos borraste la memoria y nos enviaste aquí a Australia?

-Fue para ponerlos a salvo – dijo ella inmediatamente – Verán, el mago malvado que asesinó a los padres de Harry había regresado y el año pasado cuando los desmemoricé la guerra iba a empezar, y estaban detrás de los hijos de muggles, a ustedes les pudieron hacer daño por mi culpa.

-Pero podíamos defendernos – dijo su padre.

-No papá, esos tipos eran realmente malos, además yo no iba a estar para defenderlos, así que por eso los envié aquí.

-¿Cómo que no estarías para defendernos? – Preguntó su madre – ¿Fue por la escuela?

-No fui a la escuela ese año mamá – dijo ella nerviosamente – El profesor Dumbledore antes de morir le dejo una misión a Harry que solo podía contarnos a Ron y a mí, él contaba con nosotros y lo acompañamos a esa peligrosa misión, fuimos fugitivos y vagamos por todo Londres por meses.

-¿Ustedes tres solos contra el mundo? – Dijo su padre asombrado – Debió ser una misión demasiado peligrosa para tres chicos de 17 años.

-Fue difícil papá, y ya no éramos solo tres chicos, ese viaje y toda la Guerra en general nos hizo convertirnos en adultos antes de tiempo, pasamos por muchos peligros y además sufrimos hambre y frio, fueron meses muy duros para nosotros.

-¿Cuándo terminó todo eso de la Guerra? – Preguntó la Señora Granger.

-La Guerra de Hogwarts fue el 2 de Mayo de este año.

-¿La Guerra fue en la escuela? – dijo su padre asombrado.

-Sí, fue una noche terrible, muchos conocidos murieron en ella y también antes de ella. Por eso necesitaba protegerlos, ni siquiera el auror más experimentado estaba a salvo.

-¿Murió alguien conocido en la Guerra? – Preguntó su madre consternada.

-Mi hermano Fred, Señora Granger – dijo Ron luego de estar callado tanto tiempo.

-Oh Ron – dijo la mujer tristemente – Lo siento tanto, no puedo imaginar cómo está tu familia.

-Lo siento, muchacho – dijo el padre de Hermione.

-Mi familia ya lo ha ido superando, aunque George y mi madre son los que han estado más afectados.

-Si pudiéramos hacer algo – dijo la Señora Granger dándole apoyo al chico.

-Gracias por su preocupación – dijo Ron agradecido – George se ha mantenido ocupado con su negocio en el cual llevo un tiempo trabajando y digamos que a veces no está tan triste por eso, y mamá se ha mantenido bastante ocupada con los bebés – dijo él sin medir sus palabras.

Cuando dijo aquello de inmediato se dio cuenta que hablo de más al hacer referencia a Rose y Teddy, Hermione lo miró asustada y luego la madre de ésta habló – ¿Cuáles bebés? ¿Ya tienes sobrinos Ron?

-Ehm sí – respondió él nervioso tratando de cubrir aquello mientras tanto.

-Hermione sigue hablándonos de la Guerra – Interrumpió su padres – Sigo pensando en que pudimos habernos escondido por nuestra cuenta.

-Papá mataron a muchos hijos de muggles, yo corrí con mucha suerte porque escapé con Harry y Ron y nos estuvimos escondiendo por meses, nadie sabía de nosotros hasta un día que nos encontraron por un hechizo, y digamos que no me trataron nada bien – dijo ella recordando los sucesos de la Mansión Malfoy.

-¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó el Señor Granger.

Hermione no dijo nada por el momento, simplemente se subió la manga izquierda de su blusa mostrándoles así a sus padres su brazo y las cicatrices que decían "Sangre sucia". Los Señores Granger se encontraban sin palabras y solo miraban aquello en el brazo de su hija.

-Una bruja me hizo eso por ser hija de muggles, es una maldición y por eso la voy a tener por siempre, no imaginan lo horrible que fue – dijo ella con un par de lágrimas recordando todo el dolor de esa noche.

-Hija – dijo su madre – Debió ser una experiencia horrible ¿A ustedes no les hicieron nada así Ron?

-No – dijo él – A Harry y a mí nos encerraron en una mazmorra, pero logramos escapar.

-Y Ron me salvó, se enfrentó a la bruja con mucha valentía y me sacó de ahí.

-¿Tú hiciste eso Ron? – dijo el padre de Hermione.

-No es para tanto, no podía dejarla en manos de esa horrible bruja – dijo él siendo modesto y un poco rojo.

-Él me salvó la vida – dijo finalmente Hermione apretándole la mano.

-Y te agradezco por ello Ron, además estoy seguro de que tú y Harry la mantuvieron a salvo por todo ese viaje, ella no podría haber estado en mejor compañía que la de ustedes dos a pesar de la situación – dijo el Señor Granger.

-Además la acompañaste hasta aquí, y eso ya es decir mucho – Agregó la señora Granger agradecida con el chico.

-La verdad señores – dijo Ron mientras miraba a la chica – Hermione fue quien nos mantuvo a salvo y con vida a Harry y a mí.

-Hablando de Harry ¿Dónde está? Creí que él también estaría aquí cuando vi a Ron – preguntó el Señor Granger intrigado.

-Harry tuvo unos meses agitados ya que tuvo que hacer muchas declaraciones cuando la Guerra terminó, debía arreglar los papeles de la casa que le dejó su padrino y además cuidar de su ahijado – Explicó la castaña.

-¿Tiene un ahijado? – preguntó su madre confundida.

-Sí, aunque es una historia triste – dijo Ron – Es el hijo del profesor Remus Lupin y su esposa Tonks, pero ellos fallecieron en la Guerra, y ahora Teddy es huérfano.

-Por Dios – dijo la mujer – Pobre criatura.

-Debe ser muy duro para el pequeño estar sin sus padres – agregó el Señor Granger.

-La verdad es que él apenas tenía un mes de nacido cuando sus padres murieron, sin embargo, sigue siendo triste. Por suerte tiene a su abuela que lo está criando, y Harry que no deja de preocuparse por él – finalizó Ron.

-¿Y está ahora con él? – Preguntó la Señora Granger.

-Ahora está con su abuela porque Harry entró en otoño a la escuela de Aurores – dijo Ron.

-¿En serio? – Dijo el padre de Hermione – ¿Sin haber terminado Hogwarts?

-Nosotros tres fuimos la excepción – dijo a castaña – Nos ofrecieron un cupo en la escuela de Aurores o terminar nuestra educación en Hogwarts debido a la Guerra.

-Entonces ¿ustedes que decidieron? – dijo la madre de Hermione emocionada.

Ron y Hermione se pusieron realmente serios, ya era la hora de explicarles la parte más difícil de la historia y la que más temían, sin embargo, debían afrontarlo con calma y absteniéndose a las consecuencias de ellos, la chica fue la primera en hablar.

-Saben que no me gustaba la escuela de Aurores porque prefería las leyes mágicas, pero tampoco regresé a Hogwarts.

-Yo siempre quise ser Auror, pero tuve que rechazar ambas ofertas y por eso estoy trabajando con mi hermano en su tienda – dijo Ron temeroso.

-Pero no entiendo – dijo el señor Granger confundido – ¿Por qué rechazaron esas ofertas?

-Les pido que por favor no se alteren con lo que les voy a decir, y aceptaré si se enojan y me gritan, pero también quiero que me dejen hablarles cuando se los pida – dijo ella temerosa.

-¿De qué se trata cariño? – dijo su madre preocupada.

Hermione miró a sus padres y sentía como si su corazón se fuese a salir de su pecho en cualquier momento, podía sentir la mano de Ron acariciando la de ella y aquel gesto la hacía sentirse un poco más segura, pero ya no podía retrasar eso más, era ahora o nunca, y tomando un suspiro soltó el más grande suceso de su vida en el último año.

-Tengo una hija.

Un silencio se hizo en la sala de la casa y en definitiva los Señores Granger solo miraban a Hermione como si se tratara de una desconocida, como si no entendieran nada de lo que había dicho en esas tres palabras. El mayor miedo de Hermione es que se quedaran callados, prefería a que le gritaran, aunque aquello no tardó mucho en suceder ya que su padre se levantó y la miró para luego empezar a hablar.

-¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! ¿Para eso nos mandaste aquí a Australia? Para que no supiéramos de tu embarazo.

-¡Eso no es cierto! – Saltó de inmediato Hermione – Los envié aquí para ponerlos a salvo, lo de mi embarazo fue un mes después de eso.

-Hija estuviste embarazada durante la Guerra ¿verdad? – preguntó su madre sin poder creerlo aún.

-Sí y no fue nada fácil – dijo ella mirando desafiante a su padre – Sufrí mucho esos meses sobre todo porque no teníamos ni siquiera que comer, y también porque el día que me torturaron también fue el día que di a luz, y luego de todo eso me enfrenté a la Guerra. Y sin embargo, cuando pasé por todo eso solo pensaba en que quería volverlos a ver y quería que supieran que son abuelos.

-¿Sólo pensaste en nosotros cuando decidiste embarazarte? – dijo su padre notoriamente enojado.

-¡No decidí embarazarme! Fue algo que pasó y ya.

-¡Pero el bastardo con el que te acostaste fue el que decidió no usar protección! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió acostarte con alguien sin pensar en la protección?!

-¡Se nos pasó! ¿Está bien? ¡A cualquiera le pasa!

-¿Quién fue? – preguntó él enojado.

-¿Quién fue qué? – dijo la chica confundida.

-¡El bastardo que se acostó contigo y te embarazó! Porque ni siquiera es capaz de responder por sus actos – dijo el hombre y luego miró al pelirrojo – Ron ¿tú lo conoces?

El chico se puso realmente serio y se levantó de su silla para encarar al hombre y decirle aquello con todo el valor que pudo reunir – Señor Granger yo soy el padre de la niña, yo sé que ahora quiere matarme pero debo decirle que yo si respondo por mis actos, por algo estoy aquí con su hija.

Sin embargo, aquel discurso no le hizo nada al Señor Granger ya que solo optó por mirarlo con recelo y luego hablarle – Yo que estaba tan feliz de que nunca dejaras sola a mi hija, ya veo lo equivocado que estaba, te aprovechaste de ella.

-Señor Granger con todo respeto, el hecho de que Hermione y yo ahora tengamos una hija no quiere decir que la vaya a dejar sola, vale yo sé que fue irresponsable no usar protección, se nos pasó por ser la primera vez de ambos, jamás me aprovecharía de Hermione porque la respeto y la amo demasiado para hacerlo. Y estoy haciendo todo lo posible para darle lo mejor a ella y a mi hija, porque ni loco las dejaré sola a ninguna de las dos, por algo estoy trabajando y rechacé la escuela de aurores, porque mis prioridades ahora son otras.

-Hermione – dijo la Señora Granger mucho más calmada que su esposo – Ni siquiera nos comentaste que tú y Ron eran novios.

-Porque no lo éramos – dijo Hermione sin pensarlo y luego se arrepintió de aquello ya que su padre miró con más enojo al chico.

-Además de todo tuviste relaciones con mi hija cuando aún eran amigos ¿A eso le llamas respeto Weasley? – Dijo el hombre indignado – ¡¿Me pueden decir que estaban pensando?!

-¡Sólo sucedió y ya! ¡Él y yo estamos juntos ahora!

-¿Desde cuándo? ¿Desde qué te enteraste que estabas embarazada?

-¡Eso no te incumbe porque es algo entre Ron y yo! ¡Y sólo por si acaso somos novios desde ayer! ¡Ya no me importa lo que pienses porque yo solo quería contarte sobre todo lo que pasó en mi vida en el último año y sólo atacas a Ron!

-¡Fueron irresponsables!

-¡Lo sé y lo estamos arreglando saliendo adelante! ¡Pero no lo entiendes!

-¡Me pasé casi 18 años educándote para que a la primera que tuvieras oportunidad te acostaras con tu amigo y además te embarazaras!

-¡Él ya no es solo mi amigo! ¡Es una persona muy importante en mi vida al igual que tú y mamá!

-¡Lo dices porque te acostaste con él quien sabe cuántas veces!

-¡Eso tampoco te incumbe y no es por eso! ¡Lo amo y no dejaré que lo culpes de esa manera por algo que también fue por mí!

-¡Solo dices que lo amas por lo que pasó!

-¡Lo amo desde hace mucho tiempo incluso antes de que todo esto de la Guerra ocurriera!

-¡No sabes de lo que hablas! ¡Sólo eres una niña!

-No soy una niña, no más después de todo lo que pasé el último año, y estoy segura que solo dices eso porque estás enojado – dijo la chica enojada – Entiendo que no te guste que me haya embarazado a los 17 años, pero no es razón para que le eches toda la culpa él, ni siquiera me has preguntado cuántos meses tiene tu nieta o cómo se llama.

-No puedo verte de la misma manera después de todo esto – dijo el hombre – Ni siquiera sé si estoy de acuerdo con esta situación.

-¡Hugo! – Dijo su esposa – Es nuestra hija y necesita nuestro apoyo, sé que ella y Ron fueron irresponsables pero no hay porque dejarlos así.

-Jane ella degradó todos los valores que le enseñamos, estoy decepcionado.

-Ella y Ron están saliendo adelante ¿no puedes escucharlos? – Pidió la mujer – Tampoco es fácil para mí digerir esta noticia, pero estoy tratando de entenderlos y considero que además pasaron por cosas muy difíciles para llegar hasta aquí, merecen que los apoyemos.

-Con su debido permiso Señora Granger – dijo Ron – Señor Granger tal vez no quiera saberlo pero su esposa sí, nuestra hija se llama Rose y tiene seis meses, fue un embarazo difícil para Hermione por las condiciones en las que vivimos y dado a que el parto fue adelantado, pero quiero decirle que a pesar todo nos enfrentamos a la Guerra y al mismísimo Voldemort para que nuestra hija no creciera sin padres, además rechazamos las escuelas para criarla y darle lo mejor, quiero que sepa que trabajo para darle todo a mi hija y a Hermione y trabajé duro por muchos meses para reunir el dinero necesario y venir aquí porque sé que esto haría a su hija la persona más feliz del mundo, por un momento fue así y yo estaba feliz por eso, pero ahora no lo parece porque usted ni siquiera quiere saber algo sobre su nieta.

-Ron no tiene caso – dijo Hermione, pero el pelirrojo al tomó de la mano y miró de nuevo al Señor Granger.

-Y además quiero que sepa que amo a su hija y si tengo que ir con ella hasta el fin del mundo para que sea feliz entonces lo haré, que no le quede la menor duda que esto con ella va en serio y que siempre la he amado, creo que usted ya lo sabía – dijo él haciéndole recordar algo al hombre pero que se guardó para sí mismo.

-Hugo escucha a Ron, estoy segura que ellos tienen mucho más que decirnos – dijo la Señora Granger.

Sin embargo, el hombre alzó la mirada y vio al pelirrojo y a la castaña tomados de la mano, pero aun invadido por la rabia y la decepción solo logró decir – Por favor retírense.

Hermione miró a sus padres con lágrimas en los ojos y sin decir una sola palabra apretó la mano de Ron y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta principal para darse cuenta que estaba lloviendo en aquella tarde, pero a ninguno le molestó caminar hasta el hotel bajo la lluvia, además simulaba las lágrimas de Hermione, Ron solo se limitaba a abrazarla con fuerza pero sin decirle nada aún, no había nada que decir por el momento.

 **N/A: Hola chicos, disculpen la demora, este fue un capítulo difícil e intenso al escribirlo ya que trataba de imaginar la escena y los sentimientos de cada personaje en tal situación, espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas y que no quieran matarme por dejarlo así.**

 **En los comentarios muchos de ustedes se notaban preocupados porque tal vez podría ser el final de fic ya que ahora Ron y Hermione están juntos y no les mentiré, solo quedan un par de capítulos y eso hasta a mí me pone triste ya que los extrañaré un montón, pero bueno dejaré las despedidas para el último capítulo.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente y espero que este les guste, un beso para todos y saludos!**


	25. Chapter 25

Hermione había pasado sin duda la peor noche de toda su vida ya que apenas logró conciliar el sueño por tan solo unas pocas horas porque al recordar la escena en casa de sus padres la hacía volverse un manojo de lágrimas en cuestión de segundos.

Desde que habían vuelto de la casa de los Granger la noche anterior, la chica solo se tumbó sobre la cama del cuarto de hotel a llorar y sentirse de lo peor. Ron por su parte no paró de abrazarla en ningún momento de la noche y siempre que podía trataba de consolarla, aunque a veces lo mejor era que llorara en su pecho y descargara toda su tristeza. El plan de devolverles la memoria a sus padres había salido muy bien, aunque evidentemente lo que pasó después se salió de sus manos y ahora las cosas habían empeorado luego de haberse mejorado.

El reloj de la habitación marcaba que era un poco más de las 11:00 de la mañana, la Hermione de siempre estaría escandalizada al aún estar recostada sin hacer nada a esas horas, pero luego de lo de la noche anterior lo único que deseaba era estar así sin importar la hora o el día, estaba realmente destrozada.

La chica se removió un poco buscando el brazo de Ron, pero éste no se encontraba junto a ella como la mañana anterior, de hecho no había nadie más aparte de ella en la habitación.

 _-Qué raro, la última vez que desperté aún estaba aquí dormido… Quizás bajó a comer algo –_ pensó la castaña sin preocuparse mucho sabiendo que él estaría bien, aunque ella posiblemente no lo estaría tan fácilmente.

Hermione se arropó con las sábanas y abrazó una almohada debido a la ausencia del chico y en cuestión de minutos no fue necesario otro pensamiento además del de sus padres el que hizo que de sus ojos volvieran a salir lágrimas de decepción y tristeza _– No sabía que papá tomaría tan mal la noticia de Rose… Sé que fui una irresponsable, pero sufrí mucho todos esos meses y ahora que por fin ellos recuerdan todo y que la guerra ha terminado ni siquiera podré verlos a la cara sin que estén avergonzados de mí, será como si no les hubiera regresado la memoria nunca –_ todo esto se lo decía mientras con mucha fuerza apretaba la almohada.

 _-Si tan solo hubiese tenido más tiempo para explicarles todo, pero evidentemente no les gustó la idea de que sea madre y que no haya terminado la escuela, y que además esté con Ron –_ Este último pensamiento la puso algo confusa _– A mis padres siempre les agradó Ron, desde que éramos unos niños. Vale sé que el hecho de que él y yo nos hayamos acostado tuvo mucho que ver, pero la forma en que lo trató papá cuando se enteró de que él es el chico que me embarazó fue tan frío, como si se tratara de un desconocido… Quisiera que nos dieran una oportunidad así como lo han hecho todos, ni siquiera me dejaron decirles que vivíamos en el departamento –_ pensaba ella tristemente.

 _-A veces siento que si yo no habría aceptado ir a Hogwarts mi vida no sería la misma; obviamente yo estaría en una Universidad muggle y mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí, no habría tenido que pasar por la Guerra ni tampoco por todos los problemas en los que me he metido desde que estoy en primer año –_ Pero entonces aquella idea de una vida perfecta no encajaba con ella y se retractó de inmediato _– Sin embargo, no tendría amigos como los que tengo, ni tampoco habría pasado por las experiencias más maravillosas que me han ocurrido, tal vez ni siquiera Rose estaría aquí, y lo peor de todo, nunca habría conocido a Ron –_

Hermione tuvo un sentimiento de miedo que le recorrió por lo largo de la espalda y se sentó en la cama mirando a la pared mientras sus pensamientos la seguían invadiendo cada vez más _– Una vida sin Ron es inimaginable ¿quién me sacaría de quicio como él lo hace? O ¿quién me animaría y me haría sentirme de lo mejor en mis momentos difíciles?, ¿quién me daría la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante?, y sobre todo ¿Quién me amaría como él lo hace?... Nadie ha hecho ni la mitad de las cosas que Ron ha hecho por mí, y a pesar de que somos las personas más opuestas del mundo logramos complementarnos… Tengo que buscar la forma de que mis padres lo acepten, no quiero dejarlo ir o dejar a mis padres, no puedo permitirlo –_

Y al tener esta última idea la persona que invadía sus pensamientos en ese momento entró por la puerta de la habitación, Ron venía algo agitado y además con una bolsa en la mano la cual causó cierta curiosidad en Hermione.

Él apenas se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí sentada y despierta se acercó, aunque no sin antes poner la bolsa en la mesa de noche.

-Hola – dijo el pelirrojo acercándose a ella – ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Nada bien a decir verdad – respondió la chica con tono apagado.

-Pude notar que te moviste mucho a pesar de que te tenía agarrada por la cintura… ¿Ya comiste algo?

-No, y no tengo hambre – dijo ella restándole importancia – Solo quiero quedarme aquí acostada el resto del día.

-Hermione no puedes dejar de comer – dijo él seriamente.

-No dejaré de comer, sencillamente no tengo hambre.

-Pero tampoco cenaste anoche, por favor no dejes que lo que pasó ayer vaya a arruinar tu salud.

-Estoy bien, comeré algo en un rato ¿bien?

-Pues yo te acompañaré, ya desayuné hace dos horas pero un postre no me vendría nada mal.

-Ron si no estabas abajo desayunando ¿dónde estabas?

-Salí a caminar cerca de aquí – dijo él mientras tomaba la bolsa que estaba en la mesa de noche y se la daba a Hermione – Y te compré algo.

-Ron no tenías que comprarme nada.

-Pero quise hacerlo, me pareció que necesitabas animarte de alguna manera.

-Un regalo no lo hará, aunque aprecio tu buena intención – dijo ella mirándolo con ternura.

-¿No lo quieres abrir? – dijo el chico señalando la bolsa.

-No tengo ánimos Ron.

-Anda, de alguna forma tienes que volver a ser la Hermione de siempre.

-Ron – dijo ella seriamente – Después de lo de mis padres dudo que vuelva a ser la misma, ellos están decepcionados de mí y ni siquiera quieren verme.

-¿Y vas a estancar toda tu vida por eso?

-No tengo la menor idea de lo que voy a hacer. Solo quiero irme a casa.

-Esto es absurdo – espetó Ron furioso.

Hermione de inmediato se fijó en su cambió y lo miró confunda – ¿De qué hablas?

-Actúas como una niña cuando no le compran el juguete que quiere – dijo él seriamente – No puedo creer que solo porque tu padre se haya alterado con lo de ayer vayas a estancar toda tu vida, ni siquiera estás pensando en Rose y en todo lo que hemos logrado.

-Sí pienso en Rose, y nunca olvidaría todo lo que hemos logrado – respondió la chica poniéndole intensidad al asunto – Es solo que no quiero llevar mi vida normal sabiendo que mis padres me detestan, es como si no les hubiera devuelto la memoria.

-Ellos no te detestan, pueden estar decepcionados ahora mismo pero son tus padres y no creo que te dejen en un momento así.

-Tú mismo escuchaste a mi padre ayer, está decepcionado de mí y nunca me va a entender que todo lo que hice fue para ponerlos a salvo y no porque quería esconderles lo de mi embarazo.

-Yo sé que ahora mismo nos encontramos en un gran malentendido con tus padres, pero no debes dejar que eso se interponga en tu vida – decía Ron con tono más suave mientras acariciaba la mano de la chica – Verás, quizás no pensaron que tendrían que separarse de ti tan rápido para que hicieras tu propia vida, pero es algo que sucede y ya, aunque a nosotros nos haya tocado convertirnos en adultos tan pronto en algún momento lo haríamos.

Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse triste ante las palabras de chico – Yo sé que nunca fui muy dependiente de ellos ya que desde niña ellos siempre estaban trabajando para darme lo mejor, sin embargo, continuar sin ellos será difícil ya que me harán mucha falta Ron.

-Lo entiendo, ellos al fin y al cabo son tus padres, pero creo que debes seguir tu vida y quizás en el futuro vuelvas a encontrarte con ellos y todo volverá a ser como antes, estoy seguro que en algún momento entenderán todo lo que hiciste y sufriste para ponerlos a salvo y que lo mínimo que pueden hacer es aceptarte de nuevo a pesar de las condiciones.

La chica limpió unas pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos y luego habló – Sabes, desde niña siempre me imaginaba que cuando tuviera mis propios hijos mamá me ayudaría a darles el biberón o cambiarle los pañales, y que papá jugaría con ellos a la pelota o simplemente les contaría historias fantásticas y les enseñaría a tocar el piano, tal como lo hizo conmigo.

-Hermione – dijo Ron sonriendo – Rose apenas tiene seis meses, y a pesar de que no conoce a sus abuelos Granger sé que todavía hay oportunidad de que pasen esas cosas que siempre imaginaste, solo debes darle tiempo al tiempo y verás como todo va a mejorar para nosotros.

-"Después de la tempestad llega la calma" – Citó ella una de sus frases favorita que siempre le decía su madre cuando las cosas se tornaban difíciles.

-Exactamente – sonrió él para luego besarla por primera vez en el día.

Sin duda aquella conversación y el beso habían levantado un poco el ánimo a Hermione. Sentía como la lengua de Ron se movía al mismo ritmo que la suya mientras que con una de sus manos el chico acariciaba la cara de ella. Aquel manojo de emociones hacía que la chica tuviera la vaga esperanza de que las cosas iban a mejorar a pronto, y una corazonada la invadió por completo cuando veía los ojos azules de Ron demostrándole tranquilidad y paz consigo misma.

-Hermione – dijo él sacándola de su ensoñación – ¿Quieres salir conmigo esta noche?

-Ron, sabes que no quiero salir después de lo de ayer, solo quiero irme a casa.

-¿Qué pasó con lo de salir adelante? – Recordó él levantando una ceja sugestivamente – Además no hemos conocido Australia y la verdad es que no viajo todos los días a otro país con la persona que amo.

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió – Ron no tengo nada lindo que ponerme, solo traje mi ropa de siempre y ya está muy gastada como para salir a divertirme una noche.

-¿Estás segura que no tienes nada que ponerte? – dijo él mientras miraba la bolsa que le había entregado hacía un rato.

Hermione siguió la mirada de él y de inmediato abrió la bolsa y sacó lo que había en su interior, y sin duda no se lo podía creer.

Se trataba de un vestido color blanco muy delicado que llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía un corte en V en el escote pero no se veía vulgar, y la espalda era semi descubierta. Hermione estaba sorprendida ante tal regalo y miró al chico.

-Tiene que ser una broma.

-Pues no lo es – dijo él con simplicidad – Entonces si saldrás conmigo esta noche sin excusa.

-Ron no puedo aceptar un regalo así, este vestido debió costarte mucho.

-De hecho no, tenía el dinero exacto y creí que te gustaría y así aceptarías más rápido mi propuesta de salir.

-¿Esta mañana saliste específicamente a comprarme un vestido nuevo?

-No fui exactamente a eso, pero cuando lo vi pensé en ti – dijo él – Por favor acéptalo, te verás genial y podremos pasar una buena noche recorriendo Australia, me dieron un panfleto con los mejores lugares.

Hermione suspiró profundamente – Está bien, acepto salir contigo esta noche y usaré el vestido, muchas gracias por comprármelo y por animarme.

-Nada es molestia para mí cuando se trata de ti – dijo él sonriendo – Nos vamos a las 7:00 ¿sí? Quiero recorrer varios lugares.

-Me parece genial, a las 7:00 será.

-¿Es una cita? Es que me di cuenta que nunca hemos tenido una – respondió él un poco avergonzado por eso.

Ella rio y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego mirarlo a esos ojos azules que tanto les gustaban – Es una cita.

Las luces de la ciudad adornaban las calles por las que paseaban Ron y Hermione aquella noche del sábado, al ser fin de semana los lugares se encontraban repletos de personas, aunque pocos fuesen turistas como ellos.

Ya eran alrededor de las 10:00 y los chicos ya habían recorrido lugares tales como Melbourne, el Real Jardín Botánico de Melbourne, habían visto un espectáculo de media hora en el acuario, estuvieron por petición de Hermione en el Museo Nacional de Australia, y por último cenaron en un restaurante con vista al Puente de la Bahía de Sídney.

En ese momento se encontraban caminando por el jardín del Memorial de la Guerra de Australia, el cual se encontraba repleto de personas pasando el fin de semana. Ron siempre que tenía la oportunidad le echaba un ojo a Hermione quien lucía radiante con el vestido color blanco, sus zapatillas a juego, sus rizos definidos, y un poco de maquillaje pero haciéndola lucir más al natural.

Ella captaba la mirada de todos, bien fuesen mujeres, adolescentes, niños y sobre todo hombres, a lo cual a Ron no le hacía mucha gracia y solo se dedicaba a mirarlos con el ceño fruncido y tomarle la mano a la chica para que se diera a entender que ellos estaban juntos. Hermione hacía rato que se había dado cuenta de aquello pero ella no le prestaba atención a los hombres que la miraban y se limitaba a reírse por cómo estaba el pelirrojo.

-Ron te ves ridículo dándoles una mirada asesina a todos los hombres que me miran – dijo ella entre risas.

-Son unos idiotas – dijo él aún con el ceño fruncido – ¿Acaso no respetan que estés con tu novio?

-Nunca me miraron de forma indebida, además los estoy ignorando.

-Igual Hermione, los hombres somos territoriales y puedo ver como esos tipos te miraban como un trofeo que hay que ganar. Estoy arrepentido de haberte comprado ese vestido.

Ella rodó los ojos – Estás exagerando, además ninguno de ellos es mi novio así que no me importan. Y no acepté este lindo vestido solo para que te estés quejando, me lo puse porque quiero estar linda para mi novio.

-Pero todos piensa que estás linda, y no me gusta cómo te miran.

-Yo sólo quiero que tú pienses que estoy linda, e ignora a los demás – dijo ella apretando fuertemente la mano de él con la suya.

Ron se acercó a ella y le dio un corto beso en los labios haciéndola sonrojar y luego sonreírle, adoraba el efecto que causaba en ella porque justamente así le gustaba verla, feliz a pesar de todo. Por eso aquella noche debía ser perfecta, y si tenía suerte entonces todo saldría como lo planeó, aunque estuviera nervioso por ello _– Tengo fe en que todo va a salir bien, aunque me esté muriendo de los nervios. Espero no estropearlo –_

Hermione lo sacó de sus pensamientos y le habló – ¿Cuál es la siguiente parada?

-¡Oh cierto! – dijo él sacando de su bolsillo el panfleto que le dieron aquella mañana – Dejé lo mejor para el final, verás en media hora hay un espectáculo con esos globos de papel con luces adentro en la playa Bondi, lo hacen cada sábado y creí que sería genial ir.

-¡Fantástico! Adoro los globos de papel y nunca he estado en un espectáculo de esos – dijo ella emocionada – ¡Vamos!

Los chicos tomaron un autobús que los trasladaría hasta la playa a un bajo precio, aquel transporte se parecía vagamente al Autobús Noctámbulo, solo que aquel no tenía camas y podían ir en el piso de arriba y ver lo que restaba de la ciudad mientras eran besados por la brisa de aquella noche.

-Mira Ron – dijo la chica señalando hacía su izquierda – Ahí está el Puente de la Bahía de Sídney… Y más allá está la Galería Nacional ¿podemos venir luego?

-Claro, este lugar es genial.

-Gracias por insistirme en venir, estoy pasando una noche sensacional – dijo la castaña mientras le daba un corto beso en los labios a su novio y luego volvía a centrar su vista en la hermosa ciudad por la que se encontraba paseando.

Ron se limitaba con mirarla, se veía tan fascinada y feliz de conocer aquel lugar aunque muy dentro de ella estaba dolida por lo de sus padres, sin embargo, el pelirrojo se sentía bien consigo mismo al hacerla sonreír de aquella manera luego de pasar por todo lo que habían pasado desde hace un año, solo esperaba que todo siguiera como estaba con respecto a su chica después de esa noche.

-Mira ya llegamos – dijo la chica mientras se bajaba emocionada tomada de la mano del pelirrojo.

Los jóvenes al bajarse del autobús se quitaron los zapatos para poder caminar en la arena y empezaron a ver aquel lugar. Era un ambiente ameno y lindo sobre todo porque había muchas familias, amigos y parejas que esperaban por el espectáculo. La playa estaba repleta de gente así que Ron y Hermione tuvieron que caminar un rato hasta conseguir un buen lugar, y lo lograron.

La pareja se sentó en la arena mientras escuchaban la música de un grupo de la playa que tocaba en vivo una canción instrumental para ambientar el momento, era solo cuestión de tiempo para que empezara el espectáculo de los globos.

-Esta playa es hermosa – dijo Hermione al chico – Debe ser genial ver un atardecer aquí.

-Y que lo digas, hace tanto tiempo que no iba a una playa.

-Me ha encantado Australia, es un lugar hermoso y quisiera volver con Rose en algún momento.

-Igual a mí, un viaje nosotros tres aquí debe ser fantástico – dijo él sonriendo algo nostálgico al recordar a su pequeña.

-Extraño tanto a Rose – Agregó la chica – Quisiera que estuviera aquí con nosotros para ver el espectáculo.

-Esta noche ha sido genial y creo que la haría perfecta si ella estuviera aquí, necesito unas vacaciones para pasar más tiempo con ella y contigo.

-Bueno creo que las cosas serán mejores ahora que sus padres son novios – dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Entonces nuestra hija ya va a aprender cómo se comportan de verdad unos padres – dijo él gracioso.

Hermione sonrió – Cuando les digamos a todos en la Madriguera que somos pareja van a enloquecer, Ginny va a matarme por no enviarle un patronus a Hogwarts dándole la noticia.

-La enana se puede enterar en navidad cuando vaya a casa.

-Eso no cambia el hecho de que vaya a matarme.

-Estará feliz por nosotros al igual que todos – dijo tomando sus manos.

-No me cabe la menor duda – respondió ella dedicándole una sonrisa.

Entonces cuando estaban perdidos en la mirada del otro el grupo musical empezó a interpretar "Sweet Child O' Mine" de la famosa banda Guns N' Roses y junto con ello se pudo ver cuando los primeros globos de papel ascendían al cielo estrellado.

-¡Ya empezó! – dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba de la arena para ver mejor al igual que Ron y el resto de los presentes.

A medida que pasaban los minutos más y más globos adornaban el cielo en todo su esplendor y la música hacía que aquel momento fuese mágico.

Hermione miraba emocionada el espectáculo y en un momento no pudo evitar mirar a Ron a los ojos y decirle con una gran sonrisa – Es hermoso.

-No tanto como tú – dijo él embobado al ver a Hermione iluminada por la luz que desprendían los globos.

-Gracias por todo, te amo – soltó ella mientras apretaba con fuerza la mano del chico.

-Te amo mucho más, disfrútalo – dijo él sonriendo y viendo como ella seguía admirando los globos.

Ron no había prestado mucha atención al espectáculo ya que su vista y toda su atención estaba en la chica castaña que tanto amaba. Se veía hermosa y feliz y eso lo hacía sentirse emocionado, aunque un poco nervioso ya que tenía algo que hacer y esa era la noche perfecta para hacerlo, no podría ser de otra manera, su única preocupación sin duda era que todo cambiara después de eso, cosa que no quería y era su mayor temor en aquel momento.

 _-Ella está perfecta, no puedes arruinarlo como lo haces siempre Weasley –_ pensaba él mientras que por nerviosismo apretaba más fuerte la mano de ella _– Va a notar que te pasa algo si no actúas con naturalidad y haces algo de una vez por todas, sé un Gryffindor por amor a Merlín –_ a medida que pasaban los minutos se ponía cada vez más tembloroso aunque su remedio era mirar cada vez más a la chica y convencerse de que lo que iba a hacer sería lo correcto, aunque pusiera en juego tantas cosas importantes, pero debía intentarlo y aquella noche era perfecta para hacerlo.

 _-Está bien Ron, piénsalo así y hazlo pronto antes de que se acabe el espectáculo… Tienes el ambiente perfecto, la canción perfecta a pesar de que sea muggle y no tengas idea de quien la canta, en fin. Ella es la mujer de tu vida y no habrá ninguna como ella ni en un millón de años, ninguna te va a aguantar la estupideces y tu mal humor como ella lo hace, nadie te va a dar hijos tan fantásticos y nadie te ama más que Hermione, es ahora o nunca –_

Este último pensamiento fue el decisivo y aún bajo el cielo estrellado adornado con los globos y con Sweet Child O' Mine de fondo Ron tomó con fuerza la mano de Hermione y luego de captar su atención con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora se puso de rodillas delante de ella dejándola sorprendida y captando la mirada de las personas que tenían a su alrededor.

Mientras Ron rebuscaba algo entre bolsillos Hermione muy sonrojada le habló al chico – Ron ¿qué haces?

-Algo que sí no lo hago ahora luego no tendré ocasión más perfecta que ésta – Dijo él mientras sacaba una cajita color negra – Hermione Granger, sé que tenemos la historia de amor más disparatada de todos los tiempos pero para mí es perfecta porque eres mi mejor amiga desde los 11 años, y a pesar de que tuvimos un mal comienzo estoy tan feliz de que hayas entrado a mi compartimiento en el tren el primer día de clases y me dijeras que tenía sucia la nariz – dijo él mientras sonreía recordando.

Ella sonrió nerviosa y siguió escuchándolo – Ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces nos metimos en problemas junto con Harry pero sin duda esos problemas son los que me hicieron acercarme a ti, la adrenalina que sentíamos ante el peligro y la necesidad que tenía de protegerte fueron las que hicieron que poco a poco las cosas surgieran. Sé que tardé mucho tiempo en considerarte una chica pero es porque soy un idiota, y sé que metí la pata en sexto año, yo quisiera olvidarme de todo eso pero gracias a esas cosas me di cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Y debo ser muy lento para tener que pasar por un embarazo y una Guerra para poder decirte que te amo y que eres la mujer de mi vida.

En este momento Hermione tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y no dejaba de sonreír mientras Ron seguía hablando mientras abría la cajita color negra dentro de la cual había un anillo – Me haces feliz Hermione, aunque a veces queramos matarnos el uno al otro así somos nosotros. Esta noche quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo pese al poco tiempo que tenemos como pareja, pero hey quiero que Rose crezca y vea que sus padres están juntos y sobre todo quiero que seas mi esposa – dijo él mientras sentía que su corazón se saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento – Te amo Hermione ¿te casarías conmigo?

Hermione no podía creer aquello, ni en sus sueños más locos habría imaginado una escena así y menos con el chico de su vida, eso parecía sacado de un cuento. Aún con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos y con una gran sonrisa miró a su chico y habló – Sí Ron, me casaré contigo.

Ron sonrió sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, le puso rápidamente el anillo a Hermione y de inmediato se levantó de la arena para besarla intensamente mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de los presentes y la música, sin duda era la escena perfecta.

La pareja de prometidos se separó para mirarse a los ojos y luego sonreírse satisfechos por lo que acababa de pasar. Hermione fue la primera en hablar – Esto parece un cuento de los que leía cuando era niña, pero mejor.

-Sabes que estaba muy nervioso, pero ahora siento que puedo hacer cualquier cosa – dijo él mientras la besaba rápidamente.

-Ron no puedo esperar, de verdad estoy muy feliz y quisiera casarme ahora mismo si pudiera – dijo graciosamente.

Entonces Ron agregó algo que la dejó más sorprendida – ¿Quién dice que no podemos casarnos ahora?

-Ron una boda tiene mucho trabajo, además estamos en Australia y son las 11:00 de la noche, ni siquiera nuestros familiares están aquí.

-¿Qué hay con eso? Digo sé que lo común es la ceremonia y todo eso, pero nosotros no somos comunes.

-¿Qué pretendes? – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Piénsalo un momento, yo te compré un vestido color blanco y te pedí matrimonio en un mismo día y casualmente esta playa está cerca de una pequeña capilla que tiene un sacerdote bastante amable.

-Ron tú planeaste todo – dijo ella sin creerlo – El vestido, todo el recorrido… ¿Sabías que te diría que sí?

-Todo eso lo hice bajo mi propio riesgo aunque dijeras que no yo quería tener la velada perfecta contigo… ¿Estás enojada? – dijo él nervioso.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué el chico de mis sueños planeó la noche más sensacional de la historia, me compró un hermoso vestido y además me pidió matrimonio de la manera más romántica en un espectáculo en la playa? Sería una idiota si estuviese enojada – dijo ella mientras lo besaba intensamente y le transmitía que no estaba para nada enfadada con aquel hermoso detalle de su parte.

-Entonces ¿te quieres casar conmigo ahora mismo?

-Dijiste que el sacerdote es amable y que la capilla está aquí mismo, es una idea tentadora.

Ron sonrió y tomó la mano de Hermione mientras ambos se alejaban de la playa. En el camino a la capilla el chico le compró a la castaña unas flores color blanco para que fuesen su ramillete. Al cabo de un rato por fin llegaron al lugar dónde se encontraba el sacerdote encendiendo unas velas, Ron habló con él rápidamente al ser reconocido ya que aquella misma mañana había estado ahí para hablarle al sacerdote sobre su situación y aceptó casarlos al instante.

A Hermione la mandaron al pasillo que estaba antes de entrar al altar para esperar que sonara la marcha nupcial a la cual entraría sola, se sentía un poco triste al respecto ya que siempre soñó con entrar del brazo de su padre y ver a su madre sentada en la primera fila, pero ellos estaban ausentes y a ella solo le quedaba sonreír porque a pesar de todo no se casaba por primera vez todos los días, aquella debía ser la noche más feliz de su vida.

Tan inmersa estaba en sus pensamiento que no se dio cuenta de una presencia justo detrás de ella hasta que le habló una voz conocida – Estás preciosa Hermione, aunque imaginé que tu boda sería distinta.

Ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba y se giró para encontrarse nada más y nada menos que con un hombre bastante conocido – Papá ¿Qué haces aquí?

El señor Granger dio un largo suspiro y luego habló – Vine aquí para llevar a mi única hija al altar y que ésta se case con el hombre de sus sueños, porque es hora de que este viejo entienda que ella tiene a otro hombre en su vida que no es su padre.

-Papá… - pero él la interrumpió.

-No Hermione, escúchame por favor… Te pido perdón por mi comportamiento de ayer, no valoré nada de lo que hiciste por tu madre y por mí, solo vi las cosas malas y malinterpreté lo que sientes por Ron. Es obvio que ustedes dos tienen algo genuino y puro a pesar de ser tan jóvenes. Quiero que sepas que anoche pensé mucho las cosas y tu madre habló conmigo cuando me calmé y me hizo aclararme, nosotros somos tus padres y tenemos que apoyarte en todo y así será, por eso estoy aquí, y debes saber que tienes un novio muy insistente y valiente ya que fue esta mañana a la casa a hablar precisamente conmigo y pedirme tu mano como es debido, también habló conmigo y me contó por todo lo que pasaron y te pido perdón por no escucharte, son los efectos de ser un viejo celoso que no puede aceptar que su hija ya creció.

-Oh papá, lamento haberlos desmemorizados a ti y a mamá, pero tenía que hacerlo, y lo de mi embarazo… - pero el hombre la volvió a interrumpir.

-Sé que no lo planeaste y que ni siquiera eras novia de Ron, pero de igual forma me habría gustado estar contigo para ayudarte en todo… Sin embargo, tengo muchas ganas de ir a Londres y conocer a mi nieta Rose para enseñarle a tocar el piano y leerle un cuento, y tú madre también está emocionada por la idea.

Hermione sonrió sin poder creer aquello y abrazó al hombre fuertemente mientras éste le devolvía el gesto – Te amo papá, gracias por estar aquí conmigo, de verdad significa mucho para mí.

-También significa mucho para mí, te amo mi pequeña y espero que seas muy feliz – dijo el hombre y la miró con una gran su sonrisa al verla vestida de blanco – Mejor voy a llevarte ya mismo al altar, cierto pelirrojo debe estar pensando lo que piensa todo novio y es que lo van a dejar plantado.

Hermione rio mientras tomaba en brazo de su padre y escuchaba la marcha nupcial para entrar caminando a la capilla. Al ir por el pequeño pasillo se dio cuenta que su madre se encontraba en la primera fila sonriendo y llorando al ver a su pequeña casándose, Hermione sonrió al ver a su querida madre.

Entonces luego de eso su mirada se posó en el chico pelirrojo que se encontraba en el altar, podría estar vestido con unos jeans, una camisa de botones y una chaqueta pero para ella estaba perfecto. Al llegar al altar el Señor Granger soltó el brazo de su hija y fue el pelirrojo quien la tomó, antes de que el hombre se fuera a sentar con su esposa le dirigió una mirada al chico y le habló.

-Ahora la dejo en tus manos Ron, confío en que la vas a cuidar y la vas a amar tanto como yo… Oh y siempre recordaré nuestra conversación de hace unos años. Suerte para los dos – dijo el hombre yendo con su esposa.

Ron y Hermione se posaron frente al altar y escuchaban las palabras del sacerdote aunque de vez en cuando se hablaban, y la chica decidió preguntarle algo en voz baja al pelirrojo que la tenía con duda desde hace unos minutos – ¿A qué se refería papá cuando dijo "nuestra conversación de hace unos años"?

-Creo que nunca te he contado que tu padre se dio cuenta que tú me gustabas antes de que yo lo hiciera – susurró él.

-¿En serio? ¿Cuándo?

-Fue el verano antes de comenzar el cuarto año, cuando papá y yo fuimos por ti para los mundiales de Quidditch. Él habló conmigo cuando me pilló mirándote más de la cuenta y a decir verdad ese fue el año en el que empezaste a gustarme y creo que tu papá vio mis intenciones – admitió sonrojado.

-Y tú te quejabas hace rato por los hombres que se quedaban viéndome.

-Yo no te veía de manera indebida, solo me quedé impresionado por lo mucho que habías cambiado – dijo él – Pero de eso se trató nuestra charla, incluso me preguntó que si tú me gustabas, y obviamente le dije que no, aún no estaba seguro de lo que sentía.

-Y él no lo ha olvidado.

-Estoy feliz de que no lo olvidara, por eso creo que él sabe lo mucho que te amo y que hago esto porque de verdad quiero.

Ella le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de escuchar como el sacerdote se dirigía al chico – Ronald Billius Weasley ¿aceptas a Hermione como tu esposa para amarla y quererla en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

Ron la miró y sonrió – Claro que acepto.

-Y Hermione Jean Granger ¿aceptas a Ronald como tu esposo para amarlo y quererlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto – dijo ella sonriéndole a su chico.

-Entonces por el poder que me confiere yo los declaro marido y mujer – dijo el sacerdote para luego mirar a Ron – Felicidades, puede besar a la novia.

Ron no dudó en tomar a Hermione por la cintura y besarla con mucho amor frente al sacerdote y los Señores Granger quienes aplaudían ante aquello. El contacto fue suficiente para que ambos se quedaran sin respiración y para que luego sonrieran al saber que todo había salido de maravilla y que todo aquello parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, pero era mucho mejor ya que era genuino y real.

Al salir de la capilla el nuevo matrimonio se despidió de los padres de Hermione prometiéndoles que en unos días los visitarían y hablarían sobre el regreso a Londres ya que en ese momento solo podían pensar en que al fin estaban casados. Los padres de la chica los abrazaron y felicitaron por última vez antes de irse a su casa.

Los chicos tomaron un taxi hasta el hotel y en todo el camino no habían parado de darse cortos besos y hacerse pequeñas caricias, ambos estaban ansiosos por llegar a su habitación y pasar su noche de bodas.

Junto con llegar a su destino le pagaron al taxista y de inmediato subieron por el ascensor sin dejar de besarse y buscando entre los bolsillos del chico la llave del cuarto, cuando por fin la encontraron no dudaron en entrar y al cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos se tumbaron en la cama que llevaban compartiendo por dos noches siendo ésta la tercera.

Ron y Hermione se besaban con impaciencia mientras ella se deshacía de la chaqueta de él pero no sin antes decirle algo – Esta sin duda ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida, gracias por todo. Te amo tanto.

-Te amo Hermione, gracias por aceptar ser mi esposa, soy el hombre más feliz.

-Soy muy feliz también – dijo ella besándolo.

-¿Ansiosa por tu primera noche como la Señora Weasley? – dijo él bajando el cierre de su vestido.

-Bastante ansiosa, prepárese Señor Weasley porque va a ser una noche movida – añadió ella pícaramente.

-Demonios, tengo una esposa demasiado salvaje.

-Y yo un esposo demasiado lento – dijo ella graciosa – Es una broma, te amo Ron.

-Te amo Hermione, no me cansaré de decirlo. Gracias por hacerme feliz.

Y luego de aquello se apoderó de sus labios y ambos pasaron una noche de bodas digna de ellos, llena de besos y caricias ya que ambos se encontraban felices de que al fin estaban juntos sin inhibiciones, sin Guerras, búlgaros cejudos, novias locas, peligro o cualquier otra cosa que les impidiera ser felices, ahora solo eran ellos dos y aquello era lo mejor del mundo.

 **N/A: Hola chicos, bueno por acá uno de los capítulos que más me gustó escribir a pesar de que sea el penúltimo. Por fin todo está en paz y hasta estos dos son esposos! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y que sigan comentando. Me parece triste que mañana sea el último capítulo de una historia que me ha gustado tanto escribir y que a ustedes les ha gustado leer. Como es de costumbre dedicaré este capítulo a todos los usuarios que siguen la historia y la tienen en sus favoritos:**

 **Aquiles Vaesa**

 **BeckyGrint**

 **Beket13**

 **Donosti**

 **Fanaticpotter**

 **Ishy-24**

 **Jendafuri**

 **Jessi-85**

 **Jorge 4**

 **Lauralunatica**

 **NymphadoraGranger95**

 **Mery Weasley**

 **OliviaDumas28**

 **RonxHermsever**

 **Tankertoon**

 **alehtsediego**

 **eliascastillopoveda**

 **ginni potter**

 **katahcullenpotter**

 **miuri**

 **nany200**

 **yamiakd**

 **yiza25**

 **Gracias a todos y nos leemos en el último capítulo, los quiero. Un beso enorme!**


	26. Epílogo

Hacía un día soleado en la Madriguera, aquel parecía un domingo como cualquier otro en el que Molly se dedicaba a hacer comida para sus hijos y sus nietos quienes en ese momento no paraban de correr por todo el patio haciendo cosas propias de niños.

Con el pasar de los años la familia Weasley se había extendido ya que ahora Rose y Teddy no eran los único nietos, a ellos se le había sumado Victorie y Dominique, quienes son hijas de Bill y Fleur, también estaba Fred, hijo de George y Angelina, ésta última tenía 5 meses de embarazo, también se sumaba al clan Weasley el hijo de Harry y Ginny, James; además para ese momento la esposa de Percy, Audrey, se encontraba embarazada de 8 meses y daría a luz a unas gemelas dentro de poco tiempo por lo cual la familia se extendería más.

Aquella misma mañana Ginny había llegado a la Madriguera con la noticia de que estaba embarazada de nuevo lo cual causó felicidad en el hogar de los Weasley al saber que habría tantos bebés nuevos pronto en la familia.

Habían pasado exactamente 5 años desde el final de la Guerra y muchas cosas habían traído aquello, pero sin duda todos recordarían siempre el suceso más sorprendente de esa época, y era esa tarde en la que Ron y Hermione volvieron de Australia con los padres de la chica y además anunciaron que estaban casados. Evidentemente todos pesaron que se trataba de una broma que le hacían los chicos ya que ni el mismo George lo creía, hasta que a la castaña no le quedó de otra que enseñar el anillo y con ello vinieron las felicitaciones por parte de todos, sin duda fue un día memorable.

Conforme pasó el tiempo luego de aquello tanto Ron como Hermione dividieron su tiempo y lograron entrar a las escuelas que habían anhelado desde siempre. Ron compartía su trabajo en sortilegios medio día y por las tardes aparecía en la Escuela de Aurores para su entrenamiento y pruebas, mientras tanto, Hermione cuidaba y educaba a Rose hasta que ésta pudo entrar en preescolar a lo cual Hermione aprovechaba el tiempo libre para estudiar medio tiempo en la Escuela de Leyes Mágicas, y la otra parte del día la dedicaba a trabajar.

Sin duda esos fueron 3 años bastante difíciles para los chicos ya que apenas y veían a Rose, pero siempre que podían aprovechaban el tiempo los tres juntos. Ron y Hermione lograron culminar su educación y obtuvieron trabajos en el Ministerio en sus respectivos departamentos y aquello facilitó totalmente su vida ya que no tenían que trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo y podían ver crecer a su hija.

De vuelta en la Madriguera, los niños estaban jugando en el patio mientras eran vigilados por sus padres y en lo que sus madres se encontraban en la cocina ayudando a Molly a preparar el almuerzo.

Los hermanos Weasley y Harry miraban a sus pequeños jugar mientras hablaban animadamente.

-Ron yo jamás podré creer que tú hiciste eso para pedirle matrimonio a Hermione – dijo Harry – Sin ofender viejo, no parece algo que tú harías.

-Hemos hablado de esto por años y no puede ser que no me crean aún – respondió el pelirrojo fastidiado.

-Harry tiene razón Ronnie – dijo George – Yo creo que más bien sólo le dijiste que al fin la amabas y luego le enseñaste el anillo, querías una excusa para tener una noche de diversión – finalizó él con una sonrisa pícara.

Ron rodó los ojos – Aquí vamos otra vez – dijo con fastidio – Pueden creer lo que quieran, yo sé que en el fondo les hubiera gustado tener una idea como la mía para pedirle matrimonio a sus esposas.

-Sólo a alguien muy cursi se le ocurriría la idea de la playa – dijo Harry.

-Lo dice la persona que le pidió matrimonio a Ginny en el campo de Quidditch con una snitch dorada cuando finalizó el partido en el que ganaron las Harpías de Holydead.

Tanto Bill, George y Percy soltaron unas risas ante aquel comentario por parte de Ron haciendo que Harry se pusiera rojo y luego dijera algo en sus defensa – Pero me dijo que sí.

-A mí también me dijeron que sí y de hecho me casé de inmediato – respondió Ron con aires de grandeza – Superen eso.

-Eso es porque si esperaba más tiempo Hermione podría haberse arrepentido – Dijo Bill gracioso causando la risa en los presentes.

-¡Oh basta! – Dijo Ron fastidiado – Lo importante es que si nos casamos.

-Luego de haber tenido una hija juntos – Añadió George.

-¡Eso es otro tema!

Todos los presentes rieron fuertemente y Harry volvió a hablar – George olvidaste decir que luego de haberse acostado varias veces.

-Demonios ¡mi vida sexual no es de su interés! – dijo el chico bastante rojo.

-Lo siento Ron – dijo Bill entre risas – Es solo que el hecho de que comenzaras tu vida sexual tan temprano y que además todos nos enteráramos es inevitable que no hagamos bromas al respecto.

-Evidentemente a Ron no le bastaba con masturbarse y ya, él necesitaba acción a los 17 – dijo George haciendo que todos rompieran en risas.

-Demonios – maldijo fastidiado el chico al escuchar de nuevo bromas sobre él, aquello ya era normal.

-Ron no te enojes – dijo Harry – Es solo que es divertido bromear sobre esto, además resultó bien para ti y para Hermione después de todo.

-Él tiene razón Ron – añadió Bill.

-Además nos diste a la primera sobrina, y en esos tiempos tan oscuros teníamos algo por lo cual sonreír – dijo George mientras recordaba a su querido hermano gemelo.

-Digamos que hiciste algo bien Ron – finalizó Percy.

Ron sonrió a sus hermanos y a Harry, dejaron el tema atrás y la conversación dio un giro hasta los deportes mientras continuaban vigilando a sus hijos hasta que fuese la hora de comer.

Por otro lado, en la cocina todas las mujeres hablaban sobre los embarazos actuales en la Madriguera y que en tal vez un año la Madriguera sería un caos cuando se reunieran a comer cada domingo, sin embargo, aquella idea emocionaba a Molly.

-De verdad que ahora vamos a ser muchos más – dijo Angelina impresionada mientras tocaba su panza de 5 meses.

-Sí imagínense – dijo Hermione – Las bebés de Audrey, la tuya Angelina y el de Ginny.

-Segán cuatrgo nuevos integantes a la familia – dijo Fleur feliz.

-Yo no creí salir embarazada tan pronto luego de tener a James – dijo Ginny – Digo no lo planifiqué.

-Créeme yo tampoco – dijo Angelina – George y yo queremos a la niña pero esperaríamos más tiempo, ni modo ya casi está aquí.

Las chicas sonrieron y Molly habló mientras preparaba una salsa – Cuatro nuevos nietos no me vendrán nada mal, haré nuevos jersey para los pequeños apenas sepa los nombres, ojalá fuesen más de cuatro.

-Cielos Molly ¿cuatro nietos en menos un año te parece poco? – Dijo graciosa Audrey.

-Cariño tengo 5 hijos casados, lo mínimo que puedo esperar es que cada uno de ellos me dé por lo menos dos o tres nietos – respondió la mujer.

-Pues hasta ahora vamos bien – dijo Ginny – De hecho los único que no te han dado otro nieto son quienes te dieron la primera – finalizó ella mientras miraba a su mejor amiga.

Todas las miradas se centraron en la castaña quien se encontraba sonrojada por el comentario de su amiga y tratando de evitar el tema miró a las mujeres y dijo – ¿Qué?

-¡Oh vamos! Sabes que nos referimos a ti y a Ron – dijo Ginny con tono de obviedad.

-Es verdad Hermione – dijo Angelina – ¿Cuándo planean dar su segundo aporte a la familia?

-Ehm – dijo ella nerviosa pero sin responder.

-Sé que tu pgimeg embagazo fue difícil pego cgeo que segia genial que tuviegan otro – dijo Fleur.

-Rose fue la primera nieta Weasley y hasta ahora es la única sin un hermano – dijo Audrey.

-Chicas, no presionen a Hermione – dijo Molly dándole una mirada maternal – Aunque no me quejaría si me dijeras que tú y Ron van a tener otro bebé.

-No es que no queramos otro bebé – empezó a explicar la chica incómoda – Eso solo que aún no estamos listos.

-¿Luego de una hija de 5 años? – Dijo Ginny – Debería ser más fácil ahora que están casados y tienen trabajos, oye y no creas que te he perdonado por casarte en Australia y no ser la madrina.

-Ginny no hubo madrina, nos casamos sin planearlo con antelación y lo sabes, además estabas en Hogwarts.

-Ustedes dos siempre son una sorpresa – dijo Molly – Por favor sorpréndanos pronto con otro bebé.

-Además piénsalo – dijo Ginny – Todos los niños tendrán hermanos y Rose será la única que no, y ella es tan inteligente como tú y no tardará en pedirte a ti y a Ron que le den un hermano.

-Molly, chicas aprecio lo que me dicen pero… - sin embargo sus palabras quedaron en el aire ya que Hermione sintió unas fuertes náuseas y salió corriendo al baño de inmediato dejando perplejas a todas las presentes.

A ninguna le dio tiempo de decir nada ya que todos los hombres entraron a la casa con sus hijos, los niños fueron directo a la sala mientras los adultos se quedaron en la cocina, de inmediato Ron se dio cuenta de la ausencia de su esposa y habló.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?

-Estábamos hablando cuando de repente salió corriendo al baño – explicó Ginny – No sé qué le picó.

-¿De nuevo fue al baño? Demonios.

Molly de inmediato se percató de algo y se dirigió a su hijo – ¿De nuevo?

-Sí – dijo él distraído – Lleva varios días enferma, casi no ha comido y vomita mucho. Le dije que debería ir a San Mungo pero ya sabes cómo es ella.

Molly estaba perpleja ante lo que acababa de escuchar al igual que todas las mujeres ya que tenían una vaga de idea de lo que significaba aquella confesión de Ron, sin embargo, no tuvieron que decir nada porque al cabo de unos minutos apareció Hermione y todas las miradas se centraron en ella.

La chica estaba un poco confusa y venía un poco pálida por haber estado vomitando, se quedó extrañada ante la mirada que le daba su suegra y todas sus cuñadas, aunque ella no les prestó mucha atención ya que Ron se dirigió a ella.

-¿Estás bien?

Hermione estaba algo nerviosa pero igual intentó hablar – Ron yo…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase fue interrumpida por Molly quien dijo en voz alta y con mucha felicidad – ¡Oh voy a ser abuela de nuevo! ¡Chicas serán cinco nietos!

Ron no entendía nada y se dispuso a hablarle a la mujer – ¿De qué hablas mamá? Sólo son cuatro, las gemelas de Percy y Audrey, la hija de Angelina y Fred, y el hijo e Harry y Ginny, no hay más.

-¿Seguro Ron? – Dijo Ginny – A mí me parece que te estás olvidando de alguien – finalizó la chica mientras miraba a su mejor amiga quien estaba con expresión temerosa.

Ron aún confundido miró a la castaña quien decidió tocarse el vientre para confirmar aquello que decían Ginny y Molly dejando al pelirrojo casi sin palabras – Hermione ¿tú estás…?

-Sí Ron – dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente – Estoy embarazada.

-¡Oh por Merlín! – Dijo él sin poder creerlo – ¡Seré padre otra vez! – y al decir eso último abrazó a Hermione hasta levantarla del suelo y le plantó un apasionado beso frente a todos los presentes.

Los niños quienes habían escuchado todo el alboroto en la cocina decidieron acercarse y justo encontraron aquella escena que los hizo ponerse incómodos, de hecho George fue quien se dio cuenta de la presencia de los pequeños y de inmediato le habló a Ron y a Hermione.

-¡Chicos hay niños presentes! ¡Guárdenlo para esta noche!

-¡George! – dijo Angelina escandalizada.

-¡Es cierto Angie!

Ron y Hermione se separaron de inmediato sonrojados y de inmediato buscaron con la vista a su pequeña hija, sin embargo, no fue necesario ya que ésta se acercó a ellos corriendo y ambos la abrazaron para darle la noticia.

-Rosie – dijo Ron – ¡Tendrás un hermano!

-¿En serio? – dijo la niña sin creerlo y mirando a Hermione.

-Es cierto cariño – respondió la castaña.

-¿Mi hermano está en la barriga de mamá? ¿Cómo la hermana de Fred está en la barriga de la tía Angelina? – preguntó la pequeña pelirroja.

-Sí – dijo Hermione mientras abrazaba a su hija.

Todos los presentes aplaudieron y felicitaron a los futuros padres quienes se encontraban realmente emocionados y excitados ante la idea de un nuevo bebé para el matrimonio Weasley Granger.

Aquella noche de regreso a la casa de los chicos, ya eran alrededor de las 11:00 y Rose se encontraba durmiendo desde hacía una hora, aunque apenas Ron y Hermione habían tenido tiempo para hablar ya que se habían estado ocupando de su hija.

Los chicos estaban recostados en su cama mientras Ron acariciaba el vientre de ella y se imaginaba cuando estuviese abultado.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – preguntó el chico de repente.

-Me enteré hace dos días – respondió ella – Me hice una prueba muggle como cuando el primer embarazo.

-Todo será distinto con este embarazo ¿no crees?

-Aunque el miedo de decirte si fue el mismo.

-¿Por qué tenías miedo de decirme? – Preguntó él extrañado.

-Es que no planeábamos tener otro bebé pronto.

-¿Bromeas verdad? – Dijo él – Rose ya tiene 5 años, tú y yo ya estamos casados y tenemos trabajos, es el momento perfecto para tener otro bebé aunque no fuese planeado.

-De igual forma tenía miedo a tu reacción, a que fuese como la primera vez.

-No digas eso, son circunstancias diferentes, en aquel momento estaba asustado por la situación pero igual estaba feliz, tanto como lo estoy ahora.

-¿En serio?

-Sí, además estoy emocionado ya que no pude estar contigo en gran parte del embarazo y me perdí de muchas cosas, quiero estar ahora en todo.

-Así será – dijo ella mientras lo besaba brevemente en los labios – Te amo Ron.

-Te amo Hermione, gracias por ser la mejor del mundo.

-Gracias a ti Ron.

El pelirrojo la besó en los labios pero aquella vez lo hizo de forma más intensa haciendo que las cosas se pusieran calurosas, incluso se puso encima de ella y empezó a acariciarla provocando gemidos de su parte. La chica con la respiración entrecortada decidió hablar.

-Ron ¿en serio quieres hacerlo en este momento?

-Tú misma me dijiste que a la embarazadas les aumenta el deseo sexual, solo te complazco – dijo él mientras besaba su cuello.

Hermione sonrió mientras se apoderaba de sus labios y se volvía uno con él nuevamente como llevaban tantos años haciéndolo, conforme los años pasaban aumentaba la pasión de ambos y cada vez se enamoraban más de otro y de la vida que llevaban juntos. Tal vez las cosas fueron difíciles al principio y tuvieron que pasar por muchas desgracias para llegar a donde están, sin embargo, habían enfrentado todos aquellos retos juntos y ahora tenían su recompensa. Aunque estaban claros en algo, por más que pasaran los años, ellos dos siempre serían una caja de sorpresas.

 **FIN**

 **N/A: Y bueno chicos aquí el gran final de mi quinta historia. La verdad esta ha sido de mis favoritas y sin duda la más larga, pero siento que a esta le puse más emoción y más intensidad al tratar temas y situaciones de adultos, tratar de imaginarme cada situación fue un reto que me ha encantado cumplir. Temo decirles que soy muy sentimental con las despedidas y es hasta ahora lo más difícil de escribir, de verdad les he tomado mucho cariño a todos y cada uno de ustedes mis queridos lectores. Fue un mes lleno de muchas emociones para mi sobre todo con el problema personal que tuve y que aún me duele ya que anoche estaba llorando por ello, sin embargo, cuando subía un capítulo y leía sus comentarios era como si todos esos problemas desaparecieran por un buen rato y pues les doy las gracias por eso, me ayudaron en un momento difícil con sus hermosas palabras de apoyo y me siento afortunada de que sean mis lectores. Mil gracias a todos, los que estuvieron desde el principio hasta el mismísimo final y también que a los que no me leían regularmente pero que igual sacaban tiempo para hacerlo, eso significa mucho para mí. Y como es una costumbre desde mi primera historia, este último capítulo se lo dedico a todas aquellas personas que comentaron por lo menos un capítulo:**

 **Mi querido amigo Jorge 4, quien me ha acompañado desde el principio y siempre tiene buenos comentarios que hacer, y que siempre me saca risas con muchas de sus ocurrencias.**

 **Mery Weasley que siempre se pone feliz cuando pasan cosas románticas, me recuerdas mucho a mi jajaja.**

 **Ishy-24 que sus comentarios nunca faltan y siempre tiene algo bueno que decir.**

 **Aquiles Vaesa**

 **RonxHermsever**

 **And16**

 **Mi querido amigo Jorge 4, quien me ha acompañado desde el principio y siempre tiene buenos comentarios que hacer, y que siempre me saca risas con muchas de sus ocurrencias.**

 **Mery Weasley que siempre se pone feliz cuando pasan cosas románticas, me recuerdas mucho a mi jajaja.**

 **Ishy-24 que sus comentarios nunca faltan y siempre tiene algo bueno que decir.**

 **Aquiles Vaesa**

 **RonxHermsever**

 **And16**

 **Otra vez mil gracias a todos y cada uno de ustedes, tanto a los que comentaron como a los que no lo hicieron. Los quiero un montón y los voy a extrañar mucho queridos lectores. Espero leerlos en mi próxima historia. Un beso, cuídense!**


End file.
